


Delta Werewolves

by aneria



Series: Delta WOlf Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 106
Words: 152,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: WHAT IF STILES WAS A WEREWOLF was my first full FF, and I didn't know how to do pictures or font changes. I've made corrections and expanded the sections.I'm nearly finished writing another story and want to continue this one, but I want to make it better. I didn't realize a lot of my chapters had 5,000- 7,000 words so breaking them down more.Here is my rewrite. Enjoy.





	1. Origins of a Sort

 

 

 

 

CHAPTER ONE  
BACKGROUND  
1993 Piosenkawilka Czarownik A.K.A. Claudia Stilinski's P.O.V.

 

 

  
   
I'm thinking of ways to tweak the enchantments on my medallion.

 

It already hides my wolf scent as well as my emotions and the ozone smell of magick. I already have a 'don't notice me' ward that makes me appear human. Maybe I can enchant it to ensure my heartbeat sounds steady. That'll make it easier to lie and play human around Talia Hale.

 

 

A knock on the door disturbs my musings.

 

 

I smell Talia. What does that arrogant dictator want now? I've kept quiet all of my mate's memories she locked away and removed from him about our relationship, or her. I don't want him kicked out of his pack. I even married the deputy she ordered me to though I refuse to let anyone but my mate touch me sexually (shuddering at the thought of sex with a human).

 

I straighten myself up and brush off my shoulders and sleeves before I answer the door to greet Talia.

 

I open the door and act surprised to see her at my door. "What a surprise to have the great Talia come to my humble house."

 

Talia saunters in like she owns the place. Her typical arrogant Alpha behavior in action. She haughtily launches into 'instructing' me, her substandard Witch she snagged as a secondary emissary. Or, so she thinks. She should thank her 'warped brother' Peter for getting her hooks into me. 

 

"You've done well, informing our pack of the police departments' movements, but I need you to ensure you maintain the rising deputy's attention. I see John becoming Sheriff, with your help. He needs to be seen more like a loving family man and not a cold detective."

 

"I want you to have a baby with him. You're nearing the end of your childbearing prime. Having a child will keep the deputy's attention, and it'll show him as a warm, loving family man, providing a mate for one of my kids. It may even be a possible emissary for the next generation of my pack."

 

My jaw drops at her audacity. "WHAT!!! You want me to pop out a BABY with HIM? Women don't just pop out a baby whenever they want. That's not possible in the real world."

 

She sneers as she says "You're a Witch, honey, and this isn't the real world, it's the supernatural world. Your magick did perfectly well, ensnaring my brother. Ensure you have a baby. My ADOPTED kids need a guaranteed mate close enough in age not to be cradle robbers or cougars. Werewolves as cougars aren't as funny as it sounds. Laura is already 4, and Derek is 3. You need to have this child within nine months and no more than five years."

 

"Adopted? You mean the ones you got from forcibly marrying the mate of the female wolf you killed so you could take their land in the preserve? Those adopted kids? There's a reason they call you mom instead of mother."

 

Talia glares as she snarls "She was a bitten wolf. Bitten wolves aren't as important as born wolves."

 

I raise an eyebrow in derision considering SHE'S a bitten wolf and they never asked if they could live in MY territory. Oh yeah, that's right. The BITCH doesn't know this land still belongs to us BRUJA.

 

The unknown supernatural that owns the properties near that area of the preserve refuses to sell to the Hale family. Well, not so much the Hale family as Talia herself. My kind has been trying to get the damn Elves to let us have some of that land for over 200 years.

 

She says "My family has tried to get land close to the Elf sanctuary for centuries. The won't even let us near it to negotiate. I think my adopted kids were too young to remember their birth mother and they're both born wolves, so they're perfect heirs for me. The spoils of war."

 

I ask "So killing their mother was perfectly okay because you wanted their land and born wolves to carry on your family name?"

 

I look incredulous at Talia and wonder if there's any humanity in her at all. "Your brother can provide heirs to carry on the name since HE IS a Hale, and you, technically, aren't. You're the result of your mother's dalliance with the human mail carrier." I quietly mutter "at least he wasn't the milkman."

 

She glares at me and says "Peter's my half-brother, as you so kindly pointed out. All the treaties signed by the Hales in the last 200 years specify a Hale has to live here. That means the alpha has to be named Hale. Blood or not, the point is rather mute."

 

I throw up my hands in frustration. Talia's certainly mad with the need for power. I huff out a breath and glare at her. "Fine, there's an old family potion that'll increase my fertility and make my spouse horny near me. I won't be able to collect all of the items without the correct moon phases. It'll take me several months of gathering, and then there's the preparing before it's ready."

 

Talia smiles as she gloats that she's won and is getting what she wants. She does love it when people have to bow to her wishes, forcing them feels better than blind submission."That's beautiful dear, as long as you give birth in 18 months. If it takes more than five years ..."

 

She shakes her head and sadly frowns as she says "I'd hate to make Peter an Omega. A wolf without a pack. All wolf packs that hold a grudge against us may feel the need to take it out on his hide."

 

I can't believe she'd be so calloused to Peter. "He's your left hand and your little brother. How can you use your family as expendable resources for your power plays? Don't you love or care about anyone?"

 

She just looks at me with her 'what do you think' look on her face and her arrogant sneer.

 

I say "I know you erased Peter's memory of claiming me as his mate. You even forced him to impregnate that were-coyote, just to weaken her. A coyote mother birthing a child gives part of her power to her baby."

 

I wring my hands as I ask the questions I dread to hear the answers. "Is Peter aware you use him to get what you want? Does he remember he's the born wolf and you're born human? I know you paid Deucalion with sex to turn you."

 

She says "that imbecile knows nothing and he'd never believe that his protective older sister and Alpha would do anything like that."

 

I coldly say "YOU just had to become a were so you could kill your mom and steal her Alpha power. Does he remember YOU were the left hand, and he was chosen to be the next Alpha?"

 

She sneers and says "Someone has been passing rumors around. No. Peter would never believe it if anyone told him. I'd have to kill him if he did and became a threat to me and my throne. That little twit has so many holes in his memories it looks like Swiss cheese."  
   
I ask "how can he not know or suspect anything?"

 

She evilly smiles as she says "Peter believes he isn't entirely sane, making him the perfect left hand. I use my Alpha powers to make him think he's defective, and he has to do what I (his Alpha) tells him to keep him sane and functioning, or he may end up in Eichen House. I suggest you do as I tell you, or you'll wind up there instead of OR with him if you try anything."

 

I exaggerate a resigned sigh and say "alright. I'll do as you ask, but you should leave now. My husband will be home soon for lunch, and you have no reason to visit with the lowly wife of a deputy."  
   
She nods and says "that's true, for now."

 

I ask "are you trying to increase John's standing as a public official? One suggestion Alpha Hale. When I have my baby, it might be advantageous if my child gets to know and spend time with your kids. That is if you want one of them to be a future spouse. The best marriages are with people you know your whole life."

 

Talia thinks it over and says "that's true. Or friendship will start AFTER you have a baby. That'll seem more natural. I really should leave now, but remember that you don't ever want to cross me, and it's best to obey me, in everything. If not for your sack, then for Peter's."

 

I lock the door after she leaves, lean against it and sigh in relief that the evil bitch is gone. I head to the kitchen to start lunch for John.

 

 

Save


	2. Getting Talia Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia POV

Claudia POV

 

 

Cooking always helps me clear my head, calm down and find my happy place.  I need to calm down so I can think everything through. I need Peter to help me plan how to get Peter back. I wish he could plan this out. Grrr! I seriously contemplate banging my head on the wall.

 

I chop my veggies as I make my battle plans.

 

What am I going to do? She wants me to have a baby. We Deltas only mate with born or bitten werewolves because we're descended directly from the first one, LYKAON, himself. The species gap between humans and us is too large to be able to mate with humans.

 

My wolf will only let me mate with Peter. I need my soulmate back! I already have a mate and my body's keyed to him and him alone. I wish our first child didn't die at birth.

 

Peter says the steps for making the perfect plan is step 1 decide what the desired results are. Step 2 Figure out everything you know about all possible paths and obstacles. Step 3 gather as much information as possible on what is unknown so you can make informed assumptions. Step 4 is preparing a plan B for every step of the plan.

What are the results that I want? Once I know the ending and the beginning, I can figure out the middle. Logic is my friend. I just need to plan for all eventualities.

 

Okay. I need Peter back as my loving mate so I can produce the child that Talia demands, which keeps us both safe from her. I need the Ice Queen to back off and stop threatening Peter and me. I have to do all of that without letting anyone, but Peter, know who and what I am.

 

Things I know.

Talia merely locked away his memories because she can't erase them. That means he doesn't remember, but the memories are still there, somewhere.

I know that I have the mating smell for him, and he'll know when I remove my amulet, but that doesn't mean he'll just fall at my feet.

Getting Peter back will help me get pregnant, but Talia would never let me be with my mate, not even to, putting it crudely, breed a mate for her stolen kids.

Change of plan. Distract Talia in some way that, if not permanent, it has to at least work for several months.

I need a way to turn Talia's attention in another direction. I need a ... distraction. What is the most critical thing to Talia? What is the one thing that she would die to protect?

 

I start preparing the roast as I continue to figure out my conundrum. Pregnancy weakened the were-coyote, Corrin, The Desert Wolf. Maybe having a baby will do the same to TALIA.

The most important thing to Talia is ... her heir. The reason the kids she stole are important to her is that they're born wolves and now have the Hale name. Maybe, if SHE gets pregnant, she'll focus on HER baby instead of MINE.

How can I get her pregnant without revealing I have something to do with it. That knocks out spells. Her druid would detect that. I can't just hope she gets pregnant. She's already ended her prime reproductive phase of her lifespan. That leaves a potion.

My eyes light up with realization. The potion of increased fertility I told HER about is perfect. It not only increases her chances of gestation by 500%, but it also causes your sexual partner to get incredibly horny and once copulation starts, they don't stop until he fertilizes your eggs, and one of them is a successful embryo. 

That's the best way of getting her pregnant and I already have ALL of the ingredients on hand. It'll take 3 days to brew.

 

Once the elixir is ready, how do I get a werewolf to drink it without them tasting the odd taste or realizing it's doing something to them? It needs to be in something that has a strong taste that'll hide its flavor. But what? I'd never get near her food. We're not friendly enough to be around her when she eats.

Coffee has a strong taste. If I put it in her coffee, Talia won't notice the taste. How do I do that though? She DOES always have a cup of coffee with her when she's around people. It's her nervous habit. It gives her something to hold to keep from fidgeting and watch that her claws stay withdrawn.

I'd need to switch cups with her. It'd be easy enough to have a similar cup. Everyone knows she adores Starbucks. The only time she puts down her cup is when she's dealing with one of her kids' mishaps.

I need to get Talia and her kids in public, at some public function that will allow the kids to run around, and I can cause a mishap. A street fair! The local schools are doing a street fair for Beacon Hills Community History Week. They all want to woo her kids to their school so they can have her private funding.

That's in two weeks. Once Talia drinks it, I need to get her husband very close to her for the pheromones to work. He doesn't usually attend functions with her. The only time he goes to the functions is when she has car trouble. Hmm. I can arrange that.

 

 

There's no point working on the plan for Peter until I successfully get her pregnant.

I sadly sigh as I work on making the sauce.

I put the roast in the oven. As the roast cooks, I make a list of all the ingredients I need for the potion.

 

TWO WEEKS LATER

Midnight. The witching hour. I'm finishing the guaranteed baby potion AKA fertility elixir for tomorrow's attempt to get Talia knocked up. I pray that everything goes according to plan.

I Pour the potion into a bottle and cast the mate's copulation spell on it.

 

 

THE NEXT DAY

I use my amulet to make myself entirely invisible and wait on top of Talia's car for her little outing.

She finally come out with Laura and Derek and straps them in their booster seats. I carefully ride on the car roof to Starbucks where she goes through the drive-thru. I listen to her order for her special coffee. She got pumpkin spice added for the fall holidays. That is fortuitous.

I climb off the car, uncloak, walk inside the store, and order an exact copy of what she just ordered. I go to the restroom where no one will observe me, pour the potion into the coffee and stir it well.

I then go to the street fair. I use my magic to foul up the spark plugs and the distributor cap so her car won't start and then follow Talia, from a distance, to see when she thinks her coffee is cold enough to drink. As soon as she sips it, I use telekinesis to knock over Laura. I glamour a fake caterpillar and put it on her, causing her to begin flailing and screaming about the snake on her.

Talia sighs in frustration, puts her cup down, picks up Laura, brushes off the caterpillar and begins to brush her off and calm her down.

While she's thusly distracted, I sit my cup down next to hers, stand between Talia and her view of the cups and use my telekinesis to switch the cups as I ask Talia if they need any help.

She looks up, smiles and says "no, we're fine. She just got a little bug mixed up with a snake and it scared her. She's fine now, aren't you honey?"

 Laura nods, kisses Talia and says "I'm fine, mom."

Talia says "run along and play now." Laura runs off to find Derek as Talia picks up the cup with the potion in it and takes a long draught from it.

She asks me "strange seeing you at a school function, isn't it?"

I smile and show her the petition I'm working on. "I'm collecting signatures for my husband to run for Sheriff."

Talia smiles and says "that's an honorable goal. Let me sign that for you. I'm sure you'll get more signatures once everyone sees I signed it and support Deputy Stilinski in his bid for Sheriff."

I smile and say "that would be very helpful. Thank you."

I hand her the petition, she signs it with a flourish and gives it back to me. She drinks the rest of her coffee, and I smile to myself. I'm halfway there.

I get another 15 people to sign it as I talk with Talia about what careers she plans for her kids to have. I see she's beginning to sweat. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed?"

She waves me off and offhandedly says "Oh yes, just a little hot ... this heat is stifling. Well, I've done my duty here for today. I think I'll head home now and cool off."

She gathers the kids and heads to her car. She looks a little cranky when it won't start. Laura grumpily says "just call father to fix it. He fixes everything anyway."

Talia calls her husband for a ride. When he gets there, she gets out of the car, and I watch from a distance as HER husband sniffs her neck, says she smells fantastic and indicates he's a little horny.

SHE suggests they go home and give the kids a nap OR better yet ... give Peter some money and make him take the kids out for ice cream. They both cheer and start shouting "ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Peter looks annoyed,  but when she hands him $50 to get them cones that cost less than a dollar each, he quickly smiles and say "my pleasure. Come on kids."

Peter walks off towards Baskin Robins, and they drive home, in a hurry.

 

Eight weeks later SHE'S proudly telling everyone she's pregnant.

Phase one is complete. Now, to regain my mate.

Now to plan out how to get Peter back.

Talia thinks I'm just a Witch ... if she knew I'm a Bruja ... she'd do anything to keep my loyalty, but she'd hurt Peter to get or maintain that commitment. I won't do anything to jeopardize Peter's safety.

We, Bruja are the ultimate magick user and shapeshifter. My wolf amplifies the Bruja, and my Bruja amplifies the wolf. It makes me the most powerful of both classes. That's what enables me to use mountain ash and reduces the effects of most wolfsbane. Only the most potent strains of aconite affect me. My child will be strong enough to be immune to wolfsbane altogether.

 

To get Peter back, I need to unlock his memories.

I need to get him away from her so she can't sabotage anything I do, or threaten him or kill him.

I need to get him to remember us. I need to get past or around Alpha claw magic.

Maybe an amulet to recover his memories? No, that won't work. He'd think it was creating false memories or even brainwashing him.

There has to be a way to release his memories that can't be a trick or deception.

He can't remember them on his own. It has to involve magic in some form. I mean hypnosis isn't an option,  and I don't think you can hypnotize a left hand.

Wait! It only needs magic if I make HIM remember. What if I don't make him remember, what if instead I trick him into looking inside my head with HIS claws. If he's doing the looking and controlling what's looked at, then there's no way it's a trick.

All that would require is his claws because any werewolf can use their nails to see someone's memories.

So, if I let Peter see MY memories of Talia admitting what she did. I can show him what I saw her do to him. He can see himself claiming me. I can't fake my memories or his bite mark on my neck.

That could work, but I've got to get him alone with enough time to show him. I have to do it in a way that instills trust and not fear, anger, suspicion, jealousy, hatred, or mistrust.

How do I get him alone? He's the left hand or the protector.

Protector. I need to get him protecting me and point out something in his character that he already suspects isn't right. He may not know it's a manipulation of his own mind, but he knows something's wrong with him. She made him think it's a defect within him.

Paranoia. PTSD is not a werewolf trait. That's because of what she's done to him. I need something to make him have faith in me. Revealing your secrets to someone makes that person trust you more. It proves that I trust him with my life.

If I explain what I am, remove my amulet and show him my claiming scar from his fangs in my neck, it could get me close enough to persuade him into looking in my mind.

Letting him go through my mind shows that I trust him and I'm not controlling or manipulating him because he has full control of what he looks at in my memories. I have to believe that he'll keep my secrets safe and won't betray me to Talia. If he does betray me, I'd rather die anyways. So I have nothing to lose.

I can make a potion for him to drink to reveal what was hidden, in a sense, return stolen memories.

I can make an amulet that'll hide and guard any memories he wants safe. I'll have my mate back ... at least secretly.

Not smelling our mating pheromones or my wolf will agitate his wolf. I can't let him get agitated, or I won't keep his trust. I need to add spells to the amulet for him to get past my talisman.

No, not override. Immune. I need to make it immune to my cloaking amulet, and they need to be connected and keyed to the wearer.

This crafting is going to take time and magick. I have plenty of both.

 

She gave me 18 months to give birth, minimum. Werewolf pregnancies last six months. It took almost a month to get her pregnant. So that gives me 10 months.

If I mate during my next heat, it's a guaranteed baby. My heats are every January and June. My next one's in 3 months.

I need to gather the ingredients, herbs, and stones I need now. I can only collect some herbs in the dark of the moon and some just on the full moon. It'll take over a month to get this done. I need to gather most of them at twilight. I can't rush this because I need everything to go perfectly and I can't have him hate me or mistrust me. I can't bear to lose him like that.

 

 

Since we're both born wolves, our baby will be one, so I need to duplicate my amulet for our baby. I have to pass our child off as John's. Everyone thinks I'm human.

John needs to know something. I'm not having sex with him. He's a good man. I'll figure out what to tell him after I'm pregnant.

 

As Walter Scott said, "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive!"

Time to get to work.

 

Save


	3. Reclaiming Peter

  
CHAPTER 3  
RECLAIMING PETER  
  
  
  
I call Peter's phone and ask "can you help me get some ingredients for a spell Talia wants me to do?"  
  
He says "of course. When and where?"  
  
I say "How about at the Nemeton? Thanks for helping me with this. I can't afford to disappoint your sister."  
  
He says "No problem. If it's something Talia ordered you to do, then I'll meet you in 2 hours."  
   
"Perfect. Thanks so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
We say our goodbyes and hang up.  
  
  
  
  
Of course, I get there NOW and set up for his arrival. I make a ring of mountain ash around the Nemeton, leaving a 3-inch gap, and cover it with leaves so that Peter won't see it. I wouldn't want him to leave or for us to get interrupted before I finish. I sure hope this goes according to plan.  
  
I sit in the Nemeton's branches and wait.  
  
He shows up an hour later. He's a full hour early.  
  
  
  
I smile to myself as I say "you're early" as I jump out of the tree and lightly land about 10 feet from him.  
  
He smirks and says "well, I'm the Alpha's left hand. I need to ensure the area's secure before I feel safe, for some odd reason." He looks around to ensure it's safe.  
  
I knowingly say "I can tell you why you always feel threatened and unsafe and it's NOT because you're the left hand."  
  
He looks at me suspiciously.  
  
I walk closer to him as I calmly say "tell me, Peter. Do you ever feel as though you forgot something, or you're missing a part of you, or things just don't feel ..." I look at him intently "... right?"  
  
He shrugs without ever taking his eyes off me and replies "maybe. Why do you ask? What could you possibly know that I don't? WHY would you know something that I don't? It's my job always to know everything about everyone."  
  
I give a small half smile as I say "you do know the same things I do, but your sister, Talia, violated your memories and your mind. She fixed it so that you can't access them anymore. I can fix that for you. If you want them back."  
  
He crosses his arms and challengingly says "So how would you go about doing that? What do you plan on doing? Cast a spell on me, make me remember things you say I should remember and maybe add memories that aren't mine. Perhaps you want to control me or threaten the pack? I don't plan on being brainwashed."  
  
I slowly and calmly hold my arms out in a non-threatening way and say "listen to my heart as I tell you I'd NEVER threaten or hurt you in ANY way. I want to protect the pack, not hurt them. I know a way for you to get your memories back without using magic or potions."  
  
He listens intently, nods and says "You speak the truth."  
  
I say "So that you know I'm telling the truth, I'll show you my deepest and most prized secret."  
  
I lean against the tree as I say "First, as an example: I need you to make three statement, two true and one a lie."  
  
He arches his brow in disbelief and leans back to think. "Okay. Hmm. I trust Deaton. My favorite book is Dracula. I made the moon of green cheese."  
  
I laugh. "You were supposed to have one a lie. All three statements are lies. I heard your heart skip every time you lied."  
  
He looks surprised but tries to play it off as a joke. "How could you hear it? You're not a wolf."  
  
I smile at him and say seductively "Oh, but I am."  
  
I smell unease, worry and a trace of fear coming from him. He bravely stands his ground and steadfastly refuses to step back. I fill in the ash circle and look at him as my eyes glow crimson.  
  
His jaw drops in shock, and he does take a step backward, but with the circle completed he can't move far. "You're an Alpha? But you don't feel like a wolf, let alone an Alpha. Wait! How can a werewolf use mountain ash? Why would you trap me if you don't threaten our pack or me?"  
  
He backs up as far as he can and looks around nervously, scenting the air for any threats he can't see.  
  
I calmly say "we're alone. This hides who and what I am." As I touch my amulet, it becomes visible. I remove it and lay it on the Nemeton's roots.  
  
His eyes glow blue as he scents the air. "You have the scent of my wolf mate! But how? But you have a human husband? How does that hide your wolf? Is that why I couldn't smell your magick?"  
  
I step closer to him as I say "yes, and I accepted your claim on me, years ago." I open my collar, pull it to the side, showing him the scar of his mating bite on my neck. "I can't fake your bite. No one can."  
  
He asks in confusion "Why ... Why don't I remember?" He gently runs his fingers over my scar, and we both feel the echoes of our mating claim.  
  
I look into his eyes and ask "who can force a werewolf to forget things, events, or people?"  
  
He looks down and says "only an Alpha can remove memories from another werewolf."  
  
He's starting to get angry. I need to get him to see before I lose him to the anger and hatred of Talia.  
  
"PETER! The only way you can see my memories, our memories, is if you use your claws on me. I trust you not to damage me. I'm trusting you and permitting you to look through ALL of my memories."  
  
  
  
I turn around and wait for him to use his claws on the back of my neck.  
  
He walks up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder as his other hand holds his claws against the back of my neck. He whispers in my ear "relax and take a deep breath. I'll try not to hurt you any more than necessary."  
  
  
  
His claws slide into my neck with no warning. SHIT! That hurts.  
  
Peter looks through my memories, back to when we dated in Poland, and I let him claim me. He sees himself help me immigrate here, pick the human name Claudia, Talia blocks his memories. He looks through all the times she threatens to hurt him if I don't do as she says.  
  
Peter looks back to when Talia was human and before she became an Alpha. He sees when she told me to have a baby, and I feel him growl at the thought of another man touching me.  
  
He goes through everything I thought about how to get him back without endangering him or me and having a baby with him, my mate.  
   
After an indeterminate time, my head clears, I realize he's removed his claws, and he's holding me to his chest as I recover. I lean back against his muscular chest.  
  
He says "Easy love. Take it easy. I drank the potion you made to return my stolen memories while you were out of it. Talia's worse than I ever thought. Taking the Alpha power from our mother drove her mad for power and pack. She took EVERYTHING from me. My mate! My memories! My right as Alpha! My daughter! She tried to deprive us of a baby. She isolated me, telling me no one would EVER mate with me willingly."  
  
He looks into my eyes and searches. He's confused about what to do now. "I may not have you as my mate now, but my wolf can't let another mount you or impregnate you with their child."  
  
"Neither will my wolf. My eyes are red because I am a Delta, not an Alpha, and I can only have a child with a werewolf. The species gap with humans is too vast. I haven't let John touch me in that way. He sees me as a best friend. He knows someone took the one I love away from me, and he doesn't force the issue."  
  
I lay my hand over his hand as I say "you're the ONLY one I want to have a baby with, and my next heat is in exactly six weeks. If we mate then, you'll impregnate me. I've already made a cloaking medallion for our pup. When it comes time to give birth, at six months, I'll convince everyone I went into labor early, and he's a preemie. All deltas are born in a full wolf shift. I can't be in a hospital."

I look searchingly in his eyes. "That is IF you want to have a baby with me. If not, I can return to Poland and disappear."  
  
His arms tighten around me as he leans in and scents my neck. "YES, of course, I want to have a baby with you. I can't let you go now that I just refound you. I can feel our mating bond returning. How will we hide this? She'll feel it if I'm close to her. What'll John say when you get pregnant, and he's never had sex with you?"  
  
"I made a medallion for you. It'll hide our mating bond and any memories you want to protect from Talia's Alpha claws. I linked it to mine to make you immune to the effects of mine. You'll always be able to smell my wolf and my emotions. Can you hide any hatred you now feel towards HER?"  
  
He smiles as he says "yes. I've hated TALIA for years, and SHE knows it ... it amuses HER that I MUST protect the pack and HER, but I hate HER and have no choice but to obey my Alpha." He puts on the amulet and watches as it becomes invisible once it's around his neck.  
  
He looks around before asking "why have you finally decided to stand up to HER, even if it's in the shadows?"  
  
"I'll only have a baby with you, my mate, and not with the human SHE chose. That's why I arranged for HER to get pregnant. To keep HER distracted so I can get you back without putting us in danger."  
  
He laughs. "Now that I remember how powerful you truly are, I should've known you had something to do with that. Hopefully having a cub will curb her lust for power and make her saner. Being pregnant seems to have softened her already."  
  
"My heat is June 1st. Can you meet me here then?"  
  
"Definitely. If Talia asks, I'll tell her I'm hunting for fresh deer. I do so love deer. You're the only doe I want to hunt and sink my teeth into." I smile at his flirting, and my heart races when he kisses me passionately.  
  
As I remove the ash circle, he asks "how can you use mountain ash like that? Werewolves can't touch mountain ash."  
  
I look at him and smile. "I may be a Delta, but I am also a Bruja. What a Bruja can't touch a werewolf can, what a werewolf can't touch a Bruja can. Being both makes me immune to MOST everything."  
  


Save


	4. Stiles is Born

Six months later.  
January 27th, 1994  
   
Peter is climbing in Claudia's upstairs window as he hears her muffled scream. It startles him, but he quickly recovers and runs to her side, claws out and at the ready.  
  
Claudia is in the basement, half hidden in a dark corner, curled up on some old blankets and clutching her stomach. She's panting and moaning in pain with sweat peppering her brow.  
  
She doesn't respond to Peter calling her name until he lifts her torso, pulls her against his chest, and drains her pain. She looks up into worried blue eyes and moans "he's coming. Our baby's coming" and gives him a tired and happy smile. "This baby is healthy. We finally have our baby.  
  
He calms himself and looks down to see her water broke, and a little muzzle is poking its way out. After an hour of childbirth, she gives birth to a tiny, curious little wolf pup.  
  
  
  
He takes the tiny, wiggly newborn. "He has your beautiful amber eyes." He kisses the little one's forehead and cuddles him to his chest. He's thrilled their son has her eyes.

In an hour his eyes glow red, and he shifts to human form. Peter nervously says "um? Love? He has red eyes, at birth! Born werewolves can't turn until puberty, that's 13 at the youngest, and their eyes are never red."  
  
She smiles and says "we Deltas are a little different than normal lycanthropes. We're born higher up the food chain than Alphas, and we stay this way. Our status can't be taken or lost, unlike Alphas."  
   
Peter asks "what will you name him?"  
  
She smiles as their baby nurses and says "Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski."  
  
He smiles and responds "Polish for Wolf moon howl. Today's full moon is called the wolf moon, and I want to howl with joy. I can feel moon-rise already, and it's only 2:30 in the afternoon. Talia will lose it when she sees his middle name is Hale, just like my daughter's. There's nothing she can do about it, either. I love it."  
  
Claudia chuckles and says "If anyone asks about his middle name, I can say it's to honor my friend, Talia. They don't need to know who he belongs to, at least not yet. Maybe in time. The time will come that he can openly call you father." She sighs wistfully as their baby wiggles into Peter's arms and snuggles under his chin and noses up against his neck. She knows that she will be long gone when that happens.  
  
Peter looks down sadly and says "I hope so, angel." He looks up at her as he worriedly says "I hope he doesn't shift or flash his eyes at anyone ... SHE'S expecting a human child to marry her stolen kids and hopes he might be an emissary when he's older."  
  
"Not to worry, mate. Let me see OUR son." Claudia takes him, and his eyes momentarily turn milky white. Peter gasps in shock.  
  
He cautiously asks "does that have something to do with your Witch side?"  
  
Claudia smiles and says "Yes. That means he's also Bruja, like me. Bruja isn't simply what humans call a Witch. We are far more than that. We have racial memories. He has the memories of every Bruja in his bloodline, all the way to the first one. That's why we don't train in magick. We already know the spells and magick. He also has all of your memories, at least up to the day we conceived him. He'll play human better than a real human. He knows to hide everything but a little bit of magick, to show he has it, from your sister."  
  
He petulantly frowns as he asks "how am I ever going to be able to stay in our son's life?" He squeezes his cooing baby as he nuzzles his cheek.  
  
She smiles and says "Simple. SHE wants Wilkksiezycawyc to marry one of her adopted kids when he's old enough. He has to know them to consider marriage to one of them. I'm SURE you can arrange to be the chauffeur, and drive him back and forth from play dates at the Hale house, maybe even help with school work when he's old enough. Not like he'll need any help with that, racial memories and all."  
  
Peter asks "what about your human husband? Jim, is it?"  
  
She chuckles and says "John, and he's agreed that his father can be in his life as long as we don't broadcast that I am sleeping with someone other than my husband. He also said he's okay with it as long as our son calls him dad while he calls you father."  
  
He asks "does John know the significance of calling a parent dad or father? That father means wolf and dad means human?"  
  
She shakes her head as she says "I explained enough racial and ethnic differences to explain everything that will seem odd to him about our son and me."

 

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Talia is livid about his middle name but can't do anything about it. She strongly suggests that they don't mention what his middle name is unless asked for that information. She hopes that everyone will either forget or assume everyone knows so as not to say anything. She immidiately starts pushing her kids towards young Stilinski.

Save


	5. Time Passes

1997  
   
Wilkksiezycawyc goes by his dad's family nickname of 'Stiles.' Humans can't say his name, and it attracts attention to the fact he's not human if he uses it.  
  
Talia suspects he's Peter's son, so she calls him names and insults him whenever she finds him alone. She wants him to know his station in life is below the Hales and lets the pack know that TALIA has to accept Wilkksiezycawyc before the others are ALLOWED to embrace him into her home. She believes he should be ecstatic that the ruling Alpha Hale is going to permit one of her kids to wed him when he comes of age.  
  
Stiles inwardly laughs. Peter's his father, making Cora his cousin, and not marriage material even if they are nearly the same age. Talia finally picks up on Cora unsuitability for Stiles, so pushes Laura on him and Derek is an afterthought because Laura's the female.

Stiles is 3, and his wolf side's fully active and controlled even though other born werewolves don't start shifting till puberty, which is around 14 or 15 years of age. He hides it with his amulet and his cunning and pretends to be a model human with a little bit of magic that he ensures Talia occasionally sees him use.  
  
One day his opinion of the Hale kids comes to a screeching halt, it derails him and leaves him floundering. He's playing a video game with Cora and talking about the Mets with Derek and Laura when Derek gets closer to see how Stiles made his guy move like that.

  
He freezes for a second when he gets a good whiff of Derek after his shower, without cologne or body spray to hide his musky, wolf smell. He notices Derek feels different to him than the others. Better. Much better. He likes the smell. His wolf wants to have that scent and keep it away from everyone else. They want to roll around in that pleasing odor and wear it on their body.  
  
WAIT!?! What the hell! He searches through all his memories, both Bruja, and werewolf, and finds a memory matching this smell and reaction.

He realizes that's the mating scent. Derek is his soul mate. Crap! Now, what does he do? Talia ripped apart his parents (a mated pair), forcing them to have kids with other people, outsiders, and then kept them away from each other but close by to make sure they're never happy.  
  
Stiles decided to hide it. So much can happen or change in 12 years, before he's old enough to mate. He realizes he can't let Derek know. 

He can't take his happiness or innocence and make him wait on a mere possibility for 12 years. That's not fair to him. What would a 7-year-old boy, without racial memories to give him knowledge and maturity, know about possible mates?  
  
Derek is a child, a werewolf child, but still a child. Stiles has a child's body and the knowledge base of an ancient adult. Being mated doesn't guarantee happiness, or that you can be together. His mother and father are a perfect example of that. Stiles wants to keep his heart from being destroyed like Claudia's was. He's so screwed. He talks about it with Satomi. She promises to be there for him, but it's his choice, and she doesn't agree with him.

 

  
1998  
  
Stiles chooses to go to a PreSchool across town. Satomi arranges it and the transportation, so his parents allow it.  
  
Stiles is building a relationship with his half-sister. Malia. He only has this one year to be in her school, so he's making the most of it.  
  
  
   
1999  
   
Stiles is 5 when he goes to kindergarten. It's apparent he's academically advanced, so they move him up to 1st grade.  
  
He's bored, so they move him to 2nd grade. He still knows more than his teachers and can teach the class better than they can.  
  
They move him to third grade before he fits in and he's still taking a few advanced classes (read a year ahead because math and science are amazingly simple to him).  


  
  
Young werewolves mature faster than humans. Though Stiles is three years ahead in class, as long as he doesn't tell anyone that he's only five, they think he's nine if not 10.  
  
He wins an award for his painting and goes on a special field trip to a museum out of state. The director of the museum has a daughter with ADHD. The kids laugh at her and ignore her odd behaviors because she has a diagnosis.  


  
  
When he gets home from the trip, he talks with his mother and Peter about everyone ignoring the girl's oddities because the disorder explains away her odd behavior.  
  
He asks "how hard would it be to diagnose me with it. I can act like the girl and pretend to have ADHD.  
  
Peter and Claudia smile to each other. She says "not hard at all. I can have a little talk with the pediatrician Satomi picked for you and arrange it."  
  
Within a week he has the diagnosis, and with all of the practicing and researching, Stiles has a flawless performance as an ADHD kid.  
  
He ensures he continually fidgets, over exaggerates his movements, doesn't show he's scenting the air and pretends he doesn't hear when anyone tries to sneak up on him.  
  
He's learned to make it seem like he's scared if he puts his hand over his heart and uses his magick to make his heartbeat sound elevated even when it's not.  
  
   
  
2004  
Stiles P.O.V.  
   
Derek's flirting with Paige Krasikeva. He's going out of his way to impress her. He asks me how to be a nerd so he can get a few extra brownie points. I explain a few books and movies and then introduce him to the world of DC comic books.  


  
  
He's sneaking off to see her after school and sometimes before. Typical kids.  
  
In November, I notice he gets a letter in his locker, and he disappears to be with her. He's gone for a day or so and when he comes back his wolf eyes are now blue instead of gold.  
  
I look at the police report. It says Paige died in an animal attack. That lets me know what happened to her and why his eyes are blue.  
  
The next time I go near the Nemeton for my arcane mushrooms, roots, and dirt, I smell her blood under it, in the storm cellar. The Nemeton feels ... different. I investigate the area and use my abilities to discover what happened here.

  
  
I find an evil presence imprisoned under the roots, and I feel the consciousness of the Nemeton awakening from the girl's sacrifice.  
  
I investigate the evilness first. It smells of cherry blossoms and looks like a firefly. I search my memories and identify it as a Japanese Demon. I'm not sure of the name right away, but research shows me it's called a Nogitsune.  
  
I use the purity of the girl's virgin-blood and the power from her willing sacrifice to purify the Nogitsune. I release it to return to the Orient. It gave me a very grateful smile as it bows and leaves.  
  
Before I can go, the Nemeton reaches into my mind and asks me to be its guardian in exchange for being my eyes and ears in the preserve with connections and feelers to all of the trees. I agree. I'll keep the wrong people from trying to use its power.  
 

Save


	6. 6A: Before the Fire

**2005**  
   
  
  
Claudia brings Stiles with her to the OB/GYN doctor. She's three months along, so she's due in three months. She hasn't told Peter yet because he's out of town, 'on business' for Talia.  
  
She knows she's supposed to die shortly after her baby and leave Stiles alone to take care of his father. She's hoping that won't happen. She doesn't want him to go through the future she saw in her dreams. Her poor little man. He'll have a strong pack in time. She prays he and Peter take care of each other.  
  
She hopes Stiles will have a sister just like him, well an Alpha and not a Delta. She'll be half werewolf and half Bruja like him.  
  
Stiles knows John doesn't have sex with her and she never has. He knows his father is his sister's as well. Stiles is almost as happy as his mother. He can't wait to have someone help him keep his secrets.  
  
Things always go to hell when you're truly happy.  
  
   
Hunters come to town and attack Stiles. Claudia saves him, but they poison her in the process. It's some mixture of Wolfsbane, monkshood, mistletoe, and Hawthorne.  
  
They shot her in the stomach and head. It killed her baby, and it's destroying her brain. They can't remove the bullet in her head without killing her, and it's killing her anyway.  
  
Stiles suspects Deaton had something to do with the hunters, especially since all her medical records have been switched to make it look like she has brain cancer.  
  
  
**Stiles P.O.V**  
They shot my mother in the stomach and the head. I think the hunters knew she's pregnant. The only other person that knows is the doctor that ran the tests.  
  
I sneak into the office and look at mom's ultrasounds. I was right. Deaton paid Dr. Green to do a paternity test on the baby while checking the babies gender.  
  
No one was to know mom was pregnant again. He was aware that Peter's the father. I doubt he told Talia or she would be here now.  
  
I start operation Firehawk, watching Deaton so I can gather proof that he's a snake.  
  
  
  
I observe him whenever I can, both with my eyes and with the trees.  
  
He keeps going out of town on "business." What kind of veterinarian gets called that far away, on business, but doesn't have a high enough reputation to attract celebrities, royals, or Bigwigs.  
  
Come to think about it; he barely has any patients at all. He gets hunting dogs, or dogs dropped off after cars hit them or the occasional police dog. He rarely has clients or animals in the clinic, which is strange for a "successful" vet.  
  
The clients he does get, are after business hours. They show up in the middle of the night when there's no one to see them arrive. How does he stay open? He doesn't have enough customers to pay for it.  
  
I know he built that building because it has mountain ash in the foundations. He owns the land and building with little overhead, but still, how is he staying open? Does he get his money from other sources or is he a hunter?  
   
  
When not watching Deaton, I'm observing Derek. I can't let him go. I punish myself by keeping him in my life, even though I know I probably never will be with him. I blame myself for my baby sister's death and mother dieing, so I deserve the anguish I give myself.  
  
  
  
I am a year below Derek in high school, but he's in a few of my AP classes. Humans can't say my name like the Hale family, so I use the nickname Stiles.  
  
I watch Derek when I'm sure no one's watching. When not at the hospital with my dieing mother, I'm at school or observing Deaton.  
  
Derek's in my French AP class. When Miss Kate Silver (the new teacher) walks in, I get a terrible feeling about her. I see her flirting with Derek and getting close to him. He's displaying even worse behavior to be with her then he did to be with Paige.  
  
  
  
I hear and smell them making out in the janitors closet. As if spilling bleach on himself would hide the smell.  
  
  
  
I see Deaton having secret meetings with her, and I don't trust him. I get close enough to hear their conversation.  
  
Deaton says "I have the supplies you requested arriving the day you wanted. I got a significant quantity to do the job you require."  
  
She says "good. My father will be impressed with your service. I just hope you're as loyal as you pretend to be."  
  
He says "I'm loyal to your father and we have the same end goals. I know where my loyalties lie. You, Kate Argent, shouldn't get a big head. People have overthrown many a prince and princess because they thought the power of their parents was theirs."  
  
Wait, did he just call her Argent? She said her name was Kate Silver. There's a hunter family called Argent. Gerard Argent's responsible for killing mom's family in Poland. What if Deaton is a hunter spy and informing them about us?  
  
As soon as Peter returns to town, I go and tell him everything I suspect about Deaton and how Kate makes me feel like prey while she's the monster. I inform him Deaton called her Argent and he said he was loyal to her father. What if she's connected to Gerard Argent?  
  
  
  
He tells me to find and warn Derek while he waits to inform Talia tonight when she gets back to town. She's on pack business. He says "I'll talk with her before she goes on her full moon run. Derek snuck out and is probably with the woman right now."  
  
I find Derek and tell him she's using him to get to his family. He gets angry, and we have a big fight. He says some awful things to make me go away. He says I am jealous, stay away and leave him alone. I run away to cry in the old train station. Once it gets dark, I run to the hospital to see mother. Today's OUR birthday. More people die on their birthday than any other day. I dread what I will find.

  
  
Mother says some awful things, and I start crying, _**again!**_ I don't hold her hand after she turns from the hateful monster back into my mother. I stand there crying as I watch her die and the monitor flat-lines.  
  
The nurse, Melissa McCall, pulls me out of the room and into the hall. She tells me it's _**not**_ my fault. It was her time to die. The poison makes her paranoid and delusional. She's no longer in pain or trapped in her living nightmares anymore.  
   
Dad comes down the hall and sees me standing there crying as they're working on mom. He knows she's dead, and I can smell his grief.  
  
I panic and run ... I want my father, Peter, not my dad.


	7. 6B: The Fire and Aftermath

**CHAPTER 6B**  
 **THE FIRE**  
  
I run back to the Hale house, but as I approach it, I see the flames, smell the Wolfsbane, and hear the screams. I break the mountain ash circle and go to the tunnel entrance.  
  
  
  
When I get the door open, Cora runs out in a panic and disappears into the woods.  
  


I smell lavender perfume, Kate's. I vaguely see her blonde hair running away. Did she notice me? I run in and find Peter on fire. He smells of gasoline. I put it out with magick, but at a great cost to me. I should've remembered about gasoline.

 

 

I died. My god, he killed me! I never even saw Gerard. How did he get in here without being seen?

I can't let my father die! I have to save him!

When I can breathe again without the intense pain, I look around. Talia's body isn't far away, shot with wolfsbane and burned. I drag Peter out the door as firefighters arrive. They can't get close enough. They see me with him and run to help.  
  
  
  
I beg them to forget they saw me and take credit for saving him. They ask me about the blood on my clothes. I lie and say it's from one of the bodies in the fire. I can't let them know it's mine. I slip into the shadows so that dad won't realize I was in the house and that I'm a witness. I scream for help in my mind but I'm not sure they heard me.

Kate Argent _**is**_ a hunter; she'll come back to kill whoever survives. If she finds out I'm a witness she'll kill dad or me to keep me quiet. Gerard knows he killed me, so I don't have to worry about him.

 

 

**Hours later**

Dad calls me, and I hope it's a check-in phone call.

It's not.

Derek and Laura are at the station. They're upset, and Derek needs to see me.  
  
I brace myself and go in. Dad sees the bandages on my hands. I tell him I had a grease fire at home. I already saw a doctor. I'm okay, and the only things damaged were the pot and my hands.  
  
Derek's crying, and Laura's consoling him, or trying to. I can smell his anguish. I'm somewhat numb myself, after seeing my mother die and my father burning. My death didn't help any either. I'll be having nightmares the rest of my life.  
  
  
  
He hugs me and apologizes for the fight (but I think, not what you said to me). He keeps saying it's all his fault, and he's sorry.  
  
I tell him it's not his fault.

I think it's mine. I wasn't fast enough. I didn't make him listen. I should've realized Gerard was involved. I could have told my secrets and maybe got to him. I didn't. I'm a coward.

 

  
   
Dad says to Derek "Laura's 17. I'll put both of you into police custody. If we don't find any family, you'll go into foster care. I'll help Laura's get emancipation paperwork pushed through."

 

  
  
Next day dad tells me they ran away, after seeing Peter in the ER. Laura signed an official statement saying they can't take care of him because they're kids with no income. They cut all ties to Beacon Hills and their family.  
  
I'm devastated that my mother died on OUR birthday, after calling me an abomination. My father's in a coma, and I saw him burn. My possible mate, and his sister, ran away and are never coming back.

  
  
Dad's grief at losing mom makes him drink and not want to be around me. I look too much like her.  
  
I'm not sleeping. Every time I close my eyes I see my father burning and afraid he'll die, my mother's death after I didn't forgive her, my mother and my possible mate rejected me and told me to stay away from them. Seeing Gerard's gun and suffocating on my blood doesn't help either.  
  
Dad agrees since I'm 3-4 years ahead in school, I can spend 3-4 years at home, putting myself back together _**with**_ therapy. I have to change the facts to human things, so they don't lock me in Eichen House.  
  
A lawyer gives me a letter from the hospital about Peter.  
  
Peter listed me as his closest **_Blood_ ** relative. No one's paying his bills, and he has a family, so the state refuses to pay for his care.  I have 30 days to pay, or he goes in Eichen House. If they don't take him, he goes on the streets.  
  
I sell the painting for my mother's birthday, and the auctioneers tell me I'm an exceptional artist. They'd love to auction my art exclusively. I sign a contract to sell my art to them.  
  
I hire Peter's lawyer, and we go to the medical facility to make arrangements to pay his bills _**after**_ they do a paternity test to prove I'm his son. I've been seeing him with no problems but they want a paternity test before I can take care of him. Humans.  
  
I have the lawyer seal all his records so no one outside myself, the lawyer and the facility director can access the files.  
  
I don't want hunters knowing Peter has a son. While I am at it, I have my therapy records sealed as well. We set it up so that the protective seals cover anything in those files and anything added in the future.  
  
I have the lawyer put through my emancipation paperwork so that I can have medical power of attorney over Peter, with a phone call to Laura. Now I speak for Peter as an adult and make decisions for his care.  
  
I visit my father every other day and learn to be his physical therapist, doing the massages and exercises to prevent muscle atrophy. I continue to work on him, sell my paintings, and occasionally moonlight with Danny to pay the bills. I ensure we're always wearing our medallions.

 

  
 **2011, January**  
Peter's wolf (that he calls Eclipse) awakens and takes over his body during the nights, running through the preserve. His human side remains trapped in the coma.  
  
Eclipse looks for his pack and family. He smells his son, Stiles, in his hospital room, so he knows Stiles returns on a regular basis. His superior sense of smell tells him that his son comes in every 2-3 days.  
  
Eclipse knows Stiles is family, protection, pack, and home. He associates his son's scent with safety which means his hospital room is the safest place to remain during the day when they're immobile and trapped.  
  
Eclipse is a wolf and doesn't know how to use phones or write messages. He has no way of leaving a note to tell anyone that he can control their body by night. He wouldn't want to let humans or hunters know though. Maybe that's for the best.  
  
He believes his best option in getting help for Peter is waiting in their room by day and running the preserve by night. It was so much easier when the wolf and the human shared instincts and knowledge and worked in tandem. He's off balance being the only one awake and aware. He doesn't like it. It's not natural.


	8. Laura

  
**JANUARY 8th**  
  
Laura arrives in Beacon Hills. The last time she was near Peter she was a Beta teen. Inheriting the Alpha power from Talia not only changed her body, but it also altered her scent. She had to change how she thought and acted because she's now the queen.  
  
The Alpha power goes to your second in charge because of the ritual performed when you take that position in the pack. If there is no second, it goes to your closest blood-related wolf. That means closer in the vicinity and not by relationship.  
  
Laura checks at the nurse's station on her Uncle and finds he's comatose. She uses her Alpha senses to see that Peter's still on vacation and leaves the hospital. If he's not aware, then he's of no use to her.  
  
She wants to know if there are any werewolves around in _**her**_ territory, so she goes to the preserve. She doesn't find a wolf there, but she does find the scent of one that's been running _**her**_ preserve. She tries to track its smell, to see what it's doing there and where it's living.  
  
  
  
She's so intent on tracking and hunting that she doesn't notice when the sun goes down.

 

  
During the nurses round at 7 pm, the nurse (Jennifer) checking on Peter gives him an injection. Peter's not aware, as usual. The shot does its job and at 9 pm Eclipse blinks his eyes and looks around. He doesn't mind his human clothes getting dirty, but Peter never wanted humans seeing him naked.  
  
Eclipse removes the pajamas and puts on the trench coat by the door. He ensures the door's closed, opens the window and climbs down the wall, like a panther, and then silently and stealthily runs to the preserve to find pack and family.

 

  
He finds the scent of an Alien Alpha. He investigates and smells traces of perfume and estrogen. The female Alpha appears to be tracking him. There has been no howl announcing a friendly intruder. That means she's a threat and an invader.  
  
Eclipse can't let this alien Alpha hurt his child, his Stiles. He has to kill the threat. He's the left hand of his hated Alpha. Maybe getting this Alpha power will wake up Peter and he won't be alone in this strange world he doesn't fully understand.  
  
He silently hunts the female. It's easier for him to track the female Alpha because she's new to the area and there's not that much of her scent laying around. She's gotten confused and backtracked many times because she can't tell which of his tracks and trails are recent or old. She's poorly trained in tracking. That means she sees herself as a queen, like the hated sister, and makes everyone else do her work.  
  
He quickly finds her, near his burned-out home. He's on her before she ever knows he is there. His training, instincts, the element of surprise, the need to protect his son, and not having a human's thought patterns involved in the fight make him victorious within seconds.

  
  
Eclipse feels dizzy when the Alpha power surges through him, and it DOES awaken his human side, but he's still weak, not fully awake or aware yet.

Peter sees the body at his feet and recognizes it as Laura. She's aged, but it's her. Those greenish-brown eyes are unique to Derek and Laura, from their birth mother. He's proud of himself when he remembers Stiles told him that color is called Loden.  
  
Peter tastes the blood in his mouth as he sees blood on his hands and under his claws. He knows he killed his niece and he feels a powerful feeling of regret, loss, and sadness.  
  
Eclipse realizes he made a mistake and curls up in Peter's mind, whining his sorrow and regret. He withdraws and gives Peter the body while he retreats because he feels he hasn't protected them, he jeopardized them. Now Peter is on his own.

 

  
Peter's hold on reality isn't firm. He's still processing the dead body when he fully awakens. "My God, it's Laura. I just killed my niece. She's my family, though she refused my pack bond. It kills me that I killed my flesh and blood. She WAS the Hale Alpha, so _**now**_ I am. It was her Alpha power that awoke me. I can't bring her back. The damage is already done."  
  
To get past the sorrow, he focuses on the burnt-out Hale house and feels hatred and revenge boiling in his blood. "I'll _**avenge**_ her and my family! I'll _**kill**_ every one of those bastards that murdered my family. It's _**their**_ fault this happened! _**THEY DID THIS!"**_  
  
He searches around, using his now stronger Alpha abilities. He doesn't see anything at the house. They abandoned it a long time ago. How long was I unaware?  
  
Peter stops, thinks, observes his body and his surrounding, looking for answers. I'm in a newer trenchcoat that doesn't belong to me. That means I'm not living here in the preserve. I'll run the border of the preserve and see where I usually come and leave.  
  
He runs the border and finds it, 45 minutes later. He then follows it to the Hospital. The sign says Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. He must have been comatose since the fire. How long ago was that?  
  
  
  
He follows his scent around to the long-term care unit and finds it on the wall leading to one of the windows. He scales the wall and slips inside the window he believes is his, cleans up in the bathroom, puts on clean pajamas and searches the room.  
  
His Stiles' scent is heavy in the room. It smells like he visits him every 2-3 days. The hygiene items in the bathroom are Peter's favorite scented body wash and shampoo.  
  
His favorite lotion's near the bed. Peter always likes to get in bed and rub his feet down so they don't dry out during the winter and then he puts on his socks. He has actual pajamas and not those awful ICU gowns made famous by hospitals. Stiles is providing everything he needs and would want.

 

He smiles as he thinks of his son staying with him and looking after him.


	9. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is over 2,000 words but I couldn't split it up.

**January 8th, 2011**  
 **Sunday, Late night**  
 **Peter's POV**  
  
When I get back to my room, my wolf's a little more communicative. We talk, and I discover he recently awoke. He found me comatose, and Eclipse controlled our body after dark.  
  
Eclipse noticed Stiles' scent in our room but was unaware by day when Stiles visited. He thought he'd run the preserve at night to find Stiles to get help.  
  
He found Laura's Alpha scent in the preserve. He didn't recognize it, and she didn't howl to signify she was here, so he thought she's a threat to our pack and us.  
  
I concentrate on my pack bonds, and the only one is Stiles', and that's barely there because I've been comatose for years, judging by Laura's age.  
  
I search my room to see if I can find any hint of how long we've been here or what's happened since the fire. Is Stiles the only other survivor?  
  
A gorgeous wolf painting, which looks like Eclipse, is on the wall. Signed by WHS. It’s similar in content and style to Stiles'. His initials are WHS. It must be one of his.  
  
  
  
Stiles' scent is the only pack scent in here. Either everyone died, or any survivors cut me off and left me an Omega.

I'll avenge my family. I know Kate Argent was involved. It won't be hard to check public records, find everyone involved and rip them apart.

First, I need to heal. For that, I need a pack. I'll hunt my son tonight, and if I don't find him, I'll build a new wolf pack. My eyes glow red with anger and hatred.  
  
For my revenge, I need to remember everything about the fire. I concentrate hard. What _**is**_ the last thing I remember?  
  
I start with when Stiles left to find Derek. I was explaining Kate Argent teaching at the high school to Talia when the bitch kicked in the door and shot Talia. She threw wolfsbane powder in my face, and everything went black.  
  
The pain of being on fire woke me, and I smelled gasoline. Stiles ran through the smoke and fire. He fought the flames on my clothes. I couldn’t move from the pain and my injuries."  
  
  
  
He smelled of blood and pain. He was hurt, but he dragged me out, apologizing the whole time that he wasn't strong enough or big enough to carry me. I remember the firefighters looked me over as my world went black and heard them tell Stiles I wasn’t responsive and dropped into a coma. He begged them to take credit for rescuing me.  
  
Wait, Laura brought Derek to the movies to cheer him up after his fight with Stiles. Derek has to be alive. They must've cut all pack bonds and left Beacon Hills, _**and**_ me, behind.  
  
Stiles either actively visits me or sneaks in. I studied law, and I _**know**_ if there's family available, even if they're underage, the county refuses to pay. I need to know what today's date is! How long have I been in a coma? Has anyone been arrested or paid for the fire? I don't think they punished any Argents for this.  
  
I get in my bed and play comatose when the nurses come in to check on me. They dress me and put me in my wheelchair and face it towards the large windows.  
  
  
  
The dark haired nurse says "make sure you open those blinds. Stiles wants him always to have something to look at, and closed windows don't count."  
  
The redhead says "of course Nurse McCall. I was just getting him comfortable."  
  
When McCall walks out of the room, the redhead looks at me and says "how long is it going to take for you to wake up, you worthless mutt? This serum tricks your body into healing damage, so that you wake up. You should've woke up weeks ago."  
  
She pulls a syringe out of her pocket and injects my arm. "I wish I knew how long this was going to take. It's already been three months. You're showing better progress from the therapy that kid gives you, and this is guaranteed to work. His electrotherapy is just speculative theories."  
  
Eclipse says "that must be the pain he's felt lately, a few hours before he runs. He wasn't entirely aware and couldn't see it.  
  
I keep my keen Alpha senses trained on the redhead all day. I learn her name is Nurse Jennifer. Jennifer Scull.  
  
My morning meal smells of wolfsbane, so I use my werewolf speed and reflexes to switch it with the tray for the patient in the next room.  
  
I ponder her throughout the day and think about Kate Argent. Argent is French for silver. She called herself Kate Silver at the school. Scull in other languages might be ... Calavera. She has a few facial similarities to Victoria Argent, and _**her**_ maiden name _**was**_ Calavera. She could be wearing colored contact lenses. _**Is**_ she one of those hunters? If she's after Stiles, I _**will**_ rip her heart out with my bare hands!  
  
  
  
At 7 pm the nurses put me in bed, and while the redhead's tucking me in, she injects my arm. I feel the burn and feel more minute healing in my head.  
  
Stiles never came today. Maybe he'll come tomorrow. I'm still intent on discovering everything. You'd think at least one person would have mentioned the year. All I heard was, it's _Sunday, January 9th_.  
  
Later, I sneak into the charge nurse's office. The desk calendar says it January 9th, 2011. The fire was on January 25th, 2005. Six years! I wonder if Google is still around? Stiles talked me into investing in it. My boy does like his research tools.  
  
I'm pleasantly surprised to see Google's still around. I Google google and find out its worth 20 Billion dollars. Billion with a B. I wonder how many millions I've made by buying some of that stock when Stiles suggested it to me. That and Apple. I own 10% of both companies.    
  
I Google the fire, no arrests on file. Big surprise there, especially when an Argent is involved. The news reports show eight victims of smoke inhalation and no mention of anyone shot or burned beside me. It does mention the EMTs took me to the hospital with 4th-degree burns.  
  
That’s very suspicious. There were twelve Hales there that night for the yearly full moon celebration, so four of us survived. Someone besides Derek, Laura and I got out. Guaranteed Stiles knows.  
  
  
  
The fire inspector, Garrison Meyers, ruled it an electrical accident? How was the report filed in less than a week after the fire? How's that even possible? It takes months to make a ruling. How did that not attract attention? They later fired him for suspected fraud. I think I need to have a little _**chat**_ with him.  
  
I need to find Stiles so we can research who was involved. I only saw the psycho blonde with the wolfsbane and two arsonists with gasoline from my window.  
  
  
  
I go to the file cabinet and search through all the files and find records listing vitals and medications, but that's it. Wait a minute. Here's a comment about the overnight nurse Jennifer Scull dosing my morning meals with Aconitum Napellus. That’s a type of wolfsbane. That's the nurse that's injecting me in the morning and at night.  
  
I think about her actions. Wolfsbane is in my morning meal, while Stiles is at school and isn't around to notice. She suspects he’s a wolf or taking precautions to ensure no one realizes she’s poisoning me to keep me weak. That upgrades her to a threat to Stiles ... and me. _**Now**_ she _**has**_ to die!  
  
Wait! Why is she using a serum to heal me and wolfsbane? That doesn't make sense. Unless, she wants me to recover but wants to keep me weak, for some nefarious purpose.  
  
  
  
These are daily records with little information and barely any notes. Six years of records should say more than this. No financials, no visitor logs, no list of closest relatives, no treatment plans. Where are the rest of my files?  
  
I have to think this through. It's still hard to have rational thoughts. I know I'm slightly insane. Stiles is my closest _**blood**_ relative on file. He somehow got Laura to sign me over to him, giving him a medical power of attorney. I'd love to see how he did that. He pulled me out of the fire, and he witnessed at least one arsonist. He saw something that'd put him at risk.  
  
My family left me an Omega. Being a Delta means he always has to hide what he is, not to mention any connection he has to me. Talia grew a heart after Cora's birth, but we didn't take the chance she'd do something to Stiles or Claudia. I'd kill her to protect MY family.  
  
He’s protecting himself while protecting me. His name _**is**_ in my records, and he doesn't want hunters to find him. The smart thing is to seal my records. That's my boy! Wonder if he used my lawyer? I can get them to give me the information I want.  
  
I try to think of where they keep sealed records. They should be in the director's office, under lock and key. I should have at least another hour before they check on me.  
  
I sneak into the director's office and search all the files for additional information on Jennifer, my family, the hospital, Nurse McCall (that was following Stiles' instructions) and anything else I can find. It takes half an hour to find the safe in the floorboards with the box of sealed records. Thankfully it's an old-school combination lock with tumblers I can hear.  
  
I open the safe and search the records. Stiles is selling his paintings to pay for my stay. Laura signed papers saying she refuses to acknowledge me in any way, and she's just a kid with no source of income.  
  
I might've believed they left to ensure they weren't split up, but I know Sheriff Stilinski would've pushed through her emancipation. Derek's name's on the paper, but not signed, and she wrote a note saying he's underage and she's his legal guardian. I'm rethinking whether I regret her death or not.  
  
I find a thick packet of statements. Let's see how expensive my stay here is? It takes me a few minutes to add up the weekly bills ... carry the 4 and ... Bloody hell!! The average cost per week is $8,500.

That's not even including food, medications and the neural electrotherapy Stiles pushed them to start a year ago. He also ensures I have better hospital gowns and socks. His paintings can't possibly pay all of these bills.  
  
My hands shake with anger as my eyes glow and I see red thinking how Laura and Derek didn't want to take care of me because _**they**_ were kids! Laura was a month away from 18, and my son was 11.

Oh my God! It was his 11th birthday! His mother died _**on**_ their birthday, and I burned and fell into a coma. Jesus! Now I'm beyond furious!  
  
I growl as I say " _ **My son**_ gave up any semblance of childhood. _**He**_ didn't have _**any**_ money to fall back on as they did! _**He**_ worked and scraped to _**pay**_ these bills! I hope I'm wrong, and Danny didn't talk him into stripping at the underground supernatural bar. I can overlook stripping as the last hope option. He had no one to provide for him. My poor boy!  
  
I don't have to feel any guilt about Laura ... still an unfortunate accident. It woke me and not something I wanted to do or could've thought through, with my wolf running the show. My wolf instincts are so all-consuming that I can’t fight them, yet.  
  
  
  
The visitor's log shows Stiles visits Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, from 2-7. Visiting hours are 4-6 pm. Stiles pays extra so he can stay as long as he wants, whenever he wants. He won't be back until Monday.  
   
I need to repay him for the financial support. I'm going to hunt down Derek and kick his furry ass and demand he makes restitution for the childhood my son gave up to pay my bills.  
  
I go back to my room and fitfully doze while I wait for dawn.  
  



	10. Scott Gets Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is over 2,000 words but I can't break it down or it won't flow very well. Sorry!

**Sunday, January 9th**  
**Peter's POV**  
  
I watch Jennifer closely and pretend to be comatose.  I switch my wolfsbane laden food to the next room's tray. Not like the average human in a long-term care ward could smell it anyways. It shouldn't be enough to be lethal to humans.  
  
  
  
In the past, Stiles ran the preserve to calm himself after the weekend. Officer Stalinski worked late on Sundays to finish paperwork. God! I wish they didn't move or he walked to the hospital so I could follow his scent trail.  
  
I'll look for **_my_** Stiles after dark ... _**I NEED MY PACK ... I NEED MY FAMILY... I NEED MY SON!**_  
  
We werewolves heal faster when we're with our packs. The larger the wolf pack and the closer our proximity, the better we recover. I have to keep my external scars to hide I'm healing. I'm not entirely sane. I know this. I'm not sure I care at this point.

I want revenge almost as much as I want my son. I should need him more than anything. My emotions don't seem quite right. Stiles is the only one I love, and everything else is anger. I'm not used to feeling that.

I _**do**_ feel regret for Laura, but not because I _**killed**_ her. She's _**family**_. I _**need**_ to protect the only pack I have left, Stiles. The way I feel for him, God himself had better not even think of hurting him, or I'll raise holy hell on their ass. I'll do anything for him; that includes butchering the whole town.  
  
I leave the hospital to hunt through the preserve, for Stiles, at about 9 pm.  
  
  
**MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN**  
Stiles overhears Johnathan's phone call about finding half a body in the preserve. He thinks about that movie, 'Stand By Me,' he saw last week with Scott and Deaton. The kids bond over looking for the corpse. It didn't matter if they found it, it was the looking that drew them together. Scott's been a terrible friend the last few years, and maybe that's what he needs to get him closer.  
  
After the Sheriff leaves, he pulls out his misappropriated police scanner. Stiles listens for any leads and what part of the preserve they'll search first so he can go the other way. It doesn't even occur to him that hunters kill werewolves like that, after all, there haven't been any hunters here in years. Not since the Hale fire.  
  
  
  
He calls Scott as he bounces in excitement. "This is going to be great! It's going to be exciting and why aren't you answering your phone?"  
  
He growls and tosses his phone on the bed and then winces when it bounces off and hits the floor. Thank God it has a case on it. He gingerly ensures the glass didn't crack and breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
He quickly puts on his jacket before jumping out his upstairs bedroom window, climbs in his jeep and drives to Scott's. He speeds a little, but not enough to get pulled over. Dad or the other cops would not like his plans for the evening.  
  
Stiles parks his jeep a little down the street from Scott's house so as not to attract the notice of his busybody neighbor and proceeds to climb the wall to the roof.  
  
Stiles knows Scott never locks his bedroom window. He crosses the roof and climbs in the window as Scott walks out of the shower in a towel. He jumps back and screams as he grabs his baseball bat and Stiles falls backward on the bed.  
  
They both scream when they realize how close Stiles got to being clubbed with a bat.  
  
Scott says in a panicky voice "what the hell are you doing!? I could have splattered you?"

  
  
Stiles nervously asks " _ **Me?**_ What are _**you**_ doing? Do you even play baseball?"  
  
Scott takes a hit on his inhaler, calms his breathing, and asks "what do you want, Stiles? It's late, and I'm getting ready for bed. First string try-outs are tomorrow, and I want to get plenty of rest."  
  
"You didn't answer your phone. Not like your going to play the first line anyway."  
  
Scott glares at him, so he changes tactics and nervously jumps into his planned tirade. "Dad left about 20 minutes ago. He got a phone call, and they found a body! Police are coming in from all over, even out of state, to help look for the body."  
  
Scott scratches his head as he asks in confusion "how are they looking for the body if they found the body?"  
  
Stiles smiles and says "that's the best part. They only found half of the body. We're going! Get dressed."  
  
Scott whines and says "but I want to go to sleep."  
  
Stiles looks at him in dismay "Scott, you always want something exciting to happen in this small town of ours. Now it has, and we're going to investigate. I'm not leaving you alone until we do this. You can sleep after and the faster we go, the faster we get back."  
  
Scott huffs and says "fine."  
  
  
  
  
**LATER**  
As they hike through the woods, Scott asks "Stiles? Um, just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"  
  
Stiles stops, thinks, looks at him as he walks again and replies "Hmm, I didn't think of that."  
  
A minute later Scott asks "Um, so the killer’s definitely not here, in the woods, tonight, right?"  
  
Stiles stops again as he ponders that thought. That's two rookie mistakes. It's always in threes. He hopes his third one isn't something that's going to bite him in the ass.

The police are everywhere, and the murder wasn't in the last hour or so, so the killer _**has**_ to be long gone. "I didn't think about that either. I'm sure they're gone."  
  
Scott stops and asks in panic "they? They, as in more than one?"  
  
Stiles pushes him forward as he says "no, they, as in I don't know if it's a male or female. Would you rather I said it?"  
  
Scott scoffs at Stiles sarcasm and keeps walking. "I'd rather not think about _**IT**_ right now. If a clown jumps out, I'm going to wet my pants, scream like a little girl and outrun you as I run away. Not in that order."  
  
Stiles chuckles but doesn't say anything.

They continue in silence.  
  
When Scott finds it hard to breathe, he leans against a tree and takes a puff on his inhaler as he asks loudly "can the severe asthmatic carry the flashlight? You don't seem to need it! You're barely even looking at the ground."  
  
When Stiles turns to hand it to him, Scott notices lights ahead and asks "what's that, up ahead?"  
  
  
  
  
  
**NOT THAT FAR AWAY**  
I'm chasing deer ... because it’s fun ... besides ... we _**love**_ fresh deer meat. Maybe I can give some to Stiles, as a gift. He loves deer as much as I do.  
  
When the wind blows, I pick up Stiles scent and quickly track him and another strange boy. I'm downwind and smell like the deer I was playing tag with a few minutes ago. He doesn't hear or sense me. No one knows I'm here. I don't even know I'm here.  
  
  
  
Stiles looks up at the approaching lights and says "Oh shit! That's dad. Quick! Hide!" He shoves the kid behind a tree and says "you're still grounded because you broke that window. I'll lead them off, run when you're clear. Call me if you need a ride."  
  
Scott nods and hides. Stiles moves forward another 50 feet or so and lets himself gets knocked down by one of the hunting dogs that want to lick his face, repeatedly.  
  
  
  
They hear John say "hold up, fellows. That juvenile delinquent is with me. Stiles? What are you doing here? Is Scott with you?"  
  
"Hi, dad. No! No! I'm by myself. Scott's at home, grounded."  
  
John asks "you listened in on my phone call, didn't you?"  
  
Stiles shrugs noncommittally.  
  
He frustratedly asks "do you eavesdrop on all of my calls?"  
  
Stiles ducks his head as he nervously rubs the back of his neck and says "not the boring ones!"  
  
John looks around and calls Scott, who wisely decides not to answer, and stays hidden as he pants in fear and nervousness against the tree.

  
John turns back and roughly grabs Stiles by the shoulder and the neck, hard enough for Stiles to make a gah noise. He drags my son to his mother's jeep, opens the door, and roughly shoves Stiles in.  
  
Neither of them hears my angry growl at him manhandling my son like that. Stiles took it without a word, like it's common behavior. I better not find he's mistreating my son.  
  
John says "Come on _**you**_ , go home! Stay there! This time. And don't listen in on police channels! I know about the scanner under your bed."  
  
Stiles says "I have a name, you know."  
  
John says "I'm too mad not to say something I'll regret so we'll stick with _**you**_ , for now."  
  
Stiles looks down in disappointment, starts the jeep and sadly says "yeah, see you whenever I see you, dad." He drives away.  
  
The Sheriff doesn't see the other boy hiding in the bushes, but I do. He has my Stiles’ scent all over him. _**Pack**_. I need a wolf pack. Stiles won't mind if I bite him. I hope. I need a bigger wolf pack to heal.  
  
I smell the deer nearby. I growl and run at the biggest one, herding the herd toward the boy. I then sit down and watch for my chance to sneak up on him unnoticed. Won't be hard, humans aren't very aware.  
  
Scott quietly runs away from the cops and is nearly trampled by the herd of deer I spooked.  
  
  
  
When he hears the low howl and sees my red eyes, he panics and runs, tripping over roots and falling down an embankment. Too easy.  
  
  
  
I knock him down before he can get up, grab his ankle and pull him back to me, fast and hard, so he can't get up or fight. I quickly bite his side as he struggles to run away and get a good look at me.  
  
He screams, and I give a little triumphant howl as I disappear into the underbrush. He doesn't have a chance to fight back.

I did it right, and he thinks a wolf bit him. A red-eyed wolf. As scared as he was, he should let that go as imagination, until the full moon forces him to shift and join my pack.

  
  
He runs into the nearby road in his haste to escape and is nearly flattened by a speeding SUV in the lightly falling rain. He looks at the bite on his side and notices I didn't damage his shirt or clothes in any way. Aside from the bite mark, there's no evidence anything happened to him.

  
Stiles hears the howl. He hopes it's not a rogue Omega and Scott's okay.  
  
  
  
As Stiles gets ready for bed, that howl keeps bothering him. It didn't sound angry or aggressive. It seemed ... familiar.

He should recognize it. It's on the tip of his tongue, but it's just beyond his grasp. Maybe it'll come to him while he's sleeping.  
  
Stiles checks his phone for the millionth time to see if Scott texted, but nothing. He shrugs and goes to bed.  
  
  
I return to the hospital. I just get into bed when I hear Nurse Jennifer walking the halls. She opens my door, checks my vitals and walks out again.  
  
I hear her open a metal filing cabinet and grab what sounds like a ziplock bag. It seems like she's setting up meds for someone but why keep it locked up in her office? If it's a patient's, it'd be locked up in their mini-pharmacy.  
  
I hear her walk to the room across the hall from me and sneak in. Why's she being stealthy?

She injects the patient and checks his vitals. I hear his heartbeat slow down and his breathing deepen. A sedative? He was asleep, why give him that?  
  
I hear fabric moving against skin, and then she makes sounds I know don't belong in a hospital. Well, maybe a couple that doesn't have a problem with sex in a semi-public place. She's a nurse, and he's sedated. That's not right.  
  
Did she do that to me? That means she more than likely knows about me. I realize I need to keep a low profile and not attract attention or I'd kill her now.


	11. Scott Meets Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a three day weekend and was off Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday so I posted an extra chapter today, Monday.

**January 10th 2011**  
**AT SCHOOL**  
**Stiles P.O.V.**  
  
At school, I park Roscoe (my jeep), in my usual parking spot and walk up to the sign in front of the main doors to wait for Scott.  
  
I lean against the sign in boredom as I wait. He peddles up the drive.  
  
Scott's locking his bike to the bike rack when Jackson parks next to him, purposely hitting him with his car door and tells him to watch the paint job.  
  
Scott just looks at him like he's the idiotic King Douche and carries on locking up his bike.  
  
  
  
When the wind blows, I smell the new wolf scent coming from him. I narrow my eyes as I stare at him intently looking for anything different.  
  
Scott nervously rubs his side and winces a little from the stretch of picking up his bag. He sees me, smiles, waves goofily, and walks up the path to where I'm still waiting.  
  
Crap! A strange werewolf _**was**_ out there last night. That _**was**_ a howl of triumph. I need to see how fast he changes and that'll tell me how powerful his Alpha is.  
  
When Scott finally gets close, I subtly check for any smells of disease or sickness. I _**do**_ smell a little bit of blood, but I _**don't**_ see any oozing black blood. But then, _**only**_ supernaturals reject the bite _**or**_ someone who recently ingested wolfsbane or mountain ash. Scott was human, and I didn't smell any wolfsbane last night.  
  
Hmm. How do I want to play this? I still need to hide what I am until I'm 18. So will I play dumb, misdirect, or be Yoda?  
  
Anything's better than those damn druids dropping vague hints that don't tell you a damn thing. They only give enough to seem like they're helping, when they're not. I _**never**_ trusted Deaton.  
  
The first thing I have to know is if Scott saw or heard anything? He doesn't believe in the supernatural so how do I break the news he's about to get fuzzy every full moon?  
  
  
  
He tells me he's going to have nightmares for a month from the giant wolf with red eyes that bit him.  
  
I think, of course, it had red eyes. Only red-eyed wolves can turn you. I look at Scott like he's an idiot and say "no! You didn't."  
  
He emphatically says "yes! I did. How would you know? You weren't a wolf's chew toy last night."  
  
I say "there aren't any wolves in California. There haven't been in like 60 years, give or take a few years. Besides, wolves don't have red eyes. If a wolf bites you, he goes for the throat. You'd be dead, not standing here telling me about your bad dreams. Maybe that's it? It was a nightmare brought on by the anxiety of looking for a dead body in the misty woods late at night?"  
  
Scott says "I'll show you my bite after school. It had to be a wolf. I mean, it howled after it bit me and ran away."  
  
I scoff and reply "It ran away from the puny human it just attacked? What, it jumped you so it could bite you? Yeah, that could happen. Not." I scoff. "Besides, wolves aren't the only creatures that howl. Coyotes howl. Dogs howl. Maybe it was a big dog?" I tap his shoulder to ensure he's listening.  
  
I can't have him telling everyone a wolf bit him. Cops and animal control will traipse through the woods looking for a rabid wolf. Hunters will look for a Feral wolf recruiting a pack. The hospital will start giving Scott anti-rabies shots, just to be safe, which could point out his faster healing. None of that's acceptable for any pack in Beacon Hills. Sorry, Buddy. I can't let that happen.  
  
Scott looks offended, and then he gets a sly look on his face as he says "Fine. If you don't believe me about the wolf, then you won't believe me when I tell you ..." he looks around conspiratorily before adding "I found the body." He starts walking away for emphasis.  
  
I flail and say in a raised whisper "You did? That's fantastic."

 

 

  
In our first period, English class, I hear a cell phone ringing. I sigh in annoyance as Scott acts like a spaz. He looks everywhere for the ringing phone. Real subtle, dude. If everyone can hear it, the teacher would reprimand the guilty party. 

  
Scott _**really**_ needs to learn subtlety. You _**never**_ look at, or focus on, what you're trying to find by listening. It draws attention to you. If it's a trap to identify us and hunters have sound sticks, you'll be grabbing your ears in pain, giving yourself and your pack away.  
  
I look out the window at the girl with the cell phone, talking to her mom. Scott has finally zeroed in on her, and it surprises him that he's hearing her.

  
She says "Come on, mom. You called me three times already, and I haven't even started class yet. Your separation anxiety wasn't this bad in our last town. I'm fine. Stop worrying." She's digging through her bag as she's talking. "I have everything I need ... except for a pen. I can't believe I forgot a pen."  
  
I can see that Scott hears the entire conversation and he looks thoughtful, which can be a stretch for him.

  
That's when Principal Thomas walks up to her and apologizes for keeping her waiting. He escorts her to our class and introduces her as Allison Argent.  
  
When I hear Argent, I feel my pencil snap in my hand but hide it by dropping it and pretending I stepped on it when I picked it up.

Danny notices though. He always notices. His eyes harden and go cold. I shake my head. I mouth bathroom to him and he nods, but subtley keeps an eye on the girl.

Argents have a lot of enemies in this town. Is she as innocent as she acts?

 

  
The only open seat is behind Scott, who's wearing his lost puppy face. He's smitten with a hunter. I want to ram my head into a wall. Romeo and Juliet ended in death.  
  
What did I do to deserve this? When she smiles at him, he practically drools. I rake my hand down my face.

He absently hands her his spare pen, she takes it and gives him a suspicious look before shrugging.  
  
  
  
I glare at her as I try to figure out her angle. There are no Hales here to seduce and kill. It can't be a coincidence!  
  
What was it dad says? Once is an instance, two is a coincidence, and three is a pattern. Four gets you a search warrant.  
  
So **1.** is a possible feral wolf bit Scott last night. **2.** is the Argents are back in Beacon Hills, unannounced. **3.** is the Argent female is in our class, only instead of our teacher, she's our peer. **4.** could be the body cut in half might be a werewolf.    
  
Maybe the Argents killed her and decided to stay, verifying she's alone. My head's starting to hurt. So they're fishing.  
  
  
  
**AFTER CLASS**  
Scott and I are talking about Allison when we see her locker's across the hall from ours.  
  
Lydia notices the jacket she's wearing, and when Allison says her mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco, she latches onto her. She proclaims Allison is her new best friend and commends her remarkable fashion sense.  
  
  
  
The girl with the locker next to mine asks "how's the new girl already hanging out with the Ice Queen, less than 8 hours after she arrives?  
  
I shrug and say "beautiful icy people herd together." I see Scott's face and amend my comment and add "not that the new girl's icy. But she's one of the beautiful people, and they don't rub elbows with us unwashed masses."  
  
Scott gets that puppy dog face as he says "Allison. Her name's Allison."  
  
I say "dude, you've got it bad."


	12. Scott's a Fail Wolf

**DURING RECESS**  
I don't know whether to be proud of him for bandaging himself up or laugh at the large bloody bandage Scott shows me.  
  


It hasn't fully healed which means he was bitten by a brand new Alpha, possibly a Feral.

I look across the courtyard and see Allison talking with Lydia and Jackson. I smile to myself as I notice Danny walk up and join in their conversation. He knows I'm watching and nods his head marginally, to show he's doing as I asked.

I squash any guilt I might feel for using Danny to watch the hunter girl. It's for him just as much as it is for our pack and me.

 

I turn my attention back to Scott as he says "I'll have nightmares for a month. I lost my inhaler, and those are like $80. I can't ask my mom for a new one, that would be admitting I was out, when she grounded me, looking for a dead body in the woods at night when the murderer was possibly behind a tree watching us! I **_have_** to find it! **_We_** have to find it!"

I thought I was overdramatic. He gives me those puppy eyes that are so hard to resist.  
  
I sigh as I ask "why didn't you mention that before school? We could've made plans to skip practice and go find it?"  
  
His voice about cracks when he squawks "cut practice? We can't skip lacrosse! I want to play the first line, and tryouts for that's today!"

I say "fine!"

 

**AFTER SCHOOL**

As we hit the field, I say "we can still leave and give ourselves more time to find it."

Scott says "No! I'm going to make the first line this year. I can't sit on the bench forever."

I grunt in annoyance. When I stomp and turn in frustration, I see a familiar redhead walking across the quad, heading for the field to watch Jackson play. "There goes Lydia Martin." I greet her as she continues to walk past me. "Hey, Lydia! She ignored me."  
  
Scott says "you know she doesn't know you exist, right?"  
  
I gaze at Lydia's retreating back as I answer "yeah, but when you go for the unattainable and know you can't get it, it keeps you from breaking your heart needlessly."

I mutter quietly "besides Lydia's got the wrong equipment to play with me." Her eyes _are_ lovely, but they're not _those_ gorgeous loden eyes you can't tell if they're green or brown.

I groan. Why am I thinking about **_him_**? I haven't seen or heard from Derek since he ran away, after the fire. I sigh. That train of thought just makes me think about my father sitting in a hospital room, staring at the walls while the hunters run free. I miss Peter!

  
 

 

I realize I got distracted by my train of thoughts and turn back to Scott. "Lydia's best friend material, like you." I think maybe better since she seems to have a more profound sense of loyalty. "Besides, as long as dad thinks I'm hopelessly crushing on my academic rival, he doesn't ask me any awkward questions about girls. So everybody wins."  
  
He nearly gives himself whiplash when he turns back to look at me. "Wait, Lydia's your academic rival?"  
  
I give him my 'duh' look. "Have I **_ever_** said I love the Ice Queen or even liked her?"  
  
Scott thinks, shakes his head and says "no, not really. But, you're always trying to get her attention."  
  
I say "well, yeah. Lydia has the top GPA in the school, and I'm second, leaving Danny in 3rd. By graduation, he can be 2nd because I **_so_ ** do **_not_** want to make a speech in front of the school. But forget you heard any of that, okay? I don't think dad wants to know I routinely sabotage my GPA so that I'm not number one."  
  
He shakes his head and does the universal no way sign as he says "Yeah, who'd believe the Ice Queen and you are the school geniuses? You're both good at playing dumb. I forgot it already?" I glare at him in mock outrage.  
  
  
  
  
**LACROSSE PRACTICE**  
Scott has his heart set on being first string, and I need to stay bench warmer level, for personal reasons. I can't attract attention, and I need that time slot to visit my father. Peter.  
  
Now, unfortunately, I have to ensure **_he_** doesn't attract attention. I sigh in resignation.

He **_had_** to get bit by an Alpha that doesn't know how to teach and guide new wolves. How is this my life?

  
How's Scott going to control his new wolfy abilities when he doesn't even think that he might be a wolf? He doesn't have the wolf spirit in him like us born wolves, just the wolf instinct. Not having control can be trouble.

I tried pouting and pulling the, 'but I'll be lonely on the bench' card but no go. He still wants to impress the coach and show off, only now he's showing off for **_her_** also. Damn it!  
  
Practice goes okay until Scott gets frustrated and angry. His anger makes his human side slip a little, and his new wolfy instincts come raging out. He makes the most fantastic and athletic goal ever. Complete with ninja rolls and flips. Yeah! No one's going to notice if a bench warmer suddenly looks like Jackie Chan on the field!  
  
  
  
Scott could barely run toward the right goal before, and now it looks like he's using **_parkour_** on the field and flipping over players and scoring perfect goals against people that rarely miss blocking shots. Needless to say, he made the first string.

I sigh in frustration and defeat. Great! Sometimes, I think he goes out of his way to make my life difficult! This is so **_not_** good!


	13. Derek Lurking

**January 10th**  
  
**AFTER SCHOOL**  
As we cut through the woods on the way to the preserve to find his inhaler, we discuss the attack last night.

Scott says "I'm telling you, that was a wolf. I know what a wolf looks like."

I say "No! It wasn't. There are no wolves in California. It was _late_ at night, in the _dark_ , in a _misty_ forest, _without_ a light. There's no way you got a clear look at it, **_especially_** if you were running away in terror. It's more likely that you got bit by a _werewolf_."

We're crossing the tiny creek when I pick up the undeniable scent of a werewolf.

I subtly scent the air to discern where the wolf is and how close it is. I don't smell estrogen, so this was a male wolf. It looks like he's walked all through here, more than once.

Was it chasing deer? There's no blood scent, so it didn't take one down. Was it hunting them for fun? Wait! What was he doing here? I sniff deeper, and its odor is faint, so the wolf was trying to hide its scent. I wonder, is it the Alpha that bit Scott?

 

Scott says "just give me the benefit of the doubt here, Stiles."

I shake my head and say "fine. You got bit by a _nonexistent_ wolf that _can't_ possibly be _in_ California."

He says "it made more sense than a werewolf when it wasn't a full moon last night."

I say "werewolves don't have to wait until the full moon to shift, they just lose control then."

We travel another 100 yards in silence when I pick up a second wolf scent. I stop in my tracks and look around as Scott jumps across the narrow stream.

Wait, there are now **_two_** very distinct Alpha scents, but faint. **_Both_** were in full-Alpha shift so I can't smell their human scent. What IS this?! An Alpha werewolf convention?!

They both hid their smell, so they didn't announce they were in another wolf's territory. What were they doing in my region?  
  
I realize I was focusing on the scents and not on Scott. I look at him as I register he just said the word 'senses.'

I shake my head to clear it and focus on what he's saying.  
  
Scott repeats "I'm hearing things I shouldn't hear, smelling things I've never smelled before. I mean my senses are almost to levels that are uncomfortable. I thought the school bell was going to make my ears bleed and I can smell your mint mojito gum in your jacket pocket."

  
  
I reach into my pocket and pull out the one piece of gum and vow to throw it away when I can. If a new wolf can smell one piece on me, then any threatening Alpha can as well.  
  
I smirk and say "Dude, I think you got an infection from that bite."  
  
He stops and looks at me as he asks "an infection? Like rabies?"  
  
I say "not quite. I've heard all about this, and it's bad. It only acts up once a month, though."  
  
Scott nervously asks "once a month?"  
  
"Yeah, on the full moon. It's called lycanthropy." I do a terrible fake howl, and I laugh as he slugs me in the shoulder. "Think of it as a fuzzy period."

He just scowls at me.

  
Now to drop a more forceful hint, "the full moon is on the 19th. That's Wednesday." I sure hope he doesn't want to crash that party Lydia's having. The last place he needs to be is surrounded by humans when he grows fur and fangs and loses control.  
  
He says "werewolves don't exist, so it doesn't matter what day of the week it falls on."

I stomp and turn in frustration as he squats down and searches among the leaves. Scott mumbles "this looks like the right area."

  
As I turn, I pick up a scent on the wind and subtly sniff to get a better read on it. Do I smell **_mate_?** **_Derek?_** Is he around here somewhere?

I look around as I wonder if he'll recognize me. Good thing I always used my real name at the Hale house, Stiles with humans, and Stilinski at school. We didn't associate well enough at school for him to notice the name changes.  
  
Scott's looking in the underbrush and dry leaves for his inhaler as I spot Derek step out from behind a tree. I slap Scott's shoulder to get his attention and point him out. He's just standing there, waiting for us to notice him.

 

 

Derek angrily stalks up to us. Neither Scott nor Derek reacts to the wolf smell of the other. Perhaps they haven't figured out each other are wolves? Maybe Scott's too new for Derek to feel.  
  
Derek asks "what are you doing here? You're on **_my_** private property!"  
  
Damn if Scott doesn't say "Sorry! We didn't know! Stiles and I are looking for something I lost the other day."  
  
He doesn't recognize me at all. He tosses Scott his inhaler, which he smoothly catches, and tells us "you don't belong here, you need to leave!" He angrily stomps away.

 

  
  
Once he walks off, out of sight, I look at Scott and say "dude, that was Derek Hale!"  
  
He gives me a blank look. "Who?"  
  
I balk at him. I thought everyone knew about the fire.

I slowly say "the big fire!"

Still no reaction, just a blank look.

I glare at him as I say "his whole family died in that big fire, like ten years back."  
  
I hear Derek mutter "six years. It was six years ago." The bastard's eavesdropping.  
  
**_WHY_** did Derek come back? ... He left six years ago and not a word from him. Nothing! Nada! Scott gets bit, and suddenly he returns. Maybe _**Derek**_ bit Scott. I sigh. No, he's not an Alpha. Derek **_could_** be in the mystery Alpha's pack.  
  
I rub my temples as I think it over. Derek and the Argents. Is Kate floating around? Is she back as well? How I'd love to rip her heart out with a spoon, but that's wrong. Revenge against the Argents will just start a war and get me killed. I need to stay hidden to protect my father.  
  
Both Derek and the Argents show up the same damn day. Who's following whom? Are they trying to finish the job they started? Is Peter in danger? I wonder if Derek will bother to see him? I won't let him hurt my father! I clench my fist to calm myself and ensure I don't sprout claws.  
  
This area **_is_** part of the preserve the Hales considered their **_domain_**. He's out and about during daylight and purposely chasing us away from his **_property_**.

That means his den's nearby. He **_must_** be staying at the old Hale house, or what's left of it. Not very original. He was always more instinctual than strategy. Damn! My head's running in circles. I wish I had Peter to talk to about this. I sigh at how much I miss my father.

 

  
Scott and I head to the road and my Jeep, and I watch as Scott leaves on his bike. Derek didn't follow past the edge of his property.  
  
I smile to myself as I scent the air. My fledgling's here, without anyone knowing, but me. I ensure there's no one else around, turn and face the treeline where I sense the wolf. "He's gone, and we have a few major problems we need to discuss. Come. Get in the jeep so we can talk."


	14. Danny and I investigate

  
**January 10th**  
**Late, After School**  
  
I smile that my fledgling's here, without anyone but me, knowing he's there. I ensure there's no one else around, turn and face the treeline where I sense my wolf. "He's gone. We have a few major problems we need to discuss. Come get in the jeep so that we can talk."  
  
A few seconds later Danny comes out of the woods and climbs in. We both flash our red eyes at each other and smirk that no one knows our secret.  
  
  
  
He asks "So, boss, what's up? I saw you signal me by the lockers, during practice, to follow you so we can talk."  
  
I nod and am pleased that he noticed my subtle signal. "Danny, a **_lot_** of strange and disturbing things have happened in **_the last 24 hours_**. Scott got bit last night?"

He says "yeah, I noticed. He's _**not**_ very subtle."

"I suspect it's a _**Feral**_ Alpha since he made no effort to reveal himself or werewolves."

He says "Alphas are supposed to guide their fledglings for their safety and the pack."

I continue "Derek Hale, a Beta, has suddenly returned to the preserve."

He asks in confusion "Hale? From the fire?"

I slowly nod.

He asks "Is he the wolf that left you here alone, protecting Peter."

I look down and nod as I say "that was more his big sister, and Alpha, than him, but yes. To be fair, he doesn't _**know**_ about me. Only Peter knew about me.

Danny sits back and asks "if his sister is his alpha and made him leave Peter, where _**is**_ she?"

I look at him in surprise. "I don't know. We need to be on the lookout for Laura. She can't be that far behind Derek. As I was listing off, Allison Argent, the daughter of a hunter, is now the center of Scott's world."

He angrily says "Argent! As in possibly Gerard, the bastard that killed my father and brother."

I nod and say "and as in Kate. The one that started the Hale fire six years ago."

He says "Everything seems to encircle the Hale fire." He looks towards the wreck of the Hale house in the far distance, hidden by trees. "Okay boss. You already ordered me not to kill Allison so we can stay under their radar. I did follow **_her_** and found where she lives. It appears just to be her, and her parents. Chris and Victoria. Kate Argent _**is**_ her Aunt. I saw her picture next to Allison's bed when I looked through her window."

I squirm in annoyance. "Crap! Good job! Continuing my list of strange shit. A body was found in the preserve, cut in half. Hunters kill us like that, so it's probably a wolf. The sky's falling, and a giant meteor's going to wipe out everyone on the planet."

  
He laughs, smirks, arches his brow and skeptically asks "really Chicken Little? A meteor?"  
  
I smile sarcastically. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Meteors always make things seem more drastic? Everything else _**is**_ accurate though."  
  
"You mean more dramatic? So boss, what do _**you**_ want _**us**_ to _**do**_?"  
  
I look around and lean back in my seat as I contemplate what to do and what everything means or could mean.

I look at Danny and say "I _**know**_ everything's connected, somehow. I just don't _ **see**_ the connection. It's like _Six Degrees of Separation_. Ensure you _**always**_ wear your medallion, to hide your wolf. I don't trust any of them."  
  
He nods and grimly says "the rules of our pack say to keep it on, except to recruit. I'm not stupid enough to take it off with hunters and strange werewolves roaming in **_our_** territory. Sorry, _**your**_ turf."  
  
"We need to verify what's going on and **_if_** either group is hunting the other. I want to know **_why_** they've both returned here considering they both left _**after**_ the fire! I want **_you_** to see what you can discover about the Argent's sudden return to Beacon Hills and if Allison knows about us." My thoughts turn to the one thing about the fire that I can never forget and can't see again.

  
  
I look towards the Hale house as I thoughtfully say "I'll come back **_here,_** tonight, and search for the other half of the body, the other wolves, and hunters to see what's going on in the preserve. I can't allow another massacre to happen here. I need to protect our pack, my dad, and my father."  
  
I turn to Danny and tensely add "If you get in **_any_** trouble, don't let them see your face. Go straight to the nonhuman sanctuary in the heart of the preserve. Nothing can get through the barriers without permission. You'll be safe there."  
  
"Okay boss." He moves to get out of the jeep, but stops and turns back. He thinks a minute and thoughtfully says "you **_do_** realize it's blatantly obvious what we are, by our names?"  
  
I look at Danny, and he continues "Wilkksiezycawyc is Polish for **_wolf moon howl_ ,** and Māhealani is Hawaiian for _t **he 2nd day of the full moon**_ or the true full moon since the full moon is considered to be three days long. Hell, your mother's real name meant **_wolf song_** in Polish. The only wolf song I know is a howl. Her maiden name translates to **_enchanter_** , so there's that, but still."  
  
I smile and say "Actually it's not. It's so stupidly obvious hunters dismiss it."  
  
He says "so what, it's like, 'hey look, I'm a werewolf, and you're too stupid to figure out our names mean full moon or wolf.' Like the Argents are hunters and argent is French for silver. That gives away they hunt us."  
  
I say "I think they're so desensitized to names that they ignore it, or they would've changed their name long ago."  
  
Danny says "True. By the way. I've always wondered, why do you have a free pass into the sanctuary? How do you know the elves guarding the haven? The Hales could never even get a hello from them. Our elf has no connection to it. I know _**we**_ get in because of _**you**_."  
  
I smirk. "My grandfather made those wards. He was a strong Bruja, and he mated with a werewolf. The mating wasn't acceptable, so he built the sanctuary to keep her safe."  
  
I sigh in sadness as I see their memories and say "she _**was**_ safe, until she went to Poland to see family. Most of her family was wiped out by hunters using _**druids**_ as trackers. They served Gerard _**ARGENT**_ , and _**he**_ was there as a bloodthirsty young man." I pout as I say "I wanted to see Peter tonight, but **_this_** is necessary." I sadly say "I miss him."  
  
Danny huffs, pats my shoulder, and says "I think he'll forgive you for not seeing him one time. Hell, you've been there every other day since you started paying his bills."  
  
"I **_do_** miss seeing him _**when**_ I have my breeding heats. The last one was a week ago. Do you think Peter will be mad at me when he sees we banded together into a pack of loners and Omegas?"  
  
Danny shakes his head fiercely. "No! It's survival! Now, Peter **_might_** be shocked to see we have a Delta, two Alphas, a siren, an elf, _**and** _ you, my Lord, are our glorious leader."  
  
"Ha ha ha. I am hardly all that. The sarcasm is strong with you. I hope that if we offer Peter a chance to join, he'll be happy as a clam."  
  
Danny looks at me as he seriously says "that leaves one loose thread. What do we do about Scott? Neither of us trusts him, or we'd have recruited him years ago. I trust the little _**brat**_ even less now." He says that with more than a little anger and hatred.  
  
I think and say "the mysterious Alpha bit him last night, and it's ten days till full moon. Scott should be okay. He's changing slowly. The wound hasn't healed yet, so it's a _**new**_ Alpha. Aside from our little pack, the only others ones that ever knew I'm a wolf is Satomi, my honorary grandmother, my mother and Peter (my father). Talia knew, but mother ordered her not to breathe a word of it to another living soul."  
  
I grip the steering wheel as I say "Other than that, not even that twisted **_druid_** has a clue. Someone's going to miss us if we don't go now." I snarl the word druid with so much anger and hatred that he knows I'm referring to Deaton. It's almost like Seinfeld saying the name, Newman.  
  


__

__

_**INVESTIGATING THAT NIGHT**_  
Danny discovers Allison's entirely in the dark. Argent tradition allows their kids to grow up oblivious, and tell them when they turn 18. She'll soon be 17.  
  
I didn't find the body, but I _**did**_ avoid getting too close to the Hale house, which still smells heavily of burnt wood.  
  
Derek's staying there, and I don't want to attract his attention. I find the spot where they cut the wolf apart. It smells like she had already been dead a while. That means the hunters aren't the ones that killed her. They took the opportunity to chop her up, as bait.  
  
I think, it's _ **not**_ her killer they want to trap. Maybe they want to catch her _**mate**_ or her _**pack**_ or perhaps even other _**werewolves**_ in the vicinity.


	15. Scott's Nightmare Isn't a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Yule and I always have that day off as my Religious Holiday. I'll be posting an extra chapter on Thursday and Friday.

**JANUARY 11th**  
**MEANWHILE at the BHLTCF....**  
  
Stiles hasn't shown up to see Peter, so he's restless, nervous, and extremely agitated.

He hopes that his son is still coming sometime later tonight, so he spends the evening pacing his room. He now knows _**exactly**_ how many steps it takes to cross his room. He hasn't seen his son _**yet** **!**_

He knows he looks like an angry lion pacing in his cage, but he needs his son. He's claws keep digging into the palms of his hands as he flexes them in agitation. It's taking all of his concentration to keep from growling, roaring or trashing his room. That would anger his son. He wants his son back, happy to see him, not angry with him for exposing them.

Peter can barely feel any pack bond with that kid he turned last night. That boy _**is**_ rejecting him _**and**_ fighting his wolf instincts.

Peter quietly growls in frustration that he can't form a link with him and paces even faster. He's confused, angry and isolated. He doesn't like feeling like this.

When Nurse Jennifer sneaks into another room to molest another male patient down the hall, he and his wolf quietly snarl in anger and hatred. He wants to kill any female that would abuse a man that can't defend himself or say no. She's even worse than Kate. Derek could at least try to tell her no, even though he was too young to understand what she was doing to him.

 

 

Near dawn, he realizes, Stiles isn't coming to him tonight.

Peter finally leaves his room. If his son were in the preserve, he'd have found his scent and came here to him. That means Stiles isn't available, for whatever reason. That means looking for him won't give him what he wants, so he'll look for his fledgling instead.

With his new plan in mind, he ghosts out of the hospital, following his ghostly link to the boy's home across town. The house shows neglect. The vines are dry, and half rotted around the pillars of the porch. He smells where his son Stiles always parks his mother's jeep when he visits, which brings a sad, wistful smile to his face.

It pleases him that his son is driving her jeep. He felt her bond snap before the fire. He knows that she's dead and his heart grieves for his son losing both his mother and his father on the same day.

 

He scents where Stiles enters into the house on a regular basis, through the boy's window on the second floor. He's not sure if that means he's not entirely welcome there or his fledgling's parents neglect him as much as his son's dad does.

On closer examination, he realizes there are only two scents that belong here. A female. The mother and his young wolf. He looks through the windows on the first floor and uses his eyes and nose to see if they treat Stiles appropriately.

He sees in the kitchen that Stiles and the mother both have their scent scattered throughout. His son's chemo-scent smells of happiness and contentment in the kitchen. He believes the female is mothering his son, which pleases him. Maybe biting the boy wasn't such a mistake after all.

He follows Stile's path and finds the window unlocked and opened. He enters the room and looks around. He sees Stiles writing in the boy's notes. He huffs. The boy is using his son to pass school, and his son is using him to have a mom to treat him with the love Stiles isn't getting from anywhere else. He's _**really** _ not impressed with this boy!

 

He smiles evilly when he sees the teen sound asleep in his bed. He doesn't even sense his alpha's presence going through his room or his things.

He decides to teach the boy a lesson in observation and security. If Peter can enter the house undetected, then any hunter can do the same.

He focuses his alpha abilities on the fledgling's instincts to keep him asleep as he carries him to the cave in the preserve. It's several miles away, and he gleefully notes that the kid could sleep through a hurricane and not wake up.

  
Peter lays the kid in the dry leaves, and his wolf is immediately distracted by a rabbit they spooked. They chase the rabbit down, and he doesn't regain control until the frightened thing screams.

The loud scream from the frightened rabbit awakens the boy.

Scott rolls over and realizes he's not in his bed anymore. He's confused as to where he is and how he got here. He stumbles out of the cave and looks around. He's still not as frightened as he should be, just lost. Definitely not a genius.

  
He looks around to get his bearings and sees the form of a sizeable wolflike beast with glowing eyes. Okay. It seems like it has hands and not paws. Yep. That does _**not**_ look like a wolf.

"Stiles is right! That's no wolf!" It easily paces him as he tries to walk away.

  
  
Scott finally panics and runs as fast as he can, which is pretty quick considering he's barefoot.

He heads towards the people smell, hoping to find some help. He jumps the fence. Instead of landing in someone's backyard, he falls in a pool that smells heavily of chlorine.

  
The smell hurts his nose, and now he can't smell the beast, but maybe it can't detect him either. He looks around for the creature and sees the owner of the house and realizes he's safe, for now.

What the hell's happening to him? How did he get here? Why's the wolf thing so nightmarish? It's not like anything in Twilight. Jacob didn't look like that.

 

  
He smiles nervously at the man and climbs out of the pool. He tells the guy a big dog was chasing him, and he panicked.  
  
Peter lopes off annoyed. "The boy should've submitted to me. _**I'm the Alpha!**_ The kid must obey me and join _**my**_ pack! The boy is a _**big**_ disappointment in _**every**_ conceivable way.

 

 

Scott asks the man if he can use his phone to call someone to pick him up. He has to use what Stiles calls 'his puppy dog eyes' to get it done. The man finally relents but insists on standing right there to ensure he doesn't make a long distance call.

He can't call his mom. This will terrify her. He can't do that to her. Stiles is trying to convince him about the werewolf, so he shouldn't have a problem getting him some clothes to wear and picking him up on the way to school.

Scott takes a calming breath, like Stiles always does, and then dials his friend. He doesn't know the number so calls the police station to get Stiles number and then calls him.

 

After the third ring, someone finally answers. He hears a confused "Hello?"

The boy's so relieved that Stiles answered a strange number that he excitedly jumps in "Stiles! Stiles! I need your help. I ... I went sleepwalking last night, and I just woke up at umm ... what's the address here?"

The man says "2131 Shadow Brooke Road."

Stiles nervously says "that's in the preserve."

Scott says "I'm aware of that. I'm still in my sleep shorts, and I'm wet from falling in a pool. Can you get me some dry clothes and my book bag for school? I'd appreciate it, buddy."

Stiles says "Umm, yeah. I can do that. I'll be there in about 20-30 minutes."

 

Thirty minutes later Stiles pulls up in his jeep. Scott rushes to the passenger seat, opens the door, retrieves the dry clothes, and gets dressed. He then brings the towel back to the man and thanks him profusely before nervously climbing in the jeep, apologizing to Stiles for not believing him as they drive away.

They try to theorize how he got there and what it all means the entire way to school.

 


	16. Werewolf 101

**Stiles P.O.V.**  
**12 January**

  
I get a strange phone call from an unfamiliar number as I get ready for school. I debate with myself if I'm going to answer it or not. 

I don't know them, but what if someone needs me. I finally say "fuck it!" I take a deep breath and answer calmly.

I immediately hear a very confused and stressed Scotty say in panic or relief or both ... can't tell. "Stiles! Stiles! I need your help. I ... I went sleepwalking last night, and I just woke up at umm ... what's the address here?"

I hear a stranger in the background say "2131 Shadow Brooke Road."

Shadow Brooke? That's in the preserve, near the shallow caves that the Hales used for hiding in as they waited for deer or elk when hunting. I nervously say "that's in the preserve."

Scott says "I'm _**aware**_ of that. I'm still in my sleep shorts, _**and**_ I'm wet from falling in a pool. Can you get me some _**dry**_ clothes and my book bag for school? I'd appreciate it, buddy."

What the hell? He hasn't gone sleepwalking since his dad bailed years ago. What's going on? Is this the twilight zone? I say "Umm, yeah. I can do that. I'll be there in about 20-30 minutes. Scott? You don't know my number. How did you call me?"

"I called the station and asked Tara for your number."

 

 

I park at Scott's house and smell Alpha all over the place. He circled the house, looking in windows. He climbed to the roof and entered in through his window. Thank God mom, Melissa, wasn't home! I'm always telling Scott he can't leave that window open _**all**_ the time.

I grab his books and smell the Alpha's scent. He looked through Scott's books and papers! Why? What does that accomplish? Nothing seems damaged, and no threats were left. The only thing touched or moved was Scott.

Wait a minute. The path the Alpha took is from where I park to where I climb in Scott's window, most nights. He followed my scent to get into Scott's house. That means he knows about me. These notes he was looking at are the ones that I gave Scott to study for the last test. Is he after me next, or did I just unwittingly point out the chink in Scott's armor? Crap!

Was this a message to Scott that he's not safe or careful? He could've killed Scott, forcefully claimed him, raped him, or anything. Ferals aren't logical, but I don't see what the point of this was. It has nothing to do with pack or food.

Ugg! I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. God! I wish I had my father. He'd see their reasoning. I never saw Gerard coming last time. He won't be here for months yet. Ferals don't interest him, only pack Alphas.

I grab some of the cleaner smelling clothes laying around, pack up his books, homework, and notes and then rush out of the house to get Scott. I wasted time searching his home, for more questions.

 

 

I pick up Scott. Once he gets dressed and climbs in my baby, we slowly drive to school. I drive a little slower than usual, so we have enough time to talk before we get there.

I ask "so you've no idea _**how**_ you got there? Barefoot and in your sleep pants? It's a good thing you don't sleep nude!"

He blushes and looks embarrassed. I continue "that's what? Three miles away from your house? _**How**_ did no one see? _**If** _ he can make you sleepwalk, barefoot, for three miles, and _**not** _ wake up, _**we**_ have problems. _**Serious**_ problems! _**Why**_ do it, though? Was he _**proving**_ something or does he want you?"

I make a point of looking at his feet and when Scott notices he asks "what?"

I say "your feet are _**clean**_. Were they clean when you woke up? If you walked three miles at night, barefoot, and cross-country, your feet would be _**muddy**_ and sore."

Scott looks at me in shock. "That means I _**didn't**_ walk there." His voice rises in panic as he says "he climbed in and _**carried**_ me out the window and the _**three miles**_ to that cave. Oh My God! What if mom was there? He'd have hurt her or killed her!"

I say "you _**have**_ got to lock that window. You can't tell mom that a werewolf climbed in the window, _**but**_ you _**can**_ tell her to make sure the windows are locked because there have been break-ins in the neighborhood."

Scott says "yeah. Of course. You're right. You're always right. Wolves aren't shaped like that, and he had red eyes. I'm ready to listen to your Idiots Guide To Werewolves. Unfortunately we have to wait until after school."

 

 

 **A** **FTER SCHOOL**  
I say "I like your name for this. The Idiots Guide to Werewolfery. I need more information, first. Did you sense anything from it? Did you hear a howl at any time? Nightmarish? Did it look damaged or just warped? It must be Feral!"  
  
"I was asleep! I don't remember a howl. It looked warped, and I couldn't tell if it was damaged. Why?"  
  
I slowly say "only red-eyed werewolves can turn you." 

I congratulate myself on not saying anything about Deltas in all of this. "Wolves howl to call their pack. The form a wolf takes, tells you their mental state. If it's warped, then it's not sane because it gave up being human. If it looks damaged, it's because it's hurt badly and the wolf 's in control. It'll be sane once it heals. It needs a pack to recover. His form tells how stable he is."  
  
Scott thinks hard as he looks at his feet. "There was no howl. It looks charred and damaged. It feels angry and frustrated, but I don't understand how I know how I know it feels that way."  
  
  
  
I walk over to the window, close it and lock it. I turn back to Scott and say "Okay. A charred wolf means he burned. He probably lost his pack in a fire. It needs a pack to heal and wants you as his pack. You have to go to work soon. Deaton's expecting you for your shift, after school, in his vet office. _**Ensure**_ you bar your door and lock the windows. I'll do more research and see what I find. Now is probably not the best time to tell you this ..."  
  
I sigh as I sit down on his bed next to him and say "I _**don't**_ trust Deaton, and I _**never**_ have. Are you able to control your wolfy abilities?"  
  
"I could use some help with that one. So you don't want me to tell Deaton. Got it."  
  
I look intently at him and say "I think Derek's a werewolf, and he may be able to help you with that? Can you smell if anyone else is, I don't know, wolfish?"  
  
Love the blank look on Scott's puppy-like face.

I give him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look and say "does anyone feel or smell off?"  
  
He Slowly shakes his head.

I sigh and say "anything that elevates your heartbeat will trigger the change. Pain will force you out of a shift. Everything is centered around your heartbeat. You have to practice controlling that." I then explain about alphas and betas and their pack dynamics. I also teach him about werewolf healing and how to mute your senses enough to hide. I point out the spazzing in class, looking for something no one else can see or hear makes you look crazy and draws attention to yourself.  


 

  
**LATER AT THE BHLTCF**

  
  
I walk into Peter's room as Mark, an orderly I dislike, moves Peter from his wheelchair to a chair facing the wall.  
  
" _ **MARK!**_ What the hell are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in here. _**E** **ver**_ "  
  
"We're short staffed. You didn't see the living wax statue yesterday, so I figured you wouldn't be here for another couple of days. I need this motorized wheelchair that Peter _**can't**_ operate since he's, you know, comatose. I'm moving him to this chair that's more his speed. Figured it doesn't matter what I face him at since ... you know ... he can't see the difference."  
  
"There are so many things wrong with that:  
**1.** Peter's a living breathing person, _**not**_ a wax display.  
**2.** that's _**his**_ wheelchair, that I _**paid**_ for, _**not**_ the hospital's.  
**3.** you _**can't**_   come in and take _**his**_ belongings whenever _**you**_ feel like it.  
**4.** you aren't to be in his room _**ever**_.  
**5.** I don't care if you think he's aware of what's in front of him or not **.**

My instructions are for him to be faced where he has something to look at whether it's out the window, a painting or even the TV. I _**will** _ discuss this with the director."

He hasn't made a move to leave yet so I yell _ **"GET OUT!"**_  
  
Mark turns red and hastens out of the room, muttering apologies. I take a deep breath. I put Peter in _**his**_ wheelchair and face him out the window to look at the garden.  
  
"Sorry about that idiot. I'll ensure Mark's transferred to another facility or at least never steps in here again. There, that's a better view than the wall. I'll open it in a little bit so you can smell outside, father. I'm only allowed to open it from 6-8. Sorry."  
  
I drop my bag by the door as I close it. I sense movement behind me. I turn to face it, but a heavyweight shoves me firmly into the wall as a hand covers my mouth. I hear "don't scream" roughly whispered in my ear by a voice that's not used to talking.  
  


A voice that I know and dream of hearing again. How?


	17. Did You Miss Me?

**Wednesday 12 January**  
**After School**  
  
I hear a rough voice that hasn't spoken in a while whisper "don't scream" in my ear. A voice that I've longed to hear again.  
  
  
  
I recognize _**that**_ voice. "How? _**Father?!**_ Oh, my God! You're awake. When did you wake up? You gave me a heart attack! I would've given a manly shout if I saw you wake up, so thanks for the heads up, I think."  
  
We pull each other into a bone-crushing bear hug and just hold on, for what feels like hours.  
  
I mumble into his neck "God, I missed you!" I feel my bond with him thrum and pull taught as it repairs itself from the damages of the coma and fire. I scent-mark him as he scents me. **_"_** _ **Wait!**_ Father? Your scent's changed. How can you be an Alpha?"

Peter sighs profoundly and squeezes me tighter as he buries his nose in my neck, sniffing deeply.

I look up at him in realization. "You killed the female Alpha in the woods?"  
  
He nods. "Yes. I killed Laura, the Alpha, and that woke up my human side. I didn't mean to kill her. My wolf was awake while I was comatose. Eclipse smelled a strange Alpha in our territory, threatening you and I. We'd never smelled her as an Alpha, so we didn't know it was her. We _**wouldn't**_ have killed family, no matter what."  
  
My jaw drops as I ask in shock "Laura? Laura Hale?" I get lost in thought as everything clicks into place. "So that's why Derek's back."  
  
  
  
He asks in surprise "He's back? He hasn't seen me, of course. Hasn't even called to check on me." I squeeze him tighter as I hear the despair and disappointment.  
  
I already know but want to hear him say it. "Did you bite Scott?"  
  
He guiltily answers "My _**wolf**_ was working on instincts. _**We**_ feel the _**need**_ for a _**pack**_ , a strong pack to heal. I still have my scars, and part of my brain's still damaged."

He strokes my cheek as he says "You're the _**only**_ one I _**love**_. Everything else I feel is _**anger**_ and the _**need**_ to avenge my family. We wanted you, and he smelled of you. The bite's a gift, but he's rejecting me and fighting his wolfy instincts." Is he pouting?  
  
"Scott is, well, Scott. After everything that happened ... I _feel_ , felt responsible. I _was_ three years ahead, so dad let me take three years off of school. I _had_ to go to therapy and _explain_ why I was having nightmares. Scott was seeing the _**same**_ therapist. She thought, since we both lost a parent and weren't coping, maybe we could cope together."  
  
I sit down on the bed as I continue "He's a narcissist without being vain. _**IF,**_ that makes sense. For example, he thought our therapist was a babysitter that liked to hear all about him. I'm his friend because he **_chose_** me to be his friend. Others aren't his friend, not because they don't like him, but because _**he**_ didn't pick them."  
  
I look at Peter and say "he sees everything as white or black. _**We**_ have ambiguous morals. He's the perfect camouflage to play a human. His dad left because _**Scott decided**_ he didn't need his drunken dad around anymore. In reality, _**his drunk dad**_ pushed him down the stairs, then _**left him and his mom.**_ She was mother's nurse, before her death. Small world. I stuck with him because of her, not because of him."  
  
I look out the window as I say "My therapist told dad I don't feel safe and learning how to defend myself will help. He arranged for me to learn hand to hand at the police academy. _**Braeden**_ (your secret supplier of all things illegal) found _**a mercenary** **(Eliot)**_ to teach me things cops won't. I didn't take a break from school like dad thinks. I did online schooling because I want to be a nurse so _I can take care of you_ ... and other supernaturals. "  
  
I look down as I continue "Less than a year after the fire, hunters showed up. They thought you'd be easy to finish off, being in a coma and all. I ... _I got in the way._ El ... Eliot saved me. He killed six of the eight hunters but was critically injured. I killed the last two. He was dieing. I couldn't lose anyone else protecting me. _I offered him the bite, and he accepted._ Alpha bites take 24 hours for the change; Deltas takes less than an hour. El became an Alpha. He's still around, but he's helping his friends with their consulting firm. I think it's called Leverage Consultation."  
  
  
  
Peter sits next to me and wraps his arm around me.  
  
I lean into his chest as I continue. "You remember that I met Danny six months before the fire. He's a born wolf. Well, he was _born from a wolf_ , but it skipped him. I secretly turned him. He was taken in by his mom's human family after hunters killed his werewolf family. We formed our little pack of misfits and Omegas. _**I know Deltas are supposed to stay hidden till they are 18**_ and choose their mate, I was afraid of being alone."  
  
He squeezes me. "It's okay baby. Your survival's the most important thing to me. I'm sure they know to keep quiet that you're a Delta. Your 16 now, you should've had your first heat last year, right?"  
  
I avoid looking at him as I answer "My first one was when I was 10. They last 24 hours, so it's easy to hide my absences. They come January, April, and August. Sucks to be me." I sigh.  
  
He arches his brow as he restates the facts "So your _**first heat**_ was in January of 2006 _**before you turned 11**_. We need to find your mate _**now**_ instead of when you turn 18. You shouldn't go through that _**alone**_."  
  
I shake my head. _**"No!**_ I've known who my mate is for a long time. After what Talia did to you and mom, I don't want that to happen to me. I'm not letting my mate know. He's had several relationships with females, and it won't matter to him. It hurts less if I don't allow myself to get close. Besides, there are genetic reasons why I _**have**_ to wait until I'm 18 to have a baby. It'll kill me before that. I'm not alone for my heats. My adopted grandmother Satomi is with me for them."  
  
He tilts my chin, so I look up at him. "Damn! So who _**IS**_ your mate baby?"  
  
I sigh and say "It doesn't matter."  
  
He sighs and asks "How long have you known who _**he**_ is?"  
  
I look at him with wide-eyes, in surprise, as he continues "You said _**he's**_ had relationships, so I assume it's a man. Think about this. He _**never**_ knew he _**has**_ a mate and finding your true mate's _**rare**_. He didn't know to save himself for you."  
  
"True. That's why I never said anything when I smelled my mate having sex. I've known since I was 3."  
  
He smiles at me as he says "We can finish this discussion later. But I would love to be a part of _**your**_ pack and not be an Omega."  
  
I smile and say "of course father. We gather again on the full moon."  
  
He pats his leg to signal he's finished with that discussion. "Now, more important things. Do you know a hunter works here in the facility, and she's drugging my food with wolfsbane? She's a Calavera. I believe she's a cousin of Chris Argent's wife."  
  
I look at him in shock. _**"What?! How?**_ How do you know this? I wonder if that's why Chris Argent and his family moved back to town. His daughter's in my English class. She already has her hooks into Scott. She doesn't know he's a wolf."  
  
He growls as he asks "Argents are in town? When I awoke, I checked my medical records. I'm impressed that you sealed them." He hugs me and rubs my back.

He pulls a document out from under his mattress and says "here's a copy of the report showing _Aconitum Napellus_ used in my morning meals. It doesn't say the dosage. I'm switching my trays with the guy in the next room."

  
I read the report. "The nurse's name is _Jennifer Scull_ _... Scull ... Calavera_? A food service worker that delivers the meals signed this, not a nurse. Food service workers only note something in records when they see something wrong and need to cover their back if something happens."

  
  
He looks closely at me as he says "I believe she's a Calavera. She's obviously a threat and needs to be taken care of."  
  
"Taken care of? You mean killed? _**First**_ , we need to see what she **_knows_** and **_then_** discredit her. Let's talk to the worker that reported this. Mark is an ass, so I have no problem assuming his form to do things that might get him in trouble. You need to continue playing comatose. That's your alibi."  
  
   
  
I go to the laundry room and change into scrubs. I become Mark. I set my phone on record and talk to the food service worker _(Lisa)_ in the kitchen hallway.  
  
"Lisa, can you tell me if you know where Jennifer hides the drugs she's using on Peter Hale. I need to get a sample for analysis?"  
  
"No need for that. When Jennifer went on her trip to Mexico, for a big family get together, she gave me a two week supply, and told me to put it in his morning meal while she was gone. Now that she's back, she didn't ask me if I had any left over. She said it's an experimental drug and Stiles knows. She always gives it to him when Stiles isn't here. I find that suspicious. The first word looks like aconite. My uncle's wife died from aconite poisoning. I know it's bad. I didn't use it. I'd never hurt Stiles. He's a good kid and treats everyone with respect, like we mean something. Most people treat us like we're servants and below them, just because we're not nurses."

  
  
She leads me to her locker and hands me several bottles in a large ziplock. I take the bag and say "that's a lot for just two weeks. She must be using a large dose. Thanks for your help."  
  
   
  
Walking back to Peter's room I return to my form. I hug him and apologize for not noticing a hunter getting to him. He tells me it's not my fault. We didn't know hunters would go for long-term poisoning on a comatose wolf.  
  
I call the hospital director and say we need to discuss a vital matter immediately. It's imperative he comes to see me now.  
  
He comes and asks if I need any assistance? I hand him the report, play the recording and, give him the drugs. I tell him Jennifer asked Lisa to drug Peter while she was on vacation, but Lisa hid them and pretended she did as Jennifer told her.  
  
He's standing there looking slightly ashen, unsure and, confused.  
  
I say "She's poisoning my father to keep him in a coma or to kill him. How many others is she poisoning? You need to test the patients for aconite poisoning. I want to make a formal complaint to the medical board, and I want _**you**_ to call the police."

  
  
They test the other patients. I already knew the guy in the next room would test positive.  
  
Once the police arrive, we listen as he gives them consent to search her locker. They find aconite. We hear her scream in anger and run away. Peter wants to run after her and tear her apart. I keep him here with me.  
  
"Father, they can't know you're awake. You can follow her, _**TOMORROW.**_ I won't stop you. There won't be anyone to see you're awake. Please, make it look like a _**suicide**._ If you kill her in an **_animal attack_ ,** hunters will come **_after us_**. Find out if she's working with someone or alone. I _**can't**_ lose you now." I hold him tightly.

  
  
A little later, Dad says he needs to take a statement about Jennifer. I tell him I need to talk to him, alone, in Peter's room and, to bring his recorder.


	18. The Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter but I can't break it up. I got it down to around 3,500 words.
> 
> Have a box of tissues handy. I still make myself cry when I go over this chapter.

**Wednesday 12 January**  
**After School**  
  
Dad comes to take a statement as to how I found out about Jennifer. I tell him I need to talk to him, alone, in Peter's room and, to bring his recorder.

He says "That sounds ominous. Okay, son."

He follows me, and I give a quick statement about Nurse Jennifer.

I then close the door, lock it, sigh deeply, and slow my breathing as I calmly say "dad, I need you to take my statement of something more serious than drugs and spying. Sit down in this chair." I sit on the bed ... ensuring his back's to Peter. I don't think Peter's face will look comatose when I say what I have to say.  
  
I tell dad "I don't think I can say what I need to say with a deputy in the room, you better record this. I need to get _**everything**_ off my chest" (everything but werewolves).  
  
Dad sets the recorder on the table between us and pushes record. "Stiles? Why are we in Peter Hale's room?"  
  
"This involves Peter, and I don't think I can go through this twice. I don't want anyone else to find out how badly I've failed. I don't think anyone can love me after I say what I need to say ... what I need to get off my chest ... the _**guilt**_ I've been living with for such a long time. What happened to him is close to what happened to my mother, and I'm scared everything is happening all over _**again!**_ "  
  
He rests his hand on my knee and says "You'll never be alone, son. I'm always here for you, and I'm proud of you. What would ever make you think that I'd stop loving you? Guilt? Fail? I don't understand."  
  
He moves his hand to my hands, which are wringing themselves in anxiety, and twines his fingers in mine.  
  
"So ... um ... dad, we probably should've had this talk a long time ago. After my mother died, I was devastated and having nightmares. I wasn't coping and needed a therapist."  
  
"Yes ... what's going on?"  
  
I squirm a little and move, so I'm not looking at anyone directly. "Did mother tell you who my father is?"  
  
"No, she didn't. We never had sex, so I know it's not me. I never believed your middle name has anything to do with Talia. I always suspect from how protective Peter was of you that he's your father. Is he?" I nod. "I love you as if you're my own. I'm proud to call you my son."  
  
I give a weak smile and explain January 25, 2005, _AKA_ ... _**the arson**_. "The day of the Hale fire, there was more going on that you don't know. A lot more. It's the WORST day of my life. I awoke that morning, from a nightmare, that I couldn't stop Kate and everyone was going to die if I didn't do something."  
  
"Who's Kate?"  
  
  
  
"Kate Argent, she posed as our French teacher. Derek's and mine. She called herself Kate Silver. Argent is French for Silver. She seduced Derek to learn the movements of the Hale family. I later discovered our original teacher got a large deposit and retired to Florida. I can't find any evidence that Kate was ever an actual teacher."  
  
"She killed the Hale family. She hated them because of her father, Gerard. She always leered at Derek and made me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I followed her and saw her meet with Deaton, Talia's advisor at the time. He told her about the tunnels under the Hale house and the family _**reunion**_. She had sex with Derek, though he was barely 15, to confirm what Deaton told her and to screw with Derek's head. It impressed her dad if she messed up an innocent kid's head and his life. I know Kate slept with him because I saw them together at the lakefront in the preserve. She asked him about the tunnels. All he told her was a lot of old houses have tunnels."  
  
"I tried to warn Derek that Kate was using him. We had a huge fight and the things he said to me _**hurt!**_ I went to the preserve to be alone and calm down before I went to see mother. It was our birthday. I forgot to bring the painting I made for her. I was too upset."  
  
"Oh shit. I blocked out it was your birthday. We haven't celebrated it since."  
  
"It's okay. I couldn't take another birthday after it changed from our birth to mother's death." I'm crying as all the pain I locked away rushes up, and I can't compartmentalize it anymore.  
  
  
  
"God! I haven't even told this to the therapist." Here I am telling both my dad and my father. I angrily brush away the tears. "I'm pathetic." Dad squeezes my shoulder to calm me.

He says "no you're not, son."

  
"When I got there she wasn't my mother. It was the worst she'd ever been. The nicest things she called me were an abomination, a murderer, a monster and, a demon. She told me I shouldn't exist, and Talia was right. I'm just an illegitimate mistake between a burnt out Witch and a lonely psychotic wer ... wealthy playboy that couldn't keep it in his pants. I know Peter wasn't psychotic, he loved my mother, and she wasn't some burnt out witch. It still made me feel useless. I guess that explains my low self-esteem."  
  
"I hate crying. Talia always said only the weak, pathetic and useless cry. She was an Al ... an important woman. She had to be right, and I believed her."  
  
Dad holds my hand and tells me "you're not pathetic, nor are you a mistake, and the poison made your mom paranoid. She didn't know what she was saying. I didn't know Talia treated you like that. Treating anyone, especially a child, that way is wrong. Tears don't make you weak son. It takes a strong man to cry. I can't tell you how many times I've cried over your mom's death."  
  
I break down for a few minutes as I try to stop my sobbing. I can see Peter gripping the chair, and I know it's hard for him to pretend to be comatose as he hears things he never knew.  
  
After my sobs slow down, I continue. "I was in mother's room when she died ... after screaming at me, she cried and raised a hand to me, to hold ... but I couldn't ... I couldn't make myself walk to her ... She said she was sorry and asked me to forgive her. I just stood there ... crying. Her hand dropped, her eyes closed and her heart stopped. She died, and I never ... I never told her I _**forgave**_ her. I could've held her hand or told her I love her before she died ... but I _**didn't!**_ She died thinking I hated her. I'm going to burn in the lowest regions of hell." The tears slide down my face, unbidden and unstopping.  
  
"No, son! If someone, _**especially**_ the one person I love more than anyone said those things to me, I wouldn't be able to hold their hand either _**OR** _ say I love them or that I forgave them either. **_You were ten! Ten!_**   Most adults won't be able to either. And no, you won't burn in hell for being a child, for not being perfect and unemotional."  
  
I angrily brush the tears away. I take a shuddering breath and continue as I hold dad's hand. "When the monitors flat-lined and the nurses and doctors ran in, to resuscitate her, nurse McCall took me into the hall. She _**told**_ me it wasn't my fault, but I _**know**_ it was. _**Everything was my fault!**_ " Dad shakes his head, but I continue.  
  
"Mother was poisoned because the Russian hunters tracked her here from Poland. When they found out I was her son, they tried to kill me, but she took the poison instead of me. She told me to play dead. To let them think it worked faster for me because I was young. The poison killed my unborn sister. If I hadn't screamed for my mother when they attacked, I would've been the only one to die. My mother and her baby would've lived. So yeah. It was my fault! It took over a month for the poison to kill her. I watched my mother just fade away, piece by piece. When Jennifer drugged Peter, I discovered that you have to readminister aconite because the body flushes it out over time. That means someone at the hospital was poisoning her, and I didn't see it or catch it. Just like I didn't see Jennifer was poisoning Peter."  
  
Dad asks "I knew Claudia was pregnant. Did anyone else know? You can't blame yourself for not seeing what every single nurse or doctor does. We didn't know to look."  
  
"Deaton paid Dr. Green to do a paternity test when he checked the baby's gender. I asked a nurse to see the ultrasound and saw the paternity test results. I questioned why he did a paternity test when mom already knew we had the same father. Deaton also bribed a doctor at the hospital to change her records and make it look like cancer instead of aconite poisoning ... her autopsy report shows the aconite poisoning, a variation of the same poison nurse _Jennifer Scull_ , sorry, _**Jennifer Calavera**_ used."  
  
"Kate Argent's brother moved back to Beacon Hills a week ago? His daughter's in my English class. The real kicker, and what's terrifying me, is Chris Argent's wife's maiden name is _**Victoria Calavera**_. I believe Jennifer and her are cousins. So there's a _connection_ between the fire, my mother's poisoning, and my father's poisoning."  
  
  
  
Dad burst out in surprise "Oh, my God! It's not your fault son. Is that everything?"  
  
"No. Dad, it gets worse."  
  
He asks, flustered "worse? How can it get any worse?"  
  
"I was standing in the hall crying when I saw you come into the hospital. You turned white and leaned against the wall. I knew that you knew I killed my mother. I couldn't bear to see disappointment and rejection on your face. I didn't want you to see me crying ..."  
  
"You didn't kill her. I never have, nor will I ever, be disappointed in you. Your mom died from aconite poisoning. OH GOD! You've held all of this in for _**six years**_. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how badly you're hurting. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I drank for over a month, and then I became a workaholic and ... "

I look down as I squirm. I know it's my fault. Everything is.

Dad says "look at me, son!"  
  
When I look up at him he sadly says with moist eyes "... it _**wasn't**_ because I don't want to be _**with**_ _**you**_. I don't want to be in the house _**without your mom**_. You do more to take care of me than I ever did to take care of you. I'm inadequate and useless. You look so much like her that _**I feel guilty**_ that **_I didn't save her_** when I see you. _**You** **never did anything wrong!"**_  
  
"It feels as if I did. My mother told me to take care of you. I didn't do that great taking care of her. I wanted to do at least one thing right."  
  
"You did more than one thing right, son. You've made me proud in many ways. I've obviously done a poor job parenting because I haven't told you very often that I love you and I'm proud of you. Is there anything else son?"  
  
"Yeah. There's more. I ran out the side entrance and went to the Hale house to see Peter ... I knew he'd never reject me for anything I did. Once there, I saw the fire and heard the screams."  
  
  
  
"I ran to the house, but the smoke had an acidic taste, I now know to be aconite, and the heat was too intense to reach the front door. I ran to the tunnel entrance. I smelled lavender perfume and gasoline. I saw Kate run into the woods to the east, laughing. I got a rock and broke the chain she put on the door. Cora ran out once I opened it and disappeared in a panic. I ran in to see if there was anyone I could help."  
  
"I found Talia's body on the ground. She'd been shot and set on fire. My father was on fire and screaming. He smelled of gasoline. It was so hard to put out the fire. I pulled him outside; apologizing that I wasn't big enough or strong enough to carry him. The paramedics took him and told me he wasn't responding. He was slipping into a coma and might never wake up. I begged them to take credit for getting him out while they tended to us."

Dad says "us? Your hands! I remember that night that your hands were bandaged. You told me you burned them in a grease fire. You burned them getting Peter out of the fire."

I nod and continue "I was afraid of what would happen if Kate knew I witnessed her running out of a burning building and she had no reason to be there. Deaton told her about the tunnels. That wasn't common knowledge, and they were well hidden."  
  
"You were ten. You dragged Peter out with burns on your hands. I don't think I could've dragged him at all. None of that's your fault."  
  
"In one day I lost all the people that meant the most to me, except for you. I was afraid if I said anything about seeing Kate she'd either come back and kill you to hurt me or kill me. I just had my m.... best friend says the worst things possible to me, watched my mother reject me and die, my father burn and go into a coma."

 

I take a shuddering breath as I say "Kate laughed as she ran into the woods, knowing she got away with it. I was afraid I'd lose you. I felt so useless and helpless. I still feel worthless."  
  
He says "That explains why your therapist thought learning to protect yourself would stop the nightmares."  
  
I think to myself that that's because I died and couldn't do anything about it. I say "I still have nightmares. I don't feel as helpless now that I know self-defense. Now I find Kate's sister-in-law's cousin is not only working at the same facility Peter is in, but she's using the same aconite poison on him that was used to drive my mother crazy before it killed her. Please don't let her take anybody else away from me, dad. I don't think I can survive losing you and Peter. You're all I have left."  
  
He says "I've enough evidence to arrest Jennifer, and I'll see if I can link her to Kate. Now that I have a witness come forward that the fire wasn't an accident I can reopen the case. You're a minor, that means I can keep your name out of it."  
  
"Okay, dad. You might want to talk to the fire investigator. Garrison Meyers. Most reports take 6-8 weeks to file. He recorded it in 4 days. There was gasoline everywhere, but he said there were no accelerants and that it was a possible electrical fire. The EMP said house fires don't burn that hot or that high. She had to bribe him."  
  
"I checked out Kate, and I believe you can link her to at least four more house fires that killed entire families in California and Wyoming. Her pattern's to seduce young 13-16-year-old boys in the family while she's playing their substitute teacher, get information on the household, use aconite in the fire to poison anyone breathing the smoke, bribe or kill the fire inspectors and then, disappear."  
  
"Allison says her Aunt Kate's coming to town in about a month. Do you see why I'm freaking out here?"  
  
He asks "What about Peter? You said Cora escaped. I'm sure you tracked her down. I'll see if I can locate her with my resources, if I can't, I'll be asking you for the address so I can ask her about the fire."  
  
I nod and then look at Peter. "Doctors say it takes several weeks to flush the poison out of the body. Jennifer went to Mexico for two weeks, so all that's in his system is what she gave him in the last four or five days, after she came back."  
  
"The CAT scan and the MRI we gave him a week ago show significant improvement in brain activity. He should wake up within two to three weeks. The areas of his brain controlling emotions are still damaged, and his reasoning might be affected, but his mind should be intact. Trauma tends to keep the memory fresh or erases it. I think he's been focusing on the fire for the last six years. I hope he hasn't been in pain all this time. I'm transferring him to my house that I use as a studio for my paintings and as a library. The director's supplying two shifts of nurses to come in daily and help me take care of him."  
  
Dad wants to protest. He says "You have school. You've already given up so much to take care of Peter and me. You need to be able to recover too."  
  
"I will recover, by seeing that no one else hurts him. I'll take the exit exam from high school. I should have no problem."  
  
He asks "Anything else that you need to get off your chest son?"  
  
I nod and say "since I'm telling you all my deep, dark, secrets ... dad ... Lydia Martin ..."  
  
He smirks and says "I know son, you never really loved her. You talk about her more as a rival."  
  
"She's my academic rival. She has the highest GPA in school. A 5.8 and I'm second by like .087. I've known for a long time that I'm gay, but didn't want to disappoint you, which is why everyone thinks I have a thing for Lydia. Talia knew that I prefer guys."  
  
He sighs and clasps his hand on my shoulder. "Your sexuality isn't ever going to embarrass me because that's who you are and I love you." He stands up and straightens his uniform. "Okay, son. I'm reopening the case. I know I can get Kate for statuary rape. Even if we don't find Derek, and he doesn't come forward, we have a witness to her having sex with him. Is there any other witnesses to her sexual misconduct with Derek?"  
  
"Yes. Danny and I both saw and heard them having sex at the lake and in the janitor's closet at school. There were some obvious messes. You can't hide sperm that well."  
  
Dad thoughtfully says "That explains why, after the fire, he insisted on telling you he was sorry, and it was his fault, before Laura and he ran away."  
  
"I don't think he'd want to tell anyone he was having sex with her. Pretty sure he blames himself for the fire. I ran into Derek in the preserve the other day, when Scott and I were looking for his inhaler."  
  
He hugs me and says "I'm glad you finally told me everything, and I know this has been tearing you up inside. If you _**ever**_ need to talk to me about _**anything**_ , I'll always have time to talk to you about anything. I'll _**never**_ judge you. I'll have my deputies keep an eye out for Derek".  
  
"Thanks, dad. I think that's all the talking I can handle for today."  
  
"Okay. I'll get my guys together and start working on this. If, or when, Peter wakes up, you let me know right away!"  
  
"Yes, sir."

He hugs me tightly before he leaves.  
  
  
  
I hug myself as dad walks out.


	19. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon in 2011 was on the 19th. Teen Wolf said the 14th, so it was on a Friday. I went with the real one on Wednesday.

**Wednesday, 12 January**  
  
I anxiously hug myself as dad leaves me alone with Peter. 

I don't smell anger or hatred coming from my father, just anguish.  
  
  
  
Peter quietly closes the door as soon as dad's safely out of the room.  
  
I sigh and anxiously try to figure out what kind of reaction to expect from him. That wasn't the way I envisioned telling him everything about the fire. Well, everything but my death that night. I shudder as I remember the sound of the gun cocking.  
  
  
  
Peter pulls me into his lap, holding me close to his chest as he strokes my hair and gently rocks me. "That psychotic, evil _**bitch!**_ I want to rip her heart out for what she did to _**you**_ and all of us! Deaton better pray I don't find him before the cops do because there _**won't**_ be enough of him left to identify!"  
  
I look up at him as I pull his arms tighter around me. "I know, but if Kate dies, her pain ends. I want to take her freedom, reputation, and family away."  
  
I tuck my head under his chin as I plead "we can put her in a little 6 x 6 room, so she never sees daylight again. I want her pain to go on longer than yours did. I need her whole murderous family hunted down. They deserve to rot, alone and pack-less, in jail."

  
  
I take a calming breath as I fight back angry tears. "When dad gets proof about Deaton, we can send it to the other pack Alphas. He'll have nowhere to run. They may even hunt him down." I snuggle closer to his chest as I go limp and cry myself out. "I'm sorry, father." I mumble against his shoulder "sorry, I can't stop crying."  
  
He cards his fingers through my hair, calming me, as he says "crying eases the pain of the heart. It sounds like you've needed a chance to cry for a long time, little one. You _**never**_ should've had to go through any of that _**alone!**_ I missed six years of your life. _**Six years**_ that I can't get back! They prevented me from comforting and protecting you the way that you deserve. The way you protected me. I never knew your mother was pregnant with our child. Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She was going to tell you when you came back from your pack, business trip. She was planning on framing the ultrasound and giving it to you." I look down sadly and add "then Kate showed up."  
  
His arms pull me closer as he wipes my face with a tissue. "Little one? Derek's your mate, isn't he?"  
  
I look up at him in wide-eyed shock. "How ... how did you find out?"  
  
He smiles and says "you nearly said _**mate**_ but changed it to best friend, just as you almost said _**werewolf**_ but changed it to wealthy playboy, and _**Alpha**_ but changed it to an important woman."  
  
I bury my head under his chin and nuzzle at his neck as I say "yes. Yes, father, he is. He doesn't want me, though." I feel more tears run down my cheek as I say "no one could ever want me." I look down sadly and bite my lip to try and stop crying.  
  
  
  
He tilts my chin to look into his eyes as he says "Don't ever say that, little one. I'm sure Derek wants you but doesn't think he's worthy of you. He'll want _**only**_ you when he finds out he _**can**_ have you."  
  
I look up at him with sad eyes as I ask "can I sleep here tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone. I need you to hold me and protect me. I've missed you so much that I can't put it into words." I wrap my arms around his waist as I continue "I could ask Eliot to stay with me, but it's not the same as being with you. I'm embarrassed to tell him I'm scared to be alone, and I want someone to stay with me tonight."  
  
He smiles fondly at me as he says "of course, little one. I always have room for my _**favorite**_ son to stay with me. It's my turn to protect you."  
  
I pout and sarcastically say "I'm your _**only**_ son."  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter. You'll always be my favorite." We stand up, remove our shoes, my jacket and his robe, and we climb into his bed. He tucks us in, and we snuggle under the covers. "Go to sleep now, my precious, little one. It's late, and you've had an emotional day."  
  
He smiles as he tucks his nose into my neck and says "I have my son back in my arms. I've been so anxious to find you." He pulls me tighter to his chest, and I snuggle in closer.  
  
I look back at him and ask "was that why you carried Scott to the cave? Because you were anxious about me and I missed seeing you that night?"  
  
He nods and says "partly. It was also to point out that he's not aware of what's around him and he's not safe. _**Anyone**_ could walk in there and hurt him or his mother, and he wouldn't know until it was too late."  
  
I say "I'm sorry I didn't come see you that night. I wanted to be with you. I had Danny investigate the Argent house, seeing if Allison knows anything and if they're related to Kate while I searched the preserve for the hunters that cut Laura in half and any trace of the two alphas I smelled in my territory. I suspected she was one of the Alphas I smelled but wasn't sure until then. I never thought that one was Laura or that you were the other one. She said she'd never come back and cut all ties to Beacon Hills."  
  
Peter says "You don't have to apologize for not seeing me. Investigating possible threats against us and your pack is important and necessary. You came as soon as you could. You're a good pack Alpha."

I soon fall fast asleep in his warm arms.


	20. A Series of Calls

  
**THURSDAY 13 January**

  
_**Stiles P.O.V.**_  
  
  
I wake up at 7 am. and Peter's still asleep, so I call my school. "This is Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski a.k.a. Stiles Stilinski. I am calling to schedule an early (CAHSEE) exiting exam, ASAP."  
  
The secretary snidely asks "Are you sure you want to do that? School's a crucial part of social development. You're a 16-year-old minor and aren't old enough to get most jobs. Doing this now hurts your academic and financial future. Better to exit with your class and friends in a few years."  
  
  
  
"Well gee, thanks for worrying, _**but**_  
**1.** I've more than enough credits to graduate now.  
**2.** My GPA is 5.7 almost a 5.8  
**3.** I got my emancipation and a job, years ago.  
**4.** I scored extremely high on my ACT several months ago.  
**5.** I've already taken the Preliminary SAT/National Merit Scholarship Qualifying Test (PSAT/NMSQT).  
**6.** PSAT/NMSQT doesn't post who gets their scholarships until August, _**but**_ they notified me I'm in the running.  
**7.** My college apps are already filled out for all the ones offering the degree I want, and I'm waiting until I pass my exiting exam for my scores.  
**8.** As far as social development, I'm a total nerd and don't have friends, so it helps me, not hurts me."  
  
She says "Very well. We'll have a Neutral officiating teacher from another high school tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you. I won't be in today. My dad will call you in an hour or so. What time should I be there tomorrow? Should I just report to the office?"  
  
She cooly comments "We'll start by the first bell, in the Music room at 7:30. We lock the door at 7:35. I suggest you be on time."  
  
"I'll be on time." 

I hang up and say "I really don't like her very much. Good thing Principal Thomas owes me a favor or two."  
  
  
  
I sigh and call the station to talk to dad.  
  
"Hey, dad. I scheduled the exam for tomorrow morning. I need to spend today moving Peter to my place and setting up the nurse visits and study. Can you call the school for me?"  
  
"Of course, son. I know you tend to do everything yourself because you don't want to bother anyone. Ensure you have someone help you move."  
  
"Okay, dad. I'll call Danny or El."  
  
"Danny has school, so why don't you try Eliot. He thinks of you as his little brother. I know he'll look out for you and not let you do anything stupid." I roll my eyes.  
  
"Okay dad, you DO know it's only moving and not dodging bullets, right? Want me to bring you something for lunch."  
  
  
  
He chuckles and says "not today. Several deputies are buying me lunch. Son, I know you don't like to eat in public and only eat unprocessed food. I've heard there's a natural, green restaurant that just opened on the edge of town called Baagan. How about I pick you up after your exam, and we eat there, my treat?"  
  
"That sounds great. I should finish testing between 11 and 11:30. Watch your cholesterol today."

He says "that's a lunch date. I'm working a double tonight, text me before you go to sleep, so I know you're all right."  
  
"Okay. See you later, dad."  
  
"See you tomorrow, kiddo."  
  
  
  
We hang up, and I call Eliot.  
  
  
  
He asks "Yeah, boss?"  
  
"Are you busy today?"  
  
He snorts and replies "sort of, boss. I'm on a job. What's up? Is there anything dangerous or pressing to where I need to call off?"  
  
I say "Not right now. A nurse at Peter's facility was drugging him with Aconitum Napellus. She ran when the cops came. There's an APB out on her, and I'm moving Peter to _**my**_ house. I've arranged for daily nurses to come to help take care of him. The doctor estimates when it's out of his system he _**should**_ wake up."  
  
He suspiciously asks "she's one of them? Are you in _**any**_ possible danger? I'll be by later today!"  
  
"I'm relatively safe. I blew Jennifer's cover, but I think I'm still under the radar. Dad suggested I call you to help me move him. I can do it on my own."  
  
He scoffs and says "No, boss. I have no problem helping you. I'll see you later today."  
  
"Okay, El. As long as I'm not interfering with your job."  
  
He says "you're my priority. I'd come now if I didn't think it'd attract attention. I'll be there later, do save me some work."  
  
I laugh and say "okay, El. See you then."  
  
  
  
I hang up, turn around, and see Peter watching me. "Morning, father. How long have you been awake?"

  
He says "a little after you got up. You've been planning to get out of school early, for over a year? Why didn't you tell Eliot I'm awake? He's _**your**_ second, right?"  
  
"He is my _**fledgling**_ , but Danny's my second. I didn't want to chance anyone overhearing me over the phone. We _**have**_ to keep your recovery secret for at least a week if not two. He's the Alpha bodyguard I picked to protect me during my heats as a Delta. Talk about having the Incredible Hulk as a big brother, though."  
  
He ruefully smiles and then thoughtfully asks "so ... when it comes to your safety ... his decisions overrides all others ... including yours?"  
  
I shrug and nervously nod as I say "yeah, unfortunately. I believe Jennifer's working alone since she asked Lisa to drug you while she was on vacation. I _**don't**_ think she's working with the Argents."  
  
He asks "what _**did**_ Danny find about the Argents?"  
  
I reply "Allison Argent is in our English class. She and Scott are into each other, big time. Her Aunt Kate's coming here in less than a month, and she doesn't know they're hunters. Argents keep the kids out of it until they turn 18. She'll soon be 17."  
  
He says "So, we have a month to get her arrested. You weren't _**entirely**_ truthful when you said you believe Kate's linked to _**at least** _ four more arsons."  
  
I shake my head and say "no. I was _**understating**_. I know Kate's done more than that but _**can't**_ prove it without illegal access and hacking. We _**need**_ to find her accomplices. I remember her talking to Harris, the chemistry teacher, in 2005, on how to make stone burn."  
  
He frowns as he says "I don't like that Allison's linked to Scott, but that _**does**_ give us a connection to Kate. A way of _**knowing**_ when she's arriving."  
  
I listen to a nurse checking patients down the hall and say "you need to get dressed and in your wheelchair, while I take a shower. Oh and father? Can you please promise not to kill anyone without discussing it with me first? As you pointed out, you're not entirely sane right now, and your emotions are out of whack."  
  
He frowns and says "I can't promise that. However, animal attacks _**will**_ attract hunters. I _**can**_ promise you that _**if**_ I kill, I'll ensure it looks like suicide or an accident, leaving evidence pointing away from us. Once my bond with your pack's fully formed I should heal in days if not hours. You have a strong pack with more than one Alpha. We'll have to make it look like I get reconstructive surgery or something."  
  
I look down nervously and say "there are a few other creatures in my pack that aren't human."

He says "I'm not Satomi. Race doesn't bother me."

I nervously smile and says "the nurses that come by have to believe you're comatose. They won't be there all day. One from 8-11 and one from 4-7. That's the deal I made for you to move in with me."

 

  
After a much needed hot shower, I walk out of the bathroom and find Peter dressed and in his wheelchair. The nurse (Becka) comes in a few minutes later to do her morning rounds and is surprised to see me.  
  



	21. Peter Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 2,000 + chapter. Sorry.

  
**CHAPTER 21**  
**Thursday, January 13th**  
  
  
"Good morning Stiles. Did you spend the night? Please tell me you didn't sleep on the floor again?"  
  
  
  
I laugh. "Only you'd remember that. In my defense, last time I was studying for my medical terminology exam."  
  
She nods. "For your physical therapist license?"  
  
I blush and say "Not like I can use it to treat anyone but Peter."  
  
She smiles at me. "You can, once you're older. Only a total genius could attain it at eleven. I hope Peter realizes how devoted to him you are."  
  
I turn red and duck my head as I nervously run my hand through my hair. "Don't worry Stiles ... no one's going to mention you're HIS Personal Physical Therapist. Going above and beyond therapy requirements to ensure he doesn't lose any muscle tissue to atrophy."  
  
I give her a sheepish grin. "Not unless he wakes up enough to hear our conversation, ha ha ha, just kidding. Can we _**not**_ talk about me. I get nervous when I'm the subject of discussion. I stayed last night because I was upset that Jennifer was poisoning him and I didn't want to leave him alone. I'd rather be here than alone at my dad's."  
  
I tie my shoes as she checks his pulse. "I'm waiting to fill out the discharge paperwork? I'm moving Peter as the director and I discussed last night? If you know where I can find boxes to pack, that would be great."  
  
I watch as Becka checks his vitals. She looks into his eyes with the light as I pray that he gives an Oscar-worthy performance. "Please don't give this away" I whisper so only he can hear me.

As she records his vitals, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I reach under his bed and pull out his suitcase. I pack his clothes away and nod as Becka leaves. I move all his belonging to the bed, so I know I have everything.

She comes back with two large boxes and tells me "the director's filling out the paperwork now. It should be ready in 30 minutes or so."  
  
"Do I need my lawyer or is it pretty self-explanatory and in layman's terms?"  
  
She says "It's pretty straightforward and easy to understand."  
  
"Thank you. It should be close to Peter's breakfast time. Would you mind if I load his stuff in my jeep while you feed him? I don't want to leave him alone, and I trust you."  
  
She blushes as she smiles and says "oh certainly! You go right ahead! Peter's perfectly safe with me."  
  
I smile thankfully and say "thank you." I hug him, as is my custom, borrow a cart from the hall and push his stuff outside. I load up my jeep and head back in to sit on the bed as Peter tries not to make a face at the protein pudding and applesauce consistency food that Becka feeds him.  
  
Forty-five minutes later I push Peter into the director's office so we can go over the paperwork on how the nurse's visits are set up.

He explains everything the nurses are expected to do and what they're allowed to do. We go over the phone numbers to call if there is an emergency and what I need to be aware of, like bed sores and choking hazards and such. He tells me what to do if he takes a turn for the worse.  
  
We also go over what I need to watch for to indicate he's emerging from the coma. Waking up could be gradual or all at once. His condition is because of trauma to his mind and body. They don't know what to expect.  
  
I stand up to leave and tell him "call me if anyone shows up looking for Peter. Tell me who they are and what connection they have to him."  
  
He says "of course. I'll ring your straight away."  
  
I wheel Peter to my jeep. I carefully pick him up and place him in the front seat and belt him in. I fold his wheelchair and put it in the back. I climb in and buckle up.  
  
As I drive away, we both let out a big sigh of relief. Peter looks at me, and I can see him dying to ask me questions.  
  
He gets a hard and cold look as he asks "you're driving your mother's jeep. I'm glad you inherited it after she passed on. She always said it's safer than those deathtraps they call cars. I saw John roughly manhandled you into in the preserve. Is he abusing you? I won't allow anyone to abuse you."  
  
I look at him briefly as it registers that he was watching that night. "No. He tends to be a little rough when he's frustrated, but dad's never hit me. He _**does**_ love me." I mutter "at least I hope he does. If anything he's neglectful, not abusive."  
  
He asks "You got licensed as a physical therapist. At eleven? Eleven?! So you could do my therapy?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted the therapy done differently due to lycanthropy. The hospital can't let a child work on anyone else. If I screw up, I can't sue myself, and they'll get their money's worth out of me."  
  
He asks "So they pay you to work on me?"  
  
"I wish! No. The hospital doesn't charge me for your PT since I do it myself and they order the equipment and supplies I need. I pay for it though. It's a win-win for everyone. They charge me for the electro-neural therapy, though."  
  
He raises his brow and says "I knew you were brilliant, but I never realized you're an Einstein's. When we get to your house, do I have to play comatose while you push me in that damnable chair?"  
  
"No. I have an underground parking garage attached to _**my**_ building."  
  
He looks surprised. " _ **Your**_ building? It's not an apartment or a small house?"  
  
  
  
"No, it's an old opera house I remodeled and furnished. My family owned it for generations. I had to regain control of some of the land around the building that was sold off in the 20's, but it's all mine now. It's the exact center of Bruja lands. All my pack have rooms when they're over. A few stay all the time. I have an office, a studio I use for painting and an enormous library that's warded seven ways from Sunday, for pack research and a few other amenities. We officially have an alliance with Satomi Ito based on I'm an Alph with outstanding research abilities and the size of my library."  
  
I think about what it looked like before I refurbished it.  
  
  


  
  
Peter says "unofficially, she's your adoptive grandmother. I remember how you got her to find your sister for us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I pull into the underground central parking area and say "Here we are. The code is 1225. You can pick any open room you want." I smile sweetly as I say "they're all wheelchair accessible."  
  
  
  
He makes a face at the one and ruffles my hair. We grab the boxes and head inside.

  
  
  
I sit in the grand hall while he explores. He finally picks the room next to mine. Big surprise there. I put his boxes on the bed and sit in the corner as he unpacks.

  
  
  
As he unpacks, he nonchalantly says "I saw the painting in the director's office with luminescent paint in significant places. It's utterly gorgeous. The moon resembled the one you painted for your mother. Was that one of yours?"  
  
I nod and say "yes. I do luminescent paintings on commission."

He stops and looks at me as he says "little one, what happened to the picture you were going to give your mom the day she died?"

 

  
  
I sigh and hang my head. A second later I stand up and say "Come with me." We head to my studio. There are several paintings I'm working on and several finished on easels.  
  
I pull one of several scrapbooks off the shelf and open it on the desk. Each page is a color photo of a painting, opposite each picture's the date I finished it, the day I sold it in auction or who I gave it to and how much I got for it. On the first page, I show him the picture. It was the first painting I sold.  
  
  
  
He looks up and says "it's dated March 4th, 2005. Your mom died January 25th, 2005. You sold this, and all of the others, to pay my medical bills?"  
  
"Not just that. I also fixed up this building, bought art supplies, Jeep repairs, paid dad's mortgage and helped a few friends here and there."  
  
I sit down on the edge of a table and say "as to that painting. I received a letter saying the state won't cover your bills since you have a family. If I didn't make a payment within 30 days, they'd put you in Eichen House. I did what I had to, to take care of my family."  
  
He intently looks at me as he asks "did John ask for help with the mortgage?"  
  
"No, he'd lose the house before he'd ever ask for help. I paid off his house and all the money dad thinks he's paying on the mortgage goes into his retirement fund."  
  
Peter smiles as he says "that's brilliant. We still have the elephant in the room we haven't discussed, and you're avoiding it. Ignoring it will _**not**_ make it go away."  
  
"There's nothing to discuss. Besides, what elephant are we referring to?"  
  
He shakes his head and says "Oh, but there is. You and your mother share the same birthday. She died _**on**_ your birthday. Did you get any birthday presents since, besides the laptop, I gave you before I left on my trip?"  
  
"No. Dad was too worried about mom dieing to remember. I haven't been able to deal with anything birthday related, since. I don't want to ..." I am _**not** _ whining or pouting. I sigh sadly. "Now it's the day mother died, not my birthday."  
  
He slyly asks "what if you, your dad and I sit down and create a different day for your birthday ... one that's happy, so that it's not her death day."  
  
I shrug and say "I can handle that."  
  
"Good." He pulls me into a one-armed hug and says "I missed your sweet 16, and I want to celebrate your sweet 17 with you." He ruffles my hair.


	22. The New Nurse

**Still Thursday, January 13th**  
  
We return to his room for him to finish unpacking and move in.  
  
I can't wait until this weekends, and it is only Wednesday. I groan in frustration and exasperatedly say "I have too much shit to figure out. What do I tell Scott about the Alpha that bit him? Derek wants to know about Laura's death. He doesn't remember me. You mostly called me little one. I used Stiles with humans. In school, I was called Stilinski, and the coach calls me Bolinski. It's humanly impossible to say my name. Scott introduced me to Derek as Stiles, and I never mentioned my last name."  
  
He smiles and says "we'll get to that. First, we need to deal with your exam and my coma."  
  
  
  
I nod and say "get settled, explore, check out my library. My bestiary takes up an entire wall in _**my**_ room .... each book is a different creature. It's handwritten and cross-referenced. I'll give you the guided tour of my building, and then I'm going to my office to study for my exam. I don't have to, but it'll increase my chances."  
  
  
  
I study several hours until I sense Eliot arrive. I can detect my Alpha bodyguard from half a mile away. I meet him at the door so that I can introduce him to Peter.  
  
I anxiously say "you're here. Come meet my father."  
  
El asks in confusion "Meet him? Isn't he in a coma?"  
  
I smile and say "not anymore. I didn't think it wise to say over the phone. Peter's coma is his alibi, for now. When he "wakes up" he can tell dad the fire was arson, and he saw them."  
  
Eliot crosses his arms and asks " _ **did**_ he see it?"  
  
"Yes! _**FATHER?**_ " I wait a minute and say "it sounds like he's in MY room. Come on. I want you two to meet." I grab his arm and drag him upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Father, this is Eliot Spencer, my Alpha bodyguard ... El this is my father, Peter Hale, an Alpha. He's joining our pack as my Left Hand and advisor. I think the word might be chancellor?"  
  
  
  
They shake hands and talk about protecting me, hunters and how Peter's not entirely sure he wants Derek to see him because of his abandonment issues, even though Laura was his acting Alpha. El is glad to know Peter's just as overprotective as he is.  
  
  
  
As they get to know each other better, I call Scott. "Hey, Scott. What's up?"  
  
"Allison came into the vet office last night. She hit a dog, and it was in the trunk. My eyes felt funny when I stared it down. It submitted to me so I could take care of it. While I was talking to Allison to calm her down, I asked her to the party, and she said yes!"  
  
I nervously ask "Party? Please tell me it's not the party on Wednesday the 19th? ..." 

  
**silence**

  
I stutter "but ... that's the full moon. It's your _**first**_ one, and you don't know _**how**_ it'll affect you. This date is a seriously bad idea! What if you hurt someone? What if you kill Allison?"  
  
He says "I'm not sure I _**am**_ a werewolf. I know that thing is one, but not me. I don't trust that Derek guy. I get the feeling he's just using me, and I'm nobody's bait. Help me control the impulses and anger?"  
  
I sigh. "Fine, I'll come up with something, _**after**_ school tomorrow. Talk to you later."  
  
 _AAAAARRRGGGHHH !!!_ He's such an idiot sometimes.  
  
  
  
The Door buzzes. I look up in surprise and check the time on my phone. "Shit, it's four already! It's the nurse."   
  
I buzz her up and wait beside the elevator as Peter gets in his chair.  
  
  
  
"Melissa? You're the evening nurse?"  
  
"Morning nurse also. You can keep calling me Mel or Mama McCall."  
  
I blush  ... she smiles as she says "I've heard you call me that a couple of time. I need to pick up a few more shifts with the school dance coming up, Lacrosse uniforms, school supplies, gas, and Scott's girlfriend expenses like flowers and phone minutes and such. When the director told me you need a nurse before and after my regular shifts, I jumped at it. The timing's perfect, and you've been like my son for a long time."  
  
I happily smile as I say "This is great. I'll take your bag. Would you like a room when you're here, the shower's included?"  
  
"I don't want to put you out, and I'm not sure your landlord will be happy with you giving me a room."  
  
I laugh. "I'm the landlord, and besides it's the least I can do to repay the best nurse my mother ever had. Most nurses won't bother to look after their patient's spastic kid."  
  
She pats my shoulder and says "you're never a bother. I may take you up on that room."  
  
I say "I have an empty one on the other side of Peter's. Let me give you the grand tour."  
  
I finish the tour by introducing her to El. "This is Eliot, my bodyguard, on a bad day, and one of my best friends. You remember Peter? I was just about to make supper. It should be ready about 5:30."

 

  
At 5:30 we sit down for porterhouse steak with pan-seared cherry tomatoes. The werewolf steaks are rare, and Melissa's is medium rare. I also have grilled corn on the cob, baked potatoes, spinach salad and homemade Italian dressing. I cooked a peach pie for dessert. I make up a plate for Peter and put it in the oven for after she leaves.  
  


  
  
She says "damn Stiles! John wasn't kidding about you being a fantastic cook. Where did you learn to cook like this? Can I take a plate back for Scott?"  
  
I make up a tin for her as I say "my mother, Peter, and cooking shows. Dad can't boil water. After two weeks of burnt grilled cheese, I took over the cooking. The kitchen's my de-stressing zone. No one comes in when I'm cooking, without permission. It's calming."  
  
El smiles and volunteers that "yeah, he stress bakes too. The whole pack of us don't know whether to hide or sit around the table with our forks waiting to eat _**all**_ his baking."  
  
I look at Melissa and say "Mel? Tomorrow morning, drive around back to the parking garage. The code for the door is 1225. Could you come at seven tomorrow? I'm taking my exit exam at 7:30."  
  
El pipes up with "just remember Christmas is 12-25."  
  
I glare at him. I see the smirk on Peter's face before he put his mask back on.   
  
I see her out and say "see you tomorrow Mel."  
  
  
Peter breathes a sigh of relief and says "I thought she'd never leave. I am dying for that steak. Can we make my food before she comes from now on? I don't want to miss out on your wonderful cooking."  
  
I smile and say "I can arrange that. Do you recognize Melissa?"  
  
He shakes his head and says "I heard she was your mom's nurse, but not really."  
  
"She's Scott's mom. He plans on going to a party with Allison on the full moon. Derek's shadowing him to either keep him from hurting someone or catch the Alpha that bit him. Scott still hasn't bought that he's a werewolf."  
  
Peter smirks as he says "sooo ... 1225 ... Christmas. Isn't that Derek's birthday?"  
  
I blush, shrug and say "I guess. Good night. I have to get up early for my exam tomorrow."  
  



	23. Hunters at School

**Friday, January 14th**  
  
I get up, get dressed, and then pull a Dr. Seuss "Hop on Pop" as I make a flying leap on Peter, sleeping in his bed.  
  
  
  
He sputters in surprise. "What the hell! That's not how you wake someone. Come here you ..." He grabs me, roles us over, and tickles me.  
  
"Stop, don't" I laugh as he tickles me breathless.  
  
He looks around for his alarm clock. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 6:30 and Mel will be here in 30 minutes. Where did you go last night, father?"  
  
He looks at me in surprise. "I tracked down Jennifer, and we had a long talk before she sadly committed suicide." He does a fake pout.  
  
I anxiously ask "what did you learn from her?"  
  
He leans against the headboard. "Jenn was working alone. She Googled the Hale family and found an old article about me surviving the fire and in a coma. Jenn's not Victoria's cousin. She's her twin. Their mother is Araya Calavera."  
  
  
  
I say "Twins? Are you serious? Wait! Araya? Fuck! I didn't see that one coming. She used Google to find you? You gotta love Google." I think that links her straight to Gerard, but he doesn't know that.  
  
He pulls me closer to cuddle as he says "her way of staying away from the Calaveras was to be a watcher. They had her trying a serum to see if it would help heal seriously fucked up wolves. She drugged me enough to keep me comatose. She got the monk's hood from Deaton. That doesn't mean he knew what she used it for."  
  
He ruffles my hair fondly as he says "She didn't know anything about you, except you see me every other day. Her suicide note says she can't go to jail. I was careful, little one, and left no evidence."  
  
I nod, glad that he always keeps his promises to me and say "Danny and Serena will be here after school. Laurel will arrive after dark."  
  
He nods as he drifts off in thought before looking at me cautiously. "Little one? Do you moonlight as a stripper, with Danny?"  
  
I blush and hide my face in his neck. "Yes. We only _**work**_ together, and we _**stay**_ together the **_entire_** time. Synchronized strippers get paid more than lone ones, and it's safer for us. No one knows who we are. We have pretended to be older for years."  
  
He squeezes me and kisses my forehead as he says "I'm not judging you. I'm glad you look out for each other. You did what you felt you had to. _**You**_ paid bills and took care of your family and friends. I'm not going to say _**that's**_ what I want for you, _**but**_ I support all your decisions. I know it hasn't been easy, and you've survived the best you could."  
  
He frowns before saying "Now, I _**am**_ extremely displeased with Laura's decision to abandon me. I'm also disappointed Derek's been here a week or more but hasn't tried to see me."  
  
I hug him tight and scent his neck. I don't like him feeling abandoned or insecure. His pack bond grows stronger as he gets closer to us. "Thank you for not judging me, father."  
  
He ruffles my hair, squeezes me in a loose hug, kisses my forehead as he asks "what're your plans today?"  
  
I look up at him "my exam is at 7:30, and dad's taking me to Baagans for lunch after. I'll mention Kate talked to Harris before the fire. I'm trying to get Scott to see he's a werewolf and going to Lydia's party, on the full moon, with a girl, is a disaster waiting to happen. El will drop by at 10:30 so Mel can leave at 11, and then he'll go to his job. I know you won't have wheelchair races down the halls while I'm gone." He pushes me off the bed and laughs as I glare at him from the floor.  
  
I huff and climb back on the bed as I say "Jackson suspects Scott of steroids and is watching to see what he's doing. I'm going to pass a note to Lydia, in Ancient Latin to get her attention, about supernatural shit going on. Her grandmother was a banshee, and she inherited it. Maybe I can get her to join the pack."  
  
I check the time on my phone and say "You better get ready for Mel. When are you going to 'wake up'?"  
  
He pauses and thinks "I can't handle sitting like a statue in this chair all day. I've had enough of the baby food too." He pouts. "Maybe in a few days."  
  
I hear Melissa in the elevator. "Okay. There's Mel. I have to go." I hug him and head out, thanking Melissa on the way out the door.  
  
   
  
  
I take my rather easy exam. At 11:30 I'm walking towards the lot when six guys with guns, surround me. They smell like wolfsbane. Perfect, just perfect.  
  
I see dad across the way, and he sees the guns. He motions for the other kids walking around to move away and calls for backup as he sneaks closer to them.  
  
  
  
I glare at them. "You know, guns on school property is a _**federal**_ crime, right? That's more serious than regular crimes."  
  
"Cute, funny boy." He points a gun at my head and asks "where did you move Peter Hale?"  
  
I arch my brow in surprise. "Peter? That's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." I try to walk away and give dad more time. They move to block my path, turning to where dad is behind them, and they can't see him.  
  
"Not so fast, smart ass! You're coming with us! Kate wants to ensure the statue's where we can watch him. He's dangerous to everyone in Beacon Hills."  
  
I arch my brow in surprise that they'd use her name. That means they plan to kill me. I make my decision and act on it.  
  
I use my backpack to knock away his gun and fight them the way El showed me. I feel like I'm in the Matrix as I knock out 5 of them. The last one backs up and points his gun at me. "Wrong move kid!" As he pulls the trigger, I hear a shot, but don't feel any pain. He screams, drops his weapon, twists in pain, and grips his shoulder.  
  
Dad crab-walks over to us with his smoking gun drawn. He kicks the guy's weapon away and roughly cuffs him. He calls to check on his backup and update them on needing a paddy wagon to pick up six guys. He adds he shot one of them as an afterthought.  
  
I hear the deputy over the radio ... " _ **WHAT!?!**_ Is Stiles okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he knocked out all but the one I shot. I'm glad I decided to let him learn martial arts at the academy."  
  
The wind blows, and I catch Derek's scent. I discreetly look at the crosswalk and see Derek gripping Scott's jacket to keep him back. They saw the whole thing! Great! Scott smells of shock and Derek of confusion.  
  
I look glumly at dad. I know the answer but ask anyway because I need to hear the answer from him. "So, does this mean we have to cancel lunch?" I did not pout or whine. I didn't!  
  
He frowns and says "Sorry son. Did they say anything before they tried to kidnap you?"  
  
  
  
I take a deep breath and slide a glance to Derek's face as I say "yeah dad. They said Kate wants to know where I moved Peter." I see the shock on Derek's face, and he disappears into the background.  
  
Dad's brow raises in surprise. "They know you moved him? The information we got from Jennifer shows she wasn't actually in contact with Kate."  
  
"Maybe Kate has a spy in BHLTCF? Maybe Jennifer was in touch with Victoria?" I get a thought. "Wait! Jennifer's shoes were high-end, not Payless Shoes. What if she was going to the clothing boutique Victoria worked at in San Francisco? Have you guys caught Jennifer yet?"

  
Dad smells of suspicion when he asks "How did you know about that?"  
  
I use my duh face. "Allison Argent's jacket impressed Lydia when they met, and she said her mom was a buyer for a clothing boutique in San Francisco."  
  
He puts his hand on his gun belt and rocks back on his heels as he clears me, in his mind. "Jennifer did have receipts from San Francisco. I need to check on that. She committed suicide last night."  
  
I look shocked "She's dead? How?" Dad has on his don't ask face. I hold up my hands and say "sorry dad. I won't ask."  
  
I hear the sirens approaching. A few minutes later eight armed cops show up to toss the hunters in the wagon. Several deputies ensure I'm okay. A lot of the deputies are like family since I spent a lot of time at the station with dad after mother died.  
  
"I'm okay guys. We _**were**_ about to eat, would you guys ensure he gets some good, _**healthy** _ food?" I look at dad and say "as a thank you for saving my life; you can even have a Cheeseburger, just skip the fries, okay?"  
  
He thinks a minute and says "Really? How about, I get fries, and you can be the one that makes the call to El about this little incident?"  
  
I frown and say "fine, but that's blackmail."  
  
He smiles happily and says "thanks, son. I better start the paperwork on the shooting."  
  
I face-palm as I say "I remembered something last night, dad, about Kate. Before the fire, I heard her talking to Harris, my chem teacher, in the teacher's lounge. She asked if there's a formula to burn stone. Maybe you can speak with him."  
  
He gets a thoughtful look and smells hopeful. "That explains the burnt stone in the house. I'll talk to him tonight, after school."  
  



	24. Talking with Lydia, Scott, and Derek

  
**Friday 14 January**  
  
I head to the cafeteria and give my note to Lydia as I pass her.   
  
Douche bag Jackson snatches it from her and tries reading it. He gets angry when he can't.

  
  
Lydia stands up, takes it back and glances over it. I see the instant curiosity when she sees it's in ancient Latin. Lydia comes and sits down next to me as I eat my salad.  
  
  
  
She asks me "whatever do you mean?"  
  
I give her my ' _duh_ ' face. "You have the same gifts and powers as your grandmother. _**Soon**_ , when the body count starts going up, you'll feel your abilities truly awaken."  
  
She gives me her haughty bored look, but I smell curiosity coming from her in waves. "I'm not sure I know what you mean or if I should believe you."  
  
I cup my hand in front of me where only she can see it's empty. I use my powers to pool water from visibly nowhere.

  
  
I form it into a lily, breath on it and, turn it crystalline.  She firmly closes her mouth and doesn't say anything. I give it to Lydia and look in her eyes. Lily's are for death.  
  
  
  
"I'm a Bruja, and you're a banshee, or wailing woman, that sees death. If you _**ever**_ want to learn how to use your powers to _**protect**_ yourself, here's my address." I hand her the address, in ancient Latin, of course. "Sorry about the Latin, but I don't want humans knowing where I live." I smile at her and walk away.  
  
  
  
  
I leave and smirk at Jackson as I pass him. 

I stop after a few feet of passing him and turn back. I lean close to him and whisper "Jax? You don't have to be jealous of me. You don't have anything I want. She has the wrong equipment, and I hate lacrosse. Your throne is safe from me." 

I smell relief from him, and I continue out the door.

 

  
In the courtyard, I find Scott staring after Allison as she leaves for class. I subtly sniff for Derek and see he's past the Lacrosse fields. He can see us, but it's too far for him to hear us. If I ask about the Alpha now, they'll think I'm deceiving them when they find out it's Peter. It's better to avoid that line altogether.  
  
I sit down next to him and inquire "Scott? How're you doing with your crazy senses and things?"  
  
  
  
He says "I'm okay with most sounds unless a deafening one startles me, then it takes a few seconds to regain control or make it stop hurting. The smells are easier because they don't hurt. _**Where**_ did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Some at the police academy and some from my bodyguard. When _**he**_ gets the message that someone pointed a gun at me, I won't be able to go _**anywhere**_ alone." I frown and huff in annoyance. "I'm not looking forward to that."  
  
He says "I bet. You don't like being tied down in one place."  
  
I sigh and ready myself to convince him, or _**try**_. "Scott? Those guys were hunters. Did you notice they smelled like wolfsbane? They hunt werewolves. They know I'm trying to nail their boss for the Hale fire. I can't tell you any more than that because it's part of Allison's family. If you say the _**wrong**_ thing to her, and it _**slips**_ to her family, they'll _**kill**_ me."   
  
I grab his arm and stress "if they find out you're a wolf, and they'll kill you! I don't want to see you wind up dead. I can help you control the shifting and wolfing out. Derek's right, anger causes you to lose control. You have to learn to control your heart rate when you get mad. I have to go. I'll be back after school to help you. Meet me on the Lacrosse field. Make sure no one follows you. I don't need humans watching."  
  


 

As I leave, I smell Derek following me. Hmm. I didn't take my jeep because 30 minutes wasn't enough time to get here. I smirk ... this could be fun. I walk out of the parking lot to see if he's just following or trying to approach me.  
  
He stays back, so he's following me. Okay, let's see if Derek can keep up. I run through the preserve at a breakneck _**human**_ speed.  
  
He follows and keeps his distance.  
  
Time to show I use magick and I'm not an easy target. I head to the old oaks past the shell of the Hale house. I make a Black Hawthorne line he can't cross, hide my scent, and jump into a tall tree. I'm invisible. He can't see, smell or hear me now.  
  
He hits the barrier and flies backward. He lays there winded a minute. He gets up and tries to go around the wall. He sees it move as I move the barrier. He calls out "I thought you could only use mountain ash in a circle. I've never seen it used as a wall. You're a druid?"  
  
I hide my voice by making it echo around the clearing so he can't locate me. "Hell no! I'm a lot better than that. That's Black Hawthorn. It's stronger and more powerful than ash, but only a magic user can use it. That makes it stronger than mountain ash."  
  
He looks around the clearing as he asks "You knew I was a werewolf when we met?"  
  
"I've always known you're a born werewolf, like Peter. I'm no threat to you. Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt you, and I _**will**_ protect myself."  
  
He's still trying to find me as he says "those hunters could've killed you. I heard the name, Kate. Forget about the fire!"  
  
Now I'm angry. Derek has to bring _**Kate**_ up! Is he still trying to protect her or does he think I'm that weak? " _ **NO! NO! NO!**_ You don't care if anything happens to me so don't pretend that you do! That bitch deserves what she gets. If you remembered me, you'd understand."

  
  
He smells confused. He doesn't recognize me. Now, I'm hurt. He asks "You know who the Alpha is, don't you?"  
  


  
I keep quiet as I think about my response. If I answer, it reveals something about Peter. Instead of replying, I _jump_ or teleport from the tree top to the roof of my building. A few seconds later Peter runs out with his claws and fangs out. At least his eyes aren't glowing.  
  
I step back as I hold my hands up and say " _ **Woah! Woah!**_ It's okay! You can put those away. I'm all right, and there's no more danger." Now his red eyes glow in anger.  
  
  



	25. Peter's Pissed

  
**Friday, January 14th**  
  
I step back as I hold my hands up and say "Hold on. It's okay. You can put those away now. I'm all right, and there's no more danger."  
  
He briefly looks guilty, but then I smell the anger. " _ **Wait!? NO MORE?**_ You _**were**_ in danger! Is that why you just appeared out of nowhere? I felt a low thrum through our medallions. That's how you got here? Were you running from a threat? Did someone threaten you?"  
  
He grabs me and hugs me to his chest as he subtly checks me for blood and injuries. I let him scent mark me as he holds me and calms down enough to discuss it.  
  
When he's calmer, I say "Define danger, father?" He always seems to be less angry if I call him father.  
  
He glares at me. "Little one, I'm _**not**_ your dad! I _**am**_ your father, and I _**can**_ tell when you _**lie.**_ You know I _**won't**_ let you get away with it. Now, _**what**_ happened?! You need to tell me _**exactly**_ what happened."  
  
  
  
I huff and explain the armed hunters showing up at school. I mention they said Kate wants to know where I moved him. I also describe my little display to Derek. He's Pissed with a capital P, but he doesn't say anything while I explain.  
  
He grabs the back of my neck, pulls me into his arms and looks into my eyes. "This means you're _**in**_ danger. Eliot needs to be with you at _**all**_ times. _**I will not**_ take the chance of you getting hurt! Not for my sake. I'm supposed to protect you!"  
  
He texts on his phone as he yells, always the multitasker. When did he get a cell phone? 

He continues his rant. "I'll ' _wake up_ ' tonight! We need to investigate the fire and see what we can find." He turns his full attention to me and says "I notice you're still using the laptop I gave you, six years ago."  
  
I nervously shrug and say "Apple is a good brand, and I'm careful with it."  
  
He snorts at my humor and says "I ordered you a faster, top of the line model. I like that Amazon.com."  
  
I get annoyed. " _ **WHAT?!** _ The one I have's fine. That's too much money!!"  
  
He glares at me and says "it's slow and out of date. Nothing for you can be too much money **especially** after everything you spent on me in the last six years?"  
  
I sigh deeply. "Okay. Fine. Maybe it'll help my researching."  
  
My phone chimes with a text alert. It's from El. "Do **NOT** leave the house, **STAY** with Peter! I'm rushing to finish my part of the job. I won't take any additional jobs till I'm positive you're safe."  
  
I look up at Peter with an arched brow. "Really, father? You texted El _**while**_ we're discussing if I'm in danger or not. Isn't that jumping the gun a little? The hunter goons are in jail. I'm fine!"  
  
He smirks as he smoothly says "Yes, I did. There's an obvious threat, and your safety's my _**only**_ priority. They stated that bitch's name. It's a genuine threat until she's dead. I guarantee that was only the first round of hunters. There will be more!"  
  
I pout and says "But, I told Scott I'd meet him on the Lacrosse field after school. I _**need**_ to help him figure out how to control the shifting." I am _**not**_ whining. I'm not!  
  
He raises his brow at me as he crosses his arms, effectively ending the argument. "Eliot should be back by then. If not, I'll go with you."  
  
I snort at that. "That'd go well. 'Hey Scott, this is the Alpha that bit you. Sorry, buddy. He got you because you had my scent on you, so it's my fault. The good news is he's not as insane as he was'."  
  
He sighs. "Hopefully, Eliot gets here before then. If not, I'll go with you _**and**_ Scott won't see me. That cub isn't aware of his surroundings, and he's fighting his wolf. How _**did**_ you get here and _**what**_ was that thrum?"  
  
I huff and cross my arms. "Fine." I jump or teleport to the other side of him. He looks at me in surprise.  
  
I say "The thrum came from me ' _jumping_ ' or teleporting from the preserve to the roof. The larger the thrum, the farther away I was or, the more I'm carrying with me. We have several hours before school lets out. Let's go to my office and research. I need to focus this nervous, anxious energy on something."  
   
  
  
He gets a hard look on his face as he says "We need hard, physical evidence that Kate killed innocent _**humans**_ and werewolves. She **_broke_ ** their code. That way Chris won't seek restitution _**when**_ I gut her."  
  
  
  
Once we get in my office, he says "we know Kate got information from Deaton, Derek validated it by not answering and, she attempted new intel during sex."  
  
I think about everything I remember about Kate. "Wait a minute! She asked Derek to go for a run on the _**east**_ side of the preserve. He told her no because Talia ordered you never to go to the east. When she ran from the fire, she headed _**east**_."  
  
He looks at me and asks in a puzzled tone "Okay? Kate went _**east**_. How's that important?"  
  
I smirk as I ask "But do you remember _**why**_ Talia told everyone to avoid the _**east**_ side of the preserve?"  
  
He sits back as he ponders it. "Well, yeah, the University wanted to study deer migration, so they (he sits up as his eyes light up with glee) put cam traps on the _**east**_ side. We just have to access the tapes from that night and see if she's on it."  
  
I smile as I say "Danny can hack into the university records vault, make a copy and, hide we hacked it. Then we give an anonymous tip to dad."  
  
  
  
I sense when El arrives, and he's beyond pissed. Crap! My shoulders droop, and I drop my head on the desk when I realize I'm in so much trouble. When he walks in I nervously smile and wave as I try for jovial "Hey, El."  
  
He stomps over to us. " _ **Why**_ didn't you tell me there's a chance hunters will try to nab you?"   
  
I hold my hands up in surrender. "I didn't know the Argents were watching Peter. I was under the impression Jenn was working alone. When I moved him, they got worried. I had no clue they'd go after me. To be fair, I planned on calling you and telling you about the hunter incident as soon as I got home, just Peter beat me to it."  
  
I look at the clock on my phone and stand to leave. "I need to leave for school. I'm meeting Scott on the Lacrosse field to help him learn not to wolf out."  
  
El stomps his foot, crosses his arms and says _**"Not without me you're not!"**_  
  
I try to calm him as I smoothly reply "I _**was**_ waiting for Mel to watch Peter, _**and**_ for _**you**_ to come home."  
  
I nod towards Peter, "he's decided to wake up. _**Tonight!**_ I'm going to shower and change. Be back in a minute."  
   



	26. Scott Learns Not to Wolf Out

**Friday, January 14th**  
**Peters P.O.V.**  
  
Stiles and I research on a six-year-old laptop for anything we can find. 

He came up with the brilliant idea to check the cam-traps on the _**east**_ side of the preserve. I forgot about the deer migration study conducted there. 

When Danny arrives, I'll ask him to hack into the records and check it out.   
  
Eliot finally arrives, and he's furious Stiles was, _**is**_ in danger. 

Stiles goes upstairs to shower. As soon as I hear the water running and the door close, I grab Eliot. Thank god for soundproofed rooms.  
  
"Eliot, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
He says "That depends on what it is."  
  
"Stiles took his exit exam from high school this morning." I open his desk drawer and pull out a stack of college applications. He filled them out and added copies of his notification that he's in the running for a full scholarship.  
  
I flip through them for Eliot and say "he addressed these to _**all**_ the colleges offering the degree he wants, _**but**_ he didn't mail _**any**_ of _**these**_. I think he's afraid to apply for these colleges. I'm not sure if it's because of his lack of self-esteem or the price. I'd appreciate it if you mail these. I don't see them getting sent if _**we**_ don't ... intervene."  
  
Eliot says "he promised Melissa that he'd fill out applications for _**every**_ college that offers the degree he wants. He never said anything about actually mailing them. He always finds a loophole."  
  
I say "he got that from me. These need to be mailed so he can go to a _**good**_ school. I want the best for my son."  
  
He nods as he thinks about it. "Very well. You're not wrong. Stiles will get mad when he finds out, but he deserves this chance." He looks at the names of the colleges and seems a little surprised. "These are Ivy League and upper crust colleges. I don't see any community colleges. Let me guess. _**Those**_ he mailed."  
  
I arch my brow in a 'duh' pose.  
  
He smiles and says "Not a problem. I'll see to it _**after**_ we finish helping Scott."  
  
"Thank you." I hear Stiles open his bedroom door and the elevator is coming up with Mel, so I sit in my wheelchair and settle in. I smirk as I think that this is going to be an award-winning performance. It's a shame I can't get an Oscar for it.  
   
  
  
**Stiles P.O.V.**  
  
El and I drive to the school in _**his**_ jeep. I guess mine isn't reliable enough. We then make our way to the lacrosse field. Derek isn't around. Odd. He must be checking out the preserve or getting gas and being bullied by the hunters.

  
  
I squeeze El's shoulder as I introduce him. "Scott this is Eliot. Due to the attempted kidnapping, El will be with me at all times, as my bodyguard, until we deal with _**all**_ threats."  
  
Scott looks confused as he scratches his head. "But you kicked their asses!"  
  
"That doesn't mean they can't surprise me or outnumber me. I guarantee there will be more attempts. Kate Argent never walks away."  
  
Scott and El hesitantly shake hands.  
  
Scott notices my small duffle bag that I'm carrying and stares intently at it. 

I scoff that now he pays attention. I dig out the heart monitoring strap and show it to him. "I borrowed this so we can monitor your heart rate, kind of like the coach does with his phone when he's running."  
  
  
  
He asks in surprise "you stole that from the coach?"  
  
I look insulted and say "misappropriated. I temporarily misappropriated it. If it works for running, it'll work for this." Then I pull out the coach's phone.  
  
Scott looks at me with wide eyes and open mouth.

"Okay, that I stole. It'll magically reappear on the Coach's desk later." Thanks to my werewolf stealth. "Anyway, the key to controlling your wolfing out is to control your heart rate."  
  
I duct tape his hands behind his back and pull out the lacrosse ball and crosse. "Now, we make you mad." I use him as target practice, and his heart rate goes up ... he does okay for a while. "I think my aim is improving."

He sarcastically says "gee, I wonder why?"

 

I smell elation. I covertly look around and see Jackson hiding behind the bleachers, laughing.

When I look back at Scott, I realize that he's reached his anger threshold. "Scott, are you okay? Lower your heart rate. You have to control it."

I put my hand on Eliot's chest and shake my head. He keeps his wolf under wraps and stays close to me in case Scott becomes a threat.  
  
Scott breaks free, but he gets it under control. I sigh in relief. "You started to shift, buddy."  
  
He looks abashed as he says "Derek's right, anger triggers it. It wasn't just anger, though. It's more primal than that. I felt stronger, more powerful." He looks like someone killed his puppy as he says "Derek's right. Allison will make me weak."  
  
I get angry at that. "You know what! I'm tired of everyone saying being with the one you love makes you weak!" I don't want Scott to be alone, like me. "Maybe love can also protect you and make you strong." 

I look at him as  I contemplate his sudden success. "Scott? What helped you shift back?"  
  
Scott says "I found Allison's voice talking to Lydia in the hallway about our study date.  
  
I contemplatively say "so, she's anchoring your humanity. She makes you strong enough to withstand your wolf instincts."  
  
Scott gets the look of realization. "that means I don't have to stop seeing her. Yes!"  


  
My phone rings with the [wonder woman theme](http://www.televisiontunes.com/wonderwoman.html). "That's your mom dude. I have to answer that." I grab my phone and answer it. "Mama McCall, what's wrong?"  
  
Melissa says "He's awake! He woke up a few minutes ago, screaming. He thought he was on fire. He was looking around for his sister's body and for someone named Kate. He said you got him out of the fire, and he needs to ensure you're okay. The only way I could calm him down was to show him that I'm calling you to come home and see him."  
  
I say "Okay! I'm on my way. Call my dad, and we'll meet him there. Tell Peter that I'm perfectly fine, and I have my bodyguard with me right now, so I'm safe." I hang up and say "sorry Scott. I have to go! Would you mind packing up my bag for me?"

 

  
Eliot and I head back to the Opera House. I look at El as he drives. "Once the Argents find out Peter's awake, and he does remember Kate was at the fire, it _**could**_ double my danger. They _**know**_ that I know where he is and either they run or try and use me to make him deny any knowledge of Kate. This situation reminds me of when the hunters came for him before." He frowns and I shudder.  
  
El says "that's a frightening thought. I'm _**not**_ going to let them hurt you! Not this time! They know you see Peter on a regular basis. His waking up puts a target on your back. You can't go _**anywhere**_ unprotected. I'm _**your**_ Alpha bodyguard! You _**have**_ to obey **_any_** rules _**I**_ make for your safety."  
  
I clench my jaw. "I hate being on lockdown!"  
  



	27. Peter Wakes Up

**Friday, January 14th**  
  
Scott's packing up Stiles' bag when Derek arrives, looking confused or pissed or both. You can never tell, maybe it's the same thing to him.

  
  
Scott asks "what're _**you**_ doing here? _**You**_ said you _**don't**_ think you can _**teach**_ me! Stiles figured out a werewolf bit me and how to stop wolfing out. I asked _**him** _ for help! He's helped me a lot more than you have."

Derek says "I didn't bite you, so it's not my responsibility to help or teach you."

Scott says "if everyone took that stand then I'm surprised the entire world doesn't know about werewolves. How the hell was I supposed to get help if you didn't help me? I'm just glad that Stiles took it upon himself to do what you refused to do. Do you ever take responsibility for anything?"

That barb hurt Derek more than Scott thought it should have. He immediately regrets what he said. "I'm sorry. Stiles always says I should think before I say anything and never say anything in anger because you can't unsay something once it's been said. Now I understand what he meant. I really am sorry Derek."

Derek angrily huffs and snidely comments "That's a rather adult saying to have. Stiles _**always**_ seems to be aware of more than he lets on. He _**knew**_ I'm a werewolf, all along, and I think he researched the fire that killed my family!"

Scott says "he told me he's working on nailing the people responsible for that and it has something to do with Allison's family, which is why he won't tell me anything about it. He didn't want me to say anything that will get him or me killed, accidentally. His words, not mine. Why would a kid be looking into that? How could he ... oh, wait. His dad's the Sheriff, and he's possibly looking at police reports without telling his dad."

Derek tightens his jaw in annoyance and flexes his fist to help control his anger. He takes a deep breath, crosses his arms and says "Stiles mentioned that I don't remember him. _**Who**_ was that guy that was with him and _**why**_ did he leave so suddenly? He smelled protective not attracted. More like a brother than a lover."  
  
Scott shrugs and says "Oh. That's his bodyguard, Eliot. He didn't mention the last name. That's the guy that taught him how to fight all kung fu like. They left because my mom called Stiles, she was rather excited or panicked, and then they left."

  
  
Derek angrily steps forward and into Scott's personal space as he grips his arms, looking down his nose and growls "Tell me _**EXACTLY**_ what you heard her say!"  
  
Scott loudly gulps and says "um, mom said _'HE_ woke up and was screaming because _he_ thought _he_ was on fire' and something about _Kate_. I don't remember what she said about her, but I definitely heard the name, _Kate_. She also said ' _HE'S_ looking for his sister's body, and Stiles pulled _him_ out of the fire. _He_ needs to ensure Stiles is safe.' She never said who _he_ is."  
  
Derek looks at Scott, all confused. So many emotions move across his face so fast that you can't name them and then you see when the realization hits him.

Scott hides a small smile as he realizes Stiles is right. Derek talks more with his eyebrows than he does with his mouth.

Derek says " _OH! MY! GOD!_ Wilkksiezycawyc! He's Wilkksiezycawyc!"

Scott looks at him with wide-eyes as he says "Duuuude! _**How**_ did you say his real name? I've been trying for years, and I still can't get it."  
  
Derek narrows his eyes at him and says "Stiles once said it's humanly impossible to say his real name. I thought it was a joke. I guess it's not. You're no longer human. Try it now."  
  
Scott says "Wilkksiezycawyc ..." His jaw drops in surprise. "... Oh My God! Why does he have a name humans can't say?"  
  
Derek snorts and says "He's a magick user, but _**not**_ a druid. He _**hates**_ druids. Why would _**your**_ mom call _ **him**_ about Peter?" 

He looks intently at Scott. _**"Where**_ is she working tonight? Is it the BHLTCF?"  
  
He scratches his head and says "Yeah. Mom said she's working some extra shifts for the director and as a personal favor for someone."

Derek storms off to his car as Scott scratches his head. He didn't understand half of that conversation. Did they even have a conversation?

 

 **MEANWHILE ACROSS TOWN**  
Eliot stops by the post office on the way home. A bored Stiles sits on the waiting bench while El charms the woman behind the counter.

She actually paid for him to mail a rather large stack of envelopes. How does he do that?

By the time they arrive at home, the Sheriff's already there and in the middle of asking Peter questions about the fire.

  
Stiles phone goes off with the [Tinkerbell flutter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKcviWIDFKQ) sound that the Beacon Hills Hospital uses on their nurse's call lights. He sighs and whispers to Eliot "that's the hospital." He walks to a distant corner and answers it.

It's the nurse informing him that Derek's looking for Peter. When he hangs up John clears his throat meaningfully, and Stiles says "sorry, dad. I'll be quiet."

 

 **A FEW MINUTES EARLIER, AT THE HOSPITAL**  
Derek drives to the hospital, only to discover Stiles moved Peter to a secret location. Apparently, since he and Laura refused responsibility for him, the nurses won't tell him anything besides "get out before we call the police!"  
  
He gets the _distinct_ feeling that the nurses hate him! He stiffly walks outside and around the corner where he waits in the shadows, listening to the nurses at the front desk.

 

The elderly nurse asks the other nurse "how could any respectable young man turn his back on his family and leave everything on our poor Stiles' shoulders? The police asked us if Derek checked on his uncle a few days ago. He's been here for some time, and _**this**_ is the first time he's bothered to visit."

Derek makes a fist in anger at himself as the other nurse says "not everyone is as devoted and dependable as our young Stiles, Martha. It saddens me to think that if Stiles hadn't talked Laura into giving him a medical power of attorney, that poor comatose man would've been dumped in Eichen House as that dreadful Laura suggested. The poor man."

Derek quietly growls. He wasn't aware of that either.

The elderly one, Martha, sighs and says "I better call our young Stiles and let him know. He took it pretty hard when we discovered we had a nurse abusing patients."

Derek growls. It makes his blood boil to think of anyone in a position of power uses it to abuse anyone, even more so when that person is weaker than themselves. He never heard about that, but he's not exactly on the list of visitors or next of kin anymore.

 

He hears her dial a number on the antiquated phone. Why do they even have a rotary phone? "Stiles, honey? That terrible Derek Hale was here, looking for poor Peter, but don't you worry, honey. We turned him away, just as he turned away from that poor man, years ago."  
  
Stiles says "thanks for the heads up. I appreciate it. I'll bring a couple dozen of my homemade pumpkin cookies for my favorite nurses." She laughs, and he hangs up.

  


 

 


	28. The Sheriff Talks to Peter

**Friday, January 14th**  
  
Peter tells the Sheriff about Kate shooting his sister, knocking him out, pouring gasoline on him and Talia and then setting them on fire.

The pain of the flames woke him, and he was in too much pain to notice what was around him until Stiles put out the fire. "I was still in a lot of pain, and my vision started to go black, but I held on until I felt fresh air on my painful skin. I remember breathing a sigh of relief, looking up and seeing a very concerned Stiles' face looking down at me and then everything went black until I woke up. I couldn't find Talia or Stiles and ... and I don't know where I am."

  
Peter looks fondly at Stiles and says "My Wilkksiezycawyc looks older now than when I closed my eyes. How long has it been? What's happened in my absence."  
  
John Stalinski arches his eyebrow that he uses Stiles real name without thinking about it. "Almost six years."

  
  
"Six years?! My God! How is that possible? Did anyone else survive?" He's distracted by his surroundings and states "what a strange looking hospital?"  
  
John rocks back on his heels in annoyance as he says "You've been in a coma. Derek and Laura lived, though Laura recently died."  
  
Peter does an excellent job of looking hopeful and then sad at her loss.  
  
John says "Stiles just informed me that Cora did as well, but I don't know where she is, currently. You're in Stiles' home. He discovered your nurse was poisoning you, among other criminal acts. He transferred you here to get the toxins out of your system and keep you safe. We hoped you'd wake up once it was out of your system."  
  
Peter asks "Did the arsonists, well murderers, get arrested? Did Kate get arrested for killing my sister?"  
  
"Unfortunately not and no. It was ruled an accident at the time. I only recently discovered it was arson. I reopened the case a few days ago, when Stiles panicked about the nurse and told me everything about the fire. If you can get Derek to make a statement about the underage sex with Kate, I can get her on statutory rape now. Peter, you're not the first family she destroyed, nor were you the last. I'm working with Interpol to bring her to justice."  
  
Stiles jaw about hits the floor with a resounding thump. Eliot nervously moves closer to Stiles, and his stance takes on higher alertness, if that's possible.  
  
John's eyes tighten as he realizes Eliot is in bodyguard mode and Stiles is in grave danger now. He does know that Eliot is a merc and he won't let anything happen to Stiles.  
  
Peter looks shocked. "Interpol? Isn't that a foreign police department?"  
  
Stiles facepalms, sighs, and guiltily says "I didn't think about checking to see if she killed anyone overseas. What a rookie mistake! I'm an idiot! I'm sorry! I fucked up, again!"  
  
Peter gives him a hard look. "I've told you that I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down. You have a higher IQ than 99% of the people in this town, and everyone makes a mistake. Look at me! I obviously made a grave mistake since that bitch walked right into my house, attacked us and I didn't have time to defend myself or the rest of the family."  
  
Stiles nods and mutters "sorry, f... Peter. I'm working on it."  
  
John notices the momentary lapse and narrows his eyes. "Yes. Kate's set fires in France, England and, across the United States. We traced back all the families she burned, and we hit a snag. Her first one was when she was 4, a few months after her twin died. That means she's been trained to do this. We looked at her family. Kate, her father and, the Argents before them have done this for over 100 years. _**Our**_ son, Stiles, made a connection between the Argent and Calavera families."

Stiles balks when he says _**our**_.

John continues after looking thoughtfully at Stiles. "I positively linked Kate to Chris's wife. The Calavera family follows the same pattern. It's not just the direct line with them. We're about to arrest Victoria Argent for ten homicides and three arsons. We haven't found any connection to Chris and Allison. His mom protected him from the family fire legacy. We thoroughly investigated both clans and arrested them worldwide. It's the first time we issued APB's globally. Gerard Argent and Kate have escaped, but we will catch them.

Peter nods at Stiles and says "I see you know our secret. I never meant to hurt you or _**our**_ son. My sister **_separated_** me from Claudia, **_forced_** her to marry you, _**threatened**_ my standing in the family and, the community as well as Claudia's safety if she didn't obey. I _**hope**_ you don't mind my being in my son's life."  
  
John smiles as he says "Claudia explained most everything when she was pregnant with Stiles."  
  
Stiles jaw hits the floor, _**again,**_ as he looks at his dad in shock. He's known, all along?  
  
Stiles turns around and sees Melissa with her hand over her mouth. "Shit! I'm sorry Melissa. I forgot you were here. Please don't say anything! Derek's in town, and he thinks his adopted mother was a saint. We'll tell him I'm related to Peter, but I need to get some stuff together first."  
  
Melissa says "it's none of my business and I know you'll tell him when the time's right. So, Talia was a bitch and Peter's your father. That explains why you've been just as devoted to Peter as you are to John. I better leave, you no longer need a nurse."

  
  
Stiles says "wait. I _ **do**_ still _**need**_ a nurse. I have errands to run two to three times a week. Can we change your schedule to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday? 4-8 pm?"  
  
Peter says "I'll pay you, of course, Stiles needs time for himself as well. He's ...  um ... six years ... 16 and he needs time to be with friends and have a life of his own. I can't have him give up his life to look after me. I _**plan**_ on being on my feet as soon as possible to take the burden off him."  
  
She smiles and says "I can do that. I'd like that. That'd include meals as well? Stiles is the best cook I've ever seen."  
  
Stiles laughs and says "yes. Believe it or not, a couple of my recipes are Peter's, like my spaghetti and chicken lasagna." He looks at John and says "my place is between your place and the precinct. I expect you to stop by, either on the way there or home, to eat with us, at least two to three times a week, if not daily. I still plan on making you good food to eat."  
  
John smiles and says "you're on. How about Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday?"  
  
Peter says "We'd love that. I have six years of stories for you to fill me in on. Bring pictures, if you have them. I know Stiles was a little camera shy."  
  
John says "that sounds like a plan."


	29. Victoria's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Allison gets the werewolf reveal.

**Monday, January 17th**  
**PETER'S POV**  
  
Stiles spent most of the night painting. Eliot took him to the auction house this morning with some pictures to sell. I've thoroughly bonded to the pack, and my scars have healed.    
  
I track down Scott during his lunch period. I'll stalk him all day before I make my move.

I stand outside the school, in the woods, listening to the pup go from class to class.  
  
Stiles is right. Scott's a bit self-centered. He's trying to get Allison to go to McDonald's after school. She finally agrees to Wendy's. She won't go near McDonald's because of how unhealthy the food is.  
  
  


 

**At Lunchtime**

I see Stiles and Eliot arrive. Stiles nods at me as he walks in. I hear him talk to Lydia.  
  
Stiles says "Have the nightmares started yet?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what to do about them. You have no idea how much makeup I have to put on to hide that I'm not sleeping."  
  
He says "I can teach you to control what you look at in your mind. It'll help you control the dreams."  
  
"Look at? I can control what I focus on?"  
  
He says "Banshees see beyond life _**and**_ death. That's what enables them to predict death. Without guidance, they focus on death. You _**can**_ learn to focus on life."  
  
  
  
"I don't like seeing death. You know, sometimes your eyes are the most beautiful golden yellow color with serpentine or feline red irises, sometimes they're coral pink, and every once in a while they're watery white."  
  
  
  
He laughs and says "you see my real eyes, even when I haven't shifted. It depends on which part of my DNA I'm using to draw power. White is the Bruja; I'll let you figure out what the others are.  
  
Interesting, I didn't know that. So if red, coral as Lydia put it, is the werewolf. What is the gold?  
  
He says to her "Come to my house. We have a siren, and she can teach you to use your sonic scream."  
  
She thinks it over for a minute and comes to a decision. "Okay. I'll be over after school."  
  
Stiles and Eliot leave when the bell rings to signal the end of lunch.  


 

  
  
I continue shadowing Scott the rest of the day. I can see why Stiles compares him to a puppy. He's not the sharpest pencil in the box. I smell Derek's arrival, so I withdraw far enough that he won't notice me and I can still watch the school.  
  
I follow Scott to lacrosse practice. Stiles sits on the sidelines, alone. No Eliot and I didn't see him arrive. Looks like he ditched his bodyguard and jumped here. We _**will**_ be discussing this later.  
  
Stiles sheepishly smiles as he nods at me. He watches practice for a while then looks directly at Derek. He's staring intently at Stiles and not Scott. Interesting.  
  
Scott gets angry, knocks down and hurts the one they call Jackson. He's losing control. Stiles helps him stagger to the locker room as the rest of the human players gather around the injured kid.  
  
  
  
I can hear growling from the scuffle as Stiles dodges him. He yells "calm down! Scotty, you _**need** _ to get control! It's me, buddy!" It sounds like Stiles blasts him with the fire extinguisher, which snaps him out of it.  
  
Scott's panting as he asks "what ... what happened?"  
  
Stiles sarcastically says "not much. You _**totally**_ lost control, hurt Jackson, and did I mention you _**TRIED TO KILL ME!** **"**_  
  
I growl in anger. How dare my fledgling try to hurt my son!  
  
I sense Derek coming this way, which is the only reason I don't physically confront the pup. Derek must have heard my growl.  
  
I use the medallion to become invisible as Stiles showed me, change positions, so I can overhear them inside and still watch Derek without him bumping into me.  
  
Derek's curious and confused. He finds claw marks I must've made when I growled, but that's it.  
  
I find a small window that looks in the locker room. Probably for ventilation. I take up position there as Derek hunkers down under the window and listens.  
   
Stiles says "Scott! You need to get control or don't play. If you get mad, you're going to hurt someone worse than you did Jackson. At least, don't play until after the full moon on Wednesday. Joining a pack helps too. Come over to my house on the full moon so we can lock you up. I'll pick you up after school. You need to find an anchor to help with your control, here's a thought how about Allison? I know I mentioned that before."  
  
Scott says "I'm scared to involve her."  
  
He says "you don't have to be involved with her for her to be your anchor, Scott. It's the idea or memories of them. They don't have to stand there holding your hand."  
  
Allison walks into the locker room, and Stiles tries to leave them alone. He says "sorry. I was just leaving."  
  
She steps in front of him and blocks the door. "Stay. Mom's dead."  
  
I hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
Stiles stops and asks "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
  
  
She's near tears as she says "The police came and asked if we knew Kate likes to burn families and is a pedophile. Dad's shocked. They show us pictures of Kate fucking a 13-year-old boy and others of her stabbing the boy, dousing him with gasoline and setting him and his house on fire. She killed 12 people in that fire. Mom practically growls that they're animals and deserve death. The deputy asks if that included the three-month-old baby that died. Mom says they would've grown up to be a rabid dog like the rest. Better to take them out now before they hurt anyone."  
  
Stiles angrily say "They can't know that. You can't guarantee what someone will be when they grow up. You can't just be judge, jury and, executioner."  
  
She continues "The deputy says they also came to arrest mom with pictures of _ **her**_ starting fires and killing people, _**with**_ Kate. That's how she met my dad, being with Kate. It's like some family alliance thing to get a Calavera with an Argent."  
  
She is crying now as she says "mom yells "you can't arrest me! I'm protecting innocent people from those monsters! They're all rabid dogs!" Mom attacks the deputy and takes his gun. Dad's yelling at her "drop the weapon! Stop! Stand down!" She says "I can't go to jail!"

The fake suicide note said, "I can't go to jail!" She just linked her actions to Jennifer Scull.

Mom is about to kill the deputy when the Sheriff charges in and shoots her. Dad grabs me, covers my eyes and takes me out before I can fall apart. When we left, they're searching for traces of Aunt Kate."  
  
Stiles hugs her and tells her "there's a little more to it that you need to know. I know this is going to be hard to believe. The Argent clan has been hunters since the 1700's. They initially only went after the bad ones that killed innocent humans but, over time, their hatred of _**werewolves**_ caused them to start killing _**anyone**_ having **anything** to do with _**them**_ , whether they were one or not."  
  
Allison angrily says "Werewolves? Hunters? Now you're mocking me? How can you be so cruel? You must be crazy!"  



	30. Allison Learns the Truth

**24 Monday, January 17th**

**Peter'a POV**  
  
Allison angrily says "Werewolves? Hunters? Now you're mocking me? How can you be so cruel? You must be crazy!"  
  
Stiles shakes his head and sadly say "No. I'm not. Scott! Show her. She needs to see for herself."

  
  
Scott nods in understanding, flashes his eyes and extends his claws and fangs. He does the full Beta shift when she doesn't shrink from him. She's shocked but not afraid. Now she understands. He slowly shifts back as she strokes his face. She kisses him softly.  
  
I say "Rabid dogs and monsters are what pro-human hunters call us. It's not close to true, but that's like code for werewolves. Your family has a tradition to wait until their kids are 18 and then let them choose if they want to be hunters or not."  
  
I don't think he realizes he said _**us**_. Stiles looks intently at her as he says "Gerard raised Kate, and he doesn't follow the code. He taught her to hate as soon as she could walk. She was four when he started teaching her to kill innocents. She never had a chance. He brainwashed her and warped her so badly she doesn't know what love is. She's been trying to show you the family business for years, but your dad keeps stopping her. That explains the crossbow and gymnastics, doesn't it?"

He looks down and says "both clans are heavily into incest. It's caused a lot of genetic problems along with having twins. A couple of centuries ago they started using a sacrificial fire ritual to move all of the damaged DNA into the weaker twin, killing them, so that the stronger one doesn't die of a disease. Kate's first arson was the day before her twin died and not a month after, as the FBI believes. "

He looks at her and says "Chris' mother was a good witch. She found out about the family legacy a little before she got pregnant with him. She used one of my mother's spells to clean up their DNA that he and his line would not be a twin and as long as they are protectors and not killers. That's the price of the spell."

Allison asks "how come they have to kill 12 people and the twin while she prevented the twin?" Good question.

He smiles and says "magic is always stronger when it takes something from either the caster or the bloodline of the caster. The spell moves the bad DNA over at the exact moment there would be two heartbeats and then the second twin dies and both the spell and the living baby absorb it. Humans call it disappearing twin syndrome."

Scott says "I've heard of that syndrome because one of the guys in biology had that. Unless the doctors see it in the womb, they don't notice or if it's fraternal twins."

Stiles nods. "Gerard realized Crystal was shielding Chris, so began poisoning her. She was dying when she got pregnant with Kate and Kathryn and wasn't able to do the same with them. She died in childbirth and _**not**_ from giving birth, _**if** _ you know what I mean!"

She covers her mouth in shock. My mouth drops in absolute surprise. He always knows more about what's going on than the rest of us. He just doesn't tell anyone.

She says "I was wondering why all the rest of his family had twins. He and I are the only ones, not twins. Wait! Mom's a twin and a Calavera. Oh God!"

  
Scott sees she's about to panic and wants to show he didn't want to be like this, so he says "not all werewolves chose this. I didn't. Some are born like this, and some are attacked and bitten like me. Some are bitten to save their lives."  
  
Stiles hugs her and tells her "I know you and your dad aren't like the others. Be wary when Kate shows up. The heavily armed guys that tried to kidnap me at school, they say they work for Kate. She'll come here to kill me, she wants you as a backup, and to start learning the family business. She sees your dad as a traitor for not showing you yet."  
  
  
  
I dig my claws into my hand at that. I won't let anyone hurt my son! Maybe I am still a little insane. I want to launch myself at anyone and anything that threatens my boy without thought to the consequences.  
  
Allison asks "You? Why would she want to kill you?"  
  
Stiles huffs and says "I have a connection to the Hale's. I witnessed her at the Hale fire and having sex with a minor at the beach to get information. I have evidence Gerard and Deaton are behind my mother's poisoning. The coven of druids Gerard has been using to infiltrate werewolf packs as emissaries, spy on them, and pass information on to Kate or himself! It's _**his**_ coven! He's the _**head druid!"**_  
  
_**OH! MY! GOD!**_ Gerard is a Druid! _**DEATON'S BOSS!**_ They want to kill Stiles because he saved four of us. They want revenge on him. Not on my watch! I should've realized when he said, "a nightmare about not stopping Kate and everyone died." That's how he started his statement. He's a precog! That's why he asked Lydia if the nightmares started yet? They must be about something happening to Stiles! I need to find out! I need to talk with Lydia! Quietly!  
  
I zoned out for a second, in shock. I tune back in and hear Stiles say "Gerard's the head druid. The Argent males use magick, and the females use bows and hunters. The fires are only part of the ritual for the Argent bloodline. The other part involves one of them seducing and having sex with one of the victims. Notice there's always 12 dead victims?"  
  
He continues "They fucked up on the Hale fire. They only killed 8. So now, the protection the ritual gives, takes from the lives of 12 victims, to protect your line. They _**have**_ to burn the last four victims before six years is up. They have until the 25th to burn all four survivors. It's already killing Gerard. He now has _ **THE**_ cancer they moved to his twin. If he _**can't**_ cure himself by finishing the ritual, he'll try to be an _**Alpha werewolf!"**_  
  
Allison looks like she's going to be ill. He continues "one of the survivors is dead, and they don't know where the other half of her body is so they can't burn her. Now they want revenge. I'm the one that stopped them from killing the Hales that survived, and I will do anything I have to protect Peter. He's always been more important to me than myself."  
  
Stiles smells of fear for a split second, and then it's gone. He continues "They'll come after me and soon. As dramatic as Gerard is, it'll be the night of the 25th. I don't think he recognizes me."  
  
Scott asks "recognize you? Why would he recognize you? None of us have ever seen him."  
  
Stiles' eyes get tight as he sees me. He takes a deep breath and says "The spell requires one of the druids be at the scene, ensuring all the victims die. Gerard was there, in the fire." He looks down and rakes his hand through his hair in nervousness. "He left me for dead. I'm the one that pulled Peter out of the fire. Danny found me outside, in shock. He took me to a trusted healer. Gerard, Deaton and his sister are the only ones in his druidic coven left alive. The others were hunted down by the families of their victims." What did that bastard do to my son!  
  
Stiles looks up at me, and I know he feels my anger, worry and near panic. He says "I've already said too much about what I know. I have to go now." He jumps out, right in front of them. We see lightning flash around him as he disappears. They know he's magick now, and he didn't have to say a word."  
  
He jumped right in front of them to scare them into believing Kate's a threat, showing everyone that magick is real. His heart never blipped. He didn't lie about anything he said. That worries me far more than everything that he did say.  
  
I text him, asking where he is and if I should hurt Scott for trying to kill him.  
  
He texts back that he's in his studio at home and no, Scott didn't have control. Maybe now he understands how dangerous it is.  
  
I look down at Derek. He heard everything, and I think he felt Stiles jump. He looks worried and scared. Is it because we might find out he's the minor Stiles is protecting or because he cares about Stiles?

 

 

  
Scott and Allison walk out as Allison process everything "My god! Magick is real, and he must be very powerful to hide it so well. The way he talks, it's Gerard he wants, and Kate's his soldier. Scott, what do you smell from him? Do you smell his emotions? Do you smell his humanity? Does he feel like other people?"  
  
Scott looks at her nervously. "I've never smelled _**any**_ of his feelings, and he smells like the ocean, white roses, lemongrass, and cinnamon all mixed up. He can hide his scent whenever he wants. I never thought about it being odd. Just it's, you know, Stiles. I know Stiles isn't his name and humans can't say his name."  
  
Allison ask "When you touch him, does your scent get on him?"

  
  
I'm impressed with the questions she has and the way her brain thinks. She's coming up with things that I never thought of when I didn't know Claudia was my mate. I never paid attention to those oddities.  
  
Scott says "Stiles doesn't like to be touched and no it doesn't. It's like his scent doesn't get on anything he touches and other scents don't get on him. Why didn't I notice that's odd?"  
  
Allison asks herself "Isn't that strange?"  
  
A shadow separates from the rest, grabs Scott 's shoulder and puts his hand over his mouth as it slams him against the wall. It looks like the poor boy nearly has a heart attack. I can't help feeling elated to see it after he threatened Stiles.


	31. Derek and Peter Terrify Scott

**Monday, January 17th**  
**Peter's P.O.V.**  
  
I have to bite my tongue so as not to bust out laughing when Derek shoves him into the wall. The smell of Scott's terror is delicious and exhilarating.  
  
  
  
When he realizes it's Derek, he irritably yells "Damn dude! You gave me a heart attack! Derek can you, like, not be a stalker right now?!"  
  
Derek hides a snicker and mock growls as he points at his face. "You're lucky I'm not a hunter, or you would be dead now! Do you realize how dangerous playing on the team is now?"  
  
Scott says "Yes! Okay! I get it! I won't play! Coach won't just let me quit, though!"  
  
Derek demands "Where _**is**_ Stiles?"  
  
Allison steps forward to get Derek's attention. "We don't know, he just disappeared, with lightning flashing all around him. Magickly."  
  
Derek looks at her in irritation that she'd interrupt his train of thought before asking Scott "do you have _**any**_ idea where _**he**_ lives or his phone number? I _**need**_ to talk to him _**or** _ find out where he moved _**Peter**_."  
  
Scott shakes his head as Derek lets him go. "Not besides the Sheriff's house. I have no idea. I do have his phone number, though."  
  
He demands "Well? What is it?!"  
  
Scott shrugs with a blank face. "I don't know, dude! It's on my phone." He pulls out his phone, that is now in several pieces and whines "... my very broken phone! You broke my phone!"  
  
Derek does snarl. I'm impressed with the caveman not losing his temper and shredding the boy. He asks in utter disbelief "you don't know your _**best**_ friend's number? How do you call him if you don't have your phone?"  
  
Scott shrugs and looks confused as he says "but, I never call him. If he wants to talk to me, he calls me."

His face lights up as he remembers when I carried him into the preserve, without a phone. "Wait! The one time I had to call him, without my phone, I called the station and Tara told me his number."  
  
We all stare at him in disbelief. Allison gives him a disappointed look.  
  
Derek jabs his finger at him as he points at his chest. "You're a lousy friend. Even that douche Jackson's a better friend than that to Danny. He knows how to pronounce and spell his last name, knows his number by heart, doesn't ditch his friend or ignore him for face time with a girl and calls his buddy to show he's important to him."  
  
I think we all have to agree with him. Allison says "I hate to say it, but I just made friends with Lydia and I know her address, birthday, and phone number. You've known Stiles how long? Has his number recently changed or something?"  
  
Scott tries to impress us with how much he does know about Stiles. "Six years. His mother died on January 25, 2005, and we met shortly after that at the babysitter's office. His number's always the same because he wants the hospital to have a way to contact him if something happens to Peter Hale. His number's never changed in all the time I've known him."  
  
Derek facepalms and says "fuck! That's the day of the fire! God! He must hate me!" He bangs his head on the wall a few times, leaving dents, and then turns around and gives them a very forlorn look.

Allison says "he dragged Peter out of the fire on the day his mother died? The poor guy never gets a break! Um, Scott? Babysitters don't have an office. I bet that was a therapist. It's common practice to have two kids that aren't coping with a loss to meet and hopefully help each other deal. Did you lose your dad then?"

He nods and looks crestfallen as he realizes how they really met. Scott loudly sighs, looks down guiltily and says "You're right! I _**have**_ been self-centered and not a good friend. I need to fix that."  
  
Derek pushes off from the wall and walks towards his car without looking back.  
  
Scott calls after Derek "Where _**are**_ you going?"  
  
He calls over his shoulder "To ask _**your**_ mom. Melissa called him the other day, so she knows his number. Probably by heart. That, sadly, says a lot about your friendship skills, or lack of skills. Your _**worse**_ than I am and I didn't think that was _**possible**_." He gets in his car and drives away.

I might actually get somewhere with Derek when I confront him. He seems to care about my son and his feelings. He's just been hiding it. I smile as I think "If I can give Stiles his mate ..."  
  
  
  
  
Allison asks Scott "Didn't you offer to take me to Wendy's after school? I need that right now." She entwines her arms around his arm and walks with him towards his car.  
  
They only get about 10 feet before Scott realizes he hasn't changed out of his uniform yet and stops dead in his tracks. He looks down at his lacrosse outfit, facepalms and rushes back in to put on regular clothes. What an idiot!  
  
  
A few minutes later he rushes out, and they go to Wendy's. What a lovesick puppy!  
  
  
  
  
I follow him as he drops her off, kissing her sweetly before he walks to his mom's car in the dark shadows of the night. I make my presence known. I growl and let him feel me and my anger.  
  
Scott looks at me, loudly gulps, backpedals a few steps, turns and runs to the car. It takes him three attempts to get the key in the lock before he can open the door, jump in, and locks the doors. I chuckle to myself that he still thinks that that could ever stop me.

  
  
I slowly saunter to the car, enjoying the boys panic, and look in the open window at him. "Hello, Scott."

The boy forgot he's a big scary werewolf and that the window doesn't close. He shrinks back as far as he can. I could easily reach in and grab his leg and drag him out of the car if I really wanted to. I sigh as I happily let that thought run through my mind.  
  
He stutters out "you ... you know my name?"

"Yes. I've been watching you. You don't seem to pay attention to your surroundings, so it's rather easy. Anywho, you're rejecting me and fighting your wolfy instincts. I can't form a pack bond with you. I only came to tell you I've healed and am better, thanks to the pack that HAS accepted me."  
  
"I _**am**_ sorry I bit you _**without**_ asking for your consent. I wasn't able to at the time. I was working on just my instincts then. All I knew was, I _**wanted**_ and _**needed**_ Stiles back. The human police officers separated me from him, and I smelled him on you. I _**needed**_ him, so I _**took**_ you instead. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry. He blames himself, but it's _**not**_ his fault, it's entirely _**mine**_."  
  
"I _**can't** _ undo what I've done. I _**can**_ offer to teach you, but I don't think you want me, particularly. I'm glad you're letting Stiles show you. You're stronger, faster and better. My bite _**has**_ healed you of asthma. Stiles told me it was getting worse and playing sports on the bench was okay but, actually being on the field would've sped up the chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) you were developing. You'd have been dead by 25. That would've left your mom alone and destroyed. Now, you don't have to worry her." I smile paternally at him, or try to.  
  
He asks "He told you about that? I actually would've died from my asthma and COPD?"

  
  
"Yes. You might want to join a pack, so you're not an Omega. Pack means safety and control. I came to offer you and Derek a place in our pack. We call ourselves the Shadows. I'm not the leader, if that's what worries you. Stiles is our emissary. If you want to join, talk to Stiles."  
  
I may have used words that are too big for him because he seems confused. He slowly asks "What's ... what's an emissary?"  
  
"A healer and magick user. They're also our researchers to see how to stop big bad creatures hurting innocents in our pack's territory."  
  
When he gives me a surprised look, I say "you can't stay secret with unexplained deaths in your area. Hales have protected this area for over 200 years. I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself. I'm Peter Hale."  
  
I stand up to leave but think about Derek. I lean down again and say "Oh and Scott ... tell my wayward nephew that he and I need to talk. I didn't mean to kill his sister. Tell him he has another sister. Stiles and I know where she is. Tell him to meet me at the overlook at midnight, tonight. Preferably alone. I won't hurt him. I just need to talk to him. You know everything I told you is true. I'll see you later, Scott. Whether you see me is up to you."  
  
I shine my red eyes and say in a clipped and drippingly sweet voice to make it that much more terrifying "Oh, and Scott. If you _**ever**_ hurt Stiles, it _**WILL**_ be the _**last**_ thing you _**ever**_ do! I hope I make myself crystal clear, pup!"

 

  
  
When I walk away, he breathes a sigh of relief. He drops his key when he tries to start the car. I silently laugh as it takes him two more attempts for his shaking hands to get the key in the ignition so he can start the car and drive away.

I can't help chuckling to myself at how thoroughly I scared the shit out of him. That was the most fun I've had in decades.


	32. Peter Has a Talk with Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another really long chapter

**Monday, January 17th**  
Scott drives to the hospital hoping Derek's still there.  
  
He doesn't know why he never thought to ask for a phone number. Oh right, he's too self-centered. Scott breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the Camaro. He rushes in and finds Derek talking to Melissa, his mom.  
  
Scott whispers so that only Derek can hear. "He just came and spoke to me. The Alpha!"  
  
__

 

  
  
**Derek's POV**  
I take the number from Melissa and smile at her. "Thanks for your help."  
  
She smiles sweetly and says "I believe Stiles is going to talk to you in a few days. It's nice to be able to help _**him**_ out, for a change."  
  
I wonder what she meant by that as I grab Scott by the shoulder on the way out, escort him to my car, and gently toss him in the passenger seat. Well, gently for werewolves.  
  
I climb in and glare at him in an intimidating manner.  From his reaction, I nailed it. "Okay, tell me _**exactly**_ what happened?!"  
  
"The Alpha, Peter Hale, confronted me. I don't know what's with werewolves giving me a heart attack today!"  
  
I deadpan "we don't have heart attacks."

He gives me a blank look, so I glare to make him tell me what happened.  
  
Scott huffs "So, he stalks right up to the car, looks in and says 'Hi Scott. I'm sorry I bit you because I wasn't in control and was working only on instincts to have a pack. I didn't want you. I wanted Stiles. You smelled of him, so I took you instead."  
  
I roll my eyes because only Peter can apologize without apologizing as he's insulting you.  
  
Scott squirms. "Peter says I rejected him and fought my wolfy instincts. The pack that _**has**_ accepted him helped him heal. His pack's called the Shadows, and Stiles is their emissary."

I ask "did he say anything else?"

Scott startles as he says "Yeah! He wants you to meet him at the overlook, at midnight tonight, preferably alone. He didn't mean to kill your sister, but he and Stiles know where your _**other**_ sister is. He suggested I join a pack. They're offering both of us a slot in their pack. Peter's not the leader. If we want to take the offer, we have to see Stiles. He also said if I ever hurt Stiles it'll be the last thing I ever do."  
  
Is this Wonder Land, and everything is topsy-turvy? I mutter "Peter was always closer to Stiles than us Hales. Why is he important? I knew Stiles used magick and mom wanted him to be our emissary in time. Of course, she wanted to arrange a marriage between him and me! Did Peter's heart skip any at all?"  
  
"No. It stayed steady. Wait! Your mom wanted you to marry Stiles? He's a guy, and I thought they outlawed arranged marriages in the 1800s."  
  
I say "I was curious about that, myself. Mom said he needs a man to marry, but I never noticed his preference. He was _**only**_ ten the last time I saw him."

I look at my watch. "It's late. Go home, Scott! I need to ... see my uncle."  
  
  
  
He nods. "Okay. Wait! Give me your number first!"

I silently text him. He's surprised I already have his. I internally laugh at his shocked face.

  
  
I park behind the burned-out shell of Hale House and run for the overlook.

It _**is**_ Peter, and he's already there, swinging his legs back and forth over the edge, like a bored little boy.  
  
"Peter?" I know he knows I'm here. He's playing games, as usual.  
  
He looks up and frowns as he says "Derek." He tilts his head regally. "You don't look happy to see me, nephew." Is that an insult?  
  
I smell he's angry and nervous, but he's _**acting**_ bored. "You killed Laura! Why?! She was your niece!"  
  
He looks down in embarrassment. Embarrassment? "My wolf and I didn't mean to kill Laura. My wolf awoke while I remained comatose. We hadn't seen her since the fire and didn't recognize her until she was already dead. It was the Alpha power that woke me up." His heartbeat doesn't change.

  
He looks over the city lights, apparently lost in thought. I know that's an act, he's always aware of everything around him. He says "Eclipse hunted for Stiles. His scent was the only one in my room. He's the only one that visited me, regularly. There was no bond with anyone else. I thought I was the only survivor. Once I found Stiles, he told me you, Laura, and Cora survived. I checked my hospital records and saw you and your sister abandoned me. Alone. An Omega."  
  
I stutter out an explanation that sounds lame, even to me. "Hunters don't go after comatose wolves. You were safe. The state would pay for it."  
  
Peter growls in rage, and I involuntarily cringe at his justified anger. He shines his red eyes, and bares his fangs. " _ **WRONG!**_ By all accounts, nephew! State _**won't**_ pay if there's family, whether they can pay or not. The hospital went after Stiles and told him to pay in 30 days, or they throw me in Eichen House. He's paid my bills since. Hunters came less than a year after you left me here. Stiles noticed them and got in the way. They hurt him. _**BADLY!**_ His mercenary bodyguard saved his life. Braeden set him up with Eliot because she knew I'd want my _**son**_ protected."  
  
I sputter in shock. "Your son?!" Stiles is _**his**_ son! That explains nearly everything. I stand there in open-mouthed shock as I process that. Is that why mom wanted me to marry Stiles? Because he has Hale blood?  
  
He growls out "Yes, _**my**_ son! He means the world to me! By the way, do you remember your birth mother? The one Talia killed because she wanted your father's land in the preserve?"  
  
I nod."Vaguely. She had long red hair, green eyes like mine and white skin. She smelled of honeydew and pine. She always wore a butterfly necklace."  
  
He says "Talia put that in the vault with the deed to the land she took from your father. Both yours and Laura's adoption certificate are there also. She wanted you to marry Stiles. She wanted control of such a powerful magick bloodline. But my son saw what Talia did to us. He decided it didn't matter if you're his mate or not. He didn't want his heart crushed the way Claudia's was when Talia took her away from me. He'd rather stay alone."  
  
I drop to the ground in shock. " _ **WHAT!!**_ Stiles ... Stiles is my mate!? How? How could he possibly know and not me? He's not a wolf!"  
  
His red eyes shine as he spits out "when both parents are born wolves, the child's automatically a born wolf. He's a Delta, like his mother, and like his mother, he's a Bruja as well. Hunters poisoned his mother while she was pregnant with our second child. Well, technically, she'd be our third child if our first one wasn't stillborn. The toxins killed our unborn daughter and then drove Claudia mad."  
  
He emotionally says "Derek. I overheard Stiles official statement about the fire to his dad. He recorded it because he didn't think he could go through it again. He broke down several times during the telling. His heart never skipped. My heart grieves for just that one day. No one took care of him since then, yet he put his life on hold to take care of his mother's husband and me."

  
"What happened?" I dread to hear it if it's that bad. I already know he saw me have sex with Kate at the lake. Did Peter say the whole day?  
  
He says "Stiles woke from a nightmare about not stopping Kate. If he didn't do something, everyone would die. He saw Deaton tell Kate Argent about our family and she had sex with you to verify what she learned. I told him to inform you while I contacted Talia and warned her. He said you got into a big fight and whatever you said hurt him. I assume you rejected him."

I pale, and he knows he's right. _**MY**_ mate, I hurt my _**mate**_! God! He must _hate_ me! I feel my wolf howl echo my despair and regret.  
  
Peter continues "then Stiles went to the old train station to calm himself before he went to see Claudia since it was _**their**_ birthday. I guess they gave her the lethal dose. She was ranting and raving. She reminded him Talia referred to him as an illegitimate mistake between a burnt out witch and a psychotic werewolf."  
  
He intently looks as he says "sometimes, at the point of death, you get a moment of total clarity. She cried, held her hand out to him and said she was sorry. You both rejected him and broke him. He stood there crying when she died. Stiles blames himself that he didn't say he forgave her, loved her, or held her hand. When his dad arrived, he ran because he couldn't bear to be rejected by him too."  
  
"He came to me. He needed his father not to deny him and show him that he's loved. He saw the fire and heard the screams. He saw Kate run to the _**east**_. He broke the mountain ash circle and the chain holding the tunnel door closed. Cora ran out in a panic. He ran in and saw me on fire, screaming. Talia was dead. I'd been doused with gasoline and set on fire. He put the fire on me out and dragged me out with burned hands, apologizing for being too weak and too little to carry me."  
  
He tone turns angry as he says "you _**and**_ your sister left, even though the Sheriff offered to push through her emancipation. "  
  
Peter glares at me with anger and hurt. "Laura signed papers saying you wanted to be kids so weren't going to pay for my care and were severing all ties with me and Beacon Hills. Stiles constantly defends you or protects you even when he knows he can't."

Peter says "to pay the bills, not only has he sold his paintings but, he and Danny strip."


	33. Peter Recruits Derek

_**Still Derek's POV**_  
  
Peter says "to pay the bills, not only has Stiles sold his paintings but, he and Danny strip."  
  
_**OH! MY! GOD!**_ No wonder he didn't reveal who he is. My stomach churns with guilt. How could I say those things to him, and on the very day his mother rejected him and died? _**  
**_

_**Oh Hell!**_ I _**REJECTED**_ him, and he knows we're mates! "Wait! He's stripping! Peter, how long has he known we're mates?"  
  
Peter takes a deep breath and looks sadly at me. "Yes, stripping. He's known you're his soul mate since he was three. He was vague on the details when I confronted him."  
  
I'm shocked. "Three? That was 13 years ago! My God!" How could he keep that hidden this long? Why even?

I look up in shame. "Stiles saw me having sex with Kate, and he saw me with Paige." I drop my head into my hands in despair. "How could he _**not**_ hate me for being with them, and females at that?"  
  
Peter scoffs. "Stiles doesn't hate you. He _**does**_ think you'd _**never**_ want him. Talia did a number on his self-esteem, the _**Bitch!**_ When I discovered what she said and did to him, well, let's say I wish I pulled the trigger!"  
  
He makes room for me on the rock next to him. "After what Talia did to his mother and me ... to him, mating doesn't guarantee you can be together. He decided he'd rather live and die alone than take the chance and then lose you. Waiting 12-15 years to be with you made it seem even more impossible. He hid from me that you rejected him. He's protecting himself, and me."  
  
I practically plead with Peter "I didn't realize I rejected my mate! He was a sweet, kind, loving kid. I should've never hurt him like that. The fire's _**my fault!**_ All this time, he's blamed himself, because he didn't stop Kate? How has he not broken down? I've given up several times!"  
  
  
  
Peter looks intently at me. "Now  _ **Derek,**_ what _**are**_ you going to do? I love Stiles more than anything in the world! Frankly, I want to kick your ass that he was alone. He paid _**all**_ my bills, did all the cooking and cleaning for his dad, took care of me, buried his mother and, tried to deal with her loss."  
  
He continues "Stiles stressed it wasn't _**your**_ fault, it was _**Laura's**_. _**She**_ was Alpha, made the decisions, and it's _**her**_ signature on the rejection letter."

He sighs and continues "Kate _**used**_ you, and you're not her first. Stiles told Allison the fires were rituals requiring 12 victims. The Sheriff traced Kate's arsons back to when she was 4, and she's done more since. I suspect he's traced Gerard's as well."

He looks intently into my eyes. "They've got until the 25th to kill us for their ritual. There were four survivors. Laura's dead, and Stiles moved her body, so they can't get her. Technically, Stiles _**is**_ a Hale, and he _**was**_ there! They could replace Laura with him. But they want revenge. _**I WILL PROTECT MY SON!**_ If I can kill Kate or Gerard, well, that's just a bonus!"  
  
I try to apologize the best I can, but I've never apologized before. "I knew we turned our backs on you. I wrongly thought if you were away from me, you had a better chance of survival. Your scars reminded me I did that. I didn't stand up to Laura. I didn't call or come back. I'm at fault also. I want to help kill Kate and Gerard. I want to make it right for you and Stiles."  
  
He sighs as he looks over the city. "At first, I felt sorry for killing Laura. The more I discovered about her, the less I regret. Only, she was family. Then I saw the financial records, and how much Stiles sacrificed to take care of me. Now, I just regret I took away your sister. I can't undo what I did ... Stiles tracked Cora down to a pack in Argentina.  
  
He grabs my hand and says "I'm giving you a choice Derek. One I'm not sure you deserve. But you _**can**_ earn it."

He ticks off on his fingers my choices. "1. you can go to Argentina and stay with Cora. 2. you can leave here as an Omega, contact her and reestablish your relationship, long distance. 3. join our pack and restart your relationship, long distance. 4. join our pack and bring her here to rebuild your relationship."  
  
He gets a hard and determined look on his face. "Whatever you decide ... know this, if you hurt my son in any way, I'll kick your ass all the way to hell! Deltas find a mate on their 18th birthday and breed on their next heat. He has three mating heats a year, so he's _**very**_ fertile. That's why he has such a great Alpha, mercenary, bodyguard. I'd appreciate it if you make your decision before the full moon."  
  
Peter pulls out a small piece of paper and hands it to me. "Here's my number. As for our address, we live in the old Opera House. One thing I should mention about our pack. We're called the Shadows because we all wear medallions hiding our wolf. If threatened, we cloak ourselves. These medallions are linked together, so we're immune to each others cloaking. That means, if you join us, he'll have to reveal he's your mate, and a were. You'll be able to smell his wolf, like the rest of us do. That means you can win Stiles before his 18th birthday."  
  
" _ **JESUS!**_ ... I like the sound of that. I want a pack bond with him. I've always felt attraction to him, but I wasn't sure he liked males or werewolves. Now I find he's a wolf, likes men, and it's possible for me to have the one person I've tried so hard not to love. I want to _**join**_ your pack and get to re-know Cora, long distance."  
  
He smiles triumphantly. I realize he's meddling and Stiles doesn't know he's making me this offer, but it sounds like Stiles abides by Peter's decisions.  
  
I ask "he doesn't know? Does he?"  
  
Peter shrugs and says "Not yet. He chose me as his left hand. The only restrictions he gave me is if I kill someone, make it look like suicide or an accident and not an animal attack. He'd prefer that I discuss such actions with him, but I told him I couldn't promise that. Derek, _**you're**_ not responsible for what Kate did to our family. Deaton is! _**He**_ gave her the information. She merely wanted to fuck you and your life." 

He leans back and takes on a look of disinterest. Now that I know Stiles is his son, I know it's just an act. He say "I'm sorry. I appear to have been rude and this conversation has been rather one-sided. My apologies. Was there anything you wanted to ask me?"  
  
I huff. "I would like to join your pack. Can it be, tonight?"  
  
He smiles triumphantly and says "I don't see why not. It may be safer with current events for you to move into our ..." He does the symbol for quotes as he says "... den. Let's retrieve your stuff and move you into our den. Stiles is our Delta leader, our Alpha. To outsiders, he's our emissary and Danny is our leader. Everyone knows Eliot is his bodyguard."  
  
We walk back to the ghost of our house and our past with the occasional question as I ask about their relationship and how they tricked mom. I snicker at the story of Claudia arranging for her to get pregnant with Talia so she could have a child with Peter. He helps me pack up my stuff.   
  
Once we get to the back door to the garage I see there is a key code and look at him it. Peter benevolently smiles. "The door code is your birthday."  
  
  
  
_**"WHAT?"**_  
  
He laughs as he says "I smirked at that one too. 12 25"  
  
I turn back to the keypad and smile. I do have a chance with him! My wolf does backflips in happiness that we haven't totally ruined any chances with our mate. Somehow. I caution that we still need to do some groveling and begging for forgiveness as I type in the code. 

 We head up the elevator. When we step out and I see how magnificent this place is my breath cathces in wonder. This place is fantastic! It's just like Stiles. Beautiful and magnificent with hidden beauty on the inside while the outside looks like it's uncared for and abandoned.  
  
We're in the grand hall. His entire pack comes to meet us. Peter, Danny, Eliot, and Stiles flashes red eyes. Serena flashes bright ocean-blue eyes of a siren and the elf, Laurel, just smiles. I shine my Blue eyes.  
  
Peter does very formal introductions. "Derek Hale, my adopted nephew ... You remember Danny, our second. Eliot, the Alpha Bodyguard of our emissary and exalted leader. Laurel, an elf. Serena, a siren. And of course, my son, our leader, a Delta and our emissary, Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski. When dealing with humans, he goes by Stiles." He ruffles Stiles' hair fondly.  
  
I nod and say in surprise "The H is for Hale!?! Your middle name is Hale! No wonder mom was pissed."  
  
Peter smiles in glee. Okay, he may still be a little unhinged. "Talia was pissed because both my children have the middle name of Hale and there was nothing she could do about it."

My jaw drops. I always thought Peter would never have kids. Now I learn Peter has two kids, and they both have the middle name of Hale.  
  
Stiles says "the bitch forced Pete to mate with Coyote Corrin. Then she stole my sister away as soon as she was born, to control Corrin, the Desert Wolf. An assassin."  
  
Peter looks at me meaningfully and says "I told you Stiles watched Talia tear apart his mother and me. She forced both of us to be with other people, even though we were mated to each other."  
  
Stiles smiles at Peter. "I guess from the formal introduction Peter has invited you into our pack. He's obviously meddling and told you all about me, or mostly."  
  
I nervously nod ... "if that's a problem I can ..."  
  
He holds up his hand and says "no, it's no problem. I publicly trust any decision he makes. It's late, and I have an early morning appointment."  
  
I don't want to make myself a bother to them. "If you could point me to a couch."  
  
He scoffs and says "Ha Ha Ha ... Hardly. Father? Would you mind giving him the grand tour?"  
  
Stiles looks at me and says "find an open room. I'll give you one of our medallions tomorrow. We'll have the formal expectations talk then."  
  
I nod seriously. "That sounds good to me."  
  
Peter shows me a vast, massive library. "Half is regular books and half is supernatural ... quietly he shows me a wall of books with lots of pride, through the open door of Stiles room. "That's _**his**_ bestiary, and it's all handwritten. Each book's a different creature."  
  
  
  
_**"WOW!"**_  
  
Peter's room's on the left side of Stiles and Eliot's across the hall. The one on the right side of Stiles is open, so I snag it. These rooms are _**nice**_ and include a **_vast_** bathroom. He points out an intercom next to the door. "All the rooms are sound-proofed, so we have an intercom system to talk to everyone when the door's closed."  
  


  
  
It's been a long day, so I go to bed, _**after**_ I take a long bubble bath in a king size porcelain tub with real clawed feet. My wolf and I sigh contentedly. This den is so far away from living in a burnt-out shell of a house with half a roof, no water, electricity or air that it's like being on another planet.  
  
  



	34. Recruiting the Sheriff

**Tuesday, January 18th**  
**Stiles POV**  
   
I finish setting lunch on the table as dad comes up the elevator.

Peter, dad and I sit down to eat.  
  
I nervously ask "So dad, how's the arson case?"  
  
He says "Well, son. I arrested Garrison Myers, Adrian Harris, Reddick, Unger, and Smith."

I incredulously ask "you arrested Harris?"

Dad says "he lied and said that conversation was at a bar with lots of drinks, so his memory wasn't very keen. When I told him, and his lawyer, that we have several witnesses to this discussion at school, he quickly changed his story and ID'd Kate. He even drew a picture of the medallion that she wears."

Peter asks "so, now what? They're in jail. What does that accomplish?"

Dad says "they rolled on Kate and asked for plea deals. Only Harris should get one since he isn't responsible for any deaths. We have enough evidence from all of the Argent arsons, so we don't _**need**_ their testimonies against Kate. It just puts more nails in her coffin. I plan to bury the lawyers under the evidence."  
  
Peter purrs "remind them that if they walk, the Argents will hunt them down, so they're safer in prison."

I silently add Peter's list to the name of people that'll kill them if they get out of jail.

  
Dad gives Peter an odd look but nods in understanding.

  
  
I ask "Have you found any trace of Gerard or Kate?"  
  
Dad shakes his head. "Not yet, son. Any information I should know about that?" He subconsciously raises his brow, so he knows I know something. "What do you know that I don't. I need you tell me what I'm missing." He leans forward to stress it.  
  
I nervously run my hand through my hair as I say "Funny you should say that, dad. That um, leads to an interesting topic. Do you believe in umm ..." I look intently at him "... werewolves?"  
  
  
  
He laughs. "Yeah, son. Your mom told me she, you, and the Hales were werewolves, back when she was pregnant with you."  
  
My jaw drops. "Wait!" I lean forward. "You've known all along?! Everything?! Not just that mother and Peter were together?!"  
  
Dad just laughs and says "I thought you knew?"  
  
I sigh and shake my head. "Okay ... the fires were werewolf families the Argents wanted to kill."  
  
Peter says "As far as I know, we're the only survivors of their subversive assault." I look at him sadly.  
  
Dad nods. "I suspected that."  
  
I play with my glass as I word what I know that I'm willing to tell dad. "Gerard, like his father, is the head of a druid coven, and he puts his members in werewolf packs as emissaries. They wait until that pack has 12 members, then burn or sacrifice them for a ritual to keep ..."

I look at dad "this is going to sound weird. The Argent and Calavera clans have practiced incest for centuries, so there's a lot of genetic problems. Their way around that was twins and rituals. Once the twins turn four, they make a fire sacrifice and move the bad DNA into the weaker twin which dies. The living twin is protected for some years until they make a new sacrifice. I'm not sure if failure means they start dying. That's why all the fires, except the Hale fire, had 12 deaths."  
  
Dad pales and swallows. "I _**did**_ notice the number 12, except the Hale fire, which had survivors. I thought it strange they broke their pattern."  
  
Peter speaks up. "They didn't! Stiles saw enough of the fire in advance to save us. If we'd listened, more of us might have survived. I don't hold we could've stopped it altogether."  
  
I look at Peter. "How ... ?"  
  
Peter says "You said 'a nightmare of everyone dying.' Your mother once told me to change my flight, because of a nightmare. I did, only to find that plane crashed with no survivors. So I always suspected that both of you have precognition."  
  
I sit back in shock "Shit! Okay. Yes! Nightmares mean to do it now, but I keep it turned off because it hurts. If something's about to happen that I need to know, I get a blinding pain in my head, and I see the threat."  
  
I look at dad "So, the ritual. They've six years to the day, to finish the sacrifices and burn the survivors. One Hale is safe in _**another country**_ , Derek and Peter are _**here**_ , and Laura Hale's body _**was**_ in the morgue."  
  
Peter adds "They can't kill us all. Stiles says they'll kill him, Derek and me in revenge, by the 25th of this month."  
  
Dad's mouth drops open in shock. "What? Are you serious? I'll guard you around the clock! When you say _**was**_ in the morgue?! I take it that you moved her to some undisclosed location?"  
  
Peter nods. "That was the meeting he had early this morning."  
  
I say "No police protection! That'll attract _**Gerard's**_ attention. I've got a bodyguard and Peter. I'm perfectly safe, but they'll go after you to draw me out. _**You**_ need the guards!"  
  
  
  
Dad says "Okay. I'll always keep someone with me."  
  
I say "A deputy you know. They can infiltrate and pretend to be cops or agents." I squirm as I prepare myself. "I found more information about Jennifer Calavera."  
  
They both look at me intently, and I cringe, inwardly.  
  
"Victoria's maiden name _**is**_ Calavera. Victoria's birth certificate says she has a twin. Jennifer Calavera's application said her name was Jennifer Scull and she has a twin named Victoria. They were twins."  
  
Peter pretends surprise. "Are you sure?"  
  
I nod and carefully say "yes!" I look down. "There's more. Jennifer and Victoria's mother is Araya Calavera, the Matron of the Calavera Hunter clan. Her maiden name was Argent. Her big brother's name is Gerard Argent." I catch Peter's glass as he drops it in shock.

  
Dad says "holy shit! That's one I didn't see coming. I have some bad news of my own that you aren't going to like." He sighs. "Speaking of Agents, Agent McCall's in town, working this case, and I believe he's stalking Melissa."  
  
I say "What?! I've plenty of rooms for you and the McCalls. Pick a room dad. It's safer with us! My pack is here, and we'll protect everyone!"  
  
Dad nods. "I'll tell Melissa your offer."  
  
I lean back in my chair. "I warned Allison that when Kate arrives, she'll force her into Gerard's idea of the family business and will hurt her if she indicates she doesn't hate werewolves. She doesn't think her Aunt's that insane. She's worse than that! She's pissed Chris hasn't told Allison about their families already."  
  
Dad nods seriously.

  
  
Derek sleepily wanders in, grabs a plate and then sits by me. "Morning Stiles. Peter. Sheriff. Did I miss anything?"  
  
Dad says "Just Stiles offering the McCalls and me a room. I've known  you're werewolves since before Stiles was born, and how much danger we think there is because of Gerard's need for revenge."  
  
Peter says "Also Stiles has precognition which is why when he warned us about the fire he started with his nightmare."  
  
Derek looks at us with wide eyes. "Wow! I missed a lot. Are you okay with werewolves?" He rubs the back of his neck nervously, like he's waiting for us to correct him or reject him. "I joined the pack last night." He looks at Peter. "That explains the headaches Stiles gets before he changes his plans. Werewolves don't get headaches. I should have realized something."  
  
Dad nods and says "I'm taking a room. Derek, would you make a statement about the fire? You don't have to say anything about underage sex, but discussing her asking when your family would be there is necessary."

  
Derek sighs profoundly and then looks hopefully at dad. "I _**need**_ to talk, about _**all**_ of it, and get it off my chest. I've felt guilty about something I'm beginning to understand wasn't my fault. I was used and didn't understand what Kate did to me. I'd appreciate privacy for this, if you don't mind?"  
  
Dad says "I brought my recorder. You were 15, and Kate was in her 30's. Teachers sleeping with students is against the law. More than a ten years age difference makes it not only statutory rape but a felony. She likes boys 13-16 years old."  
  
I look down and shudder. "Allison told me about the pictures of her having sex with a 13-year-old boy, stabbing him and, then setting him on fire on his porch. She's twisted."  
  
Dad says "Stiles, you're 16 and in her age range. I don't want you where she can get you."  
  
I make an awful face at the bad taste in my mouth. "Not like I'd let Kate near me."  
  
Dad says "Not all of her underage victims were willing. She did rape a couple."  
  
Derek says "eww."  
   
I say "Eww." I look at dad. "Why are there so many pictures of Kate with boys? Was she posing for them?"  
  
Dad says "Interpol thinks she gets in compromising positions with boys on camera, as proof for Gerard, that she fucked over another kid."  
  
Derek says "That's a terrible thought. I thought what she did to me was bad. What she did to the others was worse. I'm still alive, just damaged. Can we like, change the subject now? I'm trying to eat here."  
  
I guiltily say "Sorry."  
  
Peter says "that's true. Hopefully, she dies a horrible and sad death." I look at him and think ... yeah, he's not entirely sane yet. _**Or**_ maybe he is, and he's just vindictive or very overprotective.  
  
Dad clasps Derek's shoulder and says "Hopefully getting things off your chest will help you heal."  
  
I say "It helps you feel better." I give him a relieved look. "I know from experience on that one."  
  
Derek looks at dad thoughtfully. "Sheriff? Peter's already given me the 'if you ever hurt Stiles I'll kick your ass all the way to hell' speech, _**but**_ he did permit me to date, Stiles. I want to ask you, out of respect. Can I date Stiles?"  
  
I look at dad. I don't smell wolfsbane bullets.  
  
Dad thinks for a minute and finally says "If you hurt Stiles, I'll shoot you with wolfsbane. I've always known he likes you. Thanks to Talia he kept that locked away. You can date." He holds out his hand and says "call me John."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief and say "Okay. Thanks for the overprotective threats dad and father. I'm glad you're giving him a chance."  
  
I look at Derek and give a nervous half smile. "I guess, it's safe for me to give you a chance, just don't blow it, okay?"  
  
Derek hopefully smiles as he says "I don't plan on blowing this. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance. I want to take care of you as much as they do, but for a different reason. They love you, but I'm _**IN**_ love with you."  
  
I blush. "Dad, since you know about us, and you agree to stay here, can I interest you in joining our pack, as a human of course?"  
  
Dad nods with a half smile. "Definitely. I thought you'd never ask."


	35. Lydia Decides She's Part of the Pack

**Tuesday, January 18th**  
**Stiles POV**

  
Dad says "Definitely."  
  
Peter says "we'd love to have you, John."  
  
I say "Cool. I'll give you your pack medallion when you finish talking to Derek."  
  
Dad asks in confusion "Medallion? What do they do?"  
  
I remove mine and show dad. 

Derek reacts to my scent. He grabs the counter, turns white and practices breathing. 

Peter stands in front of me with crossed arms as he glares at Derek. "John, that's the effects of the first time a wolf detects the scent of their mate, and they have express orders not to do anything until he's 18. Once he gets used to being around Stiles, it won't bother him like that."

Derek says "sorry. I never smelled it before because he kept it hidden with that amulet. It just hit me like a train. I'm fine." He lets go of the counter, takes a deep breath and shows us no claws, fangs or glowing eyes. He's under control again.

I look at dad. "I obviously hide my wolf scent for a reason. These allow us to talk to any member of the pack telepathically, wherever they are. When threatened, we use them to make ourselves virtually invisible, but it doesn't work on cameras. These hide our emotional and magickal scents from supernaturals."  
  
Dad asks "How long have you worn this?"  
  
  
  
I shrug. "Since the day I was born. I'm a very rare Delta werewolf. We hide our wolf until we turn 18, and then we select a mate or kill ourselves. We have our first child half a year later. Both male and female Deltas (though females are rare) give birth. That means when Derek and I have sex; he _**will**_ get me pregnant."

Peter gives Derek a meaningful glance. 

Derek sheepishly smiles and says "that means we'll provide grandchildren for you, after he's 18, of course."  
  
Peter hides a smirk at dad's bugged-out eyes behind his glass.  
  
Dad looks confused and surprised "Wha ...? How? Oh crap! That was one thing your mom did _**not**_ mention. _**Pr** **otection,**_ anytime you get together, until your 18." He looks at me again. "Are Delta's random or bloodline?"  
  
I shake my head with a small half smile. "Condoms won't work on born wolves, dad. There are genetic differences between a born wolf and a bitten wolf. I have to ensure I don't have penetration until I'm ready to have a baby. Bloodline. Mother was one."  
  
Peter says "Stiles _**will**_ stay a virgin until he's 18! That's a _**requirement**_ for Deltas. We've already discussed that."  
  
Dad asks"How does a Delta bloodline start?"  
  
I snort. "Deltas descend from _**L** **YKAON**_ while the other wolf bloodlines descend from wolves bitten or bred by Deltas. There's never been a human in our bloodline because the species gap between the species is too large. It was a shock that a Bruja and a Delta were able to mate let alone one of the children was both and, then I came along, and I'm both. Brujas are rather nervous of me because that puts my powers at a higher level than theirs."  
  
Dad says "Hold on. You said _**one**_ of the children?" He would catch that.  
  
I look intently at him. "Mother has a younger brother in Russia. He's a born Alpha. He's been hunting the hunters that killed their family in Poland. Of the 32 hunters, there's only two left, and Gerard. He was the emissary of our families pack. Once they're dead, Uncle Thomasz will restart his family again."  
  
Dad says "I didn't know about that either. What do you mean by restart?"  
  
Peter says "I knew about the little brother, but I didn't know he was an Alpha or where he was or what he's doing. I thought he would be an emissary. He inherited some magick, but not enough to be a bruja?"  
  
I shrug "Not really. It's not magick that makes you a Bruja. Bruja is another nonhuman race. Thomasz' wife and unborn child died in the slaughter. Mother had a bad dream and sent him on a meaningless errand the day before. He was a day away and couldn't get back in time."

Peter asks "her unborn baby technically made the 12th sacrifice?" I nod as I grimace.

Dad asks "Any other little secrets I don't know about?"  
  
Peter helpfully chimes in and inquires "yes, any other surprises I should know about?"  
  
I say "No, I don't think so."

Peter and Derek looked at me. They know I just lied. Damn!

Peter says through the medallion "we'll talk about this later."

I nod and say out loud "Father, could you give dad the grand tour and help him pick a room while we clean up, and Derek washes dishes?"  
  
Dad looks at me incredulously.  
  
I say "What?! The cook cooks and doesn't do the dishes."  
  
  


 

  
Peter gives John a tour, and he asks John if he can get a copy of my statement of the day of the fire. He says he wants to know if there's anything on it, he needs to know, to protect me.  
  
Dad agrees and says he'll give him a copy tomorrow, when he moves in.  
  
Wait. He was in the room when I made my statement. Why does he want a copy? I shake my head. He's either meddling or covering for playing comatose.  
  


  
As Derek washes the dishes, he asks me what I lied about, just now?  
  
I sigh and look away. "I didn't want to tell dad about the bills I paid or how I paid them."  
  
He looks at me. "You mean stripping with Danny."  
  
  
  
I blush and stare at the pot I'm drying. "You know about that? It doesn't bother you?"  
  
He scrubs my pot a little harder than is necessary as he forms his words. "It's my fault. I should've paid part of those bills, if not all of them. It's mine and Laura's fault you gave up your childhood to take care of Peter. You had to survive, not to mention take care of your dad, Peter and yourself. So, no. I won't judge you for difficult decisions you made. It's my fault you had to make those decisions. You did the absolute best you could with what you had at the time."  
  
Wow. Derek's more mature than I thought he would be. "Peter's my father! I'll take care of him no matter what."  
  
He says "you shouldn't have had to do everything alone. You're a beautiful painter that paints gorgeous art. I can't decide which is more beautiful."  
  
I smile a small, grateful smile. "Are you flirting with me?"  
  
"Just stating a fact. You're beautiful, and you're a very talented artist."  


  
I blush, just as dad and Peter walk in. I'm sure Peter heard everything we said so he doesn't look perturbed at all. Thankfully.

Dad claps his hands as he gets down to business. "Right, Derek. You can make your statement in my new room. Peter guaranteed me that all the bedrooms are soundproof, so plenty of privacy."

 

 

  
I hear the elevator arrive and see Lydia stalk out. Peter looks at me with a smirk. "I think your new banshee has arrived. I'll leave you to it."

She looks up at me and states with authority "I decided I'm joining your pack. Teach me how to use my abilities and magick." She thinks a moment and, as an afterthought, says "please."  
  
I nod. "Okay, Lydia. Come up to my office. I'll give you a medallion and teach you how to use it."

  
I show her how to use it, and tell her to read my bestiary on banshees. I need to talk with Eliot and give her privacy. An hour later I see Peter walk into my room to speak with her. I can't hear anything because they close the door. After a short time, she opens the door as he walks out and calls "Stiles!"  
  
I go up to see her, and we return to my office to talk some more. "I devoured your _**entire**_ bestiary. I see a connection to dragons and what humans _**assume**_ the old gods were. Racial memories _**would**_ make it seem as if they're immortal. The ability to be anyone or anything allows you to appear as if you're immortal as well."  
  
I look at her with new respect. "You're brilliant and insightful, for someone that thought they were human a few days ago. You're the first person to make that connection."  
  
She smirks and asks "Am I the first to realize Bruja are dragons in human form?"  
  
"Yes. You are. We can't tell anyone what we are. It's against the rules. We can subtly point them in the right direction, maybe suggest they read a certain story or book, but that's it."

She says "so you have to wait until they say they know what you are before you can talk about it?"


	36. Bruja and Morrell's Call

**Tuesday, January 18th**  
**Stiles POV**  
  
Lydia smirks and asks "am I the first to realize Bruja are dragons in human form?"  
  
"Yes. You are. We don't tell anyone what we are. It's against the rules."  
  
There's a knock on the door. I hold my hand up and open it with my telekinesis to let in Peter.

He walks next to my desk and stands there in loose bodyguard mode. "Sorry to interrupt, little one. Hope I'm not intruding. I just want to ensure everything's okay."  
  
"Yes, father. Everything's fine. We just finished going over the pack rules and was about to go over the hierarchy."  
  
She replies in shock "Father? He's your father?"  
  
"Yes. Peter's also the pack's left hand or protector and strategist. Derek will be my mate when I'm old enough. Danny is my second. Eliot is my bodyguard."  
  
Peter says "Eliot isn't just a bodyguard. He's an Alpha Bodyguard. When it comes to protecting the Delta that they are sired to, whatever their decisions are, overrides everyone, including the pack Alpha and the Delta they guard."  
  
She looks confused and impressed. "Why would a Delta have that serious of a bodyguard?"  
  
I say "Lykaon's descendants are Deltas. All other werewolves come from the wolves bitten by the Alphas and Deltas or bred by the Deltas."  
  
Peter says "as such, Deltas have abilities that no other wolf has. Also, all Deltas are child-bearing even though they appear to be males."  
  
She smirks as she says "that means that you're the mom, mom."  
  
I snort and think about it. "Crap! You're not wrong. Why don't you pick a room? You can stay here whenever you want."  
  
She gets up and says "Okay. Thank you."  
  
I call Serena with the medallion. When she walks in, I introduce them, and they leave together for the grand tour and to master the sonic scream.  
  
  
  
After she walks out, I pull the books on Bruja and dragons off my bookshelf and absently rub my finger along their spines as I contemplate giving them to Peter. 

I make my decision and turn to Peter. "Father, if you wouldn't mind? Could you read these for me, please?"  
  
He smiles and says "sure little one, I'll go over anything you want me to."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be in the library relaxing with a book, for a change."  
  
   
  
**LATER  
IN THE LIBRARY**  
  
I'm lazing on a couch, reading, when Peter comes in and snuggles up to my side. He tucks his nose into my neck and cuddles me.  
  
I put my arm around his neck, and he whispers "now I understand the cause of your golden eyes with the red irises. Brujas are dragons, in human form. What element are you?"  
  
"Water. Brujas don't become an adult until their first heat. I wasn't able to access my full powers until almost a year after the fire. I suggested Derek read those also. I don't think he's had a chance yet. Dragons aren't allowed to tell anyone what they are. Can we just snuggle for a little while."  
  
"Being a child and unable to stop the fire isn't your fault in any way. I hope you know that?"  
  
"I'm trying father, but my mind keeps finding all the ways it _**is**_ my fault."

  
Derek wanders in a little later and snuggles into my other side. He tucks his nose into my neck also. I put my book down and put my arm around his neck as well. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I feel better, but _**DAMN!**_ I don't want to ever go through that again."  
  
I smile. "I know that feeling well. I like this nice, warm, comfy, puppy pile."  
  
Peter huffs. "This isn't a puppy pile. This is cuddling. Packs cuddle. It keeps the pack bonds strong, along with meals together and living nearby."  
  
"I'm not complaining." I pull them closer. "This is nice. A good way to spend a lazy Sunday, cuddling with my father and my mate."  
  
Derek sniffs under my chin. "Hmm. Nice, my mate."

All three of us smile and just cuddle.  
  
Dad walks in and cuddles in too. "Yep, this is nice. I can see why wolf packs like this. Relaxing."  
  
About an hour later, Derek, dad and I go to my office to get their medallions, and I show them how to use it.  
  
Dad promises he'll call Melissa as soon as he gets to the station and make the offer to both her and Scott.  
  
Derek walks out of my office to explore the building.

 

 

  
  
I sigh and sit on my desk as I look at the clock. I decide to stay in my office to see if my vision is right.

Peter arches his brow as he sees me waiting for something.

I sigh and pull out my phone as I wait for it to ring.

I soon get a call from an unlisted number ... if my dreams are correct ... I take the call.  
  
  
  
"Marin? or should I call you Morrell?"  
  
She says "I'm impressed. How did you know it was me, Stiles? Or should I say Wilkksiezycawyc? Morrell's fine since I don't agree with Deaton and never have."  
  
"Call me Stiles. I was expecting your call."

Peter leans forward with knitted brow and listens to my call. I nod that its okay, not like he would take no for an answer.

"How can I help you, Morrell?"  
  
She anxiously says "I want to make a deal with you. Can we meet? Tomorrow? There's an abandoned loft where we can meet on the roof."  
  
"Yes. I'll have to bring my bodyguard. If you want a deal, I need to bring my left hand also. If that's okay with you?"  
  
She hurriedly says "Yes. That's okay with me. Meet me tomorrow, at 8 am?" Peter nods.  
  
I say "That's fine with us."  
  
Morrell says "great, see you then. I hope this helps us both."  
  
"I know it will, Morrell. You're doing the right thing." I hang up and look at Peter.

He closes the door. "What have you seen? Since you obviously expected her call."  
  
I look at him. "Is this the talk you want to have about what I didn't say to dad?"  
  
He says "yes, little one. I need to know what you know so I can protect you _**and**_ our pack."  
  
I say "I see Gerard, Kate, and Deaton setting up to make a human sacrifice at the Nemeton to steal its protection. It's also a trap for us."  
  
I sit down in my chair and look at Peter. "Morrell's on our side. She protects the intended victim while we fight it out. Pack to hunter pack. The final battle will be between Deaton and I. I don't see the outcome, I know it involves intense pain, and I see a vague shape standing over me, or us, I'm not sure. It's all cloudy and out of focus. Something's interfering with my ability to focus on it. I just can't see it clearly!! I can't read it's intent or even what it is."

I sigh and lean back in my chair as I look into his eyes. "I don't know if I survive. I do know that the bigger our pack is, the better my chances. The strength of the pack increases with the numbers and status of the pack."  
  
Peter has a knowing look on his face. That's why he wanted to talk to Lydia alone. He wanted to know what she saw in her nightmares. He's trying to use her visions to stop what I see happening.  
  
He calmly says "Very well, little one. I can see why you're increasing your ranks. We wait until our meeting tomorrow to see where this goes, but _**I WILL NOT**_ let anyone hurt you!"  
  
He comes over, drapes himself over me in a hug, holds me tightly, and scents my neck as I lean into him for comfort. I rarely got any comfort when I needed it. Having Peter back is lovely in that respect.


	37. Morrell's Meeting

**WEDNESDAY, January 19th The real full moon.**  
**Stiles POV**  
  
I make breakfast and set it on the table for the pack. Danny, Serena, Laurel, and Derek.  
  
" _ **EL**_ ... _**FATHER!**_ You ready to go?"  
  
Derek walks in with raised brow. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a meeting. Don't worry. I'm bringing El and Peter. _**Nothing's**_ getting past them, alive. I'll be back later. Eat some breakfast. I made white chocolate chip pancakes."

  
He nods. "Okay. I love them, but" ... he pulls me in for a hug and a sweet kiss ... "be careful."  
  
"I will be, besides I have the world's best bodyguards with me."  
  
El's at the door and Peter's walking in, putting on his jacket. "We're ready."  
  
The three of us head up to the roof.  
  
Peter looks at me. "Is there a reason you always jump to and from the roof?"  
  
I smile. "Watch the movie ' _Jumpers._ ' It shows teleporting rather accurately, except, jumping a building's not ever going to happen. This roof is one of my locked jump spots. I also have one in the basement and my studio."

I look around. "I don't just make a blind jump and hope my landing spot is clear and open. I check where I'm going to first. It's not a blind jump. It isn't the movie ' _The Devil and Max Devlin_ ' where the guy jumps straight into an occupied girl's bathroom."  
  
I focus and look at where I'm going to ... my eyes glow white ... she's already there. I don't see anyone else around.

"I hope you guys don't get motion sickness." I grab their wrists ... take a deep breath and relax. I hold my breath, step to the loft's roof as I step away from this rooftop ... and ... we're there.  
  
They move to my flanks and watch for danger. They don't like that Marin Morrell arrived before we did.  
  
"Morrell? Nice of you to come. I'm surprised you came alone, though."

  
She says "I don't want anyone knowing about this meeting. You can teleport, _**and**_ bring others with you? Remarkable. You're more than a witch?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm more than a witch. Why did you come to me, Morrell?"  
  
She says "because you're brilliant and resourceful, not to mention that Gerard and Deaton are wrong and murderers. You found the evidence linking Gerard to his druidic coven. You didn't give it to the cops. You gave it to the wolf packs. Why?"

"I'm not risking the lives of human cops to stop rogue druids."

She nods. "The three of us are all that's left. The packs hunted the others down. We druids don't have natural magick, just rituals, herbs, and potions. We're mere humans."  
  
"Your coven's been using that ritual for over 100 years. You _**do**_ have magick because of it. Failing to complete the Hale fire ritual _**did**_ take some of your power away. You're weaker, not helpless. The six years to complete it are almost up. You've completed the ritual using other family fire rituals since then, to boost your powers and keep Kate healthy. Gerard's too old to effectively seduce anyone."  
  
She nods. "Failure to finish that spell dropped our power considerably. The other fire rituals maintain the weaker level until the original spell's finished."  
  
Peter growls out "you _**can't**_ finish it because you _**can't**_ get at the survivors."  
  
She bites her lip and then nervously says "Gerard has a plan for that. He'll replace the two that are unobtainable. Gerard has a human sacrifice lined up to replace Laura. You were in the Hale fire, so he plans to use you to replace the girl that escaped. He'll use the human sacrifice to draw you out and kill you. He believes the Hales will follow you to protect you, giving him access to them."

Peter's claws are digging into his hand to control his anger. I hear his and Eliot's subvocal growls.  
  
"Why are you telling me your plans?"  
  
She calmly states "you already know all of this. You are a powerful precog. That's how you saved the Hales that you saved six years ago. I believe you even know who the sacrifice is. I don't agree with them. I was a child when Gerard took over our coven. I've never betrayed werewolves. Please, put the word out, I'm with your kind and not Gerard."  
  
I lock an intense look on her. "You do realize that to stop them we have to kill them? That includes your brother, Deaton."  
  
She nods tersely. "Yes! Deaton's no longer a brother to me. I know he's responsible for killing your mother and Peter Hale's unborn child. Being one of the last of the Czarownik clan _**was**_ a bonus, not the reason. We should protect children, not kill them!"  
  
Peter steps forward. "He _**murdered**_ my mate and my unborn child, and _**now**_ he plans to kill _**my son!**_ How do you plan to _**stop**_ them?"  
  
She steps back in shock. "You're Peter Hale? Your son? He is your son? No wonder he saved you and protected you all these years!"

She looks at me. "Stiles, I can contact you when they take the girl. It has to be a way they won't see or detect. I'll protect her when you come to fight them, and I'll switch the potions so they won't work. I'll mark the hunters with special oil allowing you to see them with your wolf eyes."  
  
Peter looks at me questioningly. "The girl?"  
  
  
  
"Allison ... she's a hunter from his bloodline. If he sacrifices someone from his bloodline, it'll replace the victim that escaped. Being a hunter replaces her not being a werewolf."  
  
Peter asks in surprise. "He'll kill his granddaughter?"  
  
I shake my head. "No. He'll order Kate to do the honors. Chris and Allison refused him and his version of the code. To him, he's punishing Chris and confirming his position as the chief hunter. "  
  
Eliot grits his teeth in anger and Peter exclaims _**"MY GOD!"**_  
  
I look at the druid. I step forward and hand her a small enchanted device no larger than a 9volt battery. "Morrell, I want you to keep this disruptor on you. When I tell you to use it, use it. Understood! Everything could depend on this."  
  
She nods decisively.

I then hand her a blue and green bracelet that appears to be made from some kind of natural stone. "This bracelet has an invisible rune, of my devising, that'll let you talk to me telepathically. It can't be detected because it doesn't use magick."  
  
She asks in confusion "if it doesn't use magick, then what does it use?"  
  
  
  
"I can't tell you that. Not unless you were in my pack, and you're not. At least, not yet."  
  
She puts it on, tries it out, and I laugh ... "I don't do incest, but I _**could**_ see how you thought that."  
  
She's pleased with how it works. "You'll tell the packs I'm innocent of Gerard's plans? I was never part of his coven. I never took the oath of servitude to the last High Druid. Gerard never asked me for it either. He thought I gave it to his father when he ran the coven."  
  
"Yes. I'll spread the word. Thank you for your help. Wait. I'll mention to Allison if anyone tells her "Wilkksiezycawyc sent me" to listen and trust them."  
  
She nods and says "right. Wilkksiezycawyc sent me. Got it."  
  
I say "We need to go now ... be careful." She nods and walks towards the door.  
  
I take El's and Peter's wrists and step back to our roof.  
  
Peter grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. "How long have you known they're coming after you specifically, to finish the ritual?"  
  
"Does it matter? I knew they wouldn't attack until this month."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, _**but**_ I'm curious. What did Morrell say that made you laugh and what does it have to do with incest?"  
  
"I've known that I'm their target since November. She said she'd never guess you're my father. She thought you're my lover."  
  
They both shout in surprise _**"NOVEMBER?!"**_  
  
Peter says "Little one, I'm not only your father but, I'm also your left hand. It's my job to protect you and the pack. If you _**ever**_ know, suspect or feel there's _**any**_ threat to you ... _**tell**_ me, right away, so I can protect you. Promise me!"  
  
"Okay, father. I promise."  
  
Eliot asks "that's why you warned Allison not to show disdain towards Kate and Gerard. Don't show sympathy to us. You lied when you said the bracelet has a rune. How can it allow her to talk to you without magic?"  
  
I shrug. "The material it's made from makes it possible."  
  
Peter asks "and what material would that be? It looked like stone, but it's the color of the oceans."  
  
I say "it's a dragon scale. My scale. Dragons molt when they reach adulthood. I kept the scales and used them for the medallions. I keyed the amulets differently than the bracelets."  
  
Eliot asks "myths about using a dragon's scale to talk to its owner over great distances are real, like that children's show, ' _Dragon Tales'_?"  
  
I laugh and say "yes ... luckily everyone believes dragons are myths and fairy tales."

I look up at the moon, that's just visible in the day sky. "Tonight is the full moon. Scott and his mom move-in today. I'll pick him up after school. It's his first full moon."  
  
Eliot asks "is that the next time there's a threat?"  
  
"I don't know for sure. The Nemeton's been keeping an eye on two hunters scoping out the east side of the preserve for several days now. It's on the east side, so I believe them to be Kate's. I'm luring them into a false sense of security. I think the next threat is in a day or so."  
  
Peter says "okay, little one."  
  
El speaks up "I'll increase how hard I train the pack. Get your dad to brush up his target practice downstairs. If you can."  
  
I nod. "Okay."


	38. The Full Moon

**WEDNESDAY 19 January**  
  
Eliot, Derek, Peter and I help Melissa load up what she wants to move into our house and move her in.

  
When we finish, we all have a sit-down over lunch and tell her about werewolves, the supernatural and what being one us entails. I explain that Peter biting Scott is my fault, and I also let her know tonight is his first full moon. We need to lock him up, so he doesn't hurt or kill anyone. I tell her that I finally convinced him that's the right thing to do.  
  
She smiles warmly at me. "Don't blame yourself, honey. It's okay. You've done a good job with just trying to get Scott to admit that he's a werewolf now and teaching him how to control it. You've kept him from hurting innocent people. Well, from what I hear Whittemore deserved it, but other than that, he's blameless. Now you're helping him with his first full moon."  
  


 

  
**After school**

Eliot and I pick up Scott and bring him to our Lair and his new home.

Scott loves the place. He picks out a room and runs all over the place, exploring.

When he begins to have problems with his eyes and claws shifting, Peter takes him downstairs and locks him in a particular room built for werewolves that can't control themselves.

Melissa goes down to check on him several times throughout the night. We occasionally hear him pounding on the door and begging to be let out of the cell.

At midnight I take Scott's cell phone down and go into the cell. Eliot stands at the door to let me out when I say it's safe.

When he attacks me, I grab his neck and pin him up against the wall. When he realizes he can't move, I cycle through his phone and show him pictures of Allison.

Scott focuses on the pictures and calms down. When he sits down to look at the pictures, I start talking to him about using Allison as his anchor. Focus on her face. Remember her voice, her heartbeat, her smell, the way she moves. Focus on that and use it to soothe his wolf instincts.

I see him think hard and then look into space as he remembers being with Allison. The shift slowly recedes until it's Scott sitting there with me.

He tells me all about Allison and how she makes him feel. She smells like home to him. I explain that scent means that she's his mate and that's why they have such a secure connection and why being together feels so right.

He asks "so, whenever I feel agitated or the change shifting, I just need to focus on her voice, heartbeat, smell, or memory? That's a strong enough link to my humanity to keep me human and sane?"

I nod and smile at him. He finally understands instincts and anchors.

Scott looks down at a picture of Allison and says "I understand now how Peter's instincts made him focus on only finding you. He needed to heal and didn't want to hurt anyone. You're his anchor, and even his wolf knew that they needed you to gain control."  
  
He looks up at me. "If I didn't have Allison to anchor me, I could be like he was when he bit me. Mindless and animalistic. I think I'd be the same way if mom died in a fire and I woke up in the hospital years later. I'd search out Allison so she could help me. Calm me. Make me human again. It wasn't your fault or even his fault. It wasn't even his wolf's fault. It was the hunter's that set the fire and hurt him just because he's not fully human."

I say "they didn't even care if he was innocent or a killer. They just found a wolf family they wanted to exterminate because they think that humans are the only race allowed to live."

He says "the racist bastards."

I laugh and say "don't let your mom hear you say that. Language, young man."

 

 

  
**FRIDAY, January 21st**  
**Breakfast**  
   
Most of the pack as well as Scott and Melissa are here. As I bring the last plate to the table, I drop it as I grab my head from the sudden, blinding pain. My precognitive vision takes over ...

 

  
... I see the school ... hunters after Allison and Scott, armed, fatally shooting Scott and injuring Allison as they take her ...

... I'm back ...  
  
I feel Peter holding me against his chest. I see Derek caught the plate of sausages I dropped, and dad looks worried.

I lean against Peter as I get my breath back after the sudden intense pain, and look around the table at the others. "I'm sorry. Thanks for catching the plate, Derek."  
  
Derek says "No problem, love. That looked worse than the supposed headaches you got when we were kids."  
  
Lydia says "so that's what you meant when you said there are worse things than having your visions in your dreams."  
  
I nod and say "yeah. The surprise ones are always the worst."  
  
Peter says "There's no need to apologize for this, little one."  
  
I lean on Peter as I hold my head, waiting for the pain to stop and look up at dad. "Umm, Dad? Is there any way you can schedule a random patrol of armed deputies by the high school today? At say, 4 pm, when I pick up Scott?"  
  
He says "I can arrange that. Is there something I should know?"  
  
I nod nervously. "You probably should, but not the deputies. I don't want the hunters thinking you're a threat to them."  
  
Dad rocks back, speculating, as he asks "What should I know about hunters at the school?"  
  
I shake my head ruefully. "You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, dad. This afternoon, when I pick up Scott, a van of armed hunters are going to drive up to take Allison. They shoot and kill Scott to get her to go with them before Chris can arrive."

I look at Danny with an idea. "Danny, Lacrosse practice is today?"

  
He nods and says "every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."  
  
I ask "can you get the players to the parking lot to help fight the hunters off?"  
  
He smiles conspiratorily. "Of course, human lacrosse players mean hunters have to keep their guns put away. That's one of the reasons that you're the boss. Yeah, I can arrange that."  
  
Eliot, Derek, and Peter speak up and shout in unison. "We're going with you!"  
  
I nod as I say "I figured that. This attack would be a good way to get Chris firmly rooted on our side. If his crazy sister sends armed goons to kidnap his daughter, we're a safer option for his family. We're proving that we want to protect them and not hurt them."  
  
Peter nods sagely. "He would be a good ally, especially when he finds out the real truth about Victoria."  
  
I make a face. "Chris isn't going to like that truth."  
  
I look back at Danny as I take a shuddering breath and say "Okay. I think that's enough human resources to stop the hunters, and the cops can arrest them when they arrive."  
  
The pain goes away suddenly, and I feel fuzzy. I look down to see Peter draining my pain. "Wow, that's better than morphine."  
  
  
  
Dad gives me a funny look. "How would you know what morphine feels like?"  
  
Crap! I try to look innocent as I say "I don't. I'm just making a comparison to how I hear it works on humans."  
  
Danny gives me an odd look and Derek looks confused. Scott, of course, didn't notice.  
  
Peter looks at me in his crafty way. He knows I lied. _**DAMN!**_ Another mystery to me for him to dig out and solve. _**DAMN!**_  
  
I sigh and says "don't some of you have school to get to?"  
  
Melissa offers to help with the dishes. So we clean up, and I tell her "I won't let anyone hurt Scott." She nods and hugs me.  
  
Peter hugs me from behind and scents my neck. "So that's the headaches Derek mentioned. I see why you keep that turned off now. It doesn't look half as painful as it felt."  
  
I sigh and say "I just wish I'd get a warning, so I can put things down, or get away from people."  
  
Peter blandly says "but there was a warning."  
  
I look back at him in shock. "What?"  
  
He smiles and says "it's like how a seizure dog can sense seizures before they happen. Now we know how it feels. We can warn you when it's about to happen. No dog jokes, okay?"  
  
I ask "really?"  
  
Derek, Peter and El nod.  
   
I smile and say "that's great!"  
  
El looks at me sheepishly. "I knew your _**headache**_ happened, but I didn't know what it was. I know to warn you, now."  


 

  
**LATER**  
I get a text. I read it and say loud enough to be heard by my bodyguard "El ... I got a text from Lydia to meet her at school for lunch. Let's go."

When El takes my keys from me, I ask in confusion "why are you taking my keys?"  
  
"I'm driving _**my**_ jeep. It's more reliable than yours. You don't need your keys. Think of it as you're the POTUS and I'm the secret service. You don't need to drive or lock the door because I do it for you, so you don't need your keys. Let's go."

He hands my keys to Peter who has a smug look on his face.  
  
  
  
I raise my eyebrow questioningly as El drags me out the door. Those two are conspiring something, together! _**Damn!**_


	39. Peter Has Plans

**FRIDAY, January 21st**

Eliot hands Peter Stiles' keys as he drags a reluctant Stiles out the door to his newer and more reliable Jeep.  
  
Derek sees an unusual look on Peter's face. He looks satisfied, kind of like the cat that ate all the cream. "That's a very smug look. What're you planning, Uncle?"

  
He tries to hold down the gloating or self-satisfaction a little. Well, a little for him. "When Melissa's car was in the shop, Stiles called his Russian friend to fix it. He said the guy's the best at fixing older cars. You might have noticed, his mother's jeep that he's been driving around in, and fixing with duct tape, needs maintenance and more than a few repairs. He hasn't got the funds or the time."

He smiles at Derek with a smile you give a little child or a slow adult, or you're just an egotistical genius and know it. "Since Eliot has to bodyguard Stiles at all times and can drive him wherever he needs to go, I'm going to get his mother's Jeep repaired. Whether he likes it or not."

Derek says like Sally always asks Charlie Brown "I get the feeling that he's not going to like it. If he kills you, can I have your room?"

Peter gives him a very put out face and pulls out his phone in annoyance. He schools himself into a calm father looking after his favored son role.

He pulls a business card out of his wallet. It's in Russian, which confuses Derek. He wants to watch this train wreck though.

Peter says "Mexahnk?" In perfect Russian, he says "I'm Stiles' father. His bodyguard's driving him around right now, so it's the perfect time to fix his Jeep. Could you pick it up and repair it. If you can get it in mint condition, I'll pay top dollar. Money is no obstacle for me."  
  
The Russian reply is "I'll be there in 30 minutes. Stiles is a good kid. We, I and my _**family**_ , like him a lot. You must be a very proud papa. He taught my children to speak English better than Americans. I'll only charge you for the parts. He translates for my family when the cops bring us in to threaten us about our family business."  
  
Peter smoothly says "my pride in my son knows no boundaries."  
  
He hangs up the phone and notices Derek's brow is arched in his _'I'm impressed'_ arch. Peter thinks "it takes a great deal to do that for that caveman. All Hales know two or three of them. Why should my speaking another language impress him?"  
  
Derek asks "Peter? How many languages _**do**_ you speak?"  
  
He says "not as many as Stiles. _**He**_ speaks over 30, including several dead languages. I speak" (counting off on his fingers) "English, Polish, Russian, Moravian, Latin, French, and Spanish."

He looks up at Derek. "Seven, but he's teaching me Greek. I hope to make that eight relatively soon. The siren is Greek, and I thought it would be good to know her language."  
  
He looks down in embarrassment. "All I know is French and Spanish."  
  
Peter doesn't understand why he's embarrassed. He corrects his attempt at self-deprecation. "And English. That's more than most people, most only speak one language or two languages. I learned Polish and Russian because Stiles' mother was from Poland. I felt that I needed to know my mate's native language. It's something that I can share with my son."  
  
He looks up at Peter, hopefully. "Can you teach me Polish, please?"  
  
He smiles in understanding. "Okay. There're some Polish books in the library. Downstairs."  
  
Derek smiles in gratitude. "Thank you, Peter. I appreciate this. I really do."

  
Peter smiles fondly and a little proudly at Derek. "You've changed so much. I can barely believe you're the same person that returned to Beacon Hills. You're doing things I wasn't sure you would ever do again. Talking to people, smiling, showing you care about my son, interacting with me, and even scenting with your pack. You didn't do any of that before you moved in."  
  
He shrugs and scuffs his foot. "I'm no longer miserable. I'm trying to let go of the guilt. I'm doing something about my mistakes instead of hiding them away and beating myself up over them. I'm ... healing. I can actually look forward to a future I didn't think I'd ever have with anyone, definitely not with the guy I fell in love with when we were kids."  
  
Peter pulls out a copy of the recording of Stiles' statement as he says "I'm glad." 

He hands the thumbdrive to Derek. "Derek, this is a copy of the report for the day of the fire. I've already heard it. Do you want or need to listen to it?"  
  
He pales a little, but says "I'm not sure I want to, but think I need to." He takes it and thanks Peter as he walks to his room.

Alexi arrives and collects the Jeep with one of his workers. They're obviously the Russian Mob. Peter's impressed that they are so enamered with his son.

As soon as they leave, he runs across town to the school. He gets close enough to hear his son and the others without them detecting that he's there. It seems like he finds out more about what is going on when no one knows he's there.

He shrugs as he hunkers down to eavesdrop on his son and his friends. He wonders what he'll learn this time that he doesn't have a clue about. He wishes his son wasn't so good at hiding things, or misdirecting things.

Stiles has stated something relevant, but said something else to draw your attention away from what he doesn't want you to notice. Peter knows that Stiles is hiding something major about the fire.

Why wouldn't Stiles tell him whatever it is? Peter would protect him at _**all** _ costs! Maybe that's it? Perhaps, _**he's**_ protecting Peter from something or someone! But what or who?

Peter thinks about the Argents. Stiles respects Chris and hates Kate, but he laughs at her attempts at strategy and subtletly. There was a small hint of fear when he talked about Gerard. What did he say? Gerard was in the fire and left him for dead?

Peter gets a feeling that he didn't just trap him in the fire. He did something to his son that hurt him and then left him for dead before fleeing.

Peter's eyes flash red in anger as he thinks "what did that bastard do to my son?! He'll pay for it with his blood and his soul! I need to get a little time alone with Stiles' computer. When he finishes talking to Lydia, I can run back and check out his file in the password protected folder."

 


	40. Plans for Our Futures

**FRIDAY, January 21st**

Peter is eavesdropping from a safe location, far enough away so no one, not even Stiles, can detect that he's there. He finds out more about what's going on when no one knows he's there.

 

 **STILES POV**  
I find Lydia and Danny eating in the cafeteria and sit down at their table.

  


  
"What's so important that you want to see me now? They aren't overly crazy about bodyguards in the hallways."  
  
She haughtily looks around before saying "I am so glad you asked me that!" She smirks as she lays a hand on Danny's arm. "I got Danny here to do me the small little favor of hacking into your school records."  
  
My brow goes up in confusion. Peter, I can understand but not Lydia. What's her motivation? I know she's not as self-centered or egotistical as she emotes. 

I tilt my head in speculation and curiosity. "What? Why? It's not that I'm not flattered that you're curious about my grades, even though you know we have the top three GPA's in the school, but why pry into that. It's rather beneath your level of self-gratification."

She smiles contentedly as Danny nervously says "sorry, boss. You kind of quit coming to school and teachers aren't asking if you're sick or when you'll be back. They're not even telling me to bring your homework assignments. Not even that ass Harrass." 

Danny looks around guiltily before amending "Harris."  
  
She sneers "Scott wouldn't notice unless it's attached to Allison's ass, but _**she**_ did notice. That shows I have excellent taste in best friends."

Lydia does one of her patented hair flips. "I checked, and you already graduated. You _**even**_ scored higher than I did when _**I**_ took my exam this morning, you brat." 

She leans forward as she gloats "You're waiting for college acceptance letters." She sits back all prim and proper. "I've decided since our career goals work together for the same fabulous dream, the one that I know you've dreamed of for years. _**Our hospital!**_    _A supernatural one that also takes mundane humans_. _**I've**_ decided we'll go to the _**same**_ college."  
  
Danny nervously nods. "Lydia's thinks we three can pool together for a small apartment to use as an anchor jump spot."

Lydia adds "My mom and dad are trying to outbid each other on their guilt payoff money, for never giving a damn about me and wanting me as a trophy of what their money can buy. We shouldn't have any financial hardship. Besides, I have a feeling Peter will offer up more than a penny to pay for his devoted son to achieve his dream."

Danny nods meekly. I wish he didn't think he has to act that way when he wants something that he's not sure I'll like. I'm not like his father was or the other Alphas he's known. I'm not a dictator.

I shake my head. "Yes he would, but I'm not asking him. I don't look at him as free money. I look at him as the father I nearly lost because I fucked up. I want to protect him, not exploit him."

Peter thinks "so that's why he won't tell me what he needs. He's blaming my injuries on himself. I need to see what's in that file."

Danny timidly continues "you can _**jump**_ us to school with you. _**Y** **ou**_ want to be a nurse. _**She**_ intends to be a hospital director. _**I**_ want in the electronics field ... medical electronics is lucrative and helps our pack. I like helping people from the background."  
  
She smiles thoughtfully. "Harvard has the best degrees for each of us with enough reputation to get us whatever we need for this project."  
  
I hide my smile by taking a sip of my drink. I love how Lydia noticed what I was researching and planning, and she's thought through how to get what she wants as the end goal. Helping us helps her.

I say "Yes, but that was if I won the lottery or got a lot of great scholarships. Harvard's expensive and I can't afford $800-$1200 for just the undergrad books, each term, PLUS tuition ... unless _**we**_ " (I look meaningfully at Danny) "moonlight I'll never be able to afford Harvard. I'm not a millionaire. I don't have that kind of financial resources. I mean I wish I did, but I don't."

I look at them both and say with a little Delta in my voice "I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Peter about my little pipe dream."

They both say they won't. Lydia adds "it's a good idea and I'm sure you have it more thought out than I do. I'm just asking for you to check on the three of us pooling together since it's for all of us."

I nod. "I can do that."

Peter takes notes to ask Lydia more about this hospital idea Stiles has dreamed about for _**years**_!  
  
Danny says "You're in the running for a scholarship. I mean you've gone through all of the preliminary rounds, and they just have to make the final selections. You have perfect scores, and you're already accreditated as a physical therapist for Peter."  
  
I nod and shrug. "You checked on my scholarship status. You know me. After Talia, I'm not counting my chickens before they hatch. The one thing I learned is some people go out of their way to fuck you over and always plan for the worst. When I have an acceptance letter _**in my hand**_ is when I'll accept it. I won't know the results of the scholarship unit September."

I look around the room as a stall tactic and sigh. "I didn't even apply to Harvard. It's too far out of my reach. But yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I'll research it when I get home."

The bell rings. I sigh. "There's the bell. I better go."  
  
As I leave, I hear Lydia whisper to Danny that I don't know yet. They aren't aware how sensitive a Delta's hearing is.  
  
I think that whatever I don't know must be Peter's doing. What has he done now? His meddling is always for the betterment of the pack, _**and me**_. Still, this roller coaster is disconcerting.

 

 

**A couple of miles away**

****

Peter smiles. He hears the comment and figures Harvard accepted Stiles. He thinks about everything as heads back home **.** Stiles talked him into purchasing stock in both Bill Gates' Apple company and Google. Both are profitable companies. 

He calls his financial advisor as he travels to see how much he's amassed in the last six years. It has to be more than enough to pay for his son to go to college _**and**_ buy the hospital he wants. He makes an appointment to meet at the den in an hour.

He sighs. Stiles knows that to Peter _**mo** **ney is no object**_. He wishes Stiles wouldn't feel that anything he asks for is taking food out of the mouths of starving peasants. 

Peter stops in his track "or that he doesn't deserve anything for himself. I wish I killed my bitch of a sister _**myself!**_ "

 

_**At the den** _

Peter finds a FedEx truck. The driver approaches as he reaches the door. "Excuse me, sir? I'm looking for a Peter Hale. I have a couple of packages for him."

Peter says "that's me!"

The driver asks "I need to see an ID, if you don't mind?"

Peter smiles, pulls out his ID from before the fire, and shows him.

The driver smiles and smells of relief. He pulls out two Apple computer boxes and a tiny box. "Can you sign for these? They're signature verifications required."

Peter says "Amazon _ **is**_ fast." He signs for them and goes upstairs to Stiles' room with the packages.

He uses the new memory stick to make a copy of all the files and folders on Stiles' computer and leaves the new laptop on Stiles' bed. 

He takes the memory stick and his computer to his room and uploads it. When he enters the code to the folder, a big screen pops up in Polish. It says "only my father can answer these questions to get past my protection virus I devised. What is my mother's real name? You have one minute to answer." A timer starts counting down.

Stiles put a virus on it? That means he can't give a copy to John. He needs to get him in here to go over the files.

He types in Piosenkawilka. The screen chimes, turns green, and disappears. The folder opens.

He sighs and calls the Sherrif. 

"John? Something's come up, and I need you to bring everything you have on the fire to my room tonight. I need for the two of us to go over it and see what we're missing?"

John asks "what do you mean? What's happened?"

Peter says "I know Stiles is hiding something that he saw or heard. He told Allison that Gerard left him for dead in the fire, with me. That was the first I've heard Gerard was there. He isn't the type of man to just leave someone for dead. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

John sounds angry and suspicious when he says "that means he did something to Stiles and he's trying to protect us, for some reason. Yeah. I'll bring what I have."

Peter says "I made a copy of what's on Stiles' laptop, but he put some virus on it. Every time you try to open the copy, it asks you personal questions about him and his mother in Polish."

John laughs. "He always was paranoid about getting caught with stuff. At least it's something you evidently have knowledge of and can open."

 


	41. Erica

**Friday, January 21st**  
**At school**  
 **Stiles POV**

Walking down the hall, I see a group of students filming something on their phones through the doorway to the library and laughing evilly. I nudge El and head over. I smell that chemical smell. It's a blonde in a Grand Mal seizure on the floor.

Erica?!

I move to help while El takes the phones away from the students. I tell a girl to get the nurse. She runs to the nurse in a near panic.

Scott and Allison come in and help me. Scott keeps people back while Allison helps me get her in the safe position. I pillow her head with my shirt, so she doesn't hurt herself.

I send a guy to get the nurse. He moves determinedly to get the nurse.

  
  
  
Allison rubs Erica's back as she makes cooing noises to calm her.

After another minute the seizure stops, and she looks so out of it. When she's finally able to focus on her surroundings and sees us, she looks worried and smells nearly panicked.  
  
I smile at her. "It's okay, Catwoman. You're okay. No one's going to hurt you."  
  
As Principal Thomas shows up, he asks "what's going on here?"

  
I square my jaw, stand up, and tell him "Erica had a seizure, and instead of helping her, those bullies recorded it and were attempting to post it on Facebook."

El says "that one is holding a laser pointer. He probably triggered her seizure for his sick amusement."

The guy angrily says "you can't prove that!"

I say "You just did. Besides ..." I point up to the camera in the hallway and the one in the library ... "after several acts of vandalism they put cameras in the hallways and library. I'm sure we can see it on film. What did you think that sign was there for? Your health?"

The kid pales "I thought it was a bluff."

Thomas says "doesn't that make this a punishable crime, demanding expulsion and possible time in juvie. Isn't that classified as an armed attack on someone? I'll send a copy of that tape to the police department with an expulsion of the guilty party."

I nod with a small smile that Erica is getting some protection from the bullies as Eliot stops the bully from attacking Thomas or me and pointing to the door.

As I hand Thomas the cell phones I say "here are their phones. Talk to their parents about their bullying. I can have my lawyer sue all the parents for defamation of character and invasion of privacy." I glare at him.  
  
He pales, swallows, nods meekly, and says "I'll give them detention and call their parents right away."  
  
I bend down and pick up Erica into my arms with her letting out a muted _**"meep!"**_

As I walk past Thomas, he asks "Where are you taking her?"  
  
I stop and look back over my shoulder at him. "To the nurse's office since the nurse didn't have the decency to come here when two different students told her someone's having a seizure. Your school's just looking for a lawsuit, isn't?"  
  
He looks down and says "I'll have a word with the nurses as well. This is not the way to treat students. I'll see about finding a replacement. I'm glad you were here, Stiles." He offers me a weak smile, and I nod at the apology.  
  
I turn back around and proceed carrying her to the nurse's office.

Scott goes to his next class. He has his grades to pull up if he wants to play on the team.

Allison follows me, and Lydia joins the procession. They ask quietly "Is she okay?"  
  
I nod as Erica subconsciously snuggles closer to my chest in nervousness. She doesn't like to draw attention to her condition, and this practically screams it out.

I sit her down on the nurse's cot in the office and tuck her hair behind her ear. "She's better ... Erica, you know Lydia and Allison, right?" I point to them as I say their names.  
  
She hesitantly nods. "I've seen them in the halls, but haven't met them yet." She meekly waves at them and shyly murmurs "hi."

Erica looks back at me with a hopeful expression on her face. "I um ... didn't think you remembered me? It's been a very long time since you and your sister shared your Batman comics with me. I still think there's no way that submissive Robin could become a dominant Nightwing."  
  
I smile softly at her. "I could never forget my Catwoman. He could if he's a switch."

Lydia whispers "sister?"

I nod towards Allison and Lydia. " _ **They**_ tell me I'm going on a shopping trip with them tomorrow, and I" poutingly whine for effect "don't want to go. Take my place, please. They'll help you pick out some new clothes. Won't you, girls? I'm buying!"

When Erica looks doubtful and smells guilty, I add "I have one less medical bill this month, so I have a _**little**_ extra money. Besides, you know how much guys hate to go shopping with girls intent on spending _**all** **day**_ wandering through _**all** **of the stores**_ to make _**one purchase**_ , even if we are gay. Now, trying on clothes I like, but not wandering aimlessly."  
  
Lydia's eyes light up as she smiles broadly. "Yeah! A makeover! That'll be great! You _**are so**_ going with us tomorrow! After school! I'm driving!"  
  
Allison says "I'm sure dad won't have a problem with it. He wants me to have friends and do normal teenage things. _**MALL CRAWL!"**_  
  
A nervous nurse walks up with downcast eyes. I guess Thomas already lit into her. She desperately twists her fingers as she says "Erica? Your parents, won't be able to pick you up until some time after four. You can stay in here till then."  
  
I give Lydia a meaningful look.  
  
Lyds nods and says "Luckily I already finished my classes for today. I'll drive Erica home so I can meet her parents and finalize arrangements for tomorrow's trip to the mall."  
  
The nurse is happy. If Erica goes with Lydia, that means Eliot, and I leave her office. She doesn't want to get herself in any more trouble than she's already in but not sure what to do. She glances nervously at Erica and me. Erica's nervous but realizes it's better than staying here for hours.

I decide to help her out of her little ethical pit and suggest "why don't you call Erica's parents back and tell them you found her a ride and want to know where to take her? Her house or their work or whatever?"

The nurse's face lights up with relief, and she rushes away to make the phone call. A few minutes later she hands an address to Lydia and says "Her mom's at home but doesn't have a car. I think she has to stay home with her service dog because she has a lot of seizures."

Lydia smiles and says "that's a couple of blocks from my house. It's on my way. I think she knows my mom." She takes Erica's hand and leads her out of the office.

  
I turn to leave as well, but look back to Allison and snap my fingers as I remember something. "Oh yeah! You're coming over with Scott today, aren't you? I've plenty of room and a firing range ... bring your dad if you want."

I whisper to her "if anyone says _**'Wilkksiezycawyc sent me'**_   listen to them. Okay?" She nods in understanding.  
  
She loudly answers for the nurse's benefit "Yes! I am. See you at four!"

 

  
**In the Jeep**

El's driving us back home. I look at him. "So far so good. I hope I'm not overlooking anything? I don't want anything to bite me in the ass."  
  
He stoically answers "you rarely miss anything, boss." He looks at me and says "even if by some wild chance you did, I'm sure Peter would notice and deal with it." He whispers "with the most possible blood and violence he can get away with."

I smirk as I look out my window. Peter would violently protect me, protect us."

We get home and park. I climb out of his jeep and glance over to my parking spot, only to see a very empty one. I stop dead in my tracks. Why isn't Roscoe parked in my corner. I left him right there! What the hell! _ **  
**_

I take a second to try and calm myself and fail miserably at it. I bellow _**"WHERE IS MY JEEP?! WHERE'S ROSCOE?!"  
**_

Eliot stands perfectly still and too calmly says "that's something you should ask Peter! I'm sure it's alright. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you! Please calm down, boss! Before you give me a heart attack!"


	42. Do Peter and Stiles Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter but I didn't want to break it up.

**FRIDAY, January 21st**  
**Stiles POV**  
  
We get home, and I get numb when I don't see Roscoe in his spot. _ **"WHERE IS MY JEEP?!!"**_  
  
  
  
El _calmly_ says "You might want to talk to Peter about that."

I look at him in shock _ **."WHAT?!"**_  
  
I jump _**over**_ the stairs because the elevator's not fast enough to get me there. _**"Father!**_ Where's my jeep?"  
  
Peter's calmly putting up his phone and gives me one of his fatherly _'I'm doing what's best for you'_ smiles and says "You're home early, little one. Was it a productive trip?"  
  
I stomp my foot in irritation slash anger. I"m not sure which it is but both apply right now. I grit my teeth and reply to his obvious stall tactic. "Yes. Very. _**Where's my jeep?!"**_  
  
He sits down at my desk and casually crosses his leg as he sternly looks at me. That tone in his look makes me want to bow my head and sit down at his feet. Not this time! It's not going to work this time. I'm too angry!

Peter very precisely and calmly says "Little one! Sit down and listen to me, _**before**_ you fly off the handle! I need you to calm down so I can explain things properly."  
  
Derek walks in when he hears me yelling. "Umm? What's going on? Do you two actually have fights and disagree as normal people do."  
  
Peter gives him his 'bitch, please!' face.  He looks at me, kindly shushes me, and points to the other chair with a raised eyebrow. I angrily plop down with my arms crossed as I sulk about being shushed. "Okay. I'm sitting down. _**WHERE. IS. MY. JEEP?!!"**_  
  
Derek comments "You smell like rainstorms and the ocean when you're angry ... a lot like a hurricane ... at sea? It's not a bad smell, just not as enticing as your usual lemongrass, vanilla, and seaspray. Why do you smell so much like the raging ocean?"  
  
  
  
"I'm aware. If you had read those two books, I asked you to read; you'd understand why I smell like the ocean when my emotions are volatile."

Derek gives me a confused and embarrassed look as Peter hands him the books and sits back down in the chair again.

He knits his brows together as he leans against the wall, far enough from us to avoid any physical damage if there is any and still have a front-row seat. He mutters "volatile?"

To my surprise, he opens the books and starts reading them. He studies the _Dragons_ first. He's going to get a shock when he gets to the _Bruja_ one.

I sigh and say "when I feel strong emotions like anger." I turn back to Peter and lock my jaw as I try very hard not to yell any more than I already have "Don't stall father! _**WHERE. IS. MY. JEEP?!"**_   That may have sounded like whining, but I can't help it.  
  
Peter takes a sip of his coffee before saying in an off-handed manner. "It needed repairs and maintenance ... I called your Russian friend, the mechanic you specifically called to work on Melissa's car. The one you raved about how much of an expert he is with working on older cars."  
  
I look at him ... dumbfounded ... "You called Mexahnk? Your Russian _**is**_ good enough to convince him to talk with you."

Peter continues "I told him to get Roscoe as close to mint condition as possible, and I'd pay for everything. He said he'd only accept payment for parts because you're a good kid and everything else was free of charge."

My jaw hits the floor. "Wait! You told him to overhaul my jeep because it needs repairs _**and**_ your paying for it?"  
  
Peter nods and says "Yes. I did. Now! Before you get on a roll," he leans forward earnestly "remember the conversation we had about my buying you the new laptop? _**Nothing's**_ too much money for me to spend on _**you**_! Especially compared to how much _**you**_ spent and sacrificed for me in the last six years. _**I'm**_ taking care of _**you**_ now! It's _**my**_ turn to take care of _**you**_ , so _**let**_ me!"

Peter sighs in relief that I'm listening to him, and calming down a little, now that I know what's going on. "You're my son! I _**deserve**_ to spend some of the money you _**helped**_ me make on _**you**_! I want to give you the life you haven't gotten to have or enjoy. Let me do this for you. _**Let**_ me _**provide**_ for **_you!"_**

I sigh and debate if it would do me any good to argue or debate with him.

He gives me his _'my mind is set'_ look. I sigh and give up because he won't change his mind. I know him too well.  
  
Peter says "you're my son and know this, and I will _**not**_ take _**no**_ for an answer. By the way, your new laptop arrived while you were out. It's on your bed."  
  
I sigh and sag my shoulders in defeat. "Okay. I'm getting used to it. I'm trying." I get up and hug Peter. "Thank you, father."  
  
Derek looks up and says "wait! Bruja are dragons? You're a half dragon! That explains why you smell like the ocean when you're pissed! I take it you're a water dragon?"

I nod and say "yeah! I am." I head up to my room to check out the new computer.

Derek says "I thought there'd was going to be bloodshed over his jeep."

Peter says "You and me both, nephew. You and me both."  
  
At the door to my room, I turn and come back to tell him what I was going to say to him before I saw my baby missing.

Back in my office I nervously say "I invited Allison and Chris over after school today. I want Chris to be here a little while before anyone says we're werewolves. I need him to see we're like everyone else. We do homework, eat, play and talk just like everyone else. Derek, you should be the only one he knows for sure is a werewolf. Everyone act normal, and we can win him over. He's _**changed**_ their last name to Chapman, his mother's maiden name."  
  
Peter drops his jaw in awe as he says "He changed their surname? Well, isn't that a slap in the face to Gerard!"  
  
I turn and say "I'll set up my new laptop now since I have 3 or 4 hours till school lets out."

I go to my room and set up the laptop. When I move my locked folders over to the new computer, I see Peter copied it, and my Trojans activated.

I chuckle. I look down the hall to my office and say "how do you like my virus, father?"

He chuckles and says "it was kind of you to use questions that I know the correct answer. I have a meeting in a few minutes with my financial advisor, little one."

 

 

  
**AFTER SCHOOL**  
   
At school Derek, Peter, Eliot and I walk towards the school. Allison and Scott approach the parking lot from the quad.

A van screeches to a halt in front of them. A lot of armed guys run at them.

Allison kicks one in the nuts as Scott's knocked down and the hunters point their guns at them.  
  
The four of us run up and attack the hunters. It looks like an all-out bar fight.

Danny leads the lacrosse team out to help him get the new uniform shirts out of his car. They see the brawl and the guns, so they indignantly join the fight.  
  
  
  
There are now four unconscious hunters, three on the ground getting mauled by the human lacrosse team while the four of us are going toe to toe with the remaining four.  
  
The cops run up with their guns drawn yelling _**"POLICE!!**_ Drop your weapons!!" and _**"Freeze!!"**_

They arrest the hunters, telling them, it's a felony to have guns on school property.  
  
One of them glares at the cops. "Kate said we needed to persuade her bitch of a niece to come with us, even if we had to kill her idiotic boyfriend _**and**_ shoot her to do it."  
  
Dad glares at them says "So you're committing a felony, kidnapping, committing assault and battery on a minor, as well as attempting murder?! You're a special kind of stupid!"

  
  
One of the other hunters glares daggers at him and yells "Shut up dude! _**Before**_ you get us the death penalty!"  
  
Chris runs up, visibly straining not to grab his concealed gun in the process. "Allison! Are you okay?"  
  
She jumps into his arms and says "Yes. Aunt Kate's behind this! How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me? This isn't love!"  
  
I say "good thing we came by to pick up Scott, the cops happened by and, thank God the lacrosse team was here. Thanks, Danny _**and**_ Jackson!"

Jackson smiles happily that he's appreciated.

I turn to Chris and ask "Mr. Argent? Allison and, Scott are coming over. I have an open invitation for you as well. I live in a colossal building, and my dad's the Sheriff."

I nod towards dad as he nods in acknowledgment. "He's also staying with us right now. It's a _**very**_ safe place."  
  
Chris looks around, sees Derek at my elbow and stiffens slightly. "I think I _**will**_ come over. I need to ensure Allison's okay. You can call me Chris, and it's _**Chapman**_ now. I called in a favor from a judge at the courthouse." He extends his hand in a handshake that I accept.  
  
I nod towards Eliot's jeep. "My Jeep's in the shop right now and Eliot is chauffeuring me around for reasons right now. Just follow us. If you get lost, I live in the old Opera House near the old Private Reserve."

His eyebrows go up. That place has been private for so long that most people don't even know it's there. It's one of those places that not even the Argents can get in.  
  
He gives a fierce glance at his daughter. "Allison and Scott _**can**_ ride in _**my**_ SUV since that Jeep is a little packed." That was a blatant insinuation they _**would**_ be going in his vehicle.  
  
I can't say I blame him. If someone just tried to kidnap me, Peter wouldn't let me out of his sight either.  
  
Scott looks nervously at me, but I nod that it's okay, so he man's up and bravely walks over with Allison as we get in Eliot's Jeep.  
  
Peter murmurs in my ear "so far so good, little one."  
  
Derek says "I'm still crossing my fingers. He recognized me, and I'm not sure if he's okay with werewolves yet, or not."  
  
Eliot says "I think he realized we are a safer bet than his family is right now! He must feel like he's caught between a rock and a hard place. I mean Hale werewolves are safer for his daughter to be around than his sister who he either knows or suspects killed most of the Hales."  
  
I say "that's very true. Chris is walking a very fine line, and I'm sure he has his own inner demons he's fighting. The good thing is his wife is no longer his Alpha, so he has the ability to think for himself."  
  
Peter says "I'd like to know who his buddy is in the courts that already finalized a name change. That normally takes weeks."

I look casually at him as I answer "the District Attorney. His wife went to college with Victoria in Washington D.C."

Derek looks at me in surprise that I know that. Peter smirks and says "my mottos are _'always know your enemy'_ and _'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'_ "


	43. Dinner with the Argents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my original chapter 43 seemed out of order so removed it and rewrote it as chapter 44. 43 fixed the flow so it runs better.

**FRIDAY, January 21st**  
**Stiles POV**  
  
We get home, and I start on supper while Allison and Scott's in the grand hall doing homework with the others. Peter gives Chris the grand tour.  
  
After the teens complete their homework, Laurel takes Allison to the firing range. Allison's thrilled. They compete for over an hour.  
  
  
  
After Chris explores for a while, Peter takes him to the game room, and they get lost in a chess match.  
  
Melissa and Laurel are prepping the veggies while I work on the rest of the meal.  
  


  
We sit down to eat. Eliot, Laurel, Danny, Lydia, Serena, Allison, Scott, Melissa, Dad, Peter, Derek, Chris and I.  
  
Chris talks to dad about arranging a gun deal with the police department. He's a legal gun dealer. Everyone else talks about school, sports or homework.  
  
Chris finally asks Derek "aren't you Derek Hale?"  
  
Derek nods nervously. "Yes, I am."  
  
Chris looks him in the eye to show how sincere he is. "I'm sorry for what my sister did to you and your family. She broke the code. None of you deserved what she did. Gerard warped Kate even more than I ever suspected. I should have realized a long time ago how evil they were."

  
  
Derek asks "We always want to turn a blind eye to our family. My mom wasn't a saint, and I know that. None of us stood up her as we should have." He sighs and leans forward. "My being a ... a werewolf ... it doesn't bother you?"

Chris arches his brow in confusion. "I'm surprised you'd mention that in front of people."

Derek nods and motions to the rest of our pack. "This is my pack. Humans are included in packs because they help anchor us to our humanity. You, Allison, Melissa and the Sheriff are the only humans here."  
  
Chris balks and looks around at everyone. He stares at me in consideration. "What? Wait! You're all werewolves?"  
  
Peter speaks up "no Chris. There are other species besides werewolves. Five of us are werewolves. Would you and your daughter like to join our pack? As humans of course."  
  
Chris leans back and looks down at his plate as he thinks about it. "That would take some consideration ..."  
  
Allison pops up with "I want to join."

He glares at her before saying. "We need to discuss this first, Allison. Sheriff, how did you get involved in all this? It can't just be because you're the Sheriff."  
  
  
  
Dad shrugs. "My wife was a werewolf, as is my son."  
  
Chris asks "Stiles is a werewolf?" He looks at me. "I thought you were the emissary?"  
  
I look at Peter and then back at Chris. "I'm both, like my mother was."  
  
Chris moves his fork around his plate as he words his questions. "How are you connected to the Hale's? Was it saving Peter here from the fire?"  
  
I look again at Peter. "He's my biological father and Derek's my mate."  
  
Chris jaw drops open in shock. "Wait, _**what?!**_ Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that make Derek your cousin? I know the Argents are known for incest but not the Hales."  
  
Derek interjects "Talia adopted Laura, and my father was forced to take her name. She was the Alpha here. I'm sure you know the significance of calling a parent mom or mother?"  
  
Chris nods and looks around and notices there is no Laura here. "Where _**is**_ Laura?"  
  
Derek clenches his jaw. "Dead. Cut in half. Laura was the body found in the preserve. We suspected _**you**_ had something to do with that. Stiles says that was either Kate or Gerard."

Peter is covertly watching Chris for any indication of hostility and Eliot has moved behind me in bodyguard mode.  
  
Chris shakes his head. I'm not sure if it's in disgust or disappointment at his family. "I'm sorry for your loss. That wasn't me. It could have been Kate's men since she knew about Peter and your sister's body before I told her."  
  
I say "Chris, we respect you and Allison. We protect our pack. You can stay here if you want. I have plenty of room."  
  
He nods gravely. "Allison and I will consider your offer." He moves his fork around his plate as he's deep in thought. He looks up at me. "Stiles, I noticed a sealed off area in the sub-basement?"  
  
I look up nervous from my plate and freeze. "I'm surprised you found that. That's _**my**_ personal space. Nobody goes there. I don't know how I'd react if anyone else went in. It's warded seven ways from Sunday so no one can."  
  
Eliot speaks up. "Only Stiles, his mother, and his grandfather have ever been in there. It's best not to bother with it."  
  
Allison knits her brow in confusion.  "Why only them?"  
  
I look at her, hoping they will drop it. "It has to do with my Bruja bloodline." I look at Chris. "Leave it be. Maybe someday I'll let my pack in, but not right now."  
  
He turns to Peter. "Peter? You're the Alpha of the pack?"  
  
He smiles and shakes his head. "No. Our pack is rather unique. I'm _**an**_ Alpha but not _**the**_ Alpha. I'm the left hand, Danny is the second, and Eliot is our Emissary's Alpha Bodyguard."  
  
Chris is confused. "Why have a bodyguard for the emissary and not the Alpha and why have an Alpha as a bodyguard?" He misunderstood what an Alpha bodyguard is.  
  
Peter smiles indulgently at him. "Our emissary is our healer. It's best to protect the pack healer. Always protect your rare and valuable asset whenever there's a threat. If you were on an isolated island with your daughter and a doctor, your little girl could take care of herself but if the physician dies there's no one to treat you if you get malaria or snake bites, hence the need to protect the doctor."  
  
I look at Peter, and he's got that calculating look. He walks over and shakes Chris' hand. "Maybe we can play chess again sometime. It was an enjoyable game. The only person here I can play is Stiles."

Chris says "the box was a little dusty. I take it you don't play that often?"

I say "we don't use a board when we play. Each horizontal row is has a letter, and each vertical row is a number. We would just say pawn c4 to c3."

Allison gapes. "You play on a board in your head?"

Chris looks between Peter and I. "I didn't even have a chance at chess, did I?"

Peter says "as I said. You were more of a challenge than the others, and Stiles is the only one that I can play a good game with here."  
  
Allison and Chris leave, and I say "that went better than I hoped."

 

  
  
As the others clean up, I take Derek's hand and lead him to his room. "I like what you did with the place. I should've guessed you'd go with earth tones."

  
  
"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"  
  
I put my arms around his neck. "I'm impressed with the way you fought. Almost like dancing."  
  
He laughs and puts his hands on my hips to pull me closer. "I wasn't as good as you or Eliot. _**That**_ was dancing and beautiful."  
  
"Eliot taught me. He trains the pack. He was amazing as a human, but as a werewolf he's ungodly. I'd rather you kiss me instead of talking about him."  
  
  
  
He gives me a lopsided smile. "If you insist, love." He raises a hand to my neck and pulls me against his chest for an amazing kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and battles for dominance. I let him win. He pushes me against the wall and gets more aggressive, making me moan. We keep kissing until we need to breathe. My eyes flash red and his blue. "Mm. Does this means your sexually submissive and want me to be dominant?"  
  
"Definitely. Do you have a problem with that?" I moan as he nips my ear.  
  
He leans his forehead against mine. "No problem, love. None at all. We might want to slow down. You don't want me to claim you until your 18, and you're only 16."  
  
I whine "I just wanted a kiss. Kissing isn't claiming."  
  
He smiles. "When I claim you" ... he grinds his hips into me, and I moan ... "you _**will**_ get pregnant with our baby. Kissing should be the most we do."  
  
"True." I smile coyly at him. "You're such a good kisser, though. I could kiss you all night."  
  
He nips at my ear. "Mm. A little more kissing and I'll need a cold shower."  
  
Peter walks in and physically separates us. He raises an eyebrow at Derek. "No grandkids till he turns 18, nephew. I'm sure I can find a chastity belt if that's going to be a problem."  
  
He holds his hands up in surrender. "No problem, uncle. I can behave. See you tomorrow love. I'm going to take that cold shower now."  
  
When Peter pulls me into the hall and closes the door, he turns to me and says "be careful, little one. You _**know**_ you can't get pregnant until your 18. Your _**life**_ is at stake."  
  
I sadly say "I know, father. I wanted to kiss him. I won't let him do anything too soon. I'm 16, and I never let any of my dates kiss me because I didn't want to get attached. That was my _**first**_ kiss."


	44. Let's Compare Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope this and the last chapter flow better now

**FRIDAY, January 21st**

Stiles goes into his room and closes the door to go to sleep for the night.

I go down and grab John and his laptop and bring him into my room. "We need to compare what we have on the fire. I think Stiles is hiding something. I overheard him tell Allison that Gerard was in the fire and left him for dead. Does Gerard seem like the type of man to just leave someone for dead?"

John says "no. No, he doesn't."

Peter says "I thought if we start with the timeline that we know and compare notes, we should be able to fill in some blanks for each other. I also made a copy of the files on Stiles computer. Unfortunately, it's virus protected." When he opens the folder, John sees the big red screen with Polish. The question this time is what is the significance of my real name.  He quickly types in born on the wolf moon and heard a howl.

John asks "that happens every time you open the folder?"

 

Peter nods. "I'm not trained as a hacker, sorry."

John says "Stiles always tells me _'everything is Occam's razor. The simplest answer is normally the correct one.'_ What if he only protected the folder. If you moved all of those files to a new folder, would that still happen?"

Peter looks at him in surprise. "It couldn't be that simple, could it?" He makes a new folder and then moves everything from Stiles' folder to that. He then closes Stiles' folder and opens the new folder. No Polish, no red screen, no virus. Peter facepalms and drums his head on the bed.

 

John says "Chris says Gerard was supposed to be in San Francisco the night of the fire."

Peter says "I know Gerard wouldn't just leave someone for dead. I want to find out what that bastard did to him."

John opens each folder and says "this is strange. There are two different EMT's reports. He not only has the one that ...  Reginald Walker filed, but he also has copies of his pass-on notes for the night. Pass-on notes aren't legal documents. Why would he have the man's notes? How did he even get copies of these?"

Peter opens the official notes and reads "responded to a fire at Hale House. The flames were too high and hot to get to the front door. There were eight bodies found throughout the house. One man was found alive near the front porch. Peter Hale. Half of his body is severely burned. It appears to be third and fourth-degree burns. The amount of pain seems to have driven him into a coma."

John opens the pass-on and reads "We were called out to the Hale House for a house fire. The flames were higher than the roof of the second floor and too hot and intense to approach. The side of the building smelled heavily of gasoline. There appears to be a tunnel that comes out of the house and exits about 75 yards to the side of the house. We found a broken chain that was holding it closed."

He continues "when Robby and I got out of the truck we heard someone screaming for help. We turned to the right of the house and saw a young kid desperately trying to drag a burned man to us. The lad was covered in blood. The blood appears to be his. It looks like to me that someone shot him in the torso region. He's pale from blood loss, and his lips are blue because he can't breathe. I suspect his lung is collapsing from the watery sound of his attempt to draw in air. His hands are burned to the bone. How this poor kid was able to drag the man with all of the flesh burned off his hands is beyond me. The only reason his hands aren't hurting him is that the nerves are burned away."

Peter growls and clinches his jaw. He makes a phone call on speakerphone. "Satomi? This is Peter Hale. I was wondering if you could answer a couple of questions for me?"

She says "Peter? I'm glad to hear that you're better. How can I help you?"

Peter says "whenever Stiles was hurt, he always went to you. I'm finding out that he was hurt when he pulled me out of the fire. I want to know what Gerard did to my son. How badly was he hurt? I need to know what he's not telling me."

The line is silent for a minute. "Peter. He doesn't want anyone to know how badly he was hurt. Danny brought him to me. He was shot in the left lung, and it nicked his heart. He was suffocating when I got to him. I siphoned the fluid out of his lung and got him on oxygen until his body could heal itself. I also gave him three units of blood. His hands had 5th-degree burns. The nerves are entirely gone. He can't feel anything with his hands. To him, it's like his hands are always numb. He uses his telekinesis to hide it. If you watch him, you'll notice that after a few minutes of using his hands he rubs them to relieve the pain and loosen them up. He said the nerves probably didn't grow back like the muscles, tissue, and skin because of the aconite in the bullet and he inhaled some in the smoke. Don't let on that you know about his injuries until he tells you."

Peter asks "is there anything else I should know about that night?"

Satomi says "one odd thing. Danny swears that he felt Stiles die and that's why he followed the bond to his sire, to save him. The thing is he can't be dead because he's here. I never asked Stiles about that; I knew he wouldn't tell me. I do know that Gerard shooting him, and him burning his hands that badly to save you, as well as seeing you on fire; those are the things that started his nightmares. He's scared of Gerard but won't admit it."

Peter says "thank you for telling me Satomi. I won't say a word." He hangs up. "I want to be the one to kill that bastard."

John nods and looks through the files. "this is surveillance footage from the gas station in the next town over." He opens it up and plays it. It's Gerard and Kate getting gasoline. Gerard is filling up five red Jerry Cans of gasoline.

A moment later Reddick walks up with a bag of red vines and offers her one. She flirtingly takes one as Gerard pays Unger.

John says "I'd say this proves that they were involved. Those two are known for arson."

They go through the rest of the evidence and find a slew of evidence they doubt if anyone else has seen yet.

The original fire report and the doctored report.

Pictures of Meyers in bed with Kate and surveillance from his office showing her threatening to tell his wife about their tryst in bed.

Copies of the payoff from Gerard to the EMTs not to say anything about the gasoline smell.

Pictures of the wall with chemical analysis showing gasoline.

Pictures of Harris with Kate at school going over chemical bottles. There's a close up of Kate holding a container showing the label clearly and then the chemical analysis of the stone in the fire showing traces of the same chemicals.

Surveillance from the school hallway showing her and Derek going into the classroom together and then her coming out an hour later, in his clothes. The camera shows a tied up, possibly drugged, and naked Derek on the floor of the class. You can just see him under the desk.

Peter says "he did not tell me he had these. He suggested we check the cam traps to the east to prove she was there that night. Why didn't he let me know he has this?"

John says "he spent a long time gathering this and there is no way that he could've gotten any of this legally. If he got access to these, then a dirty lawyer could easily say that proves these test results were tampered with."

Peter nods and emails him a copy. John says "I'll get Tara seeing if she can legally obtain the same information."

Peter crosses his arms and says "I'm going to quietly tell everyone that when Stiles is cooking, I want someone to chop the vegetable for him. I don't have to say why I want this. It's the left hand's job to protect the pack and do what's necessary to protect us. No one will question me."

John says "I don't think it's a good idea we let Stiles know that we know all of this yet. Maybe if we can get him to tell us, when he feels comfortable. It had to be traumatic."

 


	45. Peter Set Me Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter.
> 
> Had to post later in the day because I got called into work.

  
**Saturday, January 22nd**

**Stiles' POV**

Peter's researching Druid fire rituals and human sacrifices in the library while I'm going over my files to see if there's anything I could have missed or that I can anonymously send to dad when I hear the elevator come up. 

Peter goes still as he listens to ensure it's not a threat. I continue working until the strange human steps out. Eliot takes his post beside me. God! His post? Why is this my life?

  
  
I close my laptop and step out to meet the human. He doesn't _**smell**_ threatening.

It's a courier. "Sorry to disturb you, sir. I have a sealed post for a Stiles Stilinksi."

I arch my brow in confusion. Who would be sending me a sealed post? "That's me." I hold out my hand for it.

He holds out an electronic signature pad and says "Sorry sir. I need a signature first."

I sign it and give the kid $5 as a tip and thank him. I wait until he's on the elevator headed down before I open it.

It's very official looking, and I start to sweat when I notice the Harvard seal. 

Lydia mentioned Harvard the other day. Is this what I don't know about yet? Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did.

 

I mutter " _ **why**_ would Harvard send _**me**_ an official letter?" I read it with some trepidation.

"What the holy hell! _**FATHER!**_ Can I have a word with you? In my office?"  


 

Peter uses his medallion to telepathically ask Derek, Sheriff Stilinski, and Melissa to "come to the library. You need to hear our conversation, so stay in here and listen to us over the intercom."  
  
He takes his time getting to Stiles' office so they can get in position. When he sees them close the library door, he moves faster. 

 

 

I ask him to close the door. 

Peter takes his time closing the door so he can key the intercom to the library. He then gracefully drops onto the loveseat and asks "what's the problem, little one?"  
  
  
"You always call me that when you're trying to act fatherly or reminding me that you're the adult." 

He smiles indulgently. 

I sigh. "Would you mind telling me how I just received an acceptance letter to Harvard? _**Harvard!**_ I never applied! How did I get accepted?"  
  
He smugly smiles as he says "Why are you asking me something you more than likely already know the answer to?" 

I whine "Harvard? Father! Why? How? _**Why?"**_

He cocks his head to the side. "Well, you _**did**_ fill out the applications for _ **all** _ of those ivy league colleges. You didn't send any of them. For some reason, you only mailed the ones to the local community colleges." 

He shrugs and smirks as he says "I _**assumed**_ it was just an _**oversight**_ on your part, what with all of the stressful events that have been going on lately. As your Left-Hand, I _**must**_ look out for you, and our pack. I simply _**corrected**_ that little oversight, for you. I just asked Eliot to drop them at the post office for me, since I couldn't _**leave**_ here at the time."  
  
I know precisely when he mailed them. Damn it! I drop my head in resignation and sit down at my desk. I lean my forehead into my hands as I calmly try to word this without screaming and yelling or acting like a big baby. 

I sigh and very calmly say "Father. I didn't send _**those**_ applications because I _**can't**_ afford those colleges. I filled them out because I _**promised**_ Melissa I'd fill out an application for _**every** _ single college that offered the degree I want, I just _**never**_ said anything about actually _**mailing**_ them. _**Why**_ do I get the feeling you searched my _**entire**_ house?"  
  
He casually says "probably because I did." Peter leans forward as he says "I came into a threatened pack and leader. The Left-Hand's job is protecting the Pack leader. On top of that, you're my son! That means your safety is an even higher priority." 

He leans back and casually looks at his nails as if he's bored. "You're a Delta as well. That increases your importance even more. That makes your safety the highest priority possible or you wouldn't have an _**Alpha**_ as a bodyguard. Does anyone else understand what an _**Alpha Bodyguard**_ is? I mean, when it comes to your safety, he even overrides other Deltas and Alphas. Even you, little one."  
  
I sigh and lean back in my chair in disgust at this turn in the conversation. "Danny knows, I suspect dad knows, and Derek's a born wolf so he should know at least some of it. I'm not sure how much Talia informed him about Deltas." 

He cocks his head and smiles shrewdly. 

I sigh at the distraction. "Father. We are _ **not** _ discussing what I _**am!**_ We're discussing _**why**_ you would send out my applications. I _**can't**_ afford Harvard." I'm not whining. I'm not! Maybe a little. Sue me.  
  
He pats my knee and says "Little one. Lydia, Danny, and you want degrees that allow you to have a supernatural hospital."

  
  
I look at him as it dawns on me. "You followed me and eavesdropped on our conversation?"  
  
He nods. "Yes. That's my job. Besides I seem to find out more when I eavesdrop. _**I'll**_ pay your college, which helps you _**and**_ our pack."  
  
_**"NO, NO, NO!**_ Paying my college isn't a new laptop or fixing my jeep. You can't just pay for this. It's too expensive! I mean, it's Harvard! Books alone is approximately a grand. That's just the undergrad books."  
  
He leans forward and gives me a very intense look. "Little Wolf, you paid _**all**_ my medical bills for the last six years. You paid off your dad's mortgage. _**Every**_ time Melissa got a month behind on her electric, water, phone, or mortgage; you paid it. You instructed her bank to tell her she must've already paid it, and it hadn't cleared yet."

  
I pinch the bridge of my nose and rub my forehead in aggravation and ask in exasperation "why are you researching _**me?**_ We have enough shit going on right now for there to be more important goals than my past dealings" That wasn't whining. It wasn't!  
  
He stands up and leans over me as he states "I missed _**six**_ years of your life! I _**need** _ to discover what I missed. How much you paid out. What you did to pay the bills, and whose bills you paid. A _**good**_ Left-Hand knows _**everything**_ about who their Alpha is, what they're doing, and what their aspirations are. That's so we can _**protect**_ , support and assist in any and every way possible."  
  
I deflate as I realize he's right. "Fine. Dad was too worried about bills to save for later. Melissa was the only one there for me when I needed it, and she saved my life. _ **TWICE!**_ She never even had a clue. She's been like a mom to me since _**before**_ mother died. She's the type of person that'll kill herself working double and triple shifts instead of asking for help. I _**wanted**_ to help her _**without**_ her knowing she was getting help." 

I hold my hand up to stop him before he assumes the worst about dad. "Before you even think it, dad didn't neglect or mistreat me. He's the Sheriff of Beacon county, not just Beacon Hills. He's a busy man and has more important things to deal with than a needy kid. I guess I was greedy wanting someone ... anyone to want me or to take care of me, for once. Life doesn't work that way, especially in my life. At least until you woke up."  
  
He ruffles my hair fondly. "That's not being greedy, little one. Needing to feel wanted is part of life. Everyone wants to be taken care of sometimes. If my sister weren't already dead, I'd tear her apart for what she did to your self-esteem. I'd like to resurrect her so I can kill her myself."  
  
Peter continues "what I'm curious about is" he counts each item off on his fingers "you established a trust fund to take care of my bills if something happened to you. You lied to your dad about the morphine. Danny says you arranged for him and Satomi to take care of your sister if anything happens to you. You got _**everyone**_ financially stable, and all of this happened at the same time. I know the signs, Little Wolf. Do you want to tell me about it? How I almost lost you to suicide."  
  
That knocks the wind out of my sails. "You know, you're too damn observant. You're right, as always. I can't talk about that right now. I'm not ready. If I survive the fight with Gerard, Deaton, and their hunters, we can sit down to discuss all of that, but not right now."  
  
He lifts my chin and says "talking about it'll help you instead of keeping it locked inside. When you're ready to talk, I'm here."  
  
I smile and say "quit trying to sidetrack me. College. That's a lot of money, and there are three expensive semesters a year. If I get the Masters I want, that's about six years. Tuition is insane if you aren't living in that state for the five years before enrollment to classify as a native, so that raises the cost. There are other expenses to factor in as well, like supplies."  
  
There's a knock at the door. I rub my eyes in frustration and ask "Can you get that, please?"  
  
Dad, Melissa, and Derek walk in and grab me in a group hug.  
  
I'm confused "What's going on?" I look at Peter's smirk and notice his eyes flick to the door and ... the intercom by the door. "Father!" I sigh in annoyance. "You and your meddling."

  
  
Dad's the first to speak. "It's okay son. I didn't realize I was that close to losing you. The mortgage payment I thought I've been making? If it's paid off, where's the money going?"  
  
I nervously say "umm ... your retirement fund."  
  
"Since I'm not paying a mortgage, that means I've more money to use."  
  
Melissa says "I moved in here and decided my house is too big an expense. I'm selling it."  
  
Derek says "I have quite a bit of an insurance payoff coming now that it's officially arson, not to mention the Hale money I inherited."  
  
Peter says "that goes for me as well. If you don't want to let one person pay for college, then let four people pay for it. Besides, ten years ago you talked me into investing in Apple and Google. I have 10% of both companies. I have enough to pay for all three of you to go to Harvard."  
  
I'm speechless. "Okay. Since you already enrolled me, I can sign up for the classes. I can start the summer term in March." I look down as I quietly add "if I'm still alive then."  
  
Lydia and Danny walk in. "Here's the classes available and we were accepted as well."  
  
I look up at them. "You already knew I was accepted. That's why you said Harvard was the best choice for the degrees we want, and you'd go to college with me."

  
They both smile but Danny says "I found it when I was hacking your school records. We figured Peter had something to do with it when you didn't know."


	46. Plans for Our Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapters 43-46 were posted so late in the day. Last week I worked 69.5 hours and week before I worked 66.5. I was working 13-hour shifts with a half hour lunch.

**Saturday, January 22nd**  
**Stiles POV**  
"Since everyone's here let's sit down and discuss what I have in mind to make a supernatural hospital a reality."  
  
Everyone finds a place to sit, and I hand Danny a notebook and pen. He puts on his serious face and sets himself up so he can write on my desk.  
  
  
  
I lean on my desk and face everyone. "First of all, we need a hospital. Satomi and I'll buy Beacon Hills Hospital. That connects this project to both of the Beacon Hills packs. The current director plans to retire in 5-10 years. I'm hoping Lydia will have her degree before then and can spend some time as Assistant Director so she can simply take his place when he retires."  
  
I look at Peter and cautiously ask "father? Six years ago, you were 4-10 credits away from your Master of Architecture degree. I'm going to need a Master Architect to either rebuild, redesign, or replace the hospital, or ports of it, with a setup that'll allow treating humans and supernaturals. Can you finish up your degree so I can hire you?"  
  
They look at him surprised. "Yes, I think I can arrange that." He notices the looks he's getting. "What? Werewolves can be architects, you know!"  
  
Melissa nervously says "architecture isn't dangerous or life-threatening. I would've thought a degree in military strategy or maybe even being an assassin. Well, maybe not a degree. I can't say I can see you going to college."

He grimaces at her opinion of him.  
  
Derek says "We, well I, I just thought you were the creepy uncle and the Left-Hand for first mom and then Stiles. I didn't realize you almost had a masters degree. That takes a lot of dedication and time. How did you get that far and none of our family ever knew?"

  
He sarcastically snipes "Thanks, Derek, for the vote of confidence!" He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts "I was getting it secretly, so I could leave the Hale pack and provide for Claudia and Stiles. I planned to tell my sister to go fuck herself when I graduated."  
  
Dad just laughs.

  
I continue. "With a Master Architect on board, we'd have a fully functioning supernatural hospital within five years of purchasing it."

Peter asks "and security and protection? What are your plans for that?

I smile. "I want to have former hunters in the pack, and the Calavera and Argent clans disbanded, or in jail. I'll have fewer chances of hunters attacking or hindering our program, and we'll be fully protected."

I look around. "Satomi and I can then put out the word to all of the Alphas and supernaturals that any supernaturals trained in the medical field can come work for us. Danny can be our IT guy. He's a damn good computer programmer."

  
I look at Melissa as I thoughtfully say "we'd need to provide for the medical staff that's supernatural, as an incentive. There's an old apartment building, from the 50's, between here and the hospital. Satomi and I can pool together to buy it."

I look at Lydia. "Between Peter and Lydia, we can ensure it's up to code, well designed and, decorated. We can then guarantee anyone transferring here, to work for us, will have nice, secure, affordable housing that's safe from hunters."  
  
  
  
I look at Serena. "For the receptionist, I was thinking of asking Braeden, Morrell, Serena, and Brett from Satomi's pack. They can detect almost any supernatural and can sort people to the proper portions of the hospital for treatment."

  
  
I look at Melissa. "With Deaton in hiding, I hired a temporary vet that knows about us, with the understanding Scott's the boss. I've already been helping the supernaturals that come in with the little bit of medical training I already have. We can use that location for now."  
  
I look at Danny and Lyds. "Lydia, Danny and I discussed renting a small apartment as a jumping anchor so that we can jump back and forth every day. We can live here, and I can continue to help people that need us."  
  
I look slyly at mom. "Melissa? I'd need a head of staff I trust and is the best nurse I've ever met. Think you might want that job?"

She's practically bouncing in her seat as she says _**"hell yeah!**_ I've always aspired to that, but I never thought I'd have a chance, being just a nurse. I haven't had the time or money to go back to school to get my LPN. Are you sure that you wouldn't want a doctor or resident for that position?"  
  
I smile at her. "I decided a long time ago that I want a nurse for that job and not a doctor. They're too arrogant. So that's my plan. Anyone have any fears, questions, suggestions or ideas for making this work?"  
  
Peter looks approvingly at me. "So, little one? How _**long**_ have you been planning this out?"

  
  
I smile widely at his silent praise. "I _**always**_ dreamed of doing something like this. I realized I was capable of being a nurse when I got my physical therapist license to take care of you. I planned what I'd need and how to get it. That is, if I _**ever**_ got the resources. I watched for real estate and skilled people and made casual plans of _'if I ever win the lottery.'_ "  
  
Lydia raises her eyebrow and says "I think we should use your whiteboards and break this down. Each part has a separate board, and we can keep track where we are in the plan and what we need to make this a reality. Is Erica in this plan?"  
  
I shake my head. "Not for the hospital, but I'd like to bring her into the pack. First, we have to build up her self-confidence and self-esteem. She'd be a fantastic wolf, _**if**_ we do it right. I can make a place for Jackson as well ..."

I look around at my wolves "...however, don't bite him till he's comfortable with who he is. If he gets bit right now, he'll be a kanima and not a werewolf. No one's to bite him till I say it's okay."

Everyone nods.  
  
Danny gives me the notebook. Peter and I then write everything out on the whiteboards.

  * One for degrees needed
  * Lydia assistant director
  * apartment complex
  * Chris and Allison join the pack
  * hospital purchase
  * enlisting Braden, Morrell, Brett, and Serena in the receptionist job
  * vet office and veterinarian in the know
  * additional resources.



  
I erase ' _Chris and Allison join pack'_ and write down ' _hire trusted hunter or ex-hunter for security_.'

Peter looks at it and considers it. "Oh, if Chris saw the board, he'd think we're using deception to get him, and he wouldn't trust us. The way it's written now raises his trust, not lowers it. Sure you aren't a Left-Hand?"  
  
I smile at him. "Remember mother telling you Brujas have racial memory? I based most of the secret rooms, doors, and panels on the architecture you wanted to try out with the knowledge you had when you conceived me. You were training to be the next Alpha, before Talia killed your mother to steal the Alpha power. She forced you into being the Left-Hand. I, therefore, have all the experience and training as both that you had then. Even balance if you ask me. I guess you can say I am, but I'd rather leave that job to you while I'm Alpha, and have you as my advisor for all of the things you learned after I came along."  
  
He laughs. "I forgot about that conversation. That was right after Claudia spiked Talia's coffee with a fertility potion and tricked her into conceiving Cora."  
  
I notice Derek pales and has a shocked and angry look on his face.

Peter cocks his head to the side and looks at him curiously when he smells the anger and hurt coming from him.

Derek finally can't hold it in and shouts "that _**BITCH!**_   She not only killed _**my**_ mother to take my _**father's**_ land, but she killed _**her**_ mother to be the _**Alpha!!"**_  
  
Peter nods. "There's more to it than that, nephew. I thought you knew. She's my half-sister because her dad was human. Mother had an affair. She was born human. She fucked Deucalion in front of his entire pack so he'd give her the bite."  
  
Everyone looks disgusted. Peter nods sagely. "Talia wasn't the esteemed Alpha she pretended to be. If the Argents hadn't killed her, one of those she fucked over for power would've. I regret our family and pack was taken down in the process."  
  
I hug him and tuck my head under his chin. I don't like him feeling guilty. "They didn't kill the Hale pack because of _**her.**_ It was because there were _**12**_ of you and they needed 12 for their _**ritual**_. No matter who was in power, they'd have come here. You're _**not**_ at fault for not killing her. _**I**_ feel _**guilty** _ for not removing my medallion when I tried to warn Derek about Kate. Or if I told him when I discovered he was my mate, _**even**_ if it meant he'd have had to _**wait**_ fifteen years to act on it."  
  
He fiercely hugs me back. "You didn't do any of that because of what Talia did to Claudia and me." He growls out "again. It goes back to _**she**_ was an evil bitch I should've put down a long time ago. I just couldn't kill my Alpha and sister while still in the pack."  
  
Dad steps forward and angrily speaks up. "How about we do better than that! Might I point out, the Argent and Calavera clans have been killing packs for over 100 years? They don't care who's in the pack. Let's leave the blame on Gerard and Kate where it belongs."  
  
Peter nods and says "I can handle that."  
  
I lean my head against Peter's shoulder, sigh, and say "I just wish I could see how the fight between Gerard and us will go."  
  
Peter looks surprised. "Wait. What? You can't see the outcome?"  
  
I shake my head. "No. I can't even see the fight or beyond! There's too much magic, and it could go either way. We could win and stop them, or they could very well kill me. I just can't see it ... I'm just trying to be as prepared as possible. I see that I fall, but I can't see if I survive or not."  
  
Peter ruffles my hair as he says "with everything you have in place we have an excellent chance of being the victors, and _**we**_ won't let you die!"  
  
The glass wolf statue on the bookcase starts flashing.

I go to my monitor and check a camera feed from the garage. I look up at Peter. "Chris is here to drop off Allison, Scott, and Erica."


	47. Delta History and Position

**Saturday, January 22nd**  
**Stiles POV**  
Dad asks "You have a camera and alarm system in the garage? The garage? You need a code to get in!"  
  
I nod. "Yeah. I designed and set it up" I quietly mutter "back in November."  
  
Peter says "November huh? Glad you started taking precautions. Why don't you tell me _**everything**_ you set up, since November?"

  
  
Eliot puts his hand on his hip as he says "yeah! I need that information as well. I _**am**_ your _**Alpha Bodyguard!"**_

Melissa looks confused. "What exactly does Alpha Bodyguard mean? You say that like it means something important. I take it that doesn't just mean that you're an Alpha."

I sigh and look at Melissa. "Delta werewolves are directly descended from Lykaon. We don't have any human DNA because the species gap is too large. We can't mate with humans. I'm not even sure we can mate with bitten wolves. All of us are females and give birth to the next Delta and born Alphas."

**_LYKAON_ **

  


Lydia looks confused. "You're not human in any way? But you play human better than anyone or anything that I've ever seen. How are you female? I suppose in a different species the females can look just like our males as a way of cameioflaging themselves for protection. Maybe like that movie  _'Mimic.'_ "

Melissa asks "How does a horror movie compare to this?"

Lyds rubs her nose with her knuckle and slowly explains. "Scientist created this bug, I think it was a bug, and they shortened their life span. So several thousand generations took place in a couple of years. This creature evolved and took on a form that in the dark and hidden in shadow could pass itself off as homeless person. They became so massive that they hunted larger prey, humans."

I rub my nose in nervousness. "Alphas once thought of us as breeders. They tried to force us into that position. We became enraged and showed them that being closer related to a demi-god than a human or mere wolf makes us more powerful than they could ever dream." I look down in nervousness.

Peter nods. "Deltas killed all those arrogant Alphas and replaced their numbers with the humans they turned or wolves that were bred by them. They have heats as animals do, and their Alpha Bodyguards keep away any males that might be influenced by the mating pheromones. They protect the Deltas at _**all** _ costs _**until**_ they find a suitable mate and produce their Delta offspring."

Melissa says "wow! That's, that's not something I thought I'd ever see or hear." 

Derek eyebrows look overwhelmed. "Pheramones. That's why you don't want me around Stiles if he's close to his heat."

Peter nods.

Lydia says "Mating pheromones? Why don't those same scents affect their Alpha Bodyguards or you, Peter?"

Eliot says "all Alpha Bodyguards are sired by the Delta they protect. Danny was sired by him as well, and he's an Alpha. He could be my replacement if I'm not around. Sired wolves, siblings, children and parents, aren't affected by the pheromones."

Dad asks "sired means more than he turned you, doesn't it?"

I say "yeah dad. I turned Eliot _**before**_ I sired him. Danny is sired because he was 1/2 wolf _**and**_ 1/2 human but considered human because he didn't display any symptoms of the wolf. To turn him, I infused _**more**_ wolf DNA in him than human _**which**_ sires them. He was dying because of what Gerard did to him, and the _**price**_ was worth survival to him. Before you ask, he was too young for Satomi to turn."

Melissa cocks her head as she dissects our conversation. "I take it all werewolves know about Deltas, but the hunters don't?"

Peter sagely nods. "Something like that. There are a lot of asshole Alphas that go crazy over the thought of mating with a Delta. That's why _**all**_ Deltas wear cloaking medallions from the day they're born until they're 18 and reach the reproducing age. They make a big announcement that they're looking for a mate on their 18th birthday, _**if**_ they don't already have one." He looks pointedly at Derek.

Dad arches his brow in confusion. I never acted like I want to find anyone before. I had told him I wasn't interested in being with anyone for the rest of my life. "Do _**all**_ Deltas make that announcement?"

I sigh. "No. _**However**_ , an unmated Delta doesn't live very long after their 18th birthday if they _**don't**_ find a mate. Once, every once in a while, a Delta will get around that by mating with the highest bidder during their heat and then move on until the next time their heat hits. More often than not, if they _**choose**_ not to mate, they kill themselves instead of going through that or go to Greece. The birthplace of the first werewolves."

Peter moves the conversation away from that topic. "Oh yes, I was telling you the history of the Deltas. After the civil war, which lasted a mere few days, by the way!"

He looks at me with pride. "Deltas _**outrank**_ Alphas. There's a council of Deltas that govern werewolves. Certain laws protect underage Deltas and _**all** _ mated pairs of all ranks."

I see the anger and hatred cross his face as he thinks of Talia. "My bitch of a sister broke _ **all**_ those laws. If Claudia weren't so worried about _**my**_ life or **Stiles'** safety, she'd have gone to the council to report Talia. They would've executed her. There is _**no**_ higher crime among us than _**separating**_ a mated pair."

Derek sadly looks down. "I didn't know any of that. That certainly clarifies things. My mother and father were mated together before Talia killed my mother for our land."

Peter says "she also needed born-wolf heirs young enough that she could manipulate them. She needed someone to take the Hale name and be the next Alpha."

I say "Peter and mother were mated as well, before Talia started fucking around in his head and forced them both to be with other people. That's why I have a half-sister."  
  
Dad looks between Eliot, Peter and me. "The history lesson has been fascinating. I need us to get us back to the original conversation or should I say question. Why is November important?"  
  
Peter claps a hand on his shoulder and says "Remember when I mentioned Stiles is a precog?"

Lydia looks at me oddly.

Peter continues. "That's when he foresaw Gerard coming back here to kill both of us. He needs to finish the ritual he started with the Hale fire."

I count off the precautions I've taken so far, on my fingers as I look at Peter. "Umm. Let's see.

  * I put in the alert system in the garage and the hallways. I warded the roof and all entrances.
  * I reinforced the access tunnels as escape routes and warded all of them heavily.
  * There's a hidden panic room on each floor.
  * Not to mention my particular room Chris noticed the other day. I have two other unique rooms similarly designed for different elements than mine.
  * The firing range has a hidden vault with weapons and armor I designed and built for the entire pack.
  * There are giant meat-lockers to handle the kills from us born wolves that need to hunt (meaning deer, bears, rabbit, squirrels and mountain lions, not humans)."



  
Peter goes over everything in his head. "Looks like you've prepared very well. But rooms for different elements? For Bruja to return to their other form and match their element? I'd guess fire and earth since you're water."  
  
I nod. "Yes. It's also where we keep our horde. Mother hoarded music. Grandpa hoarded little wooden figurines he made. I accumulate books. _**Old** **books.**_ Old grimoires and first print books and such."  
  
That gets Lydia and Peter's attention. "Old grimoires? Can you let me look at those books? There might be something in one of those books that could be of use against Gerard."

  
  
I nod. "Yes. I can do that."

 


	48. A Day With the Pack

**LATER**

**Saturday, January 22nd**

I hear Laurel playing the pan pipes to Serena's harp as they sing ['The Siren's Song'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw3z_rbfrFQ) in the music room.

I silently walk in and join in their song, playing the piano. They smile as we play.

We're playing in perfect harmony when Danny escorts Allison, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, and Erica in to hang out with us. I had thought they would rather watch movies or read books. Serena instinctually falls into a [siren's lure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBXqEZbxsg8) without thought. When I see Jax, Scott, and Peter start to fall into a trance, I snap her out of it. 

Peter's the only one of them that notices the near trance.

Her lure doesn't affect me because I'm a Bruja. It doesn't affect anyone I've sired because they're ... sired to me. It doesn't work on females unless they prefer ... females.

 

The others immediately notice Peter lurking in the background. I guess there are too many non-pack members in our den right now for him to feel comfortable in a different room from me.

Eliot, as usual, leans against the door and tries to act nonchalant. _**Try**_ is the operative word. Lyds whispers to Jax and Erica that he's my bodyguard after the _**two**_ different instances where armed assholes with guns attacked me at school.

They nod in feigned understanding. I roll my eyes because I know they don't have a clue.

Laurel's elf blood makes her pan-pipes and flute playing sound ethereal.

I think Lyds got a little too literal with banshee or beansidhe being the Woman in White. She's definitely all in white. She looks good, somehow, but seriously? She takes center stage and sings _'[Bring Me to Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96MiYk9VYvc)'_   by Evanescence. Danny sings the Paul McCoy part of the song. He does pretty well. I'd never think of him as being able to do the growl or roar that guy does.

Erica's sings [_'Somebody That I Used to Know'_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUxLK1misbw) as Danny plays the guitar.

I add piano to the song and Lydia sings the other part of the duet, and they're _**very**_ talented!

  
  
I look at Peter as I play a Simon and Garfunkle song on the piano that I love. He smiles as he recognizes it. "Father, you're the best I've ever heard with drums. By any chance, do you happen to know this song?" I continue to play [_'The Sound of Silence_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4).'  
  
Jackson and Erica drop their jaws in shock to hear Peter's my father. Allison hides a shy smile behind her hand.

He smiles and says "Yes, I do, little one, as you know very well." We play it, and I sing the Disturbed version.

They look at me, shocked. I play and sing [_'Running'_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHicliUheO4) by Adam Lambert next with Danny on guitar and Peter on drums. "My mother was really into music, so my taste is rather eclectic. Who's next? I can play pretty much anything on these instruments. Name a song, and we'll play so you can sing your very own Karaoke."  
  
Lydia jumps up. "Do you know [_'Whispers'_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9J8yoW3RY4) by Unsun?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Peter plays drums while Jackson plays bass and I play guitar as Lydia sings. She's good!

Allison asks "how about _['I miss the Misery?'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpJAmlnBxoA)_ by Halestorm."

I smile and start playing. Peter finds the beat and keeps up while Jax and Danny play bass and guitar. She belts that song right out of the ballpark.

Danny starts playing Was Not Was' version of ['Walk the Dinosaur.'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83nFiPoSuzU) Even Peter knows this song, and we have a blast playing it.  
  
Serena goes for [_'Good Enough'_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19V-GhZlDGU) by Evanescence. 

Jackson sings [_'19 and me.'_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS62KP2JPfA)

Scott asks "how about _['Bye, Bye, Bye?'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo-KmOd3i7s)"_ The Back Street Boys? Really? He tries to do the dance moves for it. We laugh and then obligingly play it for him. He, Danny and Jax sing and dance to it.

Danny starts playing Amaranth's [_'Burn with Me,'_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28fswqMAGy4) and Lydia sings it with him.

I say "I need to go start supper, guys."

Serena says "can you please sing one more song for us?"

I smile and play [_'Wolves'_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fni2-V1kbR8)  by Sam Tinnesz. I sing it as Serena and Laurel laugh. Peter has a happy and evil grin on his face as he plays drums. Eliot chuckles and looks away to hide his red eyes.

  
  
They keep playing as I leave to make supper, followed closely by Peter and Eliot. Peter says "I love your choice of an ending song."

I smile and say "I thought you'd approve of that one."  


In the kitchen, Melissa asks if she can help.

I say "sure."

Peter says "You can help with the vegetables."

I look at Peter and Melissa. "I'm making wine and tomato braised chicken with salad and pasta. Baked Alaska for dessert." I sigh and look at Peter with curiosity. Why did he jump to get her to chop the veggies? Does he know? Does he suspect about my hands? 

Now's not the time to ask him. There are too many people around. I can't have anyone think I'm weak or handicapped. Whoever heard of a disabled wolf, let alone a Delta?  
  


  
  
Melissa looks up from the chopping board. "So, the meat we've been eating, it isn't beef, is it?"  
  
I smile "No. Born wolves can't eat overprocessed food with all of the preservatives in it. Most meat sold in stores is processed with carbon dioxide to give it that bright red color. Once or twice a month we hunt fresh meat. We don't eat the entire animal in one sitting, so what's left we bring here, dress it and store it in the meat lockers. There are always people that want deer antlers, hooves or pelts. We sell them. The last deer we killed, Derek killed it and gave me it's heart to show me he can provide for me. Werewolf courtship rituals and all."  
  
We talk and laugh as we prepare the food.

 

  
  
Chris picks up Allison, and they leave shortly afterward. The rest of us sit down to eat dinner.

Erica's pleasantly impressed with the meal. She's informed I always cook evening meals like this. Schooldays I usually have a simple breakfast. She's invited to eat with us every evening _**if**_ she wants.  
  
When we get to dessert, she makes obscene sounds (Jackson blushes beet red) and says she wants to move in if all my cooking taste this good. I blush and laugh.  
  
Derek leans forward and earnestly says "I don't mind sharing my boyfriend's cooking, but I get a little jealous of sharing too much of _**him**_ " ... he smiles to show he's not overly serious.  
  
Erica looks confused. "Boyfriend?" She looks at him a little oddly. "If Peter's your uncle and Stiles' father, doesn't that make you cousins?"  
  
Derek smiles kindly at her, pats her hand, and says "No. I was adopted. We're related by marriage, not by blood. Now my little sister's his cousin, but that's another story."  
  
I speak up. "Erica and Jackson? You guys, hang out here a lot, we have a whiteboard next to the refrigerator. Anyone that has a suggestion for a meal or dessert writes it on there. If you ever have any ideas just go for it. Everyone else does. Some" ... looking at Scott ... "always write the same thing every day. I guess they like my _Death By Chocolate_ cake."  
  
  
  
Scott just laughs and says "it's the best thing in the whole world. You just haven't lived until you've tasted it."  
  
I sigh. "Scott, You know how it works. If you like a dessert, just give me $5 and a bowl. I'll make a personal dish, just for you. Separating you from $5, that's the hard part."  
  
A minute later I say "I tell you what. I'll make it Wednesday for the whole pack. Anyone that wants some can come get it at supper, _**after** _ lacrosse practice."  
  
Scot air fists and shout _**"YES!**_ Erica and Jackson, you have got to come and try it. You won't ever regret it! Can you make a second one just for me? Please? Mom, can I borrow $5?"  
  
I laugh at Scott's puppy eyes in action, as does everyone else at the table.  
  
  
  
Jackson grabs Erica's hand and looks intently into her eyes. "It'd be my greatest pleasure to pick you up after practice and bring you here."  
  
She warmly smiles at him as she pats his hand and asks in confusion "Aren't you with Lydia? I don't believe in cheating!"  
  
They both say "not like that we're not!"  
  
Erica says "Okay, you smooth talker."  
  



	49. Allison's Been Abducted

**MONDAY, January 24th,** **  
Stiles POV**

 **AFTER SCHOOL**  
My pack's spread out in the grand hall, doing homework, paperwork and reading books. 

Danny, Lydia and I are fine-tuning our class schedules. I plan on doubling my class load so I can finish my bachelor's degree in two years making time to start my family when I turn 18.

  
  
My phone rings with Papa Roach's [_'Getting Away With Murder'_](http://enringo.com/tone/Getting_away_with_murder-77153/)  ringtone. That's the one I use for Chris Argent. I hear Peter chuckle at my ringtone choice.  
  
I shrug at Peter and answer the call. "Hello, Chris. How can I help you?"  
  
He immediately asks in a hurried and clipped voice "can I speak to Allison, _**please?**_ She knows better than to go somewhere after school and not tell me. Turning her phone off at the same time's _**not**_ acceptable! I don't have a problem with her going to your place, but I expect some sort of notification."  
  
I stand up hurriedly, gripping my phone as I look to get Peter, dad, and El's attention. "Chris? She's not here! Scott said she wasn't in school today. I assumed you kept her home because tomorrow's the 25th and we haven't seen or heard from Gerard or Kate yet."  
  
Now he sounds worried. He's used to hunting werewolves, not running, hiding or defending himself from rogue hunters. He's at a loss as to what to do when you're on the defensive. "No! Allison _**did** _ go to school this morning. She left, just as usual. If she didn't make it there, then they _**must** _ have her!"

  
  
I think for a minute. There must be a way to find her or track her. _**TRACK?!**_ The GPS in her phone won't work if it's off, but all cars nowadays have GPS, and they don't have to be on to be activated. 

That's it! "Chris? We have to think calmly and logically. Was Allison driving?"  
  
He says hurriedly "Yes! Yes, she was. Why?"  
  
I nod, aware that he can't see my nod. "Good. Can you activate the GPS in Allison's car to locate it? All Cars after I think 1996 have GPS. I'm sure you can activate the one in hers with little to no effort."  
  
He sounds momentarily relieved that there's _**something**_ he can do. "Yes, just a second" ... "the GPS shows it is parked ... behind the school. In the unloading docks? They must have hidden it there."  
  
I nod. I know where Gerard and Kate will take Allison from my vision. "Chris? I need you compartmentalize your worry for a few minutes, get your gun, and drive to my place. _**Leave**_ your wolfsbane at home! _**None**_ of your enemies are werewolves and many of your allies are!"  
  
He determinedly says "I'll be there in less than 30." We hang up.  
  
I look around and see all of the pack watching me. I realize they are waiting for my orders and decisions. I straighten my back and prepare for the assault to come. Either I die tonight, or we defeat the Gerard, Kate and Deaton.

I put away my phone and take a deep calming breath. "Pack meeting. The firing range. Thirty minutes. I _**know**_ I don't have to say that it's a good idea to _**wear**_ something _**practical**_."

They all nod, stand up and file out of the room. Everyone left their homework exactly where it was. Life and death are more important than essays and math.

 

I run upstairs, change into old jeans and combat boots, grab a large silver bowl, black dye, and a bottle of water before heading down to the firing range.

Chris arrives 20 minutes later. He runs up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. 

I immediately bring him to the firing range.

I face the rest of my pack with Peter at one elbow and Eliot at the other and announce "It appears Gerard and Kate have finally made their move. Who wants to stay here, out of the fighting, where it's safe?"  
  
No one makes a move to leave or even look away from me. "I take it everyone wants to fight?"  
  
Everyone nods their head.  
  
I look around at each of my pack. "Melissa, Serena, Lydia, and Danny. I want the four of you to stay here and ensure the first-aid station's ready to handle any and all injuries. We're going to need all of our healers in top form to treat the wounded, with 2 to 1 odds there will be more than a few."

  
I walk to a large depiction of a police badge with the inscription of the day dad became Sheriff.  I mounted it on the wall in a raised circle. I sigh and turn the entire circle. There is not a sound as the entire side wall silently lifts up, and then moves inward, before sliding to the side, revealing my weapons vault.

There are a number of mannequins wearing a very light-weight mesh armor that withstands bullets and knives. Each mannequin exactly looks like one of my pack members and a few non-descript ones for members we don't have at this time as well. On the walls are different guns, bows, shurikens, knives, and fighting daggers.  
  
"El, dad, father, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Laurel, Chris and I will wear this armor under our clothes. Pick any weapons you want to use. This armor _**withstands**_ bullets and knives, making _**their**_ weapons ineffective. It can _**expand**_ up to 15% larger before size becomes an issue. That's large enough for our Alpha forms. However ..."

I look around at my wolves "there's a chance the chain mesh could spread open far enough to where weapons _**can**_ penetrate it. Your Beta form's a better option for combat with this."

We all put on our armor and Chris find a pair of Desert Eagle pistols that he likes. He tries them out as the others select any additional weapon that they may want.  
  
I say "my job is ensuring everyone is prepared and protected the best that I possibly can. Eliot's done his best to ensure your combat skills are top notch. Scott, you're the newest to this, so do _**not**_ be on the front line. Use your head and your instincts. Dad and Chris! Use your guns however your conscious governs you. If that means wounding and not killing, that's fine, but keep an eye on their survivors."

  
  
  
  
"Laurel, I want you firing arrows at the hunters and making it hard for them to get too close. Stay in the trees if you can, if you can, for as long as you can. I know you can fight but I want the added cover as long as possible." 

I look around at everyone, including Chris and say "Marin Morrell's working for me. She'll get Allison out of range and protect her. To ensure Gerard, Deaton, and Kate stays dead _ **if**_ killed, _**remove**_ their hearts from their bodies."  
  
Peter and Derek look at each other. Peter says "They've killed too many innocent kids, they _**have**_ to die. Derek, you take Kate. Eliot, you take Gerard's, heart. I'll take Deaton's. I want Gerard dead for what he did to Stiles. Deaton killed my mate and unborn child. I wish I could kill them both, but I know that's not a luxury I will have."

Eliot says "I will Peter." He turns and looks at me. "I stay next to you!" He crosses his arms and shines his red eyes, so I know there is no arguing with him.

I nod and say "I know! I have no choice in that one."  
  
I put the bowl on the table and fill it with water, pouring the dye in last. I concentrate and let my eyes glow white as I hold it and link to the Nemeton.  
  
  
  
I search the preserve. "I found them!" I use the bowl as a monitor to show everyone what I see. Deaton, Gerard, Morrell, Kate and a big burly hunter carrying an unconscious Allison over his shoulder. "They're working their way to the Nemeton."

It looks like they're alone, but we know better than that. I search the trees and spot ten hunters.  
  
Derek says "ten hunters."  
  
I say. "No, Morrell says there are fourteen. The fact I'm not seeing them means Gerard hid them with magick. A camouflage spell will drop as soon as they make an attack. Morrell touched every hunter on their shoulder with special oil that illuminates in infrared. Use your wolf's eyes, and you'll see them all."  
  
I continue "as soon as they put Allison on the Nemeton, it will be able to shield her." I let go of the bowl and lean on the table as I wait for the room to stop spinning and to rest a minute. 

I feel Peter's hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay, just takes a lot of concentration to link to _**it**_ , look through the trees _**and**_ show everyone what I see, at the same time."

 

  
We walk down to the garage. "Everyone, get in Chris's SUV, and I need to sit up front."

We all get in, and I put my hand on Chris' wrist to stop him from starting it. "Don't start it."  
  
He looks confused. "I need to if I'm going to drive there, wherever the Nemeton is. It protects itself from humans. You need to direct us there."  
  
"I understand that, but we aren't driving there. We only _**have**_ 10 minutes to get there, and it's a 45-minute drive. That's not enough time, and I _**can't**_ jump three times. I _**need**_ my magick for the fight. I need to make just _**one**_ trip, and there's only one way to do that. I just hope no one gets motion sickness."  
  
I put one hand on the dash and the other on the door and jump the SUV to the old Hale house.  
  
They all look shocked. Eliot nearly shouts _**"You can jump a car?! How can you jump a car?!"**_


	50. Showdown at the Nemeton

**MONDAY, January 24th,**  
**Stiles POV**  
  
They all look shocked. Eliot nearly shouts _**"You can jump a car? How can you jump a car?"**_  
  
I calmly look at him and shrug. "If it has wheels, I can jump it. One car is me and one object compared to myself and nine people. We're a 5-minute walk from the Nemeton. Wait until they put Allison down before we attack. Follow me." I get out and stealthily start walking towards our target. They all follow me, quietly.  
  
  
  
Once there, everyone hides from view. This battle's going to be 15 hunters against 8 of my pack, and two druids against me. That's not very good odds, but we've more to lose. I hope we're more prepared than they are.

  
  
Approximately 10 minutes later Gerard walks into view, followed by Kate and muscled brute carrying an unconscious Allison. Deaton and Morrell bring up the rear. The hunters are still scattered throughout the woods, trying to stay hidden from view.

Gerard looks around. "I would have figured the Hales would have attacked us by now. Jennifer said Stiles and Scott are important to the Alpha and Allison is important to both of them."

Kate says "we can't wait much longer. We're running out of time. The little bitch betrayed our noble bloodline by siding with the mutts with her traitorous father. Kill her now, and finish the ritual. I don't want to die as my twin did." She looks at him and adds "and you are now."

Gerard nods, takes a large knife from Deaton, and hands it to Kate. "You can have the honor of this sacrifice. I'm going to have to teach you the magic Chris refused."

The brute lays Allison on the Nemeton.

Morrell climbs up behind her, kneels next to her and says in Latin "now, Old One. Protect the girl for Wilkksiezycawyc."

Kate looks at her in shock as the Nemeton raises its roots up into a wall, that they can't see thru or pass, between itself, Allison, and Morrell and our enemy.

I step forward and throw lightning at Gerard.

He ducks and looks at me. His eyes widen in shock. "You! You're dead! I watched you die! How are you here now!"

I flash on my memory of him shooting me, which fills me with determination.

I shine my witch white eyes and say "anyone can come back from the dead, for a price. You just have to be willing to pay that price! Stopping you and saving my father was worth the price of admission."

I merely absorb it as he says "that price is either someone else's soul are a great deal of pain. I wonder which you picked, witchling?"

Laurel fires her bow. Dad shoots and wounds at least 2 of them before they close ranks with us, and the big brawl starts. I feel the trees and energy of the land flow into me as I power up.

  
  
Our armor keeps their bullets and knives from hurting us. The rogues soon figure out their weapons are useless, so now we have a slight advantage as they toss their guns to the side and run at us with knives and fists.  
  
I position myself between the druids (Gerard and Deaton) and the rest of my pack.  
  
We're throwing fireballs and lightning at each other as I shield my pack and reflect them back towards the dark druids. I douse the stray ones with my water to prevent fires.

  
  
They are still powerful, due to all the sacrifices they've performed. I'm using too much of my magick to stay even with them for long. I watch for any opening and keep my link open to the Nemeton, so it knows who is enemy and who is an ally.  
  
I don't know how long I can keep this up! I can't borrow any power from the Nemeton because _**it**_ needs all of its energy to pull the hunters underground, shield the girl, and help me ensure there are no forest fires.  
  
I vaguely hear Derek's growls as Kate screams a gurgled death scream when he tears out her throat.

  
The scream draws Gerard's attention, and he screams in rage when he sees Derek rip out her heart and roar in triumph. That means she can't come back.

  
  
That distraction causes Gerard to drop his guard in momentary grief and loss so that Laurel can aim her arrow at his shoulder and shoot him.

He screams in pain and yanks the arrow out in a fury. While he's distracted by his physical and emotional pain, I snap his neck with my telekinesis and throw his body over to my pack.

El tears his heart out and roars in triumph. I smile at Deaton because that means he has less power to draw on and one on one evens the odds up quite nicely.  
  
He has the power of all his sacrifices and the demon he was feeding on before I released it. It's a hard fight and focused fight. He feels older than he looks. He's a powerful mage with nothing to lose. 

I am currently using my element of water while he uses electricity and fire. The power of Fire does not affect Water and Electricity can't hurt it either, it skims over the top and redirects with a little focus. I have to keep his bolts away from my pack. Werewolves are weak to electricity and fire.

I still hear the screams and roars of my wolf pack as the wolves, my elf, dad, and Chris tear apart the hunters.   
  
The Nemeton's dragging the hunters deep underground and into its roots.  
  
I can't keep this up much longer, and Deaton knows it. He's getting ready for his victory. I can't let him win.  That's when I see the ghost next to the Nemeton.

Talia? She yells "Stiles! I'm so sorry for everything! Let me save you now! Do it now! Use the disruptor. It has to be now, before it's too late! Trust me! I want this bastard stopped!"

I nod and yell at Morrell "throw the disruptor between us" ... this is going to hurt ... _**a lot!**_

  
  
As she throws it, I first push all my pack away from us and then pull Deaton closer to me so that he can't escape the disruptor's field. I drop my connection to the Nemeton, so it's not affected.

When it hits the ground, it explodes in an anti-magic field. A staticky, prickly painful energy bolts envelope us and ground all of our powers into the earth. I suddenly feel like I'm blind and alone. I feel isolated and weak without my magic and senses to tell me what's around me.  
  
My pack sees what looks like a cross between a small, contained and localized EMP blast and a lightning blast hit both Deaton and I before we fall to the ground, inches apart.  
  
I'm in so much pain that I can barely move. Deaton is in the same condition that I am. We're both fighting not to lose consciousness and to stabilize our wildly fluctuating magick. We're trying to call our energy back into our bodies. God! Breathing hurts!

I feel a presence in the shadows. It's the same presence that's kept me from being able to see the outcome of this battle.

I pry my eyes open and look for the creature that I sense. I finally see the demon step out of a dead tree next to the Nemeton.

It's the Nogitsune. It's pure energy and has no physical form. How did it stay hidden in that tree for all those years? A nullification shield. That's why I couldn't see the battle here. Our fight centered around where it's hiding.  
  
I hear Peter yell my name, but I can't respond.  
  
I'm fighting to stay conscious and discover if it is a friend or foe and ensure it won't hurt my pack. I'm not sure how I can protect them right now, but I have to.

  
It looks fiery and fearsome. It stands on two legs as it goes for Deaton. He rips out Deaton's heart, shouting in Ancient Japanese or Nihon **_"you'll never drain anyone's power again!"_ **

It then goes back to its dark fox form and looks at me peacefully. Its form then ripples, and it loses the darkness and takes on color. It changes from a Nogitsune to a Kitsune. It smiles at me, bows and says in the same language _**"thank you. I'm truly free now."**_ It drops Deaton's heart at my feet. _**"You will always be a friend."**_ It jumps into the air and leaves for its home.

 

  
  
  
Peter, Derek and, El run to me. 

Peter gets to me first, picks me up, and holds me to his chest.

I'm too weak to move. I lean heavily on Peter, trying to catch my breath through the pain. "I ... I'm okay ... magick ... disrupted ... bring me ... to Serena ... she ... she knows ... what ... to do!"

I see the werewolf pain letching veins in his hands, but I'm in so much pain that I don't feel it. I feel the tightness in my chest loosen up so I can breathe again as everything goes dark.  
  
  
  
He clutches me tightly to his chest and verifies that I'm still alive, but he won't let anyone get close to me until he gets me to Serena.

The Nemeton takes the last of the hunters down into its roots, not caring if they were alive or dead, before lowering the root wall that protected Allison and Morrell. It has enough fertilizer for a long time.

Chris sees his little girl in tears as she clutches at Morrell. He jumps up onto the Nemeton to get to her.

Morrell silently hands her over and climbs off the stump. She walks over to Deaton and silently looks down at his cold face. She then drags him over to the Nemeton. Derek and Eliot help her carry and drop him at the base of it, where the roots pull him apart and then draw the pieces underground.

John says "we need to clean up some of this mess."


	51. The Cover Up

**Monday, January 24th**  
**Peter's POV**

Gerard recognized my Stiles and said he watched my son die. I heard Stiles say he paid the price to come back and Gerard coldly stated that price is _**always**_ someone else's soul or a great deal of pain.  
  
  
  
I think about what price Stiles could have paid. He would never hurt anyone else to save himself alone. After a minute of trying to remember anything odd or out of the ordinary I stop on the fact that his heats started in 2006 instead of this year. I grow cold at that thought.

Is that the price he paid? Withstanding them three times a year instead of two and for an extra eight years? I _**have**_ got to find out what happened to my son!  
  
My attention is drawn back to the battle when I see Kate shoot both Chris and Derek in the stomach, but thankfully, the armor protects them. 

It pisses Derek off even more than he already is. He gets up and goes straight at her with blazing blue eyes.  
  


She's caught off guard by the fact that her bullets didn't kill either one of them. She freezes in momentary fear at the sight of an enraged Derek with bright blue eyes barreling down on her. Those few seconds gives him the chance to get in her zone before she can react or defend herself.  
  
When Derek kills Kate, her death scream distracts Gerard enough for Laurel to shoot him with her bow. While he's overwhelmed by the pain and the loss, Stiles uses his telekinesis to snap his neck and toss his body to Eliot.  
  
Eliot quickly rips out his heart and roars in triumph.  
  
I take out two hunters as I feel the heat and buzz of the energy Deaton is throwing at us, but Stiles stops it with his magick and Water magick. He surely can't keep this up for long!  
  
I see Stiles look at a tree in shock as if he sees something or someone that no one else can. 

He then looks at Morrell and screams for her to throw the disruptor at them. He then uses his telekinesis to push us all back as he pulls Deaton closer to himself.  
  
Morrell does as he orders, and she hits both of them with the disruption field. A lot of lightning courses through them, which apparently hurts them both, badly.  
  
I scream his name without even realizing it. "Stiles!!"  
  
They both fall and are barely conscious when a blue energy fox creature appears and shouts something I don't understand. It angrily stands on two legs and burns with a bright orange fire as it rips out Deaton's heart. He smiles at Stiles changes into a golden energy fox creature, bows to him, drops the heart and leaves.  
  
I run to my son and hold him to me in a near panic. I have to show calm for him. I will protect my baby with my life!  
  
  
  
Derek and Eliot run up calling Stiles' name. He grunts out that he's okay, but to get him to Serena. She knows how to help him.  
  
I hold him tightly to my chest. He's in so much pain that he can't breathe. I leach his pain. He sighs in relief when he's able to breathe again, smiles at me and passes out.  
  
Everyone quickly realizes I won't let anyone near him or let him go until I get him safely to Serena. I may have let out a little, worried whine when he passed out, but I know no one will say anything about it.  
  
Chris and Scott run to Allison as the Nemeton returns its roots underground.  
  
Morrell comes to me, after handing Allison over to Chris, and giving Deaton to the Nemeton for it to dismember and drag his pieces underground with the others.  She says "Let me join your pack. I'll serve Wilkksiezycawyc in exchange for the freedom he has given me."  
  
I cock my head to the side as I think about it. We don't want her as an enemy, but I'm too worried about Stiles to think it through right now,  clearly. "Come with us, and when he wakes up, he can make that decision. Thank you, for your help. I'm sorry, you had to lose your brother."  
  
Sheriff Stilinski comes to check on Stiles and ask how he is. I look at John. "He's unconscious, and his heartbeat is very slow but steady. He told me to get him to Serena, and she knows how to help him."

  
I look around and see that two bodies weren't given to the stump. I'm too worried about Stiles to call it a Nemeton right now. Sue me! "You still have the bodies of Kate and Gerard, minus their hearts. Can you incinerate them before the FBI take them?"  
  
John looks at the bodies as he thinks what to do. "I can arrange a paperwork slip-up and incinerate them _**after**_ we positively identify them."  
  
I say "They can't find them here! We need to move them, to our old house." I easily carry Stiles as we walk back to our old house.  
  
Chris thinks about the cover story the entire way there. He says "the story is Gerard and Kate nabbed Allison and Stiles. They tried to burn the teenagers in the shell of our house, for revenge. The kids panicked, fought back, got loose and escaped."  
  
He points to a loose beam. "Those fell and trapped Gerard and Kate inside, where they burned to death. The kids split up and ran because they didn't see them get trapped in the house. Allison makes it to a nearby house to call for the fire department and the police."  
  
Derek, Scott, and El move several beams into position, and Chris starts the fire. We watch the fire burn their bodies _**before**_ Chris leads Allison to a nearby house to call for help. Nearby, meaning half a mile away. She also calls her dad who is supposedly driving around looking for her.  
  
  
  
Chris will wait 10 minutes before driving to Allison. Scott stays with Chris.  
  
The rest of us walk back to the den.  
  
Chris calls John to let him know that Allison and Stiles escaped from Gerard and they split up somewhere in the preserve. They will stay and make statements to the police, FBI, and U.S. Marshals.  
  
John tells him he's going to look for Stiles in the preserve. The police department volunteer to assist him in his search. Allison says they were both hurt and he may have a concussion.  
  
The house will burn down to ashes before they get there. The fire department won't make it there for another 10-15 minutes.  
  
Scott and Allison are holding each other the whole way. Chris will let them be together.  
  
We get home and go to the first aid station. It looks like a mini-hospital. Danny sorts people to different stations and cleans up injuries and wounds while Melissa and Lydia checks and treats everyone. It appears Lydia got bored with the CPR class so took first aid as well.  
  
  
  
I notice a massive pool on the far side of the room halfway around a blind corner. "That pool smells like the ocean."  
  
Serena walks to us. "It's not a swimming pool ... it's filled with sea water." She checks out Stiles as I hold him. "He used a massive amount of magick, and what's left is disrupted. He's weak and needs to rest while his magick regenerates. It'll regenerate faster in dragon form."  
  
  
  
She ushers the others out of the room and closes the door. Eliot and Derek insist on staying with us. She smoothes his hair back and says "remove his clothes. He needs to be submerged in salt water so his body will shift to a dragon. His form will be too large for his clothes, and he gets upset when he destroys them."  
  
I carefully set him on the examination table and undress him as she walks to the edge of the pool. I pick up my now naked son, and carry him to the pool.  
  
She faces the pool and pushes her dress off. She's naked from the waist down. She dives into the pool and shifts to mermaid mid-dive.  
  
  
  
I hand Stiles to Serena, and she drags him to the middle of the pool, to a submerged platform that makes that area shallower than the rest. She then takes him underwater and lays him on the platform.  
  
After a minute or two he glows blue as he shifts and grows into a giant blue water dragon. I hear his heartbeat get a little faster and louder, but it's still too slow. Serena comes to the edge of the pool.  
  
  
  
I'm in awe of the sheer magnificence of his dragon. "I didn't think I would ever see a dragon or a mermaid."  
  
She smiles softly at me. "I'll stay in here with Stiles. Mermaids were created to serve water dragons. This form can detect anything that might be wrong with them. In this shape, I can feel what he needs and wants. He'll need fish when he awakens. Can someone go to the fish market and buy three large fish? He should wake in less than 12 hours." She looks at him and cocks her head to the side before looking at us again. "He's worried you find his dragon repulsive."  
  
Lydia walks in and sees Stiles. "He's beautiful."  
  
I say "he IS breath-taking." Derek nods enthusiastically.


	52. Serena's Background

**Monday, January 24th**  
  
  
  
I ask "Serena? Is that how you came to be in our pack? Is it because he's a water dragon and you're a siren or mermaid?"  
  
She tilts her head to the side as she thinks about it. "Yes, ... and no. Remember Hurricane Katrina?" I look at Derek in confusion. It must have occurred when I was in a coma.  
  
Derek says "that was a massive hurricane. It's currently on record as the costliest tropical cyclone on record. It devastated New Orleans."

When I still have a blank face, he adds "it was a category three hurricane with sustained winds of 127 miles an hour."  
  
My jaw falls. "Good God!" I look at the tiny thing in front of me with new respect. "You survived being in that?"  
  
She looks up at me intensely. "Barely. It injured me severely. Stiles felt my cries and followed them to the Gulf of Mexico where I was pinned under a building, fifteen miles inland. He found me and took care of me until I healed. Stiles told me I could return to the ocean, but I wanted to live on land ... I was outcast ... because my mother had been a human."  
  
She looks down in sadness. "I'm a half-breed. I asked to stay in his pack, for protection and guidance on land and I'd serve him. He said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. He built this saltwater pool here and one in the basement with saltwater fish and plants, like a small piece of the ocean, for me. He accepted me when no one else ever did."  
  
She looks up at me again. "You rest, and I'll let you know when Stiles is about to awaken."  
  
I call John in the preserve to keep up pretenses of Stiles being lost out there, with a concussion, before getting ready to rest as close to my baby as I can.

After my phone call, Derek and I move several sleeping cots near the edge of the pool and rest.  
  
Eight hours later Serena wakes me and tells me to get the fish.  
  
I look over Stiles from the edge of the pool, and I vaguely see his wing move slightly. He does appear to be a more brilliant color of blue.  
  
I wake Derek and send him upstairs to get the fish. He doesn't want to leave his mate but goes when I growl at him. He returns a few minutes later. He must have run at top speed to be back so fast.  
  
Serena puts the fish on the edge of the pool about 15 feet from us, and we wait.  
  
  
Thirty minutes later Stiles stretches his massive wings. He must have a 20-25 foot wingspan. 

He slowly and gracefull raises his head above the water without a sound and barely any water misplacement to indicate such a massive creature is standing there. 

He bends his head down and grabs the fish with a long tongue and swallows them whole. He licks his lips, lowers his head to our level and looks intently at us. 

He's trying to see our reaction to his dragon.  
  
We're both concerned for him, but we find him beautiful and majestic. 

 

He draws his head back and melts back into our Stiles. He swims to the edge, and we pull him out of the pool and up into our arms where we thoroughly scent mark him.  
  
I anxiously say "baby, don't you _**ever**_ do that again! You had us _**so**_ worried! The idea's to _**hurt the enemy, not yourself!"**_  
  
He cuddles into my chest as he looks into my eyes. "Sorry, father. If it didn't affect me too, he could've stolen my magick, as lightning goes from positive to the most negative and _ **that**_ could've killed me. The pain was better than possible death. I couldn't let him win!"  
  
He tucks his head under my chin. "I hoped to recover before he did or that you'd kill him while he was weak and without magick. I _**should've**_ known the Nogitsune was _**still**_ here, wanting vengeance and justice for Deaton feeding on its magick while imprisoned. It quietly waited _**seven**_ years to destroy him! Now it's a Kitsune, at peace, and free."  
  
I nose at his neck. "Baby, don't worry. We find your dragon _**beautiful** _ and majestic. Lydia even said so."  
  
He looks up at me, hopefully. "You do? I'm not ... repulsive?"  
  
Derek lifts Stiles' chin to look into his eyes as he says "you're utterly beautiful and amazing. I'm fortunate to have such a magnificent creature as you want me and accept me as your mate." He kisses him deeply and thoroughly before I separate them.  
  
I angrily say "Derek! No grandkids till he's 18!" I look at Stiles. "Chris, Allison, and Morrell are waiting to join our pack. I'll let them know they can come over first thing in the morning, and you can make your decision then. We need to work on building up your self-esteem some. I really hate my sister sometimes. Her barbed tongue hurt everyone I love."  
  
He nods. "Thank you, father. I better put some clothes on. Was anyone hurt during the fighting?"

  
  
"Scott got a few bruises and a concussion. Derek got a broken nose fighting Kate. I broke my wrist when I hit a tree wrong. John has a few lingering bruises on his chest from hunters shooting at him. Chris got a slight concussion when one of the hunters slammed his head into a tree. Melissa, Lydia, and Danny treated everyone while Serena took care of you. Your armor worked beautifully. It's amazingly light."  
  
He stops and nervously asks "Did ... did everyone see me ... as a dragon?"  
  
I shake my head "No, Little One. We waited until it was only Eliot and us. Lydia did walk in later, and she was in awe of your beauty."  
  
He smiles in relief and gratitude. "Thank you for protecting me, father."  
  
I puff up like a proud peacock. "That's my job, my privilege and my right as your father ... I won't let _**anyone**_ take you away from me, _**not even**_ when you mate Derek. I'll be here to protect you as long as I breathe."

  
  
He smiles at me and then turns to the mermaid "Thank you, Serena. I don't know what I'd do without you to take care of my dragon."  
  
She does a small bow and curtsy as she says "Your welcome. I'm honored to serve a water dragon, your highness."  
  
I drop my jaw in surprise, and Derek asks _"Your Highness?"_  
  
Serena looks at us puzzled ... "you don't know?!" She looks at Stiles. "You didn't tell them?"  
  
Stiles blushes and looks embarrassed. "That only matter if I'm dealing with Bruja so I didn't think it was important."  
  
I petulantly ask "what would only matter with Bruja? You're one of the many dragon princes?"  
  
Serena laughs. "There aren't _**many**_ princes. There are five _**dukes**_ and _**one**_ high prince, Stiles, why do you think the vampire king's been trying to ally himself with marriage to Stiles."  
  
I'm shocked, and Derek looks angry. I ask "Vampires are real? Their king wants to marry Stiles? I don't remember _**that**_ ever coming up!" I cross my arms in irritation. "Baby, I think we need to have a very long talk about everything that's happened in your life. We can start with, your birth. You obviously have been hiding a lot from everyone, including me."  
  
He nervously runs his hands through his hair as he ducks his head to avoid eye contact. "I may have forgotten to mention that. Let me deal with Chris, Allison and, Morrell first. We can talk after that, but you have to promise not to use the intercom while we have that talk."  
  
  
  
I laugh. "I promise."  
  
As he puts on his clothes, he says "you're my left hand and advisor. About Morrell? What do you think we should do? Let her join our pack? Send her to Satomi, who doesn't have an emissary? Be our emissary and announce I'm the Alpha? Say due to we have a large pack she's our second emissary?"  
  
I shake my head. "We need to see what she's hoping to get out of this first. Does she want our blessing to join another pack or stay with us? Maybe just be part of our pack without having to use magick. Maybe an advisor would be more her speed. Maybe she could be a supernatural therapist? God knows we all need one to get over the fire."  
  
He smiles. "That sounds perfect."


	53. Stiles Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter but reveals a few things.

**Monday, January the 24th**  
**Stiles POV**  
  
Peter takes me upstairs to shower and change into my sleep sweats. I call dad to let him know that I'm awake and okay.  
  
I hear him tell the other officers "a motorist found Stiles on the side of the road and recognized him. They brought him back to the Opera House where Melissa McCall checked him out. He has a concussion, and he's a little fuzzy on the details. Thanks for helping me search for Stiles.  Deputy Haigh? Can you clean up and sign everyone off while I go home to see my son?"  
  
  
  
He says "sure, boss. No problem. Tell Stiles to take it easy for a while. I'm sure this has been a very traumatic evening for him."  
  
Dad says "Thanks Haigh and I will. Stiles? I'll be home in a few minutes."

 

**10 Minutes Later**

  
Dad texts that a U.S. Martial was at the door and she is coming up with him to see me. She wants to ask me a _**few**_ questions.

I show the text to Peter and pass my hand over my face to make a glamour of bruises on my face and forehead. 

Eliot stands at the door, and his arm is in a sling for his cover.  
  
  
  
Peter grabs a Polish book from his nightstand and sits in the chair next to my bed.  
  
When they walk into my room, I laugh. "Braeden." I nod at her and dad looks perplexed.  
  
  
  
She says "hey boss. So what's the cover story?" She sees Peter, nods at him, and says "I'm glad to see your father's joined the land of the living again."  
  
Peter smiles and says "Braeden. I can't tell you how glad I am that you picked Eliot as Stiles' teacher and bodyguard."  
  
She smiles and says "you said you wanted him protected and to get him the best of anything he wanted. Eliot was the bast damn merc in the business."  
  
I see the light bulb go on as Dad says "oh. She's one of your friends?"  
  
Braeden says " _ **pack.**_ I'm one of his pack." She looks at me and pulls a folder out her jacket and hands it to me. "I have an update on the missing shapeshifter you have me hunting."  
  
I open it and see a lot of dead bodies. I recognize one of the corpses as Malia's Adopted father. He was the only one to survive Corrine's original attack on Malia's family. "Tate."  
  
Peter takes the file and looks at it. He arches his brow at the title. "You're stalking my daughter's mother?"  
  
I say "Malia refuses to be human while the killer that killed her family while trying to get at her is still out there. This guy here" I point to Tate "is her adopted father, Tate. He was the only one left alive from that attack. She's still hunting Malia. She now knows anything Tate knew about Malia. Thankfully, that's not very much. Hopefully it's only that her body was never recovered from the wreck."  
  
I look at Braeden. "Have you got a lead on where she is?"  
  
She shakes her head. "This was in North Carolina, and they had already been dead two days when I found this. I think Tate pointed her towards North Dakota. That's my next destination. I'll keep you, informed boss." She hugs me and covertly runs her hand along my back to give me her scent.  
  
Peter says "good job." He then tells her the cover story that Chris came up with for the deaths of Gerard and Kate Argent as well as the disappearance of Allison and me. He also tells her how they discovered us and in what condition as well as what we're supposed to remember."  
  
She says "that sounds like it covers all the bases. I'll spread the word up the official chain and then move back to my case."  
  
Derek walks in, and she gives him a once over. " _ **Who**_ is this _**hunky**_ caveman?"

  
Derek blushes and quickly moves next to me. "Spoken for by him." He points to me.

She laughs. "You must be Derek. The guy he was crushing on some years back when you flew the coop. Glad to see you came back to take care of _**my Alpha**_. You _**ever**_ hurt him, and _**I'll**_ turn you into a wolf rug in front of my fireplace. Got it fuzzy?"  
  
He gulps and says "yes ma'am. Loud and clear. Wait? Alpha?" He looks at me and asks "she's in the pack?"  
  
Peter says "This is Braeden. She's my connection for everything illegal or dangerous. She's a  Pai. They are a race of were-cats descended from Pakhet the hunter goddess." 

I say "think of Artemis as an Egyptian Cat Goddess. She was the goddess of hunters."

Peter nods. "Braeden knew Stiles was my son, so when he asked for someone to teach him a more lethal form of self-defense, after the fire, she picked Eliot because she knows I want him well protected, especially when I'm not able to do it myself. She also knew that what ever guardian she chose for Stiles could wind up being his Alpha Bodyguard when he started having heats."  
  
Dad and Derek both say "oh."  
  
Eliot crosses his arms with a toothy grin.  
  
She looks at John and says "thanks for the help." She looks at me and says "I'm going to take a shower, in my room, before I hit the road again. I'm glad the Argent bastard and his whore of a daughter are both dead."  
  
I nod, and she primly walks out the door and to the corner wall that the others assumed was a blank wall at the end of this hallway. She opens a secret door to her room and disappears inside.  
  
Dad hugs me and says goodnight, before walking out to go to bed. I lay down to get some sleep and Peter climbs in the bed with me. 

He drapes himself around me and says "I'm going to sleep right here tonight."  
  
Derek gets on my other side and tries to snuggle in, but Peter growls at him. He holds his hands up in surrender and says "I'm protectively cuddling with my mate _**on top**_ of the covers. I'm not going to do anything, especially with you in the same bed. I need to verify _**my mate**_ is safe, just as your wolf needs to ensure _**your son**_ is safe."  
  
Peter relents and lays back down. Derek breathes a sigh of relief and curls around my other side. It's like a Hale sandwich. Nice and warm and safe. I'm asleep in seconds.


	54. Morrell Joins the Pack

**Tuesday, January the 25th**

I wake up warm and cozy in both Peter's and Derek's arms. I don't want to get up, but I have to. Darn it! God, sometimes I wish I was a regular kid and could sleep in whenever I want. I sigh sadly, which wakes Peter.  
  
Peter kisses the top of my head, and I smile. A typical kid wouldn't have Peter as a father or Derek as a mate, in waiting. I remember mom's words "be careful what you wish for, you might get it, and it's not always what you thought it would be. The grass isn't always greener on the other side of the fence." 

Peter and I get up and get ready. 

Derek rolls over with his nose buried in my pillow as he snuffles it and returns to a deep sleep.

 

 

  
As I prepare the morning meal, Peter informs me that Morrell stayed in one of my guest rooms last night. 

When she smells the coffee and eggs, she comes down and joins us for breakfast.

After breakfast, Derek leaves on an errand with a quick hug. He's vague about his errand, only that it will help give him the independent future that both he and I can be proud of him.

 

  
After cleanup and the teens go to school. 

Peter, El and I bring Morrell to my office to discuss her options.

  
I close the door and motion for her to sit in one of the chairs. "Morrell? _**Where**_ do you want to go from here? Your coven's dead, and we cleared you of any guilt from Gerard's plots. You can do _**anything**_ you want. What do _**you**_ want out of this?"  
  
She nods in understanding. "I'm done with magick. I never wanted to be a druid in the first place. Deaton forced me into it because it was a family expectation. I'm happier with my psychotherapist practice. I like helping people find peace and heal from bad memories and events."  
  
She leans forward as she says "your pack's primarily either teenager or their parents. A guidance counselor at school would be a good cover, for the time being. I want to grow that career a bit. Peter mentioned _**you**_ could use a _**therapist**_ to help get over the fire."

She smiles at me as she plans out her words and her argument. "I can be that for your pack _**and**_ your allies. What better therapist _**for**_ the supernatural than _**one**_ that _**knows**_ about the supernatural and has a degree in mythology and history? Everyone can talk to me _**truthfully,**_ without having to change facts, names, and places for _**fear**_ of being labeled _**insane**_."  
  
I smile, nod, and lean forward. "I happen to have office space available that you can use as our pack's therapist. I'm sure a few of us would like to start seeing you as soon as possible."

I lean back as I add "Satomi and my allies will, of course, be thrilled. We still need to go over your living arrangements. Do you have a place to live or do you want to live here, with my pack? Do you want to join my pack or stay alone? An Omega?"  
  
She ruefully shakes her head. "I'm currently living in an abandoned hotel Deaton found, outside of town. That's his first name, not his last, mine's Morrell. Druids don't tell their full name because there's magick in it. I'd like to join your pack and live here. If that's okay with you? If it won't cause any problems."

  
I smile and nod. "I have plenty of room. It won't be a problem. Last night, I informed everyone that you work for me, and you'd protect Allison. You did everything I told you, even throwing the disruptor, without question."  
  
I look at Peter. "Father? Is there anything you want to add or that I forgot?"  
  
Peter waves at the whiteboards spread around the room. "I've thought about adding her to your plan. Your supernatural hospital would serve everyone better if it has a psychiatry counselor on staff."  
  
I lean back and smile contentedly. "I _**like**_ that idea. What do you think Morrell? We plan on having a functioning supernatural hospital in 5 to 10 years. Peter and I are negotiating with Satomi to buy one of the Beacon Hills hospitals. When we finalize the purchase, I can give you an office there as well as here. If that's something you would want to do?"  
  
She smiles demurely and nods her head primly. "That sounds like a good idea." She gets a troubled look on her face as she asks "what about security and possible hunter attacks?"  
  
I nod and say "The Argent and Calavera clans are on _**death row**_ , around the world, and we hope to have Chris and Braeden on board as security officers by then. My dad _**is**_ the Sheriff. So I have _**some**_ protection there."

  
She smiles in relief. "I'd love to sign on as a therapist."  
  
Peter walks to the whiteboard for other hospital resources and writes _'counselor - Morrell'_ on it.

He looks back at Morrell and says "that leaves joining our pack."  
  
I ask Peter "is there anything you want to add on that topic?"  
  
He looks at her with a hard look. _**Uh oh!**_ He says "Not really except ... Morrell, if this is a trick to hurt my son, you'll regret it for the rest of your _**very**_ short lifespan ... understood?"

  
She bravely looks at him and says "I understand. I wouldn't deceive you. Today is my first time to be free. A chance to do what I want. I want this."  
  
I clap my hands together so we can move on. "Time to explain the pack to you. Peter's my father, my left hand, and advisor. He's also the elder wolf in our pack. Eliot's my Alpha Bodyguard. Do you know what that is?"  
  
She shakes her head. "No. I vaguely remember hearing the term but it's so rare that I don't remember what it is."  
  
Eliot speaks up and says "I'm the Alpha that protects our pack's unclaimed Delta when he goes into heat. My job's to protect _**him**_ and _**only**_ him. My decisions for his safety outweigh and outrank _**everyone's**_ , including our leader. I'll be his protection when he's pregnant. I'll still be his bodyguard after his mate claims him. Deltas are rare and protected at _**all** _ costs. He's like my little brother, and he's my sire."  
  
Morrell looks surprised. "You have a Delta _**in**_ your pack?! I thought they were myths and fairy tales?" She studies him for a second. "But you're always guarding Stiles."  
  
He cocks his head to the side indicating _'of course.'_

She thinks a minute, and we see when it clicks. "Oh! Stiles is a Delta? That explains why he's so powerful."  
  
I nod. "Yes. I'm _**also**_ a Bruja, which is why I'm the Emissary also."  
  
She looks taken aback. "Bruja? I also thought they were myths. How can you be both? You can't turn a Bruja into anything. They're immune, even moreso than a Banshee!"  
  
I nod slowly. "My grandfather was Bruja, and my grandmother was Delta ... mother was _**born**_ as both ... I'm both, like her. Deltas can't mate with humans. No one dreamed they could mate with Bruja."  
  
She slowly nods as she digests that. "What does the Bruja High Prince have to say about that?"  
  
I swallow as I look intently at her. How does Morrell know about the Bruja High Prince? "I'm the High Prince. So I'm fine with it."  
  
She arches her brow in contemplation. "So, you're water based?"  
  
How does she know the High Prince is water? I arch my brow in curiosity. "Yes ... considering only five minutes ago you thought Bruja were myths, you know a lot about me and the bloodlines."  
  
She shrugs. "I have a degree in mythology. Brujas fascinate me. My thesis was on the nine bloodlines of the Bruja and how water's the strongest element. It changes and adapts to overcome any elements that defy it. It extinguishes the fire. It erodes earth. It becomes mist and rain in the air. There's no life without it. Water became the High King eons ago. You'll be king once you mate?"  
  
I laugh. Well, when you put it that way. "Yes. Who's in which house, and who's High Prince, only matters _**if**_ there's a fight between Bruja? That's very rare. Moving on. Danny's my second. Derek's my mate, so when he claims me, he'll be the pack's Alpha Mate. Eliot trains the pack in hand-to-hand. Laurel instructs them in weapons. Melissa and Serena are our medics. Lydia is a part of our research team and learning magick. Dad's a human member. Scott's a Beta werewolf. There's a coyote that's living as a coyote right now and only has pack bonds with Peter, Eliot, Danny and I. The last member is my rogue. I think that's everyone."  
  
She leans back in her chair as she thinks. She slowly and carefully asks "you said when your mate claims you ... your mate's in your pack, but he hasn't claimed you yet? _**Why?"**_  
  
Peter speaks up on that one. "A mating claim is finalized with mating or crudely put, sex. Stiles is a _**very**_ fertile Delta which means he _**will**_ get pregnant (all Deltas give birth). He's _**only**_ 16! We both want him to be 18 when that happens. Tradition has Deltas take a mate when they turn 18. I'm not ready to be a grandfather until he's 18."  
  
I nod. "Okay, moving on. My pack's a bit different. You'll notice El (Eliot), Peter and Danny are Alphas. I'm a Delta. It works for us. Laurel's an elf. Serena's a siren. Lydia's a banshee. Dad and Melissa are human, and Scott's a beta. I also have a were-cat that's _**away**_ from the pack on an _**extended**_ assignment."  
  
She nods and says "understood."  
  
I nod and pick up a medallion from my desk drawer and hand it to her. "Here's your medallion."  
  
She takes it and puts it on.  
  
I explain how it works, how to use it, tell her to explore our den, and pick a room. Laurel will tell her pack responsibilities later. She leaves the office.

I look at Peter and say "that went better than expected. Let's hope our meeting with the Argents goes half as well."

I nod and lean back as I agree with him.


	55. Chris and Allison Join Up

**Tuesday, January the 25th**  
  
I walk out of the office, and Melissa stops me in the hall. "I want to thank you for putting a restraining order on my ex. Rafe. The FBI recalled him back to Florida and fired him for misuse of his authority and stalking. He now has mandatory court-ordered therapy in Miami."

She angrily adds "the bastard didn't even try to contact Scott while he was here."  
  
I smile and hug her. "Your welcome. I'm glad Rafe's off your back."  
  
She nervously plays with her necklace as she says "Your dad asked me on a date, and I was wondering ... are you're okay with that? It's not going to be a problem, is it?"  
  
I squeeze her happily and kiss her cheek. "That's great. It's about time! You _**do**_ realize my mother and dad weren't like a normal husband and wife?"  
  
  
  
She looks surprised that either I know that or the circumstances of their marriage.  
  
Peter quietly says "my sister was a power-mad bitch that couldn't stand for anyone to be happy or in love!"  
  
I add "Talia forced my mother to marry dad or get deported to Poland and she threatened to hurt Peter, my birth father. My mother and dad were best friends, with a marriage license. It was physically impossible for her to have sex with a human. I'm happy that you and dad are both happy. Happy together is a great bonus for me! Do you need anything for your date? Anything at all?"

She says "no, I'm fine. I just wanted to ensure it was alright with you."  
  
I think for a minute and get an idea. I snap my fingers. "I got it." I look down the hall and yell **_"L_** _ **ydia!"**_  
  
  
  
 She comes out of her room with an essential magic book in her hand and asks in irritation "what?"  
  
Eliot crosses his arms and glares at her. She immediately changes her tone and stance from annoyance to curiosity.  
  
I smile that she seems a little intimidated by Eliot. "Melissa and dad have a date. An actual Date! Would you mind taking her shopping for the _**perfect**_ outfit? I'm buying!"  
  
I conspiratorily add "I know you've wanted to do another makeover after the fabulous job you did on Erica. You could finish the day off with taking Melissa to eat at that new Greek restaurant in the Promenade and let me know if it's any good. I'll get Derek to take me there on a date _**if**_ it _**is**_ good. I absolutely _**love**_ Greek food."

I hand her my credit card for Macy's as I call them and confirm that I'm sending a few people over there with my credit card and I authorize any transactions they make.  
  
Lydia smiles and takes Melissa's hand. "I'd love to! I hadn't expected Erica and Jackson to get together, but hey, I'm tired of little boys that want my body and not my brain."  
  
She looks at me appreciatively. "Too bad you're gay."

  
Peter arches a brow and looks at me. "Are all the females attracted to you?"  
  
Eliot nods and says "pretty much. Due to his gender, he only likes guys though. A fair number of the guys go gaga over him as well. All the motherly and grandmotherly types immediately take him under their wing also, to my great irritation."  
  
She turns away from me dismissively and looks at Melissa. "Mel, let's get Erica, Laurel, Morrell, and Serena. We'll have a girl's only day. I'm driving!" She looks slyly at me. "Stiles! I'm taking the spare SUV in the parking garage."  
  
I smile and say "sure. The keys are in the glove box."  
  
Lydia fist bumps and says " _ **yes!**_ "  
  
Mel nervously asks "are you sure about this?" She looks at me. "Can you spare the money for this?"  
  
I smile and say "trust me ... think of it as a day off. Go out, do something different, and have fun. Danny and I worked about a week before Peter woke up, so I have a bit of money available."  
  
She looks confused, and Peter seems a little put-off.  
  
  
  
I look at Peter and change the subject. "Father, what time are Chris and Allison coming over?"  
  
He looks at his watch. "In a couple of hours. I better check how Morrell's doing with her exploring and picking a room. I'll show her the empty office spaces that she can choose from as well."  
  
I nod and turn back to my office. "I'm going to finish selecting college classes until they arrive."  
  
I spend the next few hours figuring out how to cram 136 credit hours in 5 terms.

I take into account that we celebrate my new 17th birthday in several months and I start school in March. I can complete two semesters this year.

I'll be 18 next March and mate with Derek. Luckily I won't start showing pregnancy symptoms for six weeks so I'd finish that term before missing a semester _**or**_ do it online.  
  
_**If**_ I plan it right, I'd have _**one**_ term left. I'd have my bachelor's and a job at the hospital before I'm 19 and I'd finish my masters by my 21st birthday.  
  
I lean back and look at my long term Career Life Plan or _CLP_. Good thing I won't have to work _**and**_ pay for this. I'm glad Peter was sneaky about paying for college. I can't tell him that, though. He _**would**_ be cocky then.  
  
  
  
I look up as El and Peter escort Chris and Allison into my office.  
  
I indicate they should take a seat as Eliot takes his post by my left side.  
  
  
  
Peter comes around the desk and takes my _CLP_ from my hand to look over. He reads it intently, does the math and gives me a concerned look. "The first two terms have a lot of courses. I see you're planning around your _**impending**_ mating and baby."

I quietly say "babies. Triplets more than likely." 

He stiffens a little but continues. "I _**am**_ glad you're thinking things through. You won't be working _**and**_ going to college, so this _**is**_ doable, but stressful. The stressful is the part that worries me."

I reply "I think I can handle that kind of stress. It's nothing like the stress I was under when I was waiting for psychotic druids to pop up and try to kill me, again."

Peter side-eyes me at that. Does he know? He then smiles ruefully. "That's true. I insist that if I see the stress is getting to be a little too much for you, that we slow this down a little. At least by one term. Agreed?"

I nod because I know I can't win any arguments when he's put his foot down. "Agreed father." I hold up one finger and say "One term. Only one term." He glares at me, and I don't think I won that by a long shot.

Chris looks at the whiteboards while Allison sits in an overstuffed chair as we look at my class list. I notice that my plan and it's many steps impress and intrigue Chris as he studies it intently. It seems like he's silently reading everything more than once.  
  
  
  
Peter pats my shoulder and says "we'll discuss this later," as he puts my CLP down. he sits on the edge of my desk. We need to get him a desk and chair.  
  
I nod and look at Chris as he finally sits down next to his daughter.  
"I'm sorry you lost your family last night." 

Chris inclines his head in acknowledgment but seems indifferent. "I no longer consider them my family after what they tried to do to us, to Allison."  
  
I look at Allison. "Are you okay? I know this has had to be especially difficult for you."  
  
She nods, but her words don't match her actions. "No! No, I'm not. Not when I remember that Gerard and Kate planned to kill me, to sacrifice me. She was happy about it! It didn't bother her! I thought we were like sisters!"  
  
  
  
I see she dropped the Aunt from Aunt Kate. She's distancing herself from Kate's memory. She can't even say their names.  
  
Chris wraps his arm protectively around her, and she snuggles closer to him.  
  
She tearfully says "I can't forget the gleeful look on _**her**_ face when _**he**_ gave _**her**_ the knife. I survived because of you, your pack, and dad. You saved me. They _**hurt**_ you in the process. Thank you for rescuing me."  
  
I nod in understanding. I _**know**_ from experience just how evil Gerard and Kate were. "Morrell joined our pack as a counselor. Several of us, including myself, need to work with her to deal with the fire and guilt. If you like, you can see her also. You didn't do anything wrong! You just happened to be part of his bloodline _**and**_ a hunter. That's why he went after you."  
  
She hugs herself as she thinks it over. "I _**would**_ like to talk with her. If you don't mind? I _**want**_ to join your pack, and so does dad, as humans."  
  
I smile softly at her. "As humans, of course. Humans help us retain our humanity. It keeps the pack grounded and stable. As pack members, you'll share any resources we have here, at any time, without asking. We consider each person's bedroom, personal, and need permission, but everything else is pack based."  
  
Chris says "the plan on the whiteboards is comprehensive and detailed. I'd like to be the ex-hunter you hire for security. Talking about wants and needs, I'd like to speak with Morrell about my family lying to me, my whole life, and trying to kill my daughter. I lost my wife because of her hatred for werewolves."  
  
I nod. "We'd love you to join us and work with our hospital plans. We're in negotiations to buy the hospital. If you'd like a job now, I can arrange that."  
  
I look down at my desk as I brace myself to tell Chris the facts about his family that he might not know. "There are some things you may not know about Victoria."  
  
  
  
He cautiously looks at me. "Did you know Victoria and Peter's nurse, Jennifer, were twins?"  
  
He nods yes.  
  
"Did you know the head of the Calavera family, Araya Calavera, was their mother?"  
  
He nods yes. 

I take a deep breath and prepare for the angry outburst I know will come from this last bomb. "Did you know that Gerard was Araya's big brother?"  
  
He's shocked. " _ **WHAT?!**_ That bastard arranged a marriage between his niece and me! I married my cousin! _**OH! MY! GOD!!**_ I think I'm going to be sick." 

He slumps in his chair and holds his head for a minute. "Thanks for telling me."  
  
I nod and say "I didn't want the FBI or U.S. Marshals to be the ones to tell you."  
  
He nods and says "I appreciate the heads up."  
  
I give them medallions and explain how they work and how to use them.  
  
Peter and I explain how the pack's set up and who does what.  
  
We offered them a place here. Chris says they'll stay here long enough to sell the house and find a smaller, secure apartment downtown in one of the high-rises. They say they'll make good use of the firing range. Eliot tells them he trains the pack teens in hand to hand on weekends and adults through the week. Even Melissa's learning how to fight. All pack's encouraged to participate at least once a week.  
  
Chris asks me "how often do you train?"  
  
I look at him. "El and I spar every day or every other day, minimum. I'd have to say five times a week. That's because I'm a Delta." He looks surprised. He didn't know about that.  
  
Allison wants to train on weekends, and Chris wants to do it at least twice a week. They walk out to find rooms to stay in, for now.  
  
I look at El speculatively. "That was a productive morning. El? Since Gerard, Kate and Deaton are dead, and the Calavera are no longer an issue? It's safe for you to go back to taking jobs for Leverage Consultation. I have Peter with me at all times, if something should pop up."  



	56. Alpha Derek

**Tuesday, January the 25th**

I look at El speculatively. "That was a productive morning. El? Since Gerard, Kate and Deaton are dead, and the Calavera are no longer an issue? It's safe for you to go back to taking jobs for Leverage Consultation. I have Peter with me at all times, if something should pop up."  
  
He thinks and looks at Peter before turning back to me. "My friends at Leverage would like to meet Peter and you. They said they'd like to see the face behind the voice of the guy they've been talking to on the phone for the last few years. Can I arrange a luncheon for us at their bar?"  
  
I smile "Sure! Why not? I'd love to meet your human friends."  
  
He smiles and nods before walking off to pack his bag.  
  
When we get to the main hall, I yell  ** _"Danny!"_**  
  
There's a slight thump behind me as he lands. "Yes?"  
  
I turn and stare at him and he just shrugs.

I look up to see how far the big galute jumped down. It has to be at least three floors. "How close are you and Lydia to signing up for classes and getting your textbooks from Harvard?"  
  
He smiles and says "we have the classes selected already, we merely have to get there and sign up for them."  
  
I smile as I nod. "Good. We'll go tomorrow. I also want you to look online for a small apartment that's within walking distance of the campus. We can nail down a lease before the term starts. We'll check out apartments tomorrow when we go. My jeep should be back tonight. Should."

  
He nods and cocks his head to the side with a cocky smirk. "I already started looking. I'll have a printout and maps ready for you tomorrow." He inclines his head towards me as a slight nod and walks away.  
  
Peter looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "You _**do**_ realize I'm going with you every _**single** _ time you go to Boston? That's _**too**_ far away for my wolf to feel comfortable. I'll walk around the school campus while you take classes or read in the library ... maybe hang out in whatever apartment you select." He almost whispers "or sit on the roof of whatever building your class is in."

  
I side-eye him before saying "I fully expected that you'd want to be nearby and I was also taking into account you might not want to go too far away from my sister."

He grimaces as he says "your sister is currently quite safe in her cave, on our land. There are plenty of reinforcements within howling distance. In case you didn't notice, Boston is _**not**_ within hearing range of here. Remember the part about I'm not letting you out of my reach anytime soon?"

I nod. It was worth a shot. "I _**would** _ like to point out, Harvard has an _**architecture**_ program ... you _**could** ... I don't know ... _ finish your degree at the _**same**_ time I do. You know, kill two birds with one stone."  
  
  
  
He gives a small smile as he gives me a side-eyed glance. "I'll look into that possibility, tomorrow. That _**would**_ be a productive way to spend my time _ **while**_ you're in class. What are your thoughts about my darling nephew? You know, _Conan the Barbarian_."  
  
   
  
I snort a laugh. "I'm used to you referring to Derek as a caveman, but that's a new reference. I expect he **_may_** want to hitch a ride, _**occasionally,**_ as well. I'm not sure how protective he's going to want to be, yet. I mean, he _**didn't**_ know we're mates until recently."  
  
Derek takes that moment to walk down the hall and says "I'd hope you counted me in on _**all**_ your trips to Boston ... my wolf _**will**_ go crazy with you that far away and me _**not**_ being able to _**protect**_ you if anything happens. Yes, knowing I have a mate is new, but you have to take into account that _**bitch** _ nearly killed my entire family _**and**_ me, and then, you were badly hurt just _**yesterday**_. You better believe that I'm _**going**_ to be overprotective as hell!"  
  
  
  
I nod in understanding and look at Peter. "Satomi and I are in the middle of allying with the Boston pack to ensure it's safe for us. She's in the process of arranging a meeting of pack leaders, seconds, left hands and maybe El for next week."  
  
Peter grabs my arm, so I stop walking and face him. "Baby, I've meant to ask. You always mention Satomi in all of your alliances and purchases. Why? I remember you mentioned that when I was comatose, and hunters captured you, she was the one Melissa alerted and she sent Eliot to save you. What's your relationship with her?"  
  
I look down. "When she realized how Talia treated me, she proclaimed herself as my adopted grandmother. Mom asked her not to tell the council because Talia threatened to have you killed if she did. One of Satomi's grandsons was a Delta. He was 16 when he died in childbirth."

Peter says "ah, she adopted you and to her, you replaced the grandson that died and she's ensuring the same thing doesn't happen to you."

I nod. "She knows how to protect Deltas. You should've seen the look on Talia's face when Satomi kicked _**her**_ out of my house, told **_her_ ** she wasn't wanted there, and if she _**ever**_ saw her treat me like that again, she would nullify the Hale-Ito pack alliance."

Peter looks taken aback. Oops. He asks _ **"why**_ was Talia at your house and _**when?"**_  
  
I shrug nervously. "A year or two before the fire. Talia was trying to intimidate me into an arranged marriage between either Derek or Laura. When she found out, I'm a Delta she went crazy over trying to arrange a marriage between Derek and me."  
  
My eyes go white and I look at the wall as I concentrate on what The Nemeton is showing me.

Peter sees my white eyes, but he's waiting for me to tell him what's up.    
  
  
  
I see that it's a Feral Alpha crossing into the preserve and he's hunting hikers.

My eyes revert back to normal and I look at Derek curiously. A feral Alpha that has to be stopped. I'm a Delta and he's a Beta. That's allowed since I have my own pack, but still ...   
  
Derek comments "your eyes glowed white. What's happened? Do you need protection?"   
  
I cock my head to the side as I contemplate Derek could become an Alpha _**now**_. "Derek? How do you feel about becoming an Alpha?"  
  
He rubs his chin as he thinks about it. "If the situation arose that I could attain that status, I would, but I won't hurt anyone in our pack to do it." He looks nervously at me as he cocks his head, studying me. "Why do you ask?"  
  
I straighten my head and level an intense look on him. "The Nemeton showed me a Feral Alpha, and it's hunting hikers. If you want the Alpha power, then Peter and I can hold him still while you kill him and become an Alpha. If you want to? You have ..." I turn and begin walking to the roof "… 5 minutes to come to a decision. If not, one of us will kill him."  
  
He falls into step behind me as he says "an Alpha _**would**_ be a better mate for a Delta."  
  
I glance at him over my shoulder as I ask "but do you _**want**_ to be an Alpha?"  
  
He thinks about it. "Yes. You already have a second _**and**_ Peter, so I don't have to worry about becoming the new Alpha leading a pack. I don't think I'd be superb at it."

Peter says "possibly the first Alpha werewolf with perfomance issues."

I look at Peter and his innuendos. "Father? Really?"

He shrugs and Derek says "I would probably have issues being a good Alpha."

Peter gives me a smug look as if to say "see, I told you so!"

I look at Derek with an arched brow. Did that dig honestly just go over his head? How even?

  
I sigh and nod. "We're nearly to the roof, and that's my closest jumping lock. Let's go." We get there, and I jump the three of us to a spot approxamitely 10 feet behind the Feral.  
  
The three of us surround it and force it to back up against the cliff face, with claws and growls.

Peter and I attack it. We manage to each grab his arms and hold it still so Derek can tear out its throat.  
  
  
  
His eyes turn red, and he rolls his neck. Derek stands up and asks "so, what do we do with the body?"  
  
I think. The Nemeton can't take werewolf bodies into it's roots because it could corrupt its alignment. I respond with ... "the heating system built into the den's called a holocaust, and it dates back to Roman times. It means that a furnace burns in the sub-basement and the heat's dispersed up through pipes to heat the building. It doubles as an incinerator. We simply incinerate the body. Derek, you already have blood on you, would you mind carrying the body while I jump us there?"  
  
He nods. "No problem." He picks up the body, and I take both their wrists and jump us back.  
  
Derek asks "Is that why we don't patrol the preserve? Because the Nemeton shows you all the threats, as they appear, in the preserve?"  
  
I smile that he's deduced that. I nod. "Yes. It sees what all the trees in the preserve see, and it shows me that. I can also link to it and look at what they see to find anything I need in the preserve."  
  
  
  
We burn the body and Derek goes upstairs to take a shower, leaving Peter and I alone in the sub-basement, not that far from my horde.  


	57. The How

**Tuesday, January the 25th**  
  
I hug Peter and look up at him. "I'm ready to show you my dragon's horde. Are you willing to see it?"   
  
He smiles as he says "always baby."    
  
We go a little further down into the sub-basement to the sealed wall where there are actual torches set into the walls, and the walls are stone.   
  
I twist the left one to the side, and a clawed impression of a massive paw is in the depression. I take Peter's hand and place it in the recess. "I have to key it to accept your DNA scan."    
  
He feels a warm buzz in his hand and then the wall dissolves. We walk in, and the wall replaces itself. 

  
I pull the lever to light the torches.  

  
Peter gasps of surprise. "This is an enormous old cavern deep underground. Is that a tide-pool connecting to the ocean? It smells salty."   
  
  
  
"Yes. My dragon ancestors have used this cavern for over a thousand years. Before my grandfather, the only way in or out was that tide-pool. Look through my bookshelves along the walls. I built a few into the actual rock walls. See if any books catch your fancy or if there is anything you want to read."   
  
He walks around looking at the musical instruments, and sheet music mother collected, wooden figurines everywhere that grandfather made and then he looks at what I've gathered. Here and there around the room are my scales from when I molted. "Can I come down here whenever I like and read some of these?"   
  
I smile and nod. I'm happy to see Peter acting like a small child in awe of my books. I love old books.   
  
He gives me a calculating look as he asks "can I bring a book upstairs to read and then return it to your trove? I'll put it back where I found it."   
  
I smile and nod. "That's fine with me."   
  
He picks up my first edition of White Fang and a 17th-century grimoire in Deutch. He one arm hugs me as he says "I think it's time we finally sit down and go over, day by day, what I missed of the last six years. I don't want any more surprises. You need to tell me more about Talia and what she said and did to you to give you such low self-esteem about yourself."   
  
I nod serenely and hang my head resignedly. "Okay, father. You're probably right. Let's grab a pot of coffee from the kitchen and head to my office."   
  
I stop in my tracks as I think about how hard this talk is going to be. I sigh deeply. "Better yet. Let's go to my room. I'm going to want, no need, some serious cuddling while we talk this over."    
  
Peter nods okay. He knows I'm putting on a brave face and if he says anything, I'll chicken out. Instead he one arm hugs me and kisses the top of my head and then directs us towards the kitchen.   
  
I grab a pot of coffee and some coasters as Peter grabs a couple of mugs and the fancy flavored creamers that he likes so much. I then follow him to my room.   
  
We make our coffees up, the way we like coffee them and set them down _**on**_ the coasters on the nightstand, next to the pot of coffee.    
  
We then get comfortable on my bed, which includes him propping himself against the head of the bed and me snuggling into his side and resting my hand on his chest. The feel of his heartbeat is so very comforting.  
  
  
  
He squeezes me before saying "Okay, baby. Let's start our _**long**_ , overdue talk with how close to suicide you were. I want to know the _**why**_ , not to mention how you planned on doing it.”   
  
Peter gives me a side-eyed look. “Considering we’re werewolves, I need to know the _**how**_. I would also like to know what stopped you. I think I’ve deduced the _**when**_.”   
  
He kisses the top of my head as he gives me another fond squeeze. “Once I know the details of your brush with suicide, we can go over **every** day of the last six years to see what I missed. I need to ensure you never get to that point again. I need to protect you from everything, _**including** _ yourself, Little One."  
  
  
  
He cards his fingers through my hair and as an afterthought he adds "I also need to discover who deserves my thanks or reward for protecting you and who I need to punish for mistreating you."  
  
I nod slowly. "For this talk, father, I'll need lots of cuddles and privacy. I would also appreciate it if this stays private between us. I never advertised what I was doing."  
  
He smiles and says "of course baby. I wouldn't be a very good father or Left-Hand if I told your secrets or betrayed your trust."  
  
I sigh deeply. "Well, I was saying ... well, crying my last goodbye to you. I'd planned to finish it afterward. So, I was maybe 20 - 30 minutes away from the end. Melissa stopped me, and she didn't have a clue. Don't be mad at me, or anyone else. Most of this is from the perceptions of a child."  
  
He scoffs. "I won't. Your mother explained a few major differences about Bruja the day you were born. I expected you to be born looking like a little wolf because of your Delta bloodline, using magic at birth, I wasn't."  
  
He holds my hand as he says "Your mother told me Bruja have racial memories and don't have to learn magic. I got her to explain later that that means you have every memory of everyone in your Bruja bloodline. That means you were never a child because you already have the knowledge and experiences of all of those adults inside you."   
  
I look up at him, and he solemnly says "From the day that you were born, you already knew everything about love, life, family, respect and every other thing that it's taken me a lifetime to learn. I'm not as naive about you as the others are. I know that you've been an adult since before you left the womb. You hide it well, of course, the fact that you're in the body of a human child deceives them."  
  
I shyly smile up at him as I say "I think you're the only one that would ever catch on to that."  
  
He smiles at me. "Now, Little One. Tell me _**what**_ led up to your attempt and _**how**_ you were planning on doing it. Tell me _**everything**_."  
  
I nod. "After mother's death, I did a major spring cleaning of dad's house, and I found the morphine she received before being hospitalized."   
  
He says "Ah, morphine. That explains that small mystery."  
  
I nod. "She didn't take any of it because each pill is half wolfsbane. She hid it all through the house so dad wouldn't know that she wasn't taking her medication and she didn't say anything about the wolfsbane because she was already paranoid."   
  
He asks "how many bottles did you find, total?"  
  
I look up at him. "Sixteen bottles. Each one has thirty pills."  
  
 _ **"WOW!** _ 480 tablets. That's _**more**_ than enough to be fatal to us. You _**need**_ to give me those pills after we finish our little stroll down memory lane."   
  
  
  
I nod. 

  
He kisses my forehead as he says "that's the _**how**_. You still haven't told me the _**why.**_ What lead you down the road to planning suicide?"


	58. The Why

**Tuesday, January the 25th**  
  
  
I sigh as I think everything through and figure out where to start. "A lot of things added up, over a year's time. **2005** was a horrific year for me. I've been fighting depression ever since."  
  
I grip Peter's hand as I talk. " _ **January** **2005**_ was the fire, mother's death, seeing you on fire and going comatose, not to mention that Laura and Derek left for parts unknown and never to return. Everyone abandoned me in one form or another, leaving me alone."  
  
Peter soothingly rubs my back. "That was the worst day of _**both**_ our lives, Little One. It kills me to think how alone you were."  
  
I nod and bury my head under his chin. "Whittemore pushed through my emancipation in _**March**_ , and I started paying your medical bills. Dad couldn't deal with mother's death and got drunk on a regular basis, up until he threw a whiskey bottle in my _**general**_ direction. I guess that was his wake up call to slow down on the alcohol. He still didn't want to be around me or the house because we reminded him of my mother. He went from alcoholic to workaholic. One addiction replaced the other."

  
  
I smell his anger. "John _**threw**_ a bottle _**at**_ you? There is no reason ever to throw a bottle at anyone, especially not a child that you're supposed to be raising as your own! Empty or full?"  
  
I nod. "I said general direction, and it was only half full. It hit about two feet to my left and a foot higher than my head. I stopped talking to dad and walked out of the house. I went for a run in the preserve until everyone could calm down. He had already gone to work by the time I got home, and from there I maybe saw him once a week. He wanted to throw it _**at**_ me, but even drunk he _**didn't**_."  
  
He shakes his head. "I'm glad he wised up and didn't hurt you. I'm still not overly thrilled he went from alcoholic to a workaholic."

  
  
"In _**June**_ I started therapy and learning hand to hand. I asked Braeden to find someone to teach me more lethal levels of hand to hand than the police were showing me. She chose Eliot and said he's who _**you**_ would've wanted me to have when I require a bodyguard. He became like my big brother. I guess I reminded him of himself when he was younger."

  
  
He nods. "I'm glad you went to Braeden for a bodyguard and instructor. She knows you're my son, and your protection is the most important thing to me."  
  
I nod. "In _**July**_ I noticed hunters were watching the BHLTCF. They were trying to see how close they could get to you without attracting attention. I hired extra security to protect you."  
  
He asks "did they work for the Argents or the Calavera? I suppose it doesn't matter now but, I'd guess Calavera since Jennifer was one of them."  
  
I purposely don't say anything to that and move on to the next point. "In _**August**_ , that hunter clan decided to kill you, even though you were comatose. They couldn't get to you with the extra security, so they went after me." He didn't push on who the hunters belong to and let it go, for now.  
  
I self-consciously clench his shirt at the anger and hatred I still feel for what they did to me. "Those _**bastards**_ tortured me for _**three days**_ before Melissa noticed I was gone."

  
  
I look up at Peter with moist eyes. "I missed a visit to you and didn't call to explain why. She tried to call me and couldn't reach me. She called my dad, and he couldn't remember when he last saw me. She then called and told Satomi that I was missing for at least two or three days. Satomi then called Eliot and sent him to find me."

  
  
He looks at me in surprise. "Eliot wasn't around you full time then? I'm guessing you told Melissa that if she couldn't reach you to call Satomi?"  
  
"I told her Satomi's my adopted grandmother, and she always knows where I am and how to get me. El was human at the time. I saw him on Mondays and Fridays, for combat training."  
  
I bury my nose in his chest. "He found where they were holding me within _**five**_ hours. A werewolf couldn't do that. I was impressed. He spent about an hour watching them and made hasty plans to rescue me. He knew I wasn't going to survive much longer. He broke in and killed the six hunters he saw. He was helping me hobble out when the last two arrived. He didn't know about them. They critically injured him, and I was so fucked up I couldn't shift or move. I had 16 broken bones and dislocated both my shoulders. I used telekinesis to crush their hearts. I bit and turned him to save him. It took me over a week to heal. I told dad I'd been in a car accident."  
  
Peter squeezes me as he scritches my head and hair. "That means they _ **nearly**_ killed you. I'm glad you killed the hunters. I would've hunted down any survivors and killed them myself, slowly."  
  
"Eliot called Satomi. Her pack cleaned up the mess and disposed of the bodies. She took care of me while I healed. Danny looked after Malia and Brett monitored you at the BHLTCF while I recovered and El adjusted. I explained to EL that I'm a Delta and need an Alpha bodyguard when my heats start. I knew it would happen soon. I asked if he wanted to be an Alpha and take the job? I explained the price for a Delta upgrading him. He said yes and he didn't care if it sired him to me. I upgraded him from beta to Alpha and told him to say he's a True Alpha if anyone asked."  
  
His jaw drops open in surprise. "Wait! Delta's can do that? That means Alphas are born from a Delta, a True Alpha, killed an Alpha, or a Delta upgraded them. That explains why there are so many Alphas in the world. Sired? That explains the finely focused need to protect you. I've seen glimpses of the same focus in Danny, and I think I heard you say something about sire about him. You sired him as well?"

 

I nod "that was an accident. Danny's father was a wolf, and his mother was human. Hunters hurt him badly, and he barely made it to Beacon Hills alive. I used my Alpha abilities to make his wolf side dominant and to override his human side. That apparently sires them."

Peter says "he's been a werewolf as long as I've known him and I met him before the fire. You turned him when you were both kids?" 

I nervously say "um, yeah. I did."

I think about where I was at and continue. "My depression started while I was healing. I felt like I didn't matter, except to El who depended on me. Dad didn't notice me except for me to take care of _**him**_ , cook meals, clean the house, wash and press his uniform."  
  
I try to push my face further into Peter's chest. "Scott never called me, I always called him. He only had time for me when he needed something. You may have noticed Scott _**was**_ narcissistic. He's improved since Derek pointed out he's self-centered. I felt like my sister's parent, and that's all she needed, a protector. You _**were**_ comatose and not responsive. I tried so hard to get a response ... I'd hug you, sit in your lap and cry, or scent mark you."

  
He takes a deep breath or sighs in sadness. I'm not sure which it is. "I'm sorry, baby. I wish I could've been there for you. I hate that you were alone."  
  
I nod and look up at him. I force myself to keep talking because he needs to hear most of this. "Needless to say, that with my mother dead and dad a recovering alcoholic and now a workaholic, we didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, Advent (Polish Christmas) or any other holidays. We haven't celebrated _**anything**_ since she died. I wasn't going to school anymore. The only time I left the house was therapy, to see you, or when dad thought I needed out of the house. He brought me with him to the station. His deputies kept me busy going over cold cases (I solved over a dozen of them), filing, or cleaning up."  
  
He smiles softly at me and says "we'll be celebrating the holidays again. We need to celebrate life. We'll start with your new birthday in March." I smile as he kisses the top of my head.  
  
"My first heat was in _JANUARY of 2006_. I _**hate**_ them! When you're not mated, it's like being _**tortured**_ the _**full**_ 24 hours, and I'm always weaker than a baby the day after. I didn't want to wake up anymore. _**Everyone** _ depended on _**me**_ , but there's no one I depended upon to _**help**_ me. I _**felt**_ like I was drowning. El _**knew**_ something was wrong with me, but he _**didn't know**_ what to do. I started thinking about how to make everyone okay if I died. I felt like no one would notice if I weren't there anymore. I thought everyone might even be better off without me dragging them down. I was so damn tired."

Peter cards his fingers through my hair. "Tell me what happened that day. I need to know and I think you need to get it off your chest."


	59. That Day

**Tuesday, January the 25th**

Peter nods. "That's a symptom of someone getting ready to die, whether they're terminally ill or planning suicide. People about to die tend to ensure everyone has a replacement for what's perceived as needed from them. Money, a teacher, a cook, a house. I discovered you had fallen into the suicidal pattern. Paying off mortgages; have Satomi take care of Eliot; _**setting up a trust for me;**_ getting Melissa and John together as an unofficial, financially stable, parenting unit without them realizing it."  
  
I shrug. "Danny needed money to pay his family's medical bills. He discovered synchronized strippers make more, and it's safer than stripping alone. It took six months to get everyone financially stable.

I bury my face in Peter's chest. "I helped Scott's get homework caught up and got all of his essays and projects finished, in advance."  
  
"I then made a couple of weeks worths of meals for dad with color-coded lids. Yellow for beef and green for chicken. I even had a couple of pork meals with red ones. I then told dad and Scott I loved them."  
  
  
  
He scratches his chin as he thinks things through. "Danny was paying someone's medical bills? It must have been his human grandmother. She was in BHLTCF before the fire. When I was there ... you must have interacted more, you both spent a lot of time there." I nod.

I nod "I talked with our lawyers and set up your medical thrift fund and a college fund for my sister. I also set up a fund for Satomi to continue making payments to Cora's pack for her upkeep and provisions."    
  
I rub my finger over his knuckles nervously as I continue. "I talked with the bank and paid off dad's house. Then I set up his retirement fund and arranged for direct deposit to send the payments he thought was going to the house to go into that. My lawyers set it up so that it's turned over to him, with the information for a financial advisor, when he either retires or turns 65. Whichever comes first."  
  
"I got my lawyers to make a contract for Danny to take care of my sister, with compensation, and for Bret to take care of you, with compensation. I have documents in place to give them power of attorney to take care of you both if anything should ever happen to me. If they aren't old enough, Satomi would speak for them until they come of age."  
  
"I set up a saving account for Eliot with enough to provide for him for a long time. I also arranged for this den to go to you and Malia, providing Serena and Laurel are provided a place to stay."  
  
"I also ensured Satomi and Danny get enough to take care of themselves for a long time as well."

"I set up a fund to transfer to Melissa that looks like she inherited a good sum of money from the death of a fictitious Aunt. I ensured her ex couldn't touch it."  
  
"I went hunting with Malia one last time and brushed her hair for a long time. The two things she loves the most."  
  
"Once I was satisfied that I provided for everyone, I grabbed the pills and put all of them in three bottles, and I put those in my bag with a couple of bottles of water. I then went to the facility to see you one last time, to say goodbye."  
  
He strokes my back as I struggle to tell him about that dark day. I'm trying to keep the tears back, but a few keep escaping from my clenched eyes.

"I walked in and visited with you as I always do. I brushed your hair and shaved you. When it was time to go, I knew it was the last time I would ever see you or anyone else again. I opened the door to leave, but I broke down crying. I stopped, turned around and climbed into your lap, sobbing. I remember that I kept repeating 'don't hate me' and 'I can't do this anymore' as I clung to your neck."  
  
I didn't even hear Melissa at the door. I didn't realize she was there until she picked me up in her arms and pulled me into a bear hug that she didn't let go."

"She said 'honey, Peter can't hug you back right now, but I can. I'm sure he'd want me to return the hugs he can't return for the only person that takes time to visit with him. Whatever's troubling you, I can help you. Whatever it is, things will get better. Honey, it's always darkest before the light comes back. I'm here for you, let me help you.'"

Melissa said "You can talk to me about anything. No judging. You're like a son to me, and I hope I'm not overstepping, but it hurts to see you this broken. I want you to come to me if you ever need anything."  
  
I wipe my eyes. "I was so embarrassed that anyone saw me being weak. I looked at the door in fear that we might have an audience and saw the door was closed and locked."  
  
"She saw my glance and told me she got someone to take her place for an hour or so, so that we could talk."

  
"I realized I was still in her arms and how wonderful it felt to feel someone touching me, willingly. I broke down even more than I already had. I think I cried for 20 minutes before I was able to talk to her about how isolated I felt and how bad my depression had gotten.  
  
"No one wanted me unless they wanted something from me. I felt selfish for wanting someone ... anyone to take care of me. To want me."

He shakes his head as he lifts my chin with his finger so that he can look me in the eye. "Baby. You are not needy or greedy. It's the basic nature of all living creatures to have at least one other living being to care about them and to want them. You are worth your dragon's weight in gold. Don't you ever forget that!"  



	60. Talia and Melissa

  
**Tuesday, January the 25th**  
 **Stiles POV**  
  
He shakes his head as he lifts my chin with his finger so that he can look me in the eye. "Baby. You are not needy or greedy. It's the basic nature of all living creatures to have at least one other living being to care about them and to want them. You are worth your dragon's weight in gold. Don't you ever forget that!"  
  
He sighs disgustedly. "My sister was a manipulative harpy that should've never been allowed near you. If I had known half the things she said to you or how she treated you behind my back, I would've killed her. She was a power-mad bitch."  
  
I see Talia step through the door and into my room. She says "I was power mad because of Deaton's spell. He wanted the Nemeton. I wish I could blame all of my actions on that, but I can't."   
  
She looks at Peter. "I always had to be better than Peter and jealously tried to take his favorite toys and possessions because he found happiness and I never did. I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong. You are worth more than I ever thought I was."

  
  
She looks at me. "You're a far better Alpha than I ever wished or thought I was. Tell Peter I'm sorry for everything I did to him. I tried to make up for it in a way. His albums that I smashed in a jealous rage that hurt him the most, I found replacements, and they're in the vault. There are three safes in there. One has his bearer bonds that are worth 470 billion now. One is built into the wall behind the main door with a digital lock. The code is my birthday." The third is the one with Derek's birth mother's jewelry and the kids birth certificates."  
  
She looks sadly at Peter. "The Second safe has replacements for those albums. The Beatles White Album and Bob Dylan's Freewheelin' are among them. Tell him for me, please?"  
  
I look at Peter. "Talia was jealous that you could be happy. She always tried to be better than you and couldn't. Deaton saw this and cast a spell on her to drive her power-mad so that he could have the Nemeton. She did feel bad about the things she did to you but couldn't express it to you."  
  
I sigh. "There's a safe built into the wall behind the door of the vault. The electronic code is her birthday. She replaced all of your albums that she smashed including your White album and I think a few other things that she damaged. Not all of it was Deaton's spell, but most of it was. She's sorry for the way she treated you."  
  
Talia says "call him My Sanct Peter."

  
  
He gives me an open-mouthed fish-faced look. I say "you were her Sanct Peter and she always loved you."  
  
He squeezes me as he asks "do I want to know how you know that she called me that when we were kids?"  
  
I shake my head. "No, not really."  
  
Peter says "very well, Little One. I will accept Talia's apology. Deaton was a devil, and I hope he's burning in hell, and from the shit that he did to you and your mother, I can believe that he's responsible for most of my sister's behavior. Now, about Melissa."  
  
Talia breathes a sigh of relief and fades away with a slight breeze to show she's crossed over. Peter feels the wind and looks around for the source of it, but of course, there's no way he could ever find it. That is, not unless he died, paid the price, and came back from the dead.   
  
He looks back to me. "I see why you protect and provide for Melissa, even without her knowing it. I need to thank her for saving my son. I will provide for her as well, in appreciation for keeping my son alive."  
  
I nod and give him a tearful smile. "Melissa asked me if there's anyone that didn't take from me or depend on me to take care of them. I had to think about it, but I told her Danny. We were in similar situations."   
  
He asks "similar situations?"

  
  
I nod. "We both were working to pay medical bills and had to be adults. She suggested I build a support group with him. When one of us was feeling overwhelmed, one could stabilize the other. I took that to mean pack. We became a pack of outcasts, which quickly became a pack of five."  
  
He gets that glint in his eye. "Melissa is the reason you started your pack. I'll see if there's anything she wants or needs." He thinks a minute. "I've got it. I'll take her to the car dealership on her day off ... her old car can go to Scott. I'm glad you told me all of this. Thank you, baby. I know it was hard for you to discuss."  
  
I nod and look up at him thoughtfully. "I have a suggestion. I heard a rumor, and I'm not sure how true it is. If you have a condemned building on your land for eight years, the county takes the property. The county condemned the Hale house in May of 2005. That was about eight years ago, so we are running out of time if you want to keep the land."   
  
I sigh as I nerve myself up to finish explaining. "Can I suggest that you level the house and build a new one with three floors?"  
  
He doesn't look or smell mad, so I continue. "Melissa and dad can live on the first floor, Scott and Allison in the second and, Chris and his weapons on the top level, with his office as chief of security."   
  
I look at Peter to see his reaction, and he says "and ..."  
  
I nervously continue "it could be a gift to Melissa and dad for taking care of me for when he pops the question, which should be real soon."   
  
I try to slow down. "It'll provide a place for Scott, in proximity to her, making her ecstatic. Providing for his girlfriend or mate and her father would make her, and the entire pack happy as well as giving her added protection of two well-armed ex-hunters near her at all times."  
  
He smiles contentedly. "I like the way you think, Little One. That's perfect! It destroys the unfortunate reminders, helps your dad and _**Mama McCall**_. It strengthens our relationship with Chris and therefore Allison and Scott, my little distrustful beta."   
  
His eyes lose focus as he thinks of the possibilities. "Derek and I _**never**_ want to live there, but we don't want the land out of pack hands either. They'll have the privacy a new couple would need starting out and provide for their kid (Scott). I'll ask Derek what he thinks. I wish I had thought of that."  
  
I smile into his chest. "I'm glad you approve. I'm sure you would have if you didn't already."  
  
He gets a determined look as he says "now. We need to go over the last six years. But more coffee first."  
  



	61. Dinner and Suspicions

  
**Tuesday, January the 25th**  
  
Derek and Chris go with Stiles to finalize the purchase of the hospital and to sell some paintings at the local Auction House.  
  
Peter's in the living room reading a book when John walks in. "Did you talk to Stiles?" He looks around "are we the only ones here?"  
  
Peter looks up and sets the book down on his lap after taking note of what page he's on. "Yes, we are alone, and yes I talked with him."  
  
John asks "did he say anything about his hands?"

  
Peter shakes his head. "No. We talked about almost everything that's happened in the last six years in great detail, except for a few skips here and there. For example, I knew that Melissa contacted Satomi who sent Eliot to find him when the hunters grabbed him. He angrily told me they tortured him for three days, but he never said what they did to him only that it took over a week to heal. He also didn't say what clan of hunters it was. It's not the Calavera or Argent, or he would have said it was them."  
  
John asks "I take it that's a long time to heal for werewolves?"  
  
Peter merely glares at him.  
  
John nods and asks "what _**did**_ he tell you about the fire?"  
  
Peter clinches his jaw. "Gerard shot him in the chest. I think Danny was correct in that he _**did**_ die. He's supernatural. When a supernatural pays the price to return to the land of the living, magically, they don't lose the ability to see and hear the dead."  
  
John says "what? He literally died in that fire? How did he come back?"  
  
Peter says "I don't know. I will be finding out, but that's not something I can push. I think he saw a ghost in the battle that told him to use the disrupter and they possibly knew the Nogitsune was there."  
  
John says "he did look like he saw something before he told Morrell to throw it."  
  
Peter says "he told me my sister was sorry about her behavior but couldn't express it to me because of a spell Deaton cast on her. I want to show you something in my room."  
  
He gets up and leads the way to his room where he pulls out two crates. He opens the lid of one to reveal a bunch of rare and expensive old vinyl albums.

The other crate is full of handwritten papers and letters.

John takes a couple of them and examines them. They appear to be letters of apology from Talia to Peter. Each one details what she did to him and how sorry she is about it. They are half in Polish and half in English. Each one is for a different thing she did to him or tried to do to him.  
  
Peter says "Stiles told me where the safe was that housed this and the code to open it. I had no idea that safe was there. Talia had it built in there, secretly. I told Stiles I was going to our secret vault to collect my bearer bonds. My financial advisor is liquidating them so I can provide for Stiles educational needs."

Peter continues "my guy gave me $100,000 in cash. My bonds should have totaled 3 _**million**_. I didn't say how much was there. Stiles replied that it was 470 _**billion**_ worth. I checked, and it is. Talia added to it. His scent is not in that safe, and Talia's is everywhere. That means he was never there. She told him, after her death."  
  
John asks "I take it he hasn't said anything about the ability to see the dead, or his death."  
  
Peter shakes his head.  
  
John says "let me know when he tells you something."  
  
Peter says "of course, John. He is _**our**_ son."  
  
  
**EVENING MEAL**  
Scott is excitedly talking a mile a minute to Allison. "I'm so glad you and your dad moved in! Tomorrow night Stiles is making his Death by Chocolate Cake. You haven't lived until you've had tried it."

  
  
Allison is trying to hide her smile as she eats and listens to him.  
  
I'm furiously blushing as I eat my meal.  
  
Melissa finally says "Scott, honey. You need to eat your delicious meal before it gets any colder."  
  
He looks down and realizes he forgot all about his meal. "What exactly is this?"  
  
I blush, and Derek says "when I was told to get a couple of fish for Stiles when he woke up after the battle, I um, overbought. Rockfish was in season, so I bought about a dozen large fish. I only needed three."  
  
I poke at my meal and say "this is Coconut Rockfish with Mango Salsa. There are three foods I love. Greek, fish, and deer."  
  


  
  
Serena shyly says "I love when he cooks fish. He always makes me one the way my kind does and the rest he cooks the human way."  
  
Allison says "this is fish? I don't normally like fish, but this is delicious."  
  
Derek looks at Peter and asks "wasn't this one of your recipes?"  
  
Peter nods and says "yes. Stiles has all of my recipes memorized. I don't think he's needed to look at the written recipe in years."  
  
I blush and duck my head. Memorized, right. Racial memory is more like it. I shyly smile at Allison and say "tomorrow I'm making Rockfish Tacos with guacamole. You'll love them."  
  
  
  
Peter says "they are out of this world."  
  
Morrell says "you _**are**_ an excellent cook, Stiles."  
  
Dad says "he's always been an outstanding chef. Claudia was great, but Stiles was always better. I think he started cooking when he was five."  
  
Chris looks at me oddly.  
  
Lydia smirks and says "those Bruja traits come in handy." She gives me a sickly sweet smile as she says "I'm sure he has _**all**_ of Peter's and his mother's recipes in his head."  
  
I glare at her. "Yeah. Real handy. Not all of it is that great though."  
  
Morrell leans back as she ponders what Lydia is hinting. " _ **Oh!**_ Those traits. Memorized. _**Now**_ I get it." Lyds smiles at her conspiratorily.  
  
I pick up the pie and pass it down as I say "there's more pie if anyone wants some."  
  
Peter asks in Polish "how long before everyone knows what you are and what traits that entails?"  
  
I say "soon. I'm too tired to deal with it right now. Maybe after we look at the college."  
  
Derek's brows knit together in confusion as he covertly looks sideways at us.


	62. Hands

**WEDNESDAY, January the 26th, 2011**

**Stiles POV**

Before the others wake up, I start making breakfast. Omelette's with feta cheese, spinach, and tomatoes. 

After 10 minutes of steady chopping, my hands are cramping up, as usual. I put my knife down and rub the stiffness out of my hands, trying to ease the pain of making them work the way I want. Damned wolfsbane and gasoline!

I look up guiltily as Peter and dad walk into the kitchen. I sigh and drop my head in defeat. 

If Peter didn't know there's something wrong with my hands, he does now.

Dad takes the knife away and chops the cheese and veggies while Peter leeches the pain out of my hands.

Peter says "Stiles? Why don't you save me the trouble of finding out what's wrong with your hands and tell me yourself?"

I grimace. "You would, wouldn't you?" 

He nods as dad smirks. I bet he's taking notes on how Peter gets me to tell him things.

I calmly look at the wall as I focus and spread out my senses to listen to the rest of the den, ensuring the others are still sleeping in soundproof rooms. The only heartbeats I can hear are Peter's and dad, that means all the doors are closed tight. Good. I don't want anyone else to know.

I sag my shoulders and lean against Peter, cuddling into his chest. I breathe a sigh of relief that my hands are currently pain free. 

I glance up to Peter's eyes and say " _ **the fire!**_ It was the fire! I didn't know you _**can't** _ put out a gasoline fire _**with**_ water. None of my Bruja bloodline had ever encounterd a gasoline fire before. I _**didn't** _ know that it _**floats**_ on water and spreads. How could I ever imagine that fire can float."

Dad says "Crap! I overlooked that it was a gasoline fire. How could I miss that? Wait! Your _**bloodline?**_ What does that mean?"

I feel Peter glare at him, and he actually shuts up as he continues chopping. 

Peter says "Bruja have racial memories. Anything that one of his Bruja ancestors experienced, lived, thought, or felt, he has in his memories. That's why he doesn't need to see any of my recipes. He has all my knowledge from the time I was born until he was conceived because I'm his father. I'm not Bruja so he only has mine and not my parents."

Dad says "Claudia mentioned it but didn't explain what it was that indepth. I thought it was just _**general** _ memories. Like an important event, not _**every**_ little thing."

Peter squeezes me as he says "you were saying, Little One?"

I look up at him again. "I generated enough water to float the fire. There wasn't anything around that wasn't already on fire. and my hands were already burned so I used my burned hands to smother what fire was left on you. I had massive amounts of _**wolfsbane**_ in my system from what Gerard _ **shot**_ me. The bullet was in my lung and heart, so the toxins quickly spread _**throughout**_ my blood."

Peter growls low in his throat.

I add "the palms of my hands burned down to the bone. The wolfsbane kept the nerves from growing back after the fire burned them away."

I look up at Peter as I try to explain why my hands _**look**_ normal. "You know how your hands feel when they're numb from ice and cold, and you try to make them work, but the nerves are frozen?"

He nods.

I sigh. "You can't feel your hands gripping. You see it, but you don't feel it. After a short while of them working, you feel the shooting pain of your body trying touse damaged nerves, or heal, only, it can't. Your body doesn't see anything wrong. I can feel things with my telekinesis. I hide that my hands have a handicap. Werewolves, especially Deltas, won't be respected if it's known they're disabled. I hide the pain and move on."

Dad asks "if Satomi broke her back saving someone in her pack and it couldn't heal, for whatever reason, would you or any other wolf lose respect for her because she couldn't walk?"

I angrily say "no! She's smart and brave and knows more than most werewolves because she's older and wiser."

Peter says "so why wouldn't they still respect you?"

I fight back the tears as I say "I'm not smart or intelligent like she is. I fucked up once already, and you got hurt! My mother's dead because of me! You nearly lost your entire family!"

Dad puts down the knife and says "you're the one that keeps this pack alive and safe. From what I've learned, that was Deaton and Talia that got Claudia killed, not you!"

Peter squeezes me tightly, stroking my hair. "You've done everything in your power to protect us. Wait! My medical records say the fire damaged the nerves and synapses in my brain and couldn't heal. You started an experimental therapy that forced my body to regenerate those older injuries. How? Can we try it on your hands?"

I look at him and say "I applied an electrical charge to where those nerves ended and tricked your body into thinking it was a new injury. The regeneration rate was _**very**_ slow, but it was measurable over several months time."

Dad says "so it should theoretically work on your hands as it worked on Peter?"

I shrug. "Peter's wolf woke up, but he was absent. Acquiring the Alpha power triggered his body to heal in earnest. That and joining a powerful pack."

Peter says "our pack _**is**_ very powerful. The larger and stronger the pack, the stronger we are. The closer together we are, the better we heal. Let's work on your hands every night."

I don't think it will work, but "okay. We can try. I have equipment at the first-aid station. I'll need someone with medical training like Melissa or Satomi to help me."

Dad says "we can ask Melissa after breakfast, when she volunteers to help clean up."

Peter says "I _**will**_ have someone in the pack chop veggies when you cook. I won't tell them why at this point, but I _**will**_ have them help you. I don't like that you're in pain _**every**_ day."


	63. Harvard

  
**WEDNESDAY, January the 26th, 2011**  
Peter, Derek, Lydia, Danny and I get in my jeep, which _**is**_ a tight fit.  
  
Note to self. I need to get a new SUV for going to college. Preferably, one from Boston with local plates. I'll look up auto dealerships and compare prices while Peter's enrolling in Harvard.  
  
I teleport or jump my jeep, that is packed full of people like a tin of sardines, to a parking garage near the college.  
  
Lydia's looking a little pale and maybe a little bit greenish. I ask "are you okay Lyds?"  
  
She takes a few deep breaths as she holds her stomach and looks down.  
  
I hope she doesn't hurl in my jeep.  
  
After a few more deep breaths she shakily says "yeah ... Eat _**after**_ we jump, not before, at least until I get used to this ... I think I left my stomach in Beacon Hills, or I wish I did."  
  
I nod as I give her a sympathetic smile. "It _**does**_ take getting used to, unfortunately. Harvard first or look at apartments?"  
  
Peter says "College first, then apartments."  
  
  
  
We drive to the college registration office and sign up for classes and get our book lists and class schedules made out.  
  
Derek left us when we walked in because he had an appointment with someone. What is he up to? Having secrets is kind of sexy. That air of mystery _ **is** _ a turn on.  
  
Peter gets the booklets and papers on the Architecture degree.  
  
After nearly thirty minutes of talking and debating, they refuse to budge on accepting any of his credits from six years ago.  
  
Peter takes out his checkbook and says "I understand you're looking for investors. I would love to go to the same college as my son and his friends, and I have _**enough**_ free capital to invest in your school right now, as well as pay for my schooling. Should we say $100,000?"  
  
The admission counselor immediately gets the Dean, who checks to ensure the check is good, and suddenly it's "yes Mr. Hale. Of course Mr. Hale. We can accept all of your credits Mr. Hale. Come back at 4 pm, and we'll get you all enrolled and squared away."  
  
I shake my head and try to hide in the corner, searching for local car companies on my phone and checking them out with the better business bureau, while he's suddenly being fawned over. After another half an hour to get his days to coincide with mine, he smiles, stands, and shakes the Dean's hand.  
  
As we walk to the jeep, the Dean runs after us and hands us two special parking passes so that we can park right next to the class buildings in reserved VIP parking. Only Peter can get away with the 'I'm from old money' card.  
  
Derek steps back in after his appointment, and I look at him curiously. He looks blank but smells happy. He doesn't say anything about where he's been or what he's doing. What is he up to?  


 

  
  
We then look at ten apartments, two condos, and three houses for rent.  
  
By this time Derek is getting grumpy, and Lydia says we either better get her some food or she's going to kill us.

I don't think she's kidding.

  
We grab a bunch of large subs from Firehouse Subs and go to a nearby park and discuss what we're looking for while eating a picnic lunch under the trees.  
  
I tick off what we need so we can compare to what we've seen. "We need something with secure parking. At least two bedrooms and furnished so we can sleep, eat, and shower if doing an all-nighter for finals or mid-terms. Privacy, so people don't notice our coming and going. It needs to be affordable. The best one looks to be the two bed/2 bath apartment on Kinnaird and Jay for $900 a month. One bathroom for Lyds and one for us. Does anyone disagree or want a different place? We can always keep looking."

  
  
They agree that's the best place. I look at Danny and Lyds and ask "who do we put on the lease? We won't be living there but we could if needed."  
  
Lyds speaks up and says "put me on the lease. I'll stay there so I can double my class load and finish my degree years sooner. I can come back to the den twice a week to visit with my mom and cuddle with the pack to keep my pack bond firm. Scenting with you guys will help with that also."  
  
  
  
I nod as that does sound like a good idea. "Don't kill yourself with studying Lyds. Danny, you aren't known to humans outside of the pack, you'll be the other name on the lease."  
  
He nods.

We drive back to the apartment and start the rental paperwork and take care of the rental agreement. 

I google a map to the local Ford dealership from both here and the college, so I know how to get there fast while they're signing the lease. I also check all the deals they currently have on Jeeps and SUVs. Peter's cranes his neck to see what I'm doing on my phone, nonchalantly.  
  
I angle the phone, so he can't see, without looking like that's what I'm doing.  
  
After the lease is finalized, we get in the Jeep and I say "We'll come back February 15th to get the keys. Go to the campus bookstore. Buy our textbooks, and drop them off at the apartment. Make a list of everything we'll need for the apartment and piece it together for when class starts in March."  
  
Danny says "Sounds like a plan."  
  
We drive back to the university so Peter can finish the financial paperwork to enroll. That stuff always takes over an hour.  
  
I try to leave and go to the dealership, but Peter grabs my shoulder and makes me sit down and wait for him. DAMN!

Derek merely raises an eyebrow. How does he talk with his eyebrows?  
  
Peter finishes, and we get in the jeep. He turns and looks at me curiously. "Where were you trying to go in such a hurry? We can go now that I'm free to go with you. I know you mapped out somewhere on your phone."  
  
  
  
I sigh and drop my head in defeat. "If you must know, I was going to price _**used**_ SUVs that can fit the 5 of us better than my jeep. Pricing _**IS NOT**_ the same as buying ... before you get any ideas."  
  
He gives me his exaggerated _'I'm innocent'_ smile. He pats my knee. "A little late on that, Little One. That's a good idea and having one with local plates draws less attention. Since I only have one term, it'd make more sense if I buy one to drive around town while you're in class. Let's go." He smiles at me sweetly. He's up to something.

 

  
We look at all of their SUVs, and I do mean _**all**_ of them.  
  
Peter talks with the salesperson about special ordering one straight from the factory. They go over what he wants, orders it and pays the down payment and fees for special ordering it in cash. He writes a check for the remaining balance.

I thought the guy was going to shit himself seeing that much money. They'll call him when it's ready for pickup next month.

At least he bought it for himself and not for me.


	64. Erica Gets an Offer

**WEDNESDAY, January the 26th, 2011**  
 **Stiles POV**  
  
I jump us back to our den and go to the kitchen to look over the shopping list.   
  
I head back to my Jeep with my two Hale shadows following close behind. I guess the _**three**_ of us are going grocery shopping?   
  
Of course, Peter just _**had**_ to pay for the groceries! I head to the kitchen and start the evening meal.   
  
When I grab a knife to cut veggies, Peter takes it from me and chops them. "It doesn't make the world end if you ask for help once in a while. We all enjoy helping you. Please stop trying to do everything yourself. We are here for you."

  
Dad walks in and adds "you can depend on us to help you with anything and everything. Bog or small. I'm not very good at knowing that someone needs help if they don't offer. I've been negligent in that. I'm sure Peter and Melissa will help point out when I should figure out that you need help and just aren't asking for it."

I smile at dad and Peter as I nod and reply "I'll try. I'm not very good at stopping to ask for help. I think that's half of the problem, the stopping. It doesn't occur to me to ask unless I stop whatever I'm doing and notice that there are people around that want to help me and can do it."  

 

  
I ensure to make a double batch of my infamous _Death By Chocolate Cake_. That tends to be a favorite dessert with my pack.

  
   
  
I'm setting the food on the table when everyone arrives, _**plus one.**_

Jackson brought Erica _**and**_ a scared looking Isaac Lahey. I walk up and say "Isaac, It's nice you could come. How _**are**_ you doing buddy?"  
  


He nervously ducks his head. "I'm okay. I, um, wasn't sure you knew who I was. Is it okay for me to be here? I don't want to impose. You have a fantastic house!"  
  
I smile at him. "You're always welcomed here. We always have room for one more. Everyone, wash up, and then we eat. _**Scott!**_ Try not to kill yourself getting to the table. I've plenty of food _**and**_ dessert for everyone."   
  
  
  
Everyone makes Isaac feel at home. He quickly relaxes and interacts with everyone. Everyone likes the meal, but I nearly had bloodshed over the last slice of cake before I calmed the pups and Jackson with the second cake. 

 

  
The entire meal, Peter sat back looking around the table, vaguely pleased, proud and very amused. When did I start gauging how well I'm doing by his reactions?  
  
We had to clean up _**after** _ the cleanup due to all of the playing with a happy Isaac. His house must be very strict. We watch _Dark Crystal_ in the grand hall, followed by _The Notebook_ for lyds and _The Pink Panther_ with Peter Sellers.   
  
I sense something odd from Erica when she gets up to get water. That's when I smell that chemical scent coming from her. Crap! I grab her hand and bring her to the kitchen (Peter follows us), and I make her sit on the floor.   
  
She looks at me oddly. "what's going on?"

  
  
I take her hand. "Catwoman, I need you to lay on the ground, on your side. You're about to have a seizure, and I _**don't**_ want you to hurt yourself." 

Just as she turns on her side, the seizure starts. 

My werewolf hearing allows me to hear Derek ask from the other room "do you need any help?"  

I reply quietly enough so only my wolves can hear "we're okay. Erica's in the safe position. Peter and I have this." 

We help her through her seizure and recovery.  
  
When she's over it, she hugs me and cries a little. "I'm sorry. I forgot to take my meds this morning. I've been so good about controlling my seizures. I'm sorry that I ruined your movie time."

  
I shake my head and smile "you didn't ruin anything. Catwoman, we need to talk while we have privacy." 

She looks nervous.

I smile reassuringly. "It's nothing terrible. I have a proposal for you. If I could give you something that takes away your seizures, for a price, would you consider it?"

She looks hopeful and at the same time as if she's afraid of that hope. She nods. "I'd do anything for that. A chance to have a life without being afraid of seizures ruining it." She looks down nervously. "I don't have a life. I'm afraid to do things or have fun because I _**may**_ have a seizure." She looks up at me a little angrily. "My life revolves around _**seizures**_ , not _**me**_."  
  
I nod. "trust me. I _**know**_ what you mean. We're werewolves and becoming one cures epilepsy. It does have disadvantages. Hunters hunt us. We have a higher sense of smell and hearing which can be difficult to deal with at first. You'd have to be locked up for your first full moon." 

I show her my fangs and eyes and Peter shows her his beta form, claws and all.  
  
  
  
She looks bravely at both of us. "I've been handling seizures my _**entire**_ life. I think I can handle that. Let me join your pack and be one of you."  
  
I nod and look at Peter before telling her "tell your parents you're having a sleepover this weekend with Lydia and Allison. That gives us the weekend for you to learn control. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves. You have until Friday to change your mind."

She shakes her head. "I won't. Thank you, Stiles." She hugs me and goes to the sink to clean her face and comb her fingers through her hair. 

I say "Peter can you get Lydia?"

When Lydia comes in, I ask "Lydia? Can Erica borrow some clothes from you, for a couple of days?" 

She smiles and says "why sure." She takes Erica's hand and leads he up the back staircase to her room so she can shower and change. Lyds takes the chance to do her up. She does _**love**_ to do makeovers.  
  
  
  
The pack heard my offer, so they spend the rest of the movie bonding with her. She likes spending time with us. It means she's not alone anymore. 

We clean up the popcorn and soda cans. Then Lydia drives her back to her place while Danny drives Jackson and Isaac back to theirs.  
  



	65. Isaac Survives

**Thursday night January 27th**  
  
A beautifully made up Melissa and dad finally go on their date. They came back several hours later, happy and making goo-goo eyes at each other. Wonder how long till the wedding?  
  


Derek takes me on a date to the Greek restaurant. The owner and his wife aren't there, but I can smell mermaid permeating the place. I'll have to come back with Serena. I have to establish that she's my valet, so to say.

 

The food is fantastic for they offer. When the cook walks around and sees the dish I ordered, he asks me how I liked it.

I say "it's almost what I would find in Greece, but it's missing something. It's still delicious though."

He smiles and says "authentic Greek meals are exactly what you want then? The owner and his wife is from Greece and typically makes those meals. She's off on Tuesday and Thursday."

I smile happily. "Thank you. I'll have to come back when she's here. I'll bring a friend of mine that's also from Greece."

He nods and walks to the next table to greet them and inquire how they liked the meal.

  
When we get in the car, Derek opens the door for me and does everything a romantic boyfriend does on his dates. He drives into the preserve instead of going home. He takes us to the overlook to look at the moon on the lake. It's beautiful and we are soon kissing and making out.

I enjoy it until we hear the knock at the window and smell an angry Peter. He separates us and I pout a little until he glares at me. I wasn't going to let anything happen.

I should've known he'd follow to protect my virtue. Derek says he'll bring me to a museum next week. Peter sits up front while I sit in the back on the way back to our den.

 

 

 **Midnight**  
I get a phone call from Isaac ... crying and in a panic. It takes me almost ten minutes to calm him down and I hear dad in the background. He's at the police station? Dad finally takes the phone and says something happened and he needs me to come to police station ASAP. 

Peter drives me. 

When I get there, dad brings me to Isaac. He's curled up in a little ball in a chair in dad's office with Camden still at his side. I immediately smell the blood, pain, and panic. He smells lost.   
  
  
  
I immediately pull him into my arms and hold him while dad explains what happened. "Isaac's father was beating him, and he ran outside, trying to get away or a place to hide. The screaming and the crashes from poor Isaac being tossed around woke Jackson Whittemore, his next door neighbor. Jackson ran out to help him or try to."   
  
I nod for dad to continue as Isaac rocks back and forth nervously. "Coach Lahey hit Jackson with a bat and cracked his ribs. Jackson snapped from the sudden pain and being assaulted. He was in a blind rage and killed Lahey. His dad pointed out that it's justifiable homicide and self defense. Mr. Whittemore immediately grabbed his wife and Jax and moved them to their London estate to protect them from the fallout." 

Peter whispers "wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation by his minor son killing an abusive neighbor."  
  
I nod in agreement as I rest my hand on Isaac's shoulder calmingly, and he leans into my gentle and protective touch. 

I look up and try to line up my gaze at Camden to appear as if I'm facing dad.    
  
Camden says "Isaac's safe. I didn't want that bastard to die but at least Isaac's safe now. Take care of my little brother for me, please?"  
  
Dad says "I started Isaac's emancipation paperwork since he'll be 18 soon, it shouldn't be a big deal. The only thing that would calm him was calling you. I figure that after dinner with him that you want him for the pack."  
  
I say to Camden and dad "yeah. I'll take care of him and keep him safe. No one should be treated like that."   
  
Camden nods and says "thank you." He disappears in a cold wind that the others feel. Peter and dad look at me, oddly. Peter either knows or suspects that I died when Gerard shot me and he's mentioned it to dad.

I sigh. That means he's waiting for me to tell him that I died or he's looking for the evidence.

I try to explain things without explaining and say "I'm sure his brother can rest easy now that Isaac is safe."

Peter looks at me knowingly and nods. He definitely knows. Damn it!

Dad grips his jaw with a look of disgust which morphs into contemplation. "One more thing, there's a deep freezer in the basement with a lock on the OUTSIDE and a lot of bloody scratches INSIDE."

I give him an incredulous look. How could anyone do that to someone, especially your flesh and blood? " _ **OH! MY! GOD!**_ Poor Isaac. I'll take him to the den. I think he'll do best with Scott ... so he's not alone, and he doesn't have a father figure watching him ... I don't want him to feel threatened."

He looks at me intensely. "The bastard has been abusing Isaac emotionally and physically for a LONG time. I suspect since his brother, Camden died in Desert Storm."   
  
Dad nods and arches his brow curiously. "That sounds like a good idea. You always seem to know what people need first."

Peter nods and I say to him "he's going to have some PTSD and possibly claustrophobia. Good thing we now have a counsellor at the den that he can talk to about everything. He's going to need it."

Peter and dad both say "yeah. Good thing."  
  
I lead Isaac out the door and take him home. Once there he's even more lost and alone. He needs a friend his own age. I have the perfect selection, a cute puppy that has been looking for another friend to take my place that Allison will mother and won't make him jealous.

 

 

I lead Isaac up to Scott's room and nudge him awake. His eyes flash gold for a brief second before he asks "what's wrong? Isaac? What happened to you?!"   
  
  
  
I tell him "Isaac can't be alone right now. His dad was beating him when Jackson tried to help. He turned on Jackson and hurt, who killed him in self-defense."    
  
Scott makes room on the bed for Isaac and Isaac immediately curls into him and falls asleep.   
  
I go to the grand hall where a sleepy pack gathered when they smelled Isaac's emotional storm as we arrived. I explain about the freezer and what happened, and finish with Jackson's now living in London. "Morrell, he's going to need someone to talk to and explain none if this is his fault."

She says "of course, Stiles."

  
I announce "I want Scott to be Isaac's new best friend and give him all the support we can. His emancipation should finalize in a week or two. He can decide if he wants to stay with us or go on his own. For now, he can pick a room of his own or stay with Scott and either get two full-size beds or a king. We can show him we're werewolves tomorrow. I'm giving the bite to Erica on Friday ... he can get it as well, if he wants."   
  
I look up the stairs as I ask "Scott? Did you hear all of that, buddy?"  
  
He answers "yeah. The bastard got what he deserved. I'll be Isaac's new best friend. I think the girls will want to mother the hell out of him."  
  
  
Just as Scott predicted, they mother hen the hell out of him. He laps it up like a starving puppy. How long has it been since anyone acknowledged he's a person?


	66. Erica and Isaac

  
**Friday, January the 28th**  
  
We werewolves show Isaac what we are the next morning at breakfast. He about falls out of his chair, but he thinks it's pretty cool. He asks about the difference in eye colors and what the ranks are. He even asks how we can have more than one Alpha and what a Delta is and how that affects the pack dynamics. He's a lot smarter than he let on.  
  
Since everyone is here, I ask Lydia and Peter to please tell them what I am, since I can't because of Bruja and Delta rules.

  
  
Peter explains the Delta and Lydia explains the Bruja, with some additions from Morrell. She even lets them all know why I know all of Peter's recipes without having ever been taught them or read them.  
  
Scott says "wait, so you're born this way, and you have all of Peter's and your mother's memories that they had up until they conceived you?"  
  
I nod and say "Bruja bloodline memories go back to the original Bruja while Peter's memories are as far back as they go on my werewolf side."  
  
Derek stares at me with an open mouth.    
  
Then dad adds for everyone's benefit "so basically, what you're saying is, you were never a child. You already had all of the experiences of every adult in your bloodline already in your head. That's why you know what you're mother's relationship with me was but you didn't know about the things she told me after she conceived you."  
  
I nod and say "yeah."  
  
Melissa says "that's disturbing."

  
  
Chris says "that explains how you know so much magic without having to be trained. You know every spell your ancestors knew."  
  
Peter says "that does have its downside. He has to actively not decide things on how similar people made decisions 50 years ago, 100 years ago, or even 300 years ago because people are different in every age. Technology and society change how people react to things."  
  
Morrell says "yeah, before electricity, electric lights would've been thought of as sorcery and mirrors were thought to be portals to other worlds, which they are, but you get the idea."  
  
Lydia says "that qualifies you to be the pack leader since you have all of their knowledge and wisdom in your head. That's why you're so good at making plans and backup plans. I thought I heard you say plan A never works, so you have at least five different plans for every eventuality."  
  
I smile and say "I try, but I know I'm not perfect and hope that I didn't overlook anything. That's another reason I'm glad I have Peter and dad to help me go over things to ensure I'm not missing something."  
  
  
   
**AFTER SCHOOL**  
Erica came over with Lydia and Allison.

  
  
Isaac is dealing with our reality pretty well. He decides to watch Erica go through her first full moon (February 18) before he decides what he wants to do.  
  
  
Peter and I take Erica and Lydia up to her room, and I explain everything about the bite and the change. She might have to worry about rejection from an Alpha but not from a Delta. I then say "Ok Erica, is there anything you want to ask me or need to know?"  
  
She says "no. I understand everything."  
  
Peter says "or as much as a human can understand about something they've never been. A white man can't tell you for certain that they understand everything an Asian female lives with in their own country simply from her explaining it to him. He has to live it to know it."  
  
I nod at Peter and see an older girl that looks like Erica hiding by the door. "Um, Erica? Did you have a sister?"  
  
She looks at me oddly as her sister registers that I can see her.  
  
Erica says "yes. My older sister Erin died during a seizure three years ago. She hated that I had them also. She always wanted me protected and if possible cured. She was a strong advocate for trying to find a cure. She was even taking chemistry AP classes because she wanted to find a cure for me to have a normal life. That's why I'm so focused on chemistry myself. Why do you ask?"

  
  
Peter gives me a knowing look. I look at him and say "later. I'll tell you what you already figured out, later."  
  
Erin asks "this will cure her? Really cure her? Can she have a normal life and be a strong independent woman? Can she even learn to drive a car?"  
  
I nod and look at Erica closely. "This will cure epilepsy, but as I explained before, the price is being a werewolf. This is your last chance to say no. You can choose to stay human, as you are. You'd still be considered part of my pack. Or you can accept the bite."  
  
She earnestly says "there is no life as a human. That's a seizure waiting to happen. I want to be able to live and have a career and find a cure so I can make my sister proud of me. I want this."  
  
Erin says "I'm already so proud of you. Please tell her I'm proud of her and she's turned into a beautiful young woman. I can move on when I know she's safe and is cured."  
  
I nod and say "I'm sure you can feel that she's already proud of you. You've grown into a strong, beautiful and independent woman, even though you have that disease. You should be just as proud of all the things you've already accomplished. You have more obstacles and struggles than most humans out there. You will make a magnificent wolf. I can even see you becoming one of my Alphas in time."  
  
She nods and smiles at me tearfully. She hands me her wrist, and I slowly and carefully bite her. She gasps at the pain, but Peter quickly leeches her pain away.  
  
I leave Lydia with her for girl talks as she rests for an hour.

**LATER**

Erica comes out and flips off the balcony and drops down to the main level, landing in a crouch, with a huge smile. I see Erin smile from the balcony before she disappears in a cold wind.  
  
The breeze moves one of the chandeliers which make Peter look up, and he sees my small smile.  
  
I tell the others to show her how to shift and control what she is as Peter leads me to his room. Once the door is firmly closed, he asks "how long were you dead? I take it that Gerard killed you."  
  
I sigh and cuddle into his chest. "His bullet went through my lung and grazed my heart. My blood filled my lung, and it collapsed. I died of suffocation. The bastard watched me die. I used my dying breath to cast a ritual to ask a demigod to save you. It's a hefty price. His way of protecting you was to bring me back. Mom was right. He's a sadistic bastard. I'd rather not say what the ritual was or who I called up. I did what I felt I had to do."  
  
Peter says "okay, Little One. I'll accept that answer. The cold breeze in my room was Talia crossing over after I said I accept her apology?"

I nod slowly.

He asks "you saw Erica's sister?"  
  
I nod again. 

He says "I'm curious, who did you see at the Nemeton during the battle?"

  
  
I say "Talia."

He squeezes me and asks "does anyone else know that you can see and hear the dead?"  
  
I say "only Malia."  
  
He nods. "We better get back to the others and see how Erica is doing with her studies."  
  
I smile and hug him before opening the door and heading down to check on the others.  
  
While I was upstairs, everyone showed Erica control and how to use her abilities.  
  
She loves it, and she's a natural.


	67. Boyd is on the Scene

**Monday, January the 31st**  
  
Peter bought Melissa a new car yesterday. It's a KIA. Small and practical and that's all she wanted.

  
  
Melissa gave her old beater car to Scott with the understanding that he has to keep up his grades. 

He's thrilled. He can't wait to drive his new car, so he volunteered to be one of the carpool drivers for the teens to get to school. He drives Erica, Isaac, and Allison.  
  
The school's heard rumors that Jackson has left the country and a few rumors mention Isaac's name. A few jocks assume that he's the reason Jax has gone and now they're worried about the school's standing in the championship.  
  
Scott's nervous about the jocks trying to pick on his new best friend, so the pack attempts to stay close to Isaac. They can't always be with him because of their schedules, but they make a valiant effort.  


**LUNCHTIME**  
Some of the Lacrosse team find Isaac alone as he finds a table to eat his meal. They surround him as they yell at him for Jackson leaving.

Isaac says "I didn't make him leave. He saved my life when my father beat me and broke his ribs. He'll be back, but it might be a few years."

  
Erica and Scott hear the yelling and rush to his aide only to see another guy named Vernon Milton Boyd IV (Boyd) protecting him. The jocks quickly decided that Boyd's scary and not to mess with Isaac.  
  
The pack teens walk up and thank him for helping their friend.

Erica notices he smells like home. She blushes, and her heart rate speeds up as they flirt.  
  
Scott looks at them and says "no way! Is he her mate?"  
  
Isaac slyly tells her "you have the same look Scott gets when he sees Allison. That smitten look."  
  
Scott calls Stiles to tell him what happened and he says "invite Boyd over to hang out and have supper. I always have room for one more."  
   
Boyd shyly smiles and says "I'll come by after I get to drive my Zamboni." He looks at Erica and asks "are you going to be there?"

  
  
She coyly laughs and says "I practically live there." Erica wants him as her mate.  
  
Stiles says to Scott on the phone "Erica, when he comes over, we can introduce him to our kind. If he's your mate, then he may want to join us. Let him and Isaac watch your first month as a wolf. You can wait a month for him to make an informed decision and don't be disappointed if he wants to remain human."  


  
**EVENING MEAL**  
  
Lydia went to spend the day with her mom to break the news that she's leaving Beacon Hills in March for Harvard. She did stress that she'll visit at least once a week. Once she finishes her degree, she'll move back to Beacon Hills to start her career at the hospital.  
  
She's back in the den by meal time because she doesn't want to miss out on whatever meal I prepare.  
  
When dad gets home, he grabs Peter and disappears into his room, and they close the door. Stiles assumes they're discussing some case that he wants Peter's help.

 

  
John says "I know that look. He finally told you what happened?"  
  
Peter says "yes and no. He told me the bullet went through his lung and heart. His lung collapsed as it filled up with blood. He suffocated to death, and Gerard stood there and watched him die."  
  
An angry cloud passes over John's features before he gets control of his emotions again.  
  
Peter leans against the wall as he says "Stiles said that with his dying breath he cast a ritual to call up a Demigod to save me. The god is sadistic according to his mother, and that's why everyone avoids calling him. He brought Stiles back from the dead to save me, for a hefty price. That's all he said."  
  
John sits on the bed. "So we know that he did die and he suffocated to death. That explains the nightmares where he had a hard time breathing when he awoke. What's the price he paid and who did he call?"  
  
Peter says "the only sadistic god that would grant bringing someone back from the dead that all the Delta's avoid because he's sadistic is Lykaon."  
  
John asks "could the price be nightmares? PTSD? Or facing Gerard again?"  
  
Peter says "nightmares could be sadistic if Lykaon liked mental anguish but Claudia says he likes pain as his payment. Ongoing pain that goes on for at least ten years. Have you seen anything that could qualify for that besides his hands?"  
  
John scratches his head. "No. I haven't. He hasn't exactly kept me in the loop though."  
  
Peter says "so, for now, I'm going to assume it's his hands. They've been hurting him since the fire. He hides it. It's not life-threatening, and they always hurt him. I think we might be able to reverse the damage."  
  
John says "that does sound logical. We better get back before he comes looking for us."  
  
Peter nods.  
  
He and John then go back downstairs to join the others.  
  
  
  
**Stiles POV**  
Boyd comes over and enjoys our vast pack supper. He has always been forced to be alone, so he likes having people around interested in being his friend.  
  
  
  
I see a little girl following him.  
  
She says "I'm Alicia. His little sister. He blames himself for my death. Well, my disappearance. They don't know I'm dead. It wasn't his fault. I want him to stop punishing himself and to live his life once more. The security officer at the skating rink killed me. He buried me in the basement of his house. Help them find my body so my family can move on. The guy was killed by a drunk driver about a month later, and that's why he didn't abduct and kill anyone else."  
  
I nod and say "Boyd deserves to live a happy life."  
  
Peter asks with the medallion "another ghost?"  
  
I respond with my amulet "his sister Alicia disappeared a few years ago, and he blames himself. She wants him to forgive himself because it wasn't his fault. He doesn't know she's dead."  
  
Erica shows him we're werewolves while I pull dad into the other room, followed closely by Peter.  
  
  
  
I calmly ask "Dad? Can you look into a cold case for me?"  
  
He thinks about it and pulls out his notebook. "What information do you have?"  
  
I say "Boyd's little sister, Alicia, disappeared from the skating rink about ten years ago. They never found her. If I said, I have information that she was killed by a security guard at the rink and buried in his basement. Would you be able to look into it?"  
  
He asks "do you have his name or anything else to go on?"  
  
I look at Alicia, and she gives me a description, and I use what I can to tell dad. "He was about six feet tall, balding, left-handed, green eyes, walked with a limp and a drunk driver hit him in December of 2001 on the corner of Wilshire and Reddox. He died at the scene."  
  
Dad looks at me in surprise and then says "yeah. I can look at that and then get a k-9 cadaver dog to go through his basement."  
  
I hug him and say "thanks, dad. I'm sure her parents and Boyd would like closure. Not knowing what happened to her must be killing them."  
  
Peter smoothly asks, "and we can keep Stiles name out of it?"  
  
Dad says "yeah. I got an anonymous tip."  
  
  
  
I later announce to the pack "we have a few new members and prospective members, so Peter and I'll start two classes. One's for new members of what to expect as a new werewolf and how to understand what you're going through as you change. It's good for anyone that wants to learn."  
  
Peter says "the other class is for anyone interested in werewolf history, customs, instincts, behaviors to expect and, the different ranks."  
  
I tell Isaac and Boyd "if you don't want to be wolves you can still join as humans like dad, Melissa, Morrell, Allison, and Chris. Humans are essential to all wolf packs."  
  
He looks down as he contemplates his options. He decides to hang out with us for the month to watch how she handles the change. It'll be him and Isaac observing to see if that's something they would want.

Boyd says "I don't want to eat alone anymore."

  
Boyd disappears with Erica, to her room, to make out for a while.


	68. Dreams and Visions

**A week later**  
**Monday, February 7th**  
  
I force myself awake from 'one of those' dreams, covered in sweat. I decide I need to know everything that's going to happen and not just the small flashes of partial pictures I saw in my dream.

  
_This trance had better be worth the price of admission!_  
  
I climb out of bed and pull out my comfy padded rug and set on the far side of my bed. I sit in the lotus position in the center of my carpet and mentally prepare for what I have to do.  
  
I take a deep breath as I focus on my dream of the coming threats. I focus on seeing and expanding the sequences that I saw to more than the few scenes in a fuzzy loop in my nightmares. Two very convoluted threats are coming. The Darach and The Alpha pack. I have heard whispers of the Alpha pack's leader. Deucalion.  
  
  
  
I focus on the Darach first.  
  
  
  
Always know thy enemy. I need to see who she is. Why did she become a Darach? When will she come here? And what will she do when she arrives?  
  
The images form in my mind, out of focus but there. I have to adjust the focus and isolate the string of information I want to see. I untangle them so I can see the entire vine. This analogy reminds me of the three fates untangling the threads of life. Where they start on their path, where they are now, and into the future that affects them.  
  
  
  
I see the Alpha, Kali, carving up Julia with her claws. Kali can't make herself deliver the killing blow to her lover and emissary, Julia Baccari. She walks away and leaves her to die, alone.  
  
  
  
Somehow, Julia manages to drag herself to the Nemeton and use the power of Paige's willing virgin sacrifice from the night before to survive until dad finds her.  
  


  
  
She calls a flock of birds to sacrifice themselves for her survival in surgery and to give her a permanent glamour of beautiful innocence, then she disappears. Hatred and a need for revenge consume her.  
  
I can understand going after the ones that hurt you. But, killing a lot of random innocent people is just wrong.  
  
Peter _**only**_ went after the killers that hurt him and his family, not a bunch of random strangers. He was hurt much worse than she could _**ever**_ imagine. He even let Derek kill Kate to have closure with his past.  
  
She creates the identity of Jennifer Blake, a substitute high school English teacher. Real original, not much of a leap going from Julia Baccari to Jennifer Blake.  
  
  
  
She hunts the Alpha pack, and they know it. She knows they're coming to take Derek, Scott and I. She plans a showdown with Deucalion on the lunar eclipse, June 15th.  
  
Both sides want to manipulate us to their team. She knows werewolves lose their power during the eclipse. It doesn't affect Deltas. Our strength comes from the blood we share with _ **LYKAON**_ , not from the phase of the moon.  
  


  
Peter wakes with a start as he realizes something's wrong. He extends his senses to find what's disturbed his wolf. There's no strange smells or noises, no hidden enemies. What's wrong then? 

He feels for his pack, through his pack bonds ... _**STILES**_ ... his heart's barely beating!  
  
Peter runs to Stiles' room and finds him sitting on the floor in a deep trance. 

Peter struggles to remain calm and get control so he can protect his son while he's vulnerable.  
  
He calmly (at least outwardly calm) walks to Stiles and kneels in front of him, calling his name, but there's no response. 

Peter knows to _**never**_ touch someone in a full trance. The more submerged the conscious is within the subconscious, the more dangerous the trance.  
  
He looks up as he hears Derek start awake, realizing something's wrong with Stiles.  
  
Derek runs in and sees Stiles, unmoving, unblinking, heartbeat and breathing so slow _**I**_ can barely hear it.  
  
Peter grabs Derek, preventing him from disrupting the trance. " _ **Never**_ touch anyone in a deep trance! It can hurt them, even kill them! This _ **must**_ have something to do with his power of precognition."  
  
  
  
He moves to his knees in front of Stiles as he says "when Stiles sees things in a dream, it means to pay attention or die. It's generally far enough in advance that he can plan and prepare for whatever threats are coming."  
  
Peter looks at Derek and says "the very nature of dreams means it's too jumbled and convoluted to see clearly. He can't fully understand what he saw in his dreams, if he can even remember what it was he saw."  
  
He studies Stiles face and posture and then looks back at a concerned Derek. "Logically, he needs a trance to untangle the dream's visions. He's looking at its entirety, not just vague warnings."  
  
He takes a deep breath. "I need to prepare for whatever is coming after us. _ **I** _..." He looks at Derek "... _ **we**_ have to know _**what**_ he's seeing. Go! Get a notebook and pen."  
  
Derek runs to find them and hurries back. He sits on the other side of Stiles and asks "what do we do, uncle? How do we help him?"  
  
Peter gets a grim look. "We protect him, while he's vulnerable. We don't let anyone touch him. The longer he's in this deep of a trance, the weaker he'll be when he awakens."  
  
He rubs the back of his hand over his chin in concern. "He'll need rest when he snaps out of this, more like fall out of this."  
  
He opens the notebook and lays it down in front of Stiles and holds the pen in a standing position on it. "Stiles, baby. I _ **know**_ you can hear me. I also know that you _**can**_ sense what we need. I _**need**_ you to write out everything that you see. From the very _**beginning**_ of your visions and everything you seek out to understand them."  
  
Peter releases the pen, and it remains standing.  
  
Derek gasps in surprise as it begins to write everything Stiles sees, from the beginning, in Stiles neat and perfect handwriting. They read as the pen moves across the lines. Detailing a sordid and gruesome history of a Darach and why she hates Deucalion and his Alpha pack.


	69. Visions, Deucalion Included

**Monday, February 7th**  
 **Stiles visions**  
  
 **The Darach**   
In groups of three, she'll kill human sacrifices of virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers and, guardians to build enough power to kill Deucalion plus seduce and enslave Derek.   
  
  
  
She'll use me as the last anchoring sacrifice. Connecting aspects of the other sacrifices in an ultimate sacrifice. I'm all aspects. She knows I won't fight to save Derek. She'll transfer _ **our**_ mating bond from _**me**_ to _**her**_ , so she has him as _**her**_ mate. She wants a dark pack with an Alpha _**she**_ controls.  
  
  
  
She'll be Scott's English teacher. She called his science teacher to have the best student, Danny, map the currents, the telluric currents. That was the last project he turned in before he left school. She needs that to plan where to take victims and where to kill them to gather the most power.

She'll poison Cora with mistletoe to keep Derek busy, distracted and, out of the way.   
  
  
  
Deucalion turned Kali against her before ordering her to kill Julia. She'll kill Kali and then go after Deucalion.  
  
  
  
 _ **Deucalion.**_

 _ **He**_ believes Peter was crazy from the fire, isolated and alone before Derek killed him and now the unstable Alpha power went from Talia to Peter to Derek. It wasn't the Alpha power that was unstable. It was Deucalion and his magic and his deceit that led to the instability.

 _ **He**_ thinks Derek's almost an omega. _**He**_ doesn't know Derek's an Alpha, fully healed, sane, united with friends and family, anchored and part of a _**strong**_ pack. There's 19 of us when they arrive. I won't let them hurt my father or my mate!  
  
He believes Derek's an unstable Alpha that killed Kate and took the Alpha power from Peter. They don't know he let go of the guilt, rejoined his family and a pack.   
  
Julia also believes Derek took the Alpha power by killing Peter.   
  
That means Peter's in both of their blind spots. No one's looking for him. He can move freely, unseen. Peter can follow or kill them, and they'd never see him coming. If they discover he lives, they'd think he's a beta, and Derek's the Alpha because of his red eyes. They would think he used the Wormwood Ritual to come back to life.

 

Derek asks "what is the Wormwood Ritual?"

Peter says "you use a banshee and the full moon in March known as the Wormwood. It signifies the rebirth of nature. The banshee aims moonlight through 7 mirrors to the body of the werewolf. They have to put the arm of the current Alpha in the dead wolf's hand, and they would take a portion of the Alpha's life force. The Alpha might be weak for a few hours, but he heals. I'd have done that if Stiles didn't stop me from getting revenge and forcing you to kill me. Death would reset my sanity. I'd then need to take care of Stiles since the original anchor of revenge was gone. I'd come back to take care of him."

Derek makes a disgusted face. "I appreciate that you didn't do that, but I have to ask. What made you change your plans?"

Peter says "my son, crying and begging me not to leave him alone again. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't let him watch me die, and I couldn't leave him alone after I just got him back. Without Claudia in my life, he's the center of my world. Malia means a lot to me as well, but not as much as Stiles does."

Derek swallows and returns to reading the strange disembodied handwriting in the notebook.

 

 

 _ **They**_ believe Derek has three outcast betas. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. I stabilized them and built up their self-confidence before they turned, making them stronger wolves. They were part of _**my**_ pack before the bite. They're not broken or outcast. They're strong, loyal, stable with strong pack bonds.

  
  
Deucalion.

 _ **He'll**_ kill Erica and force Derek to kill Boyd and Isaac to break him. He's trying to find and take Cora as an added threat to us.

  
  
They think Scott's fighting Derek's domination as Alpha, causing Derek to make a pack of his own.   
  
Deucalion believes Scott's refusal to submit to Peter or Derek, and forcing him to overcome trials, will force him to evolve into a true alpha.   
  
Scott doesn't want to be Alpha or leader. He doesn't even want to be a wolf. He wants to be an innocent teen in the background. He's accepted Peter as part of his pack. His black and white views of life would drive him insane as an Alpha. A crazy Scott would be easier to control.  
  
They both know Deaton thought I was a spark. They see me as Scott's best friend, his left hand and, his greatest weakness. They believe I'm the only person Derek trusts but keeps at arm's length because I'm human and underaged, even though I'm his mate.   
  
Deucalion wants to torture me until I break and brainwash me into being a dark emissary for his pack, before he kills me for my power. I'm not human and never was. They don't know about my bodyguard, Eliot.  
  
Julia knows Lydia's my real best friend, and she's not human. She'll sacrifice Lyds to the Nemeton to wake _**it**_ , hurt me, and weaken Scott by separating him from Allison (his mate) because he didn't save Allison's best friend.   
  
_**It**_ is already awake, and I'm _**its**_ guardian. She can't access _**its**_ powers because I already have _**its**_ covenant.

  
Deucalion's past.

In the year 2000, Deucalion's in the middle of peace negotiations with Gerard. Gerard kills _**his**_ hunters with a pike to ensure it looks like werewolves betray _**him**_. _**He**_ blinds Deucalion with wolfsbane steam and drives Chris' silver, flash-arrows into his eyes, blinding him. _**He**_ uses Chris' weapon to make Deucalion believe Chris is working with _**him**_ , and the hunter hierarchy sanctions his actions.  
  
  
  
Deaton tells him the damage is permanent, and there's nothing he can do. He walks away so Deucalion's second can kill the crippled, blind Alpha. Deucalion shifts to protect himself and realizes his wolf's eyes can see where his human ones can't. He absorbs his second's strength and power when he kills him. He didn't know Alphas can do that. He then murders his entire pack for their power and ability.  
  
He collects unique, powerful werewolves. Ennis is strongest. Kali's lethal with her clawed feet. The twins merge into one big monster beta. Marcus is an empath.  
  
Morrell was his emissary. He'll murder her because she didn't kill when he ordered her to, and she ran before he could tear out her throat. She restarted her life here, without his permission.   
  
Deucalion will kill Braeden to get the attention of the supernatural world. He believes she was Peter's secret lover. That was my mother, not Braeden. He'll send three of his pack; Ethan and Aiden (the twins), and Marcus the empath; to torture me and get Derek's and Scott's attention.

  
  
The twins don't like being the weakest (omegas) or the abuse. They'll willingly submit to me. I can sever their bond to Deucalion and bind them to our pack.

I'll have to kill Marcus.

I'm a Bruja and being water based ... I also have empathy, but I'm not dependent on it like he is.

I'll shield the emotions of my pack and me. He can't function without reading people's feelings. It'll throw him off so I can rip out his heart.

The problem is, killing an empath means I take his power. I don't want his magnifying mine. It's hard enough knowing what I feel and what they feel while keeping it separate from me. I wouldn't be able to differentiate it if I had his power as well as my own.

I don't want it! It might be useful for a therapist to have. Maybe Morrell will want it.


	70. Plots and Plans

**Chapter 70**  
**Monday, February 7th**  
   
How do I stop this from happening and fortify my pack? How do I protect my father and my mate?  
  
Julia arrives first. Her first victim's a warrior sacrifice. A man named Kyle. She takes him from Scott's vet clinic on April 23rd, when he comes to get his dog _'bullet.'_  
  
  
  
If we stop her before she makes her first sacrifice for power, she won't have that added power, and we can stop her. Deucalion will then be distracted looking for signs of her attacks and power building.  
  
She doesn't come into town until February 10th. I can have the Nemeton alert me when she arrives.  
  
I can't stop Kali and Ennis. They both have to die. We can eventually turn Deucalion into our ally if we have proof that Julia, Gerard, and Deaton are dead and we killed them. If I Heal his eyes and his enemies are dealt with, permanently, then he won't need revenge. He can start a peaceful pack and a new life.  
  
I need to take out Ennis first. My enemy's enemy is my friend. I know of an Alpha that I can persuade to do the honors, which would create an alliance between our two packs.  
  
  
  
Jeremy Aldridge, an Alpha in Toronto. He had a little brother in Ennis' last pack. The pack that Ennis slaughtered for their strength and power. 

I'll call Jeremy and tell him Ennis will be at our southern border on March 27th ... alone. Jeremy will be eternally grateful for the chance to avenge his little brother.  
  
  
  
The twins and Marcus come here, after me, on April 6th. I fight and kill Marcus. The twins submit to me and beg to join our pack.

Marcus sends them to watch me with my wolf pack for two weeks beforehand. They want to see my patterns, so it's easier to kill me without drawing attention since dad is the local Sheriff. 

They see I don't keep anyone in an Omega position. I can accept the twins as part of my pack, and Deucalion believes he feels their death, not a pack switch, snapping their pack bonds. He's arrogant to think no one would leave his pack after Morrell already did.  
  
Kali and Deucalion confront Derek and Cora at the building site of the Hale house May 2nd. She impales Derek with a pipe in his back while Deucalion threatens a weakened Cora and Derek.  
  
  
  
They tell him to kill his pack, and they'll spare him and his little sister, or refuse and die.

Peter and I then arrive at the scene. Peter kills Kali while I confront Deucalion. I heal his eyes and give him the hearts of his enemies. We show him our Alpha pack will quickly decimate his Alpha pack.  
  
I drain his power from demon wolf down to a brand new Alpha. He has too much Alpha energy for me to absorb alone, I can share it with Peter, Derek, Danny, and Eliot, through our pack bond. We can order him to leave and only return as an ally. The visions end and I'm back in my heavy body again.

 

  
I take a ragged attempt at a deep breath, even if it's a little shaky. I close my eyes and fall prone on the floor. I lay there gasping as I try to catch my breath and gather enough strength to sit up.  
  
I plan on laying here until I feel strong enough to crawl into bed. I'm panting for air ... so weak ... so tired. Now I remember why I don't do this. I mutter "f ... uuu ...ck. I ... hate ... this."  
  
Peter cards his fingers through my hair, pulls me into his lap and holds me to his chest as Derek drapes himself over us in a bear hug.  
  
I snuggle into them, or try to, and groan. "How long ... have you ... been watching ... me?"  
  
Peter gets up, carries me to bed, and tucks me in like a baby. Derek follows us into bed and curls around us both. "Since about 5:30 this morning, when your heartbeat slowed down to near death. You terrified Derek and scared me. I've never heard of anyone being able to manipulate visions on that scale. We read everything you wrote about your visions, as you wrote them. We'll go over it tomorrow and plan. We've got time to get it iron clad. Is that how you knew so much about Gerard and Deaton's plan?"  
  
I try to look at Peter but am too weak to open my eyes or turn my head. "Yes ... this is ... the price ... for it. I didn't do this ... about Kate ... in 2005 and ... I paid the price. This weakness ... is preferable ... to losing ... everyone I ... I love and care for ... not going to ... let it happen ... again. Wait, ... you read ... what I wrote? Don't understand, ... didn't write ... anything. My heartbeat ... got that slow? ... 5:30 this morning? ... I need ... to make ... breakfast!"  
  
I try to get up but can't move. "I'm so ... tired ... right now. Let me rest ... just half an hour ..."  
  
Peter says "It's after 1 pm, Little One. You've been in a trance for nearly seven hours."

I finally open my eyes and gawk. "Seven hours? Damn!"

He holds up the notebook and shows me pages and pages, filled with my visions, in my handwriting. He cards his fingers calmingly through my hair.  
  
I relax and sigh in contentment. He knows that always relaxes me.  
  
I feel Derek nuzzle at my neck as Peter says "You knew that we need to know what you saw. You used telekinesis to write your visions as you saw them. I sent Scott and Isaac to the store, with Allison in tow, to bring back Subway deli trays, Dunkin Donuts, and lots of coffee for breakfast. You must be exhausted. We'll cuddle. Cuddling helps get your strength back faster. You need to sleep now."  
  
I nod or try to. "Yes, so tired, ... so cold, ... so weak ... Derek? Don't ever leave me? ... it'll kill me if I lose you!"  
  
He wraps his arms around Peter and me. "I'll never leave you ... in your visions, they destroy my mind and soul. They kill or hurt you to make me obey them. I won't let them! We'll stop them! We'll kill Jennifer when she comes. Mistletoe disrupts magick. Feed her to the Nemeton, drain her magick. I want to kill her. She'd kill you and rape me. I killed one rapist already."  
  
He coldly says "It won't be hard to make it two! Peter, I want her to suffer when you kill her for what she plans on doing to Stiles."  
  
Peter says in an icy voice. "She will Derek. She will. I want you and Serena on the first flight tomorrow to collect Cora, to protect her from Deucalion. I'll call Jeremy Aldridge about Ennis. What do we do with the twins? On a side note, Eliot called and asked if we could eat dinner with his friends at their bar tonight? I said that was fine."  
  
I use the medallion to talk to them. "One twin is perfect for Danny and the other's perfect for Laurel. Isaac's perfect for Cora. A deputy that dad's going to hire this winter, Parrish; a hellhound is perfect for Lydia. We, you need to talk to Dad, Melissa, Scott, Allison, and Chris about rebuilding the house." 

 

I fall asleep, lying on Peter's chest with Derek snuggled against my back, holding my hand.


	71. Eliot's Friends

**Monday, February 7th**

Peter, Derek and I arrive at the bar and immediately get a bad feeling. It's too quiet, and yet, we hear a lot of heartbeats inside.

We walk in and see someone's trashed the bar, and ten armed guys are standing around, threatening a guy in a trench coat, a blonde woman, a brunette woman, a tall black man, and Eliot, who looks bored.

He nods to me.

Me being me, I snark and say "Sorry we're late ... El didn't tell me there's a party, hope we didn't miss the fun."

One of the guys threateningly stalks towards me like a puffed up gorilla, and El goes into his bodyguard stance. Shit's about to go down!

El looks to Peter and says "Peter! Keep him out of harm's way. I'll take care of _**these**_ lowlifes."

The bad guys' leader smirks and says "we have the numbers and the guns. I don't think so, punk." He mistakenly thinks I'm Eliot's weakness and that he's going to use us as leverage against him.

Turning to the thug approaching me, Eliot growls "don't lay a hand on him, or _**I'll**_ rip your throat out with my **_ba_** _ **re**_ hands."

Of course, the idiot punches me in the face and hurts his hand on my jaw. 

I don't even bother to act as if it hurt me as I smirk. "Aww. Did my face hurt your poor hand?"

The guy gives me a confused and dumbstruck look. He doesn't know what just happened, but he knows he's no longer in control.

Eliot lays the rest of the guy's goons out in mere seconds.

__

Peter and Derek pull me back behind them and step forward in front of me with flashing red eyes, fangs, and claws as they give their posturing _ **roar**_.

The dumb goon turns to flee, and he realizes all of his buddies are lying on the ground unconscious.

El's standing in the middle of the bodies with glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws. "I _**told**_ you not to lay a hand on my sire, or _**I'd**_ have to _**kill**_ you."

Just as he's about to tear out the guy's throat the man in the trench yells "don't kill anyone in my bar. Bloodstains are so hard to get out of the floors."

Eliot rolls his eyes and says "Fine! I'll take him out back first."

The guy passes out in fear. It smells like he wet himself as well.

I look at El's friends who seem somewhat shocked. "Sorry. We typically hide what we are _**a lot**_ better than this. These guys" I point to Peter, Derek, and El "are the _**most**_ overprotective bodyguards known to man, I swear."

I look at Eliot. "El, introduce us to your _**human**_ friends."

El nod and says "sure boss." 

He points to each person as he introduces them. "The male in the trenchcoat is the brains, Nate. The female with black hair's Sophia, the con artist. The Blonde female's Parker, the thief. The tall black male's Hardison, the techno-wiz. That's the humans." 

He turns to us and says "Now _**my**_ race, the kid's _**our**_ leader, Wilkksiezycawyc or Stiles. His father, Peter. His mate, Derek."

He cocks his head to the side as he adds in embarrassment "this mess isn't quite how I wanted you guys to meet."

Hardison asks "What are you?! The kid's your leader? He's a kid! How is he your leader? Wait! Did you say, mate? As in soulmate?"

Peter answers "we're werewolves and our kind mate for life. My son's the leader. He's the most powerful, strongest, and fastest of our pack. Eliot is his Alpha Bodyguard. Our eyes are red because we're Alphas. In most packs, there's only one, the leader. Generally, the rest are usually betas with gold or blue eyes, depending on if they feel guilty about their first kill or not. My son's dominant and important enough to have more than one Alpha in his pack."

Eliot speaks up ... "it's because I'm a werewolf that bullets don't hurt me, they merely piss me off. Nate? Shouldn't we lock these thugs up somewhere? I'd like a bite to eat, for dinner. You know? While it's, you know, dinner time."

Nate tells him to put the guys in the walk-in refrigerator.

Nate walks around looking at the damage and says "I'll have to close the bar for a while for the repairs."

I shake my head. "Not necessarily. I can take care of that."

I step into the middle of the bar and do a cleanup and supernatural coverup spell that returns it to how it was before the goons walked in. I got the idea for that spell from watching _'Charmed.'_

I look around and nod. "That's the best I can do."

The black guy looks pretty white, for a black guy.

Hardison swallows and asks "how did you do that?"

Peter answers "my son's also our emissary or magick user and healer."

Nate offers us all a beer. He looks at me and asks "is he old enough to drink?"

Peter answers "no, he's only 16. It doesn't matter, though. We werewolves can't get drunk. Stiles _**does**_ prefer ginger ale or water. His body can't handle preservatives."

We sit down and eat as they explain what Leverage is and how they help people. Nate asks El "is your fighting ability from being a werewolf?"

El takes a sip of his beer and shakes his head.

I answer "no, he's always been a phenomenal fighter. He was human when we hired to teach me to fight. He saved my life, and the hunters critically injured him in the process. The only way to save his life was to turn him."

Peter smiles as he looks at Eliot. "Our Delta requires an Alpha Bodyguard to protect him, and that's Eliot's job. That's why he disappears several times a year."

Eliot says "Stiles is also the one I call in to help me when a job goes so far south that humans can't get out of it alive."

We talk and laugh for several hours as they tell us about some of their cases and how they stuck it to the villains before we get up to go. We shake hands as we leave, and they invite us back anytime.

I'm glad El's found friends unique enough to protect innocents and not have a problem with our not being human.

El looks at all of them, but especially the tall guy as he tells them "Stiles is the _**only**_ one that _**can**_ call me El."

He gives Hardison, who audibly swallows, one of his hard red-eyed glares to stress the point.

Hardison mutters "got it. Your name's Eliot."


	72. Talks With Pack about Hale Cooperation

**The Next Day**  
 **Tuesday, February 8th**  
  
Melissa, John, Chris, Allison, and Scott are putting away the breakfast dishes.  
  
Peter says "can Derek, and I talk to you all before you take off?" They sit down at the table with worried looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
Peter takes a deep breath and dives right in. "I have a construction crew leveling our old house. We don't _**ever**_ want to live there, and we don't want the land to leave Hale hands. Stiles suggested we build a three-story house. The first level for Melissa and John to live in after your impending marriage. Sorry, I heard you say yes when he asked you."  
  
Scott and I run and hug Melissa and dad. Mama McCall's going to be my mom. _**YES!**_  
  
Peter continues as if we didn't interrupt him. "The second level's for Scott and Allison, who I'm sure will wait until _**after**_ high school for marriage."   
  
They both have huge smiles.   
  
He looks a little annoyed but doesn't feel or look it. "The third level's for Chris, his guns, and an office for his job as Chief of Security. I believe this is a win-win solution for everyone. You'll have privacy, and Melissa always has a badass, heavily armed person to protect her. We all want her safe and protected. That lets us have pack living on our land while Derek and I live here, with my son."  
  
John and Melissa look flabbergasted.   
  
Scott looks like a little kid on Christmas.   
  
Chris is considering and has the same look on his face that we do when we plan strategy. 

Chris looks up thoughtfully and says "it's a good idea. _**However,**_ I would feel better ..." he pauses so as not to offend us "... if I was paying rent. That's my one concession."   
  
I love the way he holds up his pointer finger as he says one.  
  
John and Melissa look at him and smile in agreement, paying rent does make it more acceptable to them because it's not charity. They don't want us to give it to them outright. We merely won't tell them we use the _**rent**_ money for groceries for our group meals. The electric would come from my generators. There are solar panels on the roof, and there is a [tidal energy system](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZFM0ghuwZs) hooked up through my tidal pool in my horde cave. Not to mention I have my Holocaust heater in the basement.  
  
Peter suggests that everyone goes over blueprints with him to add any design ideas to suit them. They nod in agreement.  
  
I look sadly at Derek. "Derek, when does your flight to South America leave?"  
  
He looks at the clock. "At 1 pm. I can't wait to see Cora again, but I'll miss being with you."  
  
I smile and kiss him. "I'll pick you up at the airport in a couple of days."  
  
Peter interjects " _ **we**_ will pick you up at the airport in a couple of days." He shrugs and adds "chaperone, bodyguard, and all."   
  
My phone plays ['Sue me Sue You Blues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vXZPztcGaY)' I grab the phone as I say "that's our lawyer."   
  
Peter laughs at my ringtone choice, again! 

What's wrong with my ringtones? I think they suit who they represent. I look at him questioningly.

He says "your ringtone choices are _**disturbingly**_ appropriate."  
  
I smile because he likes them and agrees with my choices. I answer the call. 

Our lawyer says "The purchase of the hospital and the apartment building have finalized. I filed and notarized all of the paperwork. You're clear to move forward with your plans."  
  
I say thank you and hang up.   
  
Peter will schedule a full inspection of both properties to ensure everything's up to health and building codes, with Chris. 

He looks at Chris. "The hospital and the apartment building's ours. You can start security inspections for any upgrades you feel we may need."   
  
I call Morrell to ask for a time to meet her. We plan for lunch today at the school.

  
 **At lunch**

We're eating with Morrell in the Teacher's Lounge. I say to her formally, perhaps a little too formal "I'm happy my pack's doing better, thanks to therapy with you. Chris isn't as stressed or high strung as he was. Allison's smiling again. Scott told Peter he forgives and accepts him like a pack, which made his year! Literally. I'm also not so terrified of being in a relationship with my mate."

  
I take a deep breath, and she holds her hand up. "I appreciate that you're the Alpha, and your trying to be professional and do things like a leader, but this is me you're talking to right now. You don't have to be formal with me or anyone else in your pack, even if it's going over the business."

I gratefully smile and nod. I cautiously say "Deucalion, and his pack will be here in a few months. By the time Deucalion does arrive here, it'll be only him, and Kali left in his pack."  
  
I sense that she feels nervousness, but doesn't show any outward indication that what I said affected her in any way.  
  
Peter tells her "you're perfectly safe, and we'll deal with him. That's not exactly all we have to say about Deucalion's pack."  
  
I nod at Peter's statement. "Dealing with Deucalion's pack means I'll have to kill his empath." I look intently at her as I carefully phrase my words. "I don't want his empathy. I think that it might be good for a therapist to have for therapy. I'll give it to you, if you want it. Do you want it?"  
  
She thinks about it and decides it _**could** _ be an asset for dealing with supernaturals that she can't read their body language. She nods and says "I'll accept it.   
  
Peter and I shake her hand and leave her office.  
  
 

As Peter drives us back to the den, I get a text from Danny.  
  
He wants us to work at the club next week to rebuild our cash flow, burn off stress and loosen up a little.   
  
I smile because I _**do**_ need that right now. I text back "okay, don't be surprised if Peter lurks."   
  
He texts me " _ **you**_ don't be surprised if _**Derek**_ comes to see _**what**_ he's _**missing**_. I might even _**invite**_ him."   
  
I think I might actually like it if Peter and Derek see our show. It's our first time to dance and strip since _**before**_ Peter woke up. It's not nasty or anything, it's _**artistic**_ and athletic.  
  


  
  
  
 


	73. Julia

**Wednesday, February 9th**  
  
Peter and I are in my office going over the notebook to make our action plan.  
  
Tomorrow's the 10th, and Julia comes to town. She will set up her base, build her background for her false identity, and start plotting her kills. She has to identify who she will kill, where to abduct them, and in what order she wants to do it.  
  
I feel the simplest way to stop her is to confront and trap her. But how? Mountain ash won't catch her only Peter. Black Hawthorne would capture both of them. Mistletoe would disrupt her magick but not trap her. A rune or spell to nullify human magick would keep her from using magick, other than her glamour which is now permanent, and it won't affect us because we aren't human.  
  
I sit back as I rub my forehead as I think about keeping her either in one place or out of an area. I look up at Peter "I can make a rune that blocks human magick and prevents anyone from hearing us." I give him a sardonic look as I shrug. "I don't want anyone calling the cops if they hear her scream."  
  
Peter says "we aren't human so that wouldn't affect us, only her."  
  
I sigh and say "you can wear it to protect you. Putting it on Jennifer ensures she can't use magick. I can approach her from the front, and you come up behind her. Silver chains with the same rune on them will keep her from escaping. You can kill her on the Nemeton. I can absorb her magick. _**It**_ can dispose of her body like _**it**_ did the hunters."  
  
Peter idly toys with his pen as he looks at me and innocently asks "would you by chance, have any problems with me killing her slowly and painfully?"  
  
I half smile that his killer instincts are out again. "No. Kill her however you want." I look intently into his eyes. "You're my left hand, and I already know you kill to protect the pack. I also know you do whatever you believe is _**necessary**_ to protect _**us**_."  
  
He nods and gives a fatherly fond smile. "More importantly, I'm your _**father**_ and _**will**_ kill to keep _**you**_ safe."  
  
  
  
I nod and look back at the notebook before I add "killing her saves 15 innocents, me, you, and Derek. I _**want**_ ..." I look up at Peter "... no, I _**need**_ us protected. That means _**letting**_ you enjoy your _'not so sweet'_ side."

I lean forward as I intensely say "I'm not saying evil because evil _**can't**_ love. I _**trust**_ you explicitly and _**know**_ you do what's necessary for us. Maybe you're killing a fly with a sledgehammer, but it's _**justified**_. I'm not complaining ... I'll even watch."  
  
He nods with a soft smile. "Make the rune and chains now."

Peter picks up the notebook and flips through the pages before setting it down in front of me. "This line here is all we need to know."

He points to ** _"Julia believes Derek took power by killing Peter. That means Peter's in her blind spot, so she's not looking for him. He can move freely and be invisible to her. He can follow or kill her, and she'd never see him coming."_**  
  
I read it and arch my brow, questioningly. "How does that help us, right now?"  
  
He looks at me questioningly. "Witches can scry for someone's location. Can you scry Julia's location? Where she is right now?"

  
  
I think about it and nod. "Yes. I can do anything a witch can."

I realize what he wants to do. "Oh! I see! You want to hunt her down _**before**_ she arrives. I do still have my mother's scrying crystal she used to keep track of Talia."  
  
Peter smiles and then flips through the notebook. "What about Deucalion? He comes last, after his soldiers. We already told Jeremy about Ennis, and he'll be here the day before Ennis arrives to ensure Jeremy's here to kill him. The twins and Marcus come after you on April 6th. We kill Kali on May 2nd and confront Deucalion that day."  
  
I nervously fidget because changing things now changes things in the future. It's a ripple effect. The Butterfly Effect. "That sounds good to me. One thing though, father."

I take a deep breath and nearly hold it as I quietly say "when you change the future, it changes things in more ways than you count. The timeline will change. The bigger the change, the more the timeline changes. I'll have to watch the dates things happen. Possibly redo the trance to trace the threads."

He gets a hard look on his face. I feel his worry that he's trying so hard to hide. He could hide that from a wolf, but not an empath. He sighs and says "I want you to let me be there to protect you if you have to do that thing again."

I nod and look at the notebook again. Back to Julia and our plans to stop her. "You're killing Julia tonight, then?"  
  
Peter nods angrily. I feel he's angry at her and not me. He looks at me and puts into words what he's thinking. "I can't wait! I'm not sure how long I can enjoy taking my time with Jennifer before my wolf becomes too impatient and rips her throat out. I know to remove her heart when I finish. Hers, Gerard's, and Deaton's hearts are proof to convince Deucalion to become our ally."  
  
I nod, and look at a text I just received on my phone. "That's good. Satomi has arranged a meeting with Boston's Alpha, Alfred Banker, on February 15th. That's the same day we get apartment keys and your new SUV." Do I sense glee? Why would he be happy about getting an apartment?  
  
He sits up and says with a half smile and a smirk "that's perfect timing. I love it when a plan comes together."  
  
I snort as I look at him over my phone. "You did not just quote the A-team."

  
  
He merely smiles innocently.  
  
I laugh and say "father, one thing to mention that doesn't involve a threat to our pack or our plans. Danny wants us to work at the club next weekend, to rebuild our cash flow, and burn off stress. I _**need**_ to burn off some stress."  
  
I nervously look at Peter. "I told him okay, but not to be surprised if you want to lurk in the background. Overprotective father and all."  
  
Peter nods. "I can see that. I'm glad you let me know when you go somewhere and don't just disappear. That shows you're a superb Alpha that trusts the input of your pack. Yes, I _**will**_ be there, and yes I _**will**_ lurk. Was that the word you used, lurk?" He gives me one of his sassy, sardonic looks.  
  
I smile that he's not mad or saying no. I nod.  
  
He says "I want to see how good you are. I hear you're phenomenal."  
  
I blush.  
  
He leans forward, and conspiratorily says "Derek may want to come and see what he's missing."  
  
I chuckle lightly. "That's the same thing that Danny said. He said he might invite Derek so he can see what he's missing."

  
  
**11 pm**  
Peter calls me and tells me to bring him fresh clothes and the little box (to put her heart in).  
  
I get him some clothes and quietly jump to the Nemeton.  
  
Peter has a barely alive Julia on the Nemeton, and there's blood everywhere.

I walk up and hear Peter using his evil, smooth, purry voice.

He says "this is all your fault, sweetheart. All those terrible things you planned to do to Derek and _**my**_ son. I _**can't**_ let that happen and this, _**THIS**_ is Karma biting you in the ass. Bitch! When I was evil and insane, I only killed the people that hurt me and my son, not innocents and virgins just because they were pure."  
  
That's why he's angry with her. I walk up and say "Father. It looks like you've enjoyed yourself, I see."  
  
He smirks, and I can feel his barely controlled bloodlust just under the surface. "Yes, Little One. I _**thought**_ my wolf would be _**impatient**_ to rip her throat out, but he's _**not**_. He _**wants**_ to make her _**suffer**_ as _**much**_ as she planned to make _**you**_ suffer. Drain her magick, and _**I'll**_ finish her off."  
  
I nod. I need to explain why I'm helping Peter hurt and kill her. "Hi, Julia. I see you met my father. Draining your magick _**is**_ going to hurt you more than it hurts me and I _**can't**_ say I'm sorry. You planned to kill 15 innocent humans, plus me, and take my mate. I feel nothing for you."  
  
The claws on my right hand extend, so the Bruja talons in my forearms can slide out and down through my knuckles. They're a pale electric blue. They glow when I'm ready to absorb her magick or life force. I stab them into her shoulder.  
  
  
  
She screams as a water-like substance flows around my talons and pulls her magick out through her blood and into mine.  
  
I place my left hand on the trunk and share it with the Nemeton ... the rings on the trunk glow as _**it**_ absorbs it. I let go and step back ... her breathing's ragged and uneven.  
  
I tell Peter "she'll die soon. You want to be the one to end her. Kill her and take her heart. _**It**_ will take her body under _**its**_ roots with the others."  
  
He smiles evilly. He doesn't just scratch out Jennifer's throat; he grips it and tears it out an entire handful of her esophagus. He cuts her open with his claws, removes her heart, and puts it in the box. 

He strips out of his dirty clothes, puts on the clean ones, and then burns the old ones. He looks at me questioningly. "Those talons ... that's not a werewolf feature. It's Bruja?"  
  
I nod as I watch the Nemeton dismember her and then pull the pieces down into the ground with the roots. "Yes ... it's how Bruja once fed on the life force and magic of enemies to keep themselves alive for centuries and to become more powerful and immortal."  
  
He looks at me sideways as he pieces it together. "That's why you shared it with the Nemeton? Because you don't want to be immortal or stop your aging for a while."  
  
He always understands everything so well. "Living that long makes one lonely and evil, so the practice stopped. We should get back to the den before they miss us. Did you have any problems abducting her?"  
  
Peter shakes his hand as we ensure there's nothing left here that would draw attention to our late night activities. "No. I attacked her outside of her hotel, two towns over. I ensured her car looks like she had an unfortunate accident and simply wandered away. Since there's not a body, it's possible to believe she was picked up by a passing car."  
  
I look at him, impressed with his planning and ability to hide his action when his bloodlust came out to play. "I'm glad you're on my side! I wouldn't _**ever**_ want to be your enemy."  
  
He smirks and says "I can say the same about you, Little One. We're so much alike. Sometimes I think I'm looking at a younger version of me that happens to look like your mother."  
  
I beam with happiness at his compliments and then jump us back to the den, take a shower, text goodnight to Derek in South America and go to bed.


	74. Cora Arrives

**Thursday, February 10th**  
  
Peter and I are at the airport, picking up Derek, Serena, and Cora.  
  
We've waited for hours because, of course, their flight is delayed.  
  
When they finally arrive, Peter pulls Cora into a big bear hug.

I do a jumping hug into Derek's arms.

He turns and pins me against the wall and kisses me rather intensely, _**until**_ Peter separates us, as usual.  
  
I sigh loudly, and he merely arches his brow. He knows I won't say anything. "Let's get your bags."  
  
Cora shakes her head. "This is all we have."  
  
I scratch my head. "Derek, you had two bags when you left and Cora, your Alpha guaranteed me that you had more clothes than that."  
  
Ezeiza International Airport, Buenos Aires, Argentina

  
  
Derek looks at Cora, and she says "I _**did**_ have a big suitcase. We abandoned it as we ran from a couple of Alphas that attempted to attack us. A barefoot, female with feet claws and an ugly, wall-shaped male."  
  
I look at Peter in shock.  
  
Derek nods as he says "I knew they couldn't get through security without a boarding pass, so we high-tailed it to the plane, presented our pass, and watched as guards stopped them. They closed the plane's door in a panic as cops swarmed after the possible terrorists.

Cora adds "the Alphas fought to either kill the humans and get to us or to get away. I'm not sure if they knew which course of action to follow. They were still fueling the plane, so we had to make an emergency stop for fuel."  
  
Peter calmly says "that would've been Kali and Ennis."

  
  
I nervously whine "I never looked to see if they caught her. I didn't think, everything I saw showed her with Derek. Cora, I'm sorry I didn't think to check. I'm glad you're both okay."  
  
Peter one arm hugs me. "Don't worry about it, Little One. If they _**had**_ caught her, we would've gotten her back immediately. We bypassed her abduction this time. We found her and protected her instead of her being alone."  
  
As we get in the jeep, Cora asks "what's going on? What _**am**_ I missing? Why are Alphas after us?"  
  
I stall and ask "Are you hungry?" They aggressively nod as I hear Cora's stomach growl as loud as Derek's wolf does.  
  
I use my medallion to ask Lydia to meet us at Lori's Diner.  
  
Lydia says "I'll bring Erica with me."  
  
I start the jeep and start driving. "We're going to a 50's Cafe. Lyds and Erica will meet us. We'll go shopping after. Father, can you explain what's going on while I navigate. We've got a tail I need to lose. It looks like local San Francisco hunters."  
  
Derek looks out the back window and spots them about four cars back.  
  
Peter looks at his side mirror and says "no problem, Little One. The gray Buick?"

  
  
I nod.  
  
Peter asks "Cora, have you ever heard of the Alpha pack?"  
  
She nods.  
  
He nods. "Good. Deucalion wants Derek, me and Scott. I bit Scott when I was insane. Stiles has precognition and knew Deucalion wants you to get us. Our pack's called the Shadows. Ever hear of it?"  
  
She confusedly says "rumors." She leans forward to get a better view of my face and says "Stiles? The fire. I saw you break thru the tunnel door when I fled. Thank you. Sorry, I ran. I was terrified. I didn't want to _**KNOW**_ I was alone. I hoped you got my family out, but afraid I was the only survivor."  
  
Peter reaches back and pats her hand. "He got me out. Derek and Laura weren't home. Running kept you alive. I was comatose for six years. Gerard and Deaton returned to kill the survivors."  
  
Derek says "They tried to kill us to finish the fire ritual. They couldn't hurt you or Laura, so they went after Stiles and Allison, Gerard's granddaughter."  
  
Peter says "Don't worry. We killed them and removed their hearts. They can't come back."  
  
I look at Cora thru the rearview mirror. "Did Derek tell you what we are to each other?"  
  
She nods slowly. "You're Uncle Peter's son. Mom tried to erase his memories, repeatedly. His wolf won't let him forget his mate or you. You're Derek's mate. He was a toddler when mom forced my father to marry her. Mom adopted him, so you're related by marriage. I'm the only one of her kids related to you by blood."  
  
Peter angrily says "You've no idea what _**she**_ did to Stiles or me. She threatened my pack status and life, Claudia's immigration situation and life, as well as Stiles' safety and his dad's job. I put her through a wall when she verbally abused Stiles."  
  
I ruefully think he doesn't have any idea of most of the shit she did to him and me. I put my hand on his arm to calm him.

He says "I know it was Deaton's spells, but it still angers me."  
  
Cora says "The pack I was with showed me some of what _**she**_ did to you, Uncle Peter. _**She**_ killed her mother to be Alpha. _**She**_ was insane. Stiles, you're _**THE**_ Alpha of your pack. Do you have a place for me in your pack?"  
  
Peter says "you can call me Peter. You don't have to call me Uncle."  
  
I say "I'd love to have another badass Hale join our pack, being my cousin's a bonus for me. You can enroll in the pack's high school Monday. Here's the Cafe. It looks like Lyds is already here. Lydia's a banshee and Erica's my beta. You'll like them. I thought you'd like to meet the girls first. That's one of the reasons I sent Serena with Derek."  
  
She nods and says "I thought it was strange you sent a human with an Alpha to fetch me, even if he _**is**_ my brother."  
  
Serena laughs musically. "I'm not human. Did you notice I smell like the sea? I'm a siren. One screech and everyone gets bleeding eardrums. I can mesmerize any male, except Stiles, into obeying me with my song."  
  
She drops he jaw in surprise. "Mermaid? Except for Stiles? Is he immune?"  
  
Serena and I say "yeah" in unison.  
  
Peter looks back with a smile. "Stiles is immune because he's also a Bruja."  
  
She exclaims "Bruja? Super witch? Wow!"  
  
Derek says "dragon. Brujas are dragons in human form." She does a double take and looks at me.  
  
I nod and say "Yeah. Let's eat."  
  
We join Erica and Lydia.

I Introduce everyone.

I smile that Erica has a new best friend.  
  
I thoughtfully say "while we're planning our shopping ... I want to have a _**huge**_ pack party on March's full moon, March 19th."  
  
I say "there are a lot to celebrate. Lydia's birthday. Derek has Cora back. I have Peter back. My new birthday's March 5th. Gerard Argent, Deaton, and Kate are dead. Boyd and Isaac's first full moon. Dad and Melissa are engaged. We bought the hospital and the apartment building. We're finalizing our alliance with the Boston Alpha. Spring break from school. And the Darach was stopped before she could kill 15 innocent humans."  
  
Lydia's bouncing in her seat with a big smile on her face. "I know it's my birthday, but let me throw it ... I throw the best parties."  
  
  
  
I smile fondly at her. "Okay, throw it. I'll make my Death by Chocolate cake, and I'll ask Melissa and Morrell to help cook. Derek? You bake the best peach cobbler, could you bake it for us? Are you blushing?" I lean forward as I flirt with him. "You're cute when you blush."  
  
He agrees to bake the cobbler.  
  
Peter says "Sounds like a plan. We'll announce it at supper tonight."  
  
Cora asks "how do you get a pack as big as yours together at meal times? The Hale family never ate at the same time."  
  
Everyone smiles and Erica says "when Stiles cooks, everyone ensures they're there. There are _**never**_ leftovers ... you snooze you lose ... we almost had bloodshed over the last piece of his Death by Chocolate Cake the last time he made it."  
  
  
  
We have a blast crawling the mall, watching the girls giggling, trying on outfits, helping Cora pick out makeup. They get me to try on a few shirts.  
  
Cora's shocked I have abs under my oversized shirts. She blushes when I say "I _**did**_ spend five years stripping. I just hide my body under large clothes when I'm not dancing."  
  
She wants me to buy a red Henley that _**does**_ look good on me. Red _**is**_ my color. "I'll buy it after I rebuild my cash flow, next weekend."  
  
Derek gives me a surprised and calculating look as Peter buys the shirt to my consternation.  
  
Derek flirtingly whispers _**in**_ my ear "I thought you and Danny don't do that anymore."  
  
I put my hand on his neck as I whisper "it's stress relief for Danny, and me. Peter'll be there. You're invited to come. Danny's going to ask you to watch, if you're interested that is." I arch my brow questioningly. "Have you seen synchronized strippers before?"  
  
He blushes as he whispers "I don't know if I can handle looking and not touching ... or everyone looking at what's mine."  
  
I smile as I coyly look up at him. "A little possessive, aren't you?"  
  
He smirks and says "Love, I'm very possessive, and I _**don't**_ share." He punctuates that with a deep kiss.  
  
Peter adds as he separates us "I hear they're phenomenal ... well worth the amount they're paid to perform. What's with you always pinning him against the wall?"  
  
Derek looks at me with an impressed arch of the brow. "How much _**do**_ you make a show?" He looks at Peter with a sassy look and wiggles his brows. "He can't go anywhere if he's pinned in."    
  
I quietly laugh at their bantering before answering. "$2,000, each, for dancing, plus tips ... last time I walked out with over $6,000 in cash. Don't worry, the nice thing about stripping, no touching, only looking."  
  
   
  
**Back at the den**  
  
The girls decide to have a pajama party. Cora and Erica move several beds together to make one huge bed.  
  
  
  
Melissa, Cora, Lydia, Serena, Erica, Laurel, Allison and Morrell are in one room. Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Danny, Derek, Dad, Chris, Peter, Eliot, and I are in another.

I make two massive batches of popcorn, and we have a movie night.

I'm pretty sure the girls are doing makeovers in their room.

Everyone picks a movie. I choose Star Wars so Scott catches references to Yoda. Peter selects Jumpers to see how my jumping works. Everyone has a blast.  
  
Lydia says "Wow ... is your teleporting like that?"  
  
I nod. "You can't jump a building, and science hasn't come up with a machine to keep a jump rift open, but other than that ... Yes."  



	75. Boyd and Valentine's Day

**Chapter 75**  
**Saturday, February 12th**  
  
Peter, Melissa, Danny, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Chris, Cora and I are in the bleachers watching the high schoolers play lacrosse. Cora's impressed with Isaac. We're cheering for Scott and Isaac.  
  
One of the big guys gets leveled and carried off the field. They called a timeout while coach finds a replacement player.  
  
  
  
Coach walks by and asks "Stiles, old buddy, old pal. Is there any way you could go out on the field? We're short a player, and if I don't find someone we have to forfeit."  
  
  
  
I shake my head and look at Boyd. I feel his longing to play and be part of the team. I look at Coach and say "I'm sorry, coach. I'm not in high school,"  
  
I grasp Boyd's shoulder and pull him over. "But Boyd's not bad at Lacrosse. He helps Scott and Isaac practice. Give him a chance, and he'll win the game for you."  
  
Coach looks undecided, so I turn to Boyd "want to play, Boyd?"  
  
He smiles happily and walks down to the sidelines to get a uniform shirt and equipment.  
  
Erica jumps up and cheers for Boyd.  
  
  
  
Boyd's _**good**_. He's better at blocking than Jackson was. He, Isaac, and Scott dominate the field.  
  
We cheer for our guys. Melissa jumps up and down cheering as the three of them make another goal.  
  
Dad arrives, still in uniform, and joins us. 

Melissa happily jumps on him and says "the boys are scoring left and right." 

He says that's great. While it's loud and we're together I hug Mel and whisper "since you're marrying dad, can I call you mom now?"  
  
She looks at me, a little shocked. She smiles and grabs me in a bear hug "... of course, honey. I'd like that. I notice you Hales are formal in how you address your parents. You called your mom, mother. Peter, father. Your dad, dad. I've no problem with it ... I've felt like both you and Scott's mom for a while ... you've both been my little boys."  
  
Peter's hiding his smile as I sit next to him "... are you going to tell her born wolves only use the terms mom and dad on humans, while the born wolf parents are called mother and father."  
  
I shake my head no. "It sounds like she figured that out on her own."  
  
We continue to watch the game as our team wins by a mile. Coach comes back and says "why didn't you tell me they're that good?"  
  
I scoff. "I did coach. You were too busy kissing Jackson's ass to let anyone else try."  
  
He looks down in embarrassment. "You're right ... I need to give more chances to everyone in practice and see who's got talent. I want to keep Boyd on the team. Do you think he'll take the position?"  
  
I look at my pack. "He will if you let Boyd take Erica with him at lunch to run the Zamboni. It gives her a chance to skate and him more time with his girlfriend."  
  
He looks at me in surprise. "Seriously?" I nod. "I'll get right on it."  
  
Erica comes up and hugs me as she whispers "thanks, Batman. He's been trying to get permission for that for weeks, and they keep saying no."  
  
I smile at her fondly. "Anything for my Catwoman." She happily smiles as she walks back to Cora and Lydia.  
  

  
**Monday, February the 14th**  
My phone rings with Disturbed's ['The Sound of Silence.'](https://www.zedge.net/ringtone/c47ded6f-f572-3f8e-922c-f417bf5ff9f2) "That's Boyd." Peter looks amused at my ringtone choice. "Boyd? Are you okay?"  
  
Boyd says "I'm great! I'm better than great! Coach Finstock just told me if I join the lacrosse team I can have Erica with me at lunch, every day, as I drive the Zamboni. I've been trying for weeks to get permission. Coach says it's your idea, an incentive to join the team. I jumped at the chance. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You've no idea how much this means to me." I hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"No problem Boyd. You said more than two words in a sentence. I can tell you're happy. Glad I could help. You know we'll be there to cheer you on."  
  
I hang up and turn around as Derek walks in. He hands me my hoody and says "come on, let's go."  
  
I look at him confused.  
  
  
  
He says "Today's the 14th."  
  
Still confused. I scratch my head and say "I don't get it."  
  
He says "... of February."  
  
I shake my head. "Still not getting it."  
  
He says "It's a holiday."  
  
  
  
February 14th and a holi ... day. "Oh, crap!"  
  
He smiles.  
  
I blush and duck my head in nervousness. "I didn't even notice it's Valentines Day. I've never had a reason to celebrate before. Sorry."  
  
Derek says "we're going hiking, and Peter's agreed to be a shadow and let us have a romantic day together." 

He takes me on a long walk through the preserve.  
  
  
  
Later we go on a date to the Outback Steak House. Wonder when he made reservations. Peter sits a couple of tables over to give us the illusion of privacy.  
  
When we get home, he tells me to wait with the pack while he gets something from his room.  
  
  
  
He brings me an enormous bouquet of red roses with a single white rose in the center. 

Derek gets on one knee, presents a ring box that he opens with a flourish and asks me to marry him, next March, on my 18th birthday. It's a gorgeous black engagement ring with etched wolves on it.  
   
  
I can't believe he proposed in front of the entire pack ... I say yes. That makes me euphoric. 

 

Everyone cheers while I kiss him. 

 

Peter separates us and says "that doesn't mean you two can do _**anything**_ before he's 18. I'm still chaperoning your ass, Derek."  
  
  
  
Derek says "I wouldn't want it any other way, Uncle." He puts the ring on my finger, and I smile happily.


	76. Boston

**Tuesday, February 15th**  
Derek, Peter, Lydia, and Danny climb in my jeep. 

I then jump us to Boston to get our apartment keys.  
  
Lydia and Danny stay at the apartment making a list of everything we need and ward the place. She's got Wards down pat.  
  
The rest of us go to the Ford dealership to pick up Peter's new SUV.  
  
  
  
The Blue SUV isn't the only vehicle waiting for us ... "Father, why is there an SUV AND a Jeep with California plates that says _MYBABY2?"_  
  
  
  
He sassily says "they had a two for one sale and I couldn't turn it down."  
  
I look at him, and I can't help smiling at his sassiness.  
  
He smiles and says "the Jeep's yours and the SUV's mine. There wasn't room on the plates to say My Baby's Baby, so I told them to put My Baby 2. You need to replace your Jeep. It is over ten years old, and it was your mom's for years before you inherited it. You've done well keeping it going. We did restore it, so you can let Erica use it."  
  
I nod because that's a good idea. I should have known he was going to do something like this.  
  
Peter drives the SUV, Derek drives Roscoe, and I drive the new Jeep to the apartment. We park the vehicles next to each other in the parking garage. I put a hand on the jeeps and jump them _**both**_ to the den and then jump back.  
  
Derek looks surprised. "You can jump two vehicles? At the same time!"  
  
I nod. "That's because I absorbed Julia's magick before Peter killed her."  
  
He looks at Peter and says "Tell me you hurt her as much as she was going to hurt Stiles."  
  
  
  
Peter gives him an evil smile. "Of course, nephew, possibly more so. For once, my wolf wasn't in a rush for the kill. He enjoyed taking our time hurting someone that wanted to hurt my son and anchor, making a nice mess. Can you imagine what I'd be like if I lost my son and anchor?"  
  
Derek says "I only got a glimpse of you on the tail end of your insanity. Making Stiles your anchor and joining his pack healed you. The little bit of a view that I did see, that scared the hell out of me. I _**do**_ know you'd go feral, insane, murderous and God help whoever hurt him."  
  
I try to get them to change the subject. I don't like hearing conversations based on my death. I shiver. That reminds me of when I was dead. "Father, let's get Danny and meet the Boston Alpha, Alfred Banker. You should do the talking. You're our pack's elder wolf, and I'm not supposed to let out that I'm a Delta until I'm 18."  
  
He nods and says "that might be best."  
  


  
At the meeting, Peter explains "we're all going to college. Harvard. We know attending college means we don't _**have**_ to make alliances because schools are community properties and not pack. We _**want**_ to though. We want there to be _**trust** _ between our packs. _**We**_ want to have a permanent Alliance with you. We have several Alphas in our pack, and we have a large number of pack members."  
  
After over an hour of negotiations, they agree to the alliance.  
  
  
  
We then pick up Lydia and shop for our supplies for the apartment, then go to the college, and collect our books.  
  
We stop for coffee at the campus Starbucks. They're hiring. Derek gets a job as a barista. When school starts, he'll work there. He was a waiter in New York so that won't be hard for him.  
  
   
  
We go back to the den and find Cora and Isaac making out in the grand hall.  
  
  
  
A frightened Isaac tries to talk to Derek and says "um, about your sister."  
  
Derek does a good job of hiding his growl, but Isaac still jumps about a foot.  
  
I get between them and hold my hands up. "Wait a minute. Cora, what's going on?"  
  
Cora announces "I've found my mate."

Poor Issac. He looks terrified that he's done something wrong but proud, and confident that Cora defends him. He needs someone like her.  
  
  
  
I clap him on the back and tell him "congratulations. Mating with Cora means we'll be cousins when you marry. I suggest waiting until you're both 18 before you do anything serious, though."

He ducks his head and smiles shyly.  
  
  
  
**During dinner**  
We talk about the full moon party, and everyone loves it.  
  
I suggest "We've got eight pack members in high school. Erica, Allison, Cora, Serena, Laurel, Isaac, Boyd, and Scott. You can have a carpool caravan with three vehicles. The jeep, Scott's car, and Allison's car."  
  
I look at Boyd and Erica. "Boyd, can you teach Erica how to drive, please? You're the calmest and her mate. I think you'd be the best teacher. I want everyone to know how to drive in case of emergencies."  
  
Erica bounces in her chair and squeals in delight.  
  
I hold my ears. "Damn girl! I thought we only had one banshee."  
  
She smiles big, says thank you, and jumps on Boyd. She didn't think she'd ever get to drive with her epilepsy.  
  
  
Chris says "Peter, I've inspected the hospital and made an analysis of security issues to address. Can we go over it, tonight? It's not as bad as I feared. Mostly old cameras and camera feeds. Some of them still use VHS tapes. Stiles, are you going to sit in?"  
  
I shake my head. "Peter's the planner. I want you in charge of overall security. Eventually, Lydia will be the hospital administrator. I'm mostly logistics, resource recruitment. Braeden says she's interested in working both reception and security. She'll be here in 6 months. She's currently hunting the Desert Wolf for me."  
  
Chris casually says "Isn't the Desert Wolf your sister's mother?"  
  
Peter and I choke on water. "How do you know about my sister's mother? I didn't think _**anyone**_ knew."  
  
He casually shrugs " _ **all**_ hunter families know Talia forced Peter to have a daughter with the Desert Wolf. Before, when I mentioned your sister, I meant we all know who her mother is, and how she got pregnant by Peter, as well as Deaton's potions and Talia's mind manipulations of Peter. We always knew she used Peter to get her pregnant and the stole her baby to weaken and control her rival."

He takes a sip of his drink. "All stories say that Peter then stayed alone and on the outskirts of the pack and we all speculated that was because she took your daughter, no one knew about your son. Stiles? Where's your sister now?"  
  
Peter bitterly say "publicly, I _**was**_ alone and on the outskirts. If Talia knew that I remembered everything about my mate, my son, or that my wolf shielded me from her erasing, sorry erasing's impossible, blocking my memories, she would've gone after them or me, so we wisely kept that hidden from her."  
  
I casually say "Malia's nearby and safe. Her mother tried to kill her eight years ago. Corrine killed Malia's entire adopted family. I believe her heart either stopped for a few seconds or was so close to stopping that she didn't hear her, or Corrine would know she's still alive. Once Braeden deals with Corrine, Malia has agreed to come out of hiding. I tried to get her to stay with me now, but no go."  
  
  
  
I look at Lydia. "I'm going to Satomi's house tomorrow to help with research. I lose track of time when researching. I already know Peter's coming. Lydia, do you want to come? Maybe help out?"  
  
She smiles proudly. "I'd love to. The chance to meet a werewolf over a hundred years old's too amazing to pass up."  
  
I smile and look at Peter. "Father, when you and Chris finish your discussion ... I need to talk to you, in private."  
  
He arches his brow in curiosity. "Okay, Little One."


	77. Talk to Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!!!

**Tuesday, February 15th**  
**LATER THAT NIGHT**  
  
I'm reading a book on my bed when Peter walks in and closes the door. He lays down next to me and leans against the headboard. "What do we need to talk about, Little One?"  
  
  
  
I close my book and cuddle on his chest. I deeply sigh as I order my thoughts. "It's the middle of February. I need to plan my next heat. Satomi and I typically meet to go over them.  Where I'll have it at and what supplies I need. I need to have everything set in place before tomorrow." 

I roll over and look at the ceiling in irritation. "Having a heat every four months makes me feel like my life revolves around my heats."  
  
He nods in an understanding of some of the things I've said to Erica. "No wonder you understood how Erica's life revolved around seizures. I'm sorry ... I didn't think about it ... your mother had them semiannually. January and June. Her mother was the same. I just realized something. Every other Delta, for over a thousand years, was male. Your mother and grandmother were the only females. How _**does**_ that happen?"  
  
I shrug and look away ... not a question I want to answer. I don't want to tell Peter that only happens when Lykaon or a full Bruja is the father.  
  
He suddenly gets a calculating look as he asks "How many Deltas have more than two heats a year?"  
  
I sigh. "Ten percent has it twice a year. Less than one percent has it three times a year. Lucky me." I sigh bitterly. "I'm due April 1st. The stress from Gerard, Deaton and, Kate not to mention being around my mate all the time. I expect it to be early, as soon as March 25th. That's nearly a month away!"  
  
He cards his long fingers through my hair. "What do you normally do?"  
  
  
  
I sigh deeply and nervously fidget as I look up at Peter. "Have you ever seen an unclaimed wolf go through their heat?"  
  
"No ... I saw your mom go through hers. I claimed her before her heat. I did participate many times, though. How far she allowed me to help was based on how much she wanted a child at the time. Tell me what the difference is. From your erratic behavior, I can tell there is a major one."  
  
I nod nervously. "A claimed wolf's heat's easier than an unclaimed wolf's. They're horny and want sex _**now!**_ An unclaimed wolf's heat's far worse, more dangerous and isn't about sex. That's why I'm always near Satomi when I'm due ... she helps enough to where it won't kill me."  
  
Peter freezes, and his jaw drops. "It could _**KILL**_ you?! I thought only getting pregnant before the age of 18 was the only thing that could kill you about being a Delta." He pulls me tighter and kisses my temple. "Tell me how to take care of you, to protect you."  
  
"The reason bathtubs here are so large is, when I go into heat ... I ... go _**into**_ heat. My core temperature, while submerged in an ice bath, hovers at 106 F. If it goes over 120 F ...  and stays there ... I _**could**_ die. Extended time with extreme core temps causes organs to cook. My body can't continually heal damage over long periods. I have to stay in the ice bath, always adding more ice, the full 24 hours. At least, while unclaimed, once claimed, sex would fix it."  
  
  
  
He hugs me tighter as he says "I don't like the sounds of this, at all. How do you check your temperature if it's that high? I don't think thermometers go over 104 F. If sex fixes it, let him claim you, now. We'll find a way to keep you from getting pregnant."  
  
I shake my head. "I always have a meat thermometer inserted into my arm ... I'll be in a lot of pain from high core temps and submerged in ice. That much pain, I don't notice a little more. I won't be lucid, most of it. I have a special medallion, so pheromones don't affect other wolves. Eliot and Satomi ensure I'm hydrated. El keeps everyone but Satomi away. No one knows I have heats, except Danny. I need high protein food after because I can't eat during it. I need plenty of sleep after. It takes a lot out of me." He doesn't notice I didn't answer the sex part of the question. At least, I hope he doesn't  
  
Peter says "Two tubs. One for you and one for ice. Say about 100 pounds of ice. We need several cases of water. Energy bars, raw meat, and eggs after you finish it. Undisturbed sleep after."  
  
I nod slowly. "Satomi and El take turns draining pain when it's unbearable. When I'm out of it, my body's wants to be mated, especially bred. We know, only born wolves have that capability. It's best if Satomi's here to show you what to do. We'll ask here to be here. I've got a full year of heats to deal with before I'm 18. Four more heats. I'm so _**not**_ looking forward to that."  
  
He says "Okay ... I see why you hate it and why you've got a high pain tolerance. I'll ask her to be here to help me. Are you going to tell Derek about this? _**IF**_ need be, we can let him claim you early. Everything sounds like it's the easiest answer for you."  
  
" _ **NO!**_ Male wolf instincts around a wolf in heat is to mate, only. It takes human love to take care of the wolf in heat and not use them as breeders. I know he'd want to take care of me, but he's young and never been near a wolf's heat! I think his wolf's instincts will be too overpowering to control before he does something I'm not ready to happen. I can't get pregnant before turning 18. It'll kill me! The babies might live but I won't. Delta's bodies don't finish physically maturing to _**allow**_ childbirth until we turn 18. That's what these heats are. It's our bodies growing and building our internal sexual organs needed for reproducing."  
  
Peter nods "I didn't realize that. It explains why both you and your mother were adamant about waiting till you're 18. Babies? You said, babies! As in more than one?"  
  
"I'm very fertile which is why I have three heats a year. We anticipate three babies. One Delta and two born Alphas."  
  
He nods in understanding. "Okay, Little One. Know this, as your father and your left hand, if I feel we need Derek's help ... I'm bringing him in ... I won't let him claim you until your 18. I'm stronger, faster, and can ensure it. Your safety's my first concern."  
  
"I trust you, Father. I always have and always will." I cuddle into his chest where he squeezes me and cards his fingers through my hair.

I fall asleep like this relatively quickly.


	78. Eliot is in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a really long chapter more to meet Chang and provide a few answers to Peter.

**Wednesday, February 16th**  
 **Supper**  
  
  
  
Peter reaches for me, and Derek moves my plate and glass back as I grab my head, bite my tongue, and lean into Peter as my vision shows a car scene that looks like something from the movie 'Wanted.' Alphas, Deltas, Triads, saving El with my driving.   
  
I look up at Peter. "I'm okay ... it's El, need to wait for a phone call, to know where to go. Thanks."   
  
He and Derek take the pain, I sit up, and return to eating dinner.  
  
My phone rings ['King Fu fighting'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvRzBQtHlYE) and immediately stops. That was El. Peter laughs at my ringtone choices, again! I then get the 911 text of his location and in the street on a job. Yakuza?  
  
I put my fork down and grab my black leather jacket.  

Danny says "oh shit ... that's not okay. Need any help, Stiles?" He knows I only get the leather when I know I'm going to be fighting.  
  
  
I call over my shoulder as I head for the garage "Bloody hell ... no, Danny. I got it ... don't wait up."   
  
Peter and Derek grab their jackets and follow me.   
  
I look at them. "You don't want to come ... El thinks Yakuza, so you _**might**_ want to stay here."  
  
Derek says "Not bloody likely! We're going with you!"  
  
In the garage, I head to an unmarked door they didn't notice before and key in the code.   
  
Derek whistles at the souped-up, midnight black, Corvette with heavily tinted windows and covered plates. 

  
Peter says "Nice car. Is that bulletproof glass?"   
  
I gesture at the car. "It's the 'El's job went to hell, and he needs help _**NOW!**_ ' car. It's his. If you're coming, both of you get in the back."

  
  
I drive to the location where I see El fighting. He sees my high-speed approach, and he scrunches up as I reach over, open the passenger door, and spin the car in a 360-degree circle to scoop him into the car as I drive away.

[Scoop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDmULxspTJM) At .34 seconds ... think of El being picked up in a Trans Am  
  
  
  
I then dodge traffic as four black sports cars pursue us.  
  
Derek says "how the hell did you just do that?"  
  
I casually say over my shoulder as I continue to drive and attempt to lose the pursuing cars "I dated a street racer for a little while."   
  
We smell jealousy come from Derek.   
  
Peter grabs his arm and whispers "it was in the past. There's nothing to be jealous about."  
  
El looks at me and deadpans "I'm glad you could make it, boss."   
  
I'm still trying to ditch our pursuers.   
  
El says "I think they're Yakuza. I told Nate they were way too clean to be clean. Get me a clear shot of the lead car." He pulls his gun out and lowers his window.  
  
I say "Left side, 180 degrees in 5."   
  
El puts his gun hand over the top of the front windshield as I use the sidewalk to turn 180 degrees and zip down a side street. He fires and hits the lead car's gunman in the head.  
  
Peter says "I think you understated how well you can drive, fight, and take out the enemy."  
  
I give him a _**duh**_ face. 

El says "Stiles understates _ **everything!**_ "  
  
They open their car door, shove out the body, and keep following us.  
  
They're still following us. I drift the car around a corner, and they do the same thing. " _ **SHIT!**_ That's not Yakuza. Humans don't drive like that. Those cars are werewolves, Alphas. Call Nate, hold the phone and put it on speaker, so he hears me."   
  
I jump the car off the side of the interstate and do a rolling flip over a semi. One of the cars does the same maneuver while the others drive around it.  
  
"That street racer you dated must have been amazing," Derek says with some jealousy.  
  
I snort. "Only thing that idiot did well was drive!"  
  
Eliot helpfully or unhelpfully adds "Is that the guy I threw out the window on the 10th floor of your hotel, in Denver?"   
  
I look at him in annoyance that he would bring that up.  
  
He adds "next time. I'll ensure there's _**no**_ pool for him to land in ... the bastard!"  
  
I sigh as I shift gears. "That's the one. I bet the next time someone says _**no**_ , he listens." Well, at least Derek's not jealous anymore.  
  
El finally gets through to Nate. "Nate, next time El tells you someone's too clean, you bloody well better listen to him! The bad news is they aren't Yakuza! Worse. They're Triads. The four cars following us have werewolf drivers, Alpha werewolves."  
  
Nate sputters. "Didn't you say there's usually only one Alpha to a pack?"  
  
I huff. "Not if their leader's a Delta _**and**_ their parent! That's the good news. Their leader _**is**_ a Delta. I know him ... I'm a Delta. Deltas _**never**_ fight Deltas ... Nate, call their boss, tell him a Delta's driving the black Corvette. You can't say my name since you're human. It's Polish for wolf's moon howl. He'll want to make a peaceful arrangement."  
  
He hesitantly asks "Are you sure ..."  
  
 _ **"Just. Do. It.** **NOW!**_ " I may have said that with more than a little Delta in my voice.  
  
Three minutes later Nate calls back. "You're right. Their leader says he'll meet to settle peacefully and would greatly appreciate it if you drive there so he can personally apologize for his sons."   
  
The four cars following us peel off.  
  
I look around. "We'll be there in a few ..." the cars that were following us are going to the same location ... at least they aren't shooting at us anymore.  
  
I look back through the rearview "Derek... I probably should've mentioned this before. _**Your**_ Alpha friend in New York? He isn't as good of a friend as you think. Some years ago John Gray sent me _'candid'_ pictures of you on _'dates'_ with men and women to give himself a better shot with me when I announce I'm looking for a mate. He knows both of us are from Beacon Hill. He wanted to ensure I wasn't interested in you. Frankly, anyone who stoops to _'setting up'_ friends to sabotage them can't be trusted."  
  
He asks "When you say candid, set up, and dates like that... I take it the pictures were graphic and left no question about what's going on?"   
  
I give him my _ **duh**_ face.   
  
Derek squirms, blushes and says "great. Remind me to kick his ass."  
  
I look at Peter. "You have no idea how incredibly close up they were. Could have doubled for porn." 

I look at Derek. "I know you were with other people... We weren't together in any way. It's _**not**_ an issue. I dated several guys... I'm still a virgin, and I _**need**_ to stay that way till I'm 18."  
  
He nods okay and says "sorry I didn't say anything about sleeping around after the fire... I guess I needed to feel in control of dating experiences and sex... once I worked out I can have, and do have, some control, I stopped sleeping around."  
  
"I'm not judging you. You were 15 and Kate fucked with your head. It's not my business. There's the warehouse. Hold on."   
  
I drift the car in and park next to the other vehicles. I see the Alphas and the Delta. "I was right. It's Chan. He's expecting me to be the dominant of our group. The Alphas are his sons. Text Nate not to act like my boss or we're dead ducks. I _**have**_ to be separate from him."   
  
Nate gets the message and nods.   
  
I nod. "Let's go."  
  
We get out of the car. El, Derek and, Peter immediately take my flanks.   
  
We walk up to them.   
  
Chan bows low to me and says "Your Highness ... So nice to see you. Are these your betas? I've heard you're _**very**_ selective about who you turn or allow in your pack."  
  
I acknowledge him with a nod. "Chan... this is _**my**_ beta and Alpha Bodyguard Eliot, my _**father**_ Peter, and my _**mate**_ Derek. If you remember, I'm 16. That's why I haven't allowed him to claim me yet. I'm sorry to hear about your mate, Trang. He was a noble werewolf. Eliot believes the satsujinsha or killer of your mate's the one Nate and his crew are hunting ..."

  
  
Chan asks "You do not work for Nate?"  
  
I shake my head. "No ... Eliot helps him on some of his cases when I don't need him as a bodyguard, and he likes to help innocents. He messaged me he was in danger. I protect what's mine. I'm about to go to college. We're working to make the first hospital that treats _ **all**_ supernaturals and some humans. My father is my left hand and very protective of me. That gives Eliot a lot of free time. I mainly only need him three times a year."  
  
Chan smiles politely. "Ah yes, The payment. A hospital's very ambitious. With your attention to detail, I'm sure it'll be a great success. Inform me when it's operational, and I'll spread the word. Your driving's very impressive, for a 16-year-old."   
  
I nod my head in acknowledgment of the compliment.  
  
Chan looks at Nate and says "I want my mate's death punished, if the man you hunt's guilty, we'll help you stop him ... we'll deal with him when it's time."   
  
His sons nod in agreement.  
  
We lean against the car as Nate and Chan plan on how to take the guy down. As we leave, I give the keys to El. "You drive. I think I've had enough time behind the wheel for tonight. I'm riding shotgun."  
  
On the way home, Peter puts his hand on my shoulder and says "Little One, one thing I'm curious about, and I have to figure this out. I understand he knows you as there are only nine Delta bloodlines. Chan didn't call you by your name or nickname. He addressed you as Your Highness. I don't think it's because you're the Bruja high prince."  
  
I shake my head. "No, it wasn't."  
  
Peter continues as if I didn't say anything. "Your mother's last name was Czarownik, which means enchanter, in Polish. Her little brother has a different last name because he's not magick, he's Alpha only. What's his last name?"  
  
"It's Wysokikról. Only _**you**_ would make that deduction."  
  
Peter leans his forehead against the side of my head. "I'll go out on a limb and say your grandparents had an arranged marriage. The High Prince of the Bruja married the only female Delta in centuries. I assume she was royalty as well."  
  
I look at him with great respect. "I didn't know other werewolves know there's royalty in the Delta sect. Deltas keep information about which bloodlines are stronger to ourselves for protection."  
  
Peter says "Sixty years ago werewolves were being hunted down by an unknown race. I believe it was Bruja. Deltas sought peace and survival for us. The killings just... stopped."   
  
He looks out the front window as he tries to recount the history of my grandparent's union. "Deltas never said how they stopped the killings. I believe your grandparent's marriage was the **_DEAL._** They didn't seek children, just peace, between Bruja and werewolves. You said they were surprised by both your mother's birth and her being both races. That means you're the Bruja high prince _**and**_ the Delta Prince as well. Wysokikról is Polish for High King. So your uncle is like a Duke?"   
  
I nod.  
  
"Being royalty's only important when dealing with Bruja or Deltas. It's not as if we rule over werewolves. It's a title with no power or authority. It means, I can veto a Delta's decision, or if a dispute arises, I'm called in to settle it. It's not like I'm the Queen of England or anything."  
  
Derek says "wow ... I got the pick of the litter" as he hugs me from behind. "What did I ever do to deserve you as my mate?" He tucks his head into my neck.   
  
I smile at the dog reference.


	79. Satomi's Research

**Thursday, February 17th**  
  
Peter, Lydia and I go to Satomi's house. Peter says "this is a first for me ... Satomi never lets _**any**_ Hale in her house. I'm impressed she adopted you as her grandson. Any rules we should know about?"  
  
I think for a minute and tick off "Shoes off before you enter and line them up beside the door. Home means comforting and family; house means cold and not family. If you compliment her place, use the word home. Her home's a replica of a Japanese home."  
  
He thinks a minute more and says "she'll expect the tea ritual performed before I leave. Do everything I do when we get to that. Males don't touch females without permission. She's an Alpha; she expects you to treat her with respect, not coldness or fear. Refusing her hospitality is rude. If she offers you something, accept, even if it's just water. That's about it."  
  
We arrive, and Satomi invites us in. 

  
  
I introduce Peter as my father and Lydia as my best friend and a banshee.   
  
She smiles warmly. "Peter, I'm glad you aren't hiding your relationship with Stiles. The good things about the fire are Talia's death, and you can be Stiles father without fear of reprisals. I'm sorry for the loss of your family that died that night. I'm also sorry if I offend you, but I didn't like her." She smiles and asks "would you like something to drink?"  
  
Peter smiles. "I didn't like her either."

He shakes his head with a rueful glance at me. "Not with the way she treated my son. Thank you for protecting him when I wasn't there. I hear you put Talia through a door when she tried to force him into an arranged marriage?"  
  
She smiles and nods.  
  
Peter smiles. "I threw her into a wall myself ... when I heard her call him an illegitimate mistake. I didn't let her be alone with him after that. I found more reasons to hate her after I awoke from the coma."  
  
We accept the water Satomi offers us. 

Lydia hugs her and says "I'm so honored to meet such a wise and powerful female Alpha. I couldn't turn down the chance to meet you. What are we researching?"  
  
She hugs Lyds back and says "I want to find herbal ways of calming werewolves, or potions to help relax an anxious wolf, how to increase werewolf healing when hurt by Alphas, and why such injuries take longer to heal, and if there's a way to counteract it."  
  
She leads us through her garden and into her library. "Lydia and Stiles, you can start researching while I borrow Peter to help me get water, milk, and scones ... I remember how much young Stiles likes homemade cranberry orange scones. I made a large batch."   
  
  
  
I nod as they leave us alone with the books. I'm sure they'll talk about my heat while they're alone.  
  
Lydia looks at the bookcases and asks "where should we start?"  
  
I say "With the Alpha pack coming, healing injuries caused by Alphas benefit us most. I know werewolf bites kill vampires. A Beta's in 48 hours. Alpha's in 12, and Delta's in minutes... unless the vampire's over 500 years old, that is. I think our saliva must have venom in it. We do have fangs, like a snake."  
  
She says "Yes. Alpha and Delta bites turn people unless they're supernatural, then it causes an allergic reaction, which kills all but banshees, like me, who are immune. Immune could mean antibodies."  
  
I ask "You think when they attain Alpha something gets added to the venom, or it just becomes so potent it's lethal? We can compare Erica's, Peter's, and my saliva to see how it's different between the ranks. That oddity is what we want to isolate. We'll see if Satomi has any books on the physiology of werewolves and supernatural venom can help."  
  
She responds "I think if we compare my blood to Serena's and Laurel's maybe we can find the antibody I have which might give us a way to protect our pack from Alpha attacks. Books, for now, I'll check on venoms, and you review anatomy and physiology books."   
  
  
  
We start researching and writing notes as we go.  
  
Several hours later Peter and Satomi come back with a basket of scones and glasses of water and milk. I didn't realize they were gone that long. Satomi looks at my notes. "A venom ... I never thought of that ... we do have fangs. What made you think that?"  
  
Lydia answers "Stiles told me how a werewolf's bite kills a vampire, the higher the rank, the faster it works. We thought it sounds like there's venom in the saliva that might be in the claws also. Each wolf's saliva _**is**_ a little different. If they scratch themselves, it heals immediately, but scratch another; it takes time. Stiles thinks banshee immunity to Alpha bites means I've got an antibody of some sort. We plan to compare my blood to our elf and siren."  
  
"Those are good theories. I've got some things to do, but I accept your offer to stay with you next month ... around the 25th?"   
  
I nod.  
  
She says "we can check your ideas then."   
  
I look at Peter, and he nods.   
  
She says "my bodyguard, and I'll stay a week if that's okay."  
  
Peter says "that's perfect ... do you want two rooms or one room with two beds?"  
  
She smiles at his question. "Two beds in one room. Did you find anything about calming?"  
  
I hold up the Herbology book and reply "chamomile seems to be best for canines and humans. It's getting late, and we should be going, thank you, grandmother, for sharing your hospitality with us."  
  
She holds up her hand to stop us. "We must do the tea ceremony to celebrate young Stiles as my Shokyaku."  
  
I smile and nod. "Yes, I can't leave without enjoying your Temae of Macha."  
  
We participate in the tea ceremony, and I see Lydia studying everything as if she's looking through a microscope. She'll be asking me questions later.  
  
   
  
 **ON THE WAY HOME**  
Lydia's writing notes about the ceremony as she asks "so, that was the tea ceremony or Temae ... very relaxing. What does Shokyaku mean?"  
  
  
  
I reply "Main guest or honored guest, the guest that's the focus of the host during the tea ceremony ... the entire purpose is to strengthen friendship bonds, to calm the spirit of all gathered at the ceremony. She always wants to do the ceremony before I leave to show I'm valued."  
  
Lyds looks up and says "I want to see if Melissa will help me look for antibodies and venoms. I'm glad you equipped your med-station like a mini-hospital." She sighs wistfully. "Too bad we don't have a chemistry major in the den."  
  
I look at Lydia. "We _**do**_. We have _**Scott**_ taking biology AP classes to be a vet and _**Erica's**_ taking advanced chemistry and biology because she wants to be the one to find a cure for epilepsy."  
  
After a minute I add "Scott's book smart when it's something that interests him. His father pushed him to do sports and said science was stupid, mostly to insult Melissa. He hides how smart he _ **is**_."  
  
Lyds scoffs in derision. "What an ass! I'll ask Erica and Scott. Thanks for the idea."


	80. Allison

**Friday, February 18th, the full moon**  
  
I've got a cooler of Gatorade and waters at my feet as I sit on the bleachers watching Boyd, Isaac, and Scott during lacrosse practice.   
  
  
  
Allison, Cora, and Erica are sitting around me watching the boys while Peter's grumbling about being here as he works on some paperwork for the hospital.   
  
I get a bad feeling about the guy taking pictures. He's acting like he's on the yearbook staff. His camera angle's wrong. It looks like he's taking pictures of Allison.

  
  
Peter's going over Chris' security report, prioritizing what I need to upgrade. I know he's keeping tabs on where I am and if I'm stressed or on alert, but he's focusing everything else on his work.   
  
I hug him and whisper "you don't have to be here with me. I have three pack members with me and three more on the field. I'm perfectly safe. You don't have to be my shadow and bodyguard 24/7. I _**did**_ manage to do okay for years on my own, you know."  
  
Peter smiles sadly and says "I know. I was unavoidably detained. Now my job, no, my _**privilege**_ , is to protect you. The full moon's tonight. These pups might easily be distracted away from your side. _ **I**_ won't be."  
  
I scoff. "Moonrise is 9:35. It's only ..." I look at my watch "... like three. You could've waited on that for when I can help you, in my office. You're doing it now because this" I gesture to the field "... bores you. It's not basketball, Mr. Capt. of the basketball team. Speaking of offices, we either need to get you your own _**or**_ get you a desk in mine."  
  
He looks up and says "I'd prefer a desk in your office since we're working for the good of the pack, together. _**If**_ you don't have a problem sharing _**your**_ office space with your _**old**_ man?"  
  
I scoff. "I'd never have a problem sharing space with my father. You aren't an old man. Your brain's sharper than any man half your age, besides you're in better shape than my mate. Don't tell him that. Are you sure you don't have separation anxiety?"   
  
He laughs, and one arm hugs me. He smirks as he says "I'm glad you noticed this," pointing at his muscular chest in a V-neck. "Most of this great shape is from the great job _**you**_ did as my physical therapist. I think a little anxiety is a contributing factor, baby anchor."  
  
I chuckle. "We can go desk shopping tonight. I'd love to turn my office into _**our**_ office. Little Wolf or Wilka, like you used to call me, I can handle. I'm not sure I like the baby anchor." It sounds like a ball and chain. I know you don't mean it that way. I can't help that I'm designed to make babies."  
  
He says "I meant you're my baby and my anchor. I'm sorry. I guess that part of your anatomy still upsets you." He hugs me to show he didn't mean it that way and I lean into his hug.  
  
Peter then says  "Desk shopping tonight sounds good. I'll read over this report, and we can go over it tonight, once you bite the boys. Are Erica and Cora going to play with them after?"  
  
I shrug. "As long as Cora, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac realize when mates play together during the full moon it can turn into mating. Cora's only eight weeks older than I am. That means they're 17."  
  
Peter says "Let me finish going over this report then." He quickly gets engrossed in his reports.  
  
Allison looks bored. "Allison, how are you and Scott doing? More importantly, how are _**you**_ doing?"  
  
  
  
She smiles as she watches Scott make a pass. "I'm doing better than I thought I'd be. Talking to Morrell helps a lot. The nightmares are farther apart and more manageable. Do you still have nightmares? Does it _**ever**_ go away?"  
  
I shrug. "I still have nightmares of Peter on fire and not getting to him in time ... I remind myself I _**did**_ save him, and it's just a dream ... saying 'it's just a dream' in my dream makes it stop or changes it to something nicer. It's been six years for me. Kate's death makes the nightmares rarer. I _**know**_ she's dead and can't take anyone away from me or hurt me anymore. Having Peter in the next room where I can hear his heartbeat helps, a lot. What're your nightmares of?"  
  
She nods and says "mine are Gerard at the door, taking me away and handing Kate the knife, or Deaton telling him to burn me alive. I have to force myself to use knives ... I don't want anything to do with them anymore."  
  
I nod in understanding. "Did you see Peter or Derek kill Gerard and Kate?" 

She shakes her head no. "What makes you feel safe? Chris nearby, his scent, not being alone? Would it help to see the boxes with their hearts?"  
  
She thinks and says "Having dad where I can see him, smelling his aftershave, and seeing his boots by his door. I think seeing the boxes would help. To see they can't come back, ever."  
  
   
  
I think for a minute. "Would having a teddy bear, with your dad's cologne on it, next to you at night help? Always wear your medallion. You can use it to talk to him at any time and have him always wear his. As for using knives, there are other weapons you can use, shurikens, ring daggers, or guns."  
  
She sassily says "Ring daggers _ **are**_ knives. Shurikens sound like a fun weapon to try my hand with, though. I think I'll try the cologne on the bear dad gave me when I was a little girl."  
  
I smirk at her. "Ring daggers are a different shape and color as well as you use them a different way than knives. You won't easily mistake them with Gerard's dagger."  
  
Allison nods as she bites her lip, deep in thought. "Stiles, can I ask you a question?"  
  
I smile at the picture of a little girl that's making right now. "You just did." I smile. "Just kidding, go ahead."  
  
She looks over at Peter. "When you're talking about Peter you call him Peter. When you speak _ **to**_ him, you call him father. Why?"  
  
I smile fondly. "Born wolves say dad for human or bitten wolves and father for born wolves. Talia was jealous of Peter. He was the heir to be Alpha. _**She**_ was the human result of her mother's affair with a human, and they wouldn't turn _**her**_. While Peter was in Poland with my mother, Talia got Deucalion to bite her. _**She**_ killed a wolf's mate and forced him to marry her. She took his kids and their land in the preserve."  
  
She nods. "Derek and Laura."  
  
I look out at the field as I think how to word this. "Peter brought his mate, my mother, here from Poland. He gets to Beacon Hills and finds his mother dead, Talia's Alpha, and pissed he's mated while _**she's**_ married to a wolf that hates her, but she got his land and born-wolf kids she didn't have to give birth to herself. _ **She**_ forced them apart and screwed with his memories. She threatened if anything's said about him having a mate _**she'd**_ deport my mother, which was a death sentence."  
  
Allison looks confused. "Death sentence?"  
  
  
  
I nod slowly. "Gerard got 32 hunters together, and they slaughtered my mother's family. The only survivors were my mother and her little brother. They're still hunting survivors of our clan. Of course, my uncle's killing them off, one by one. There are only 3 of them left. Well, 2 with Gerard dead."  
  
I look at her and sadly say "Deaton had my mother murdered when he realized she was pregnant with another child from Peter, and what clan she's from."  
  
She looks shocked. "You have an uncle? Gerard slaughtered your family? I'm sorry. You have so many reasons to hate my family."  
  
I shake my head as I pat her knee. "It's not your fault. I hated Gerard and Kate because it was them, not your entire family."  
  
I intently look into her eyes "when I was 5; hunters shot me with wolfsbane. Talia saw I'm a werewolf and realized I'm Peter's son. She threatened to kill him, deport my mother, and get dad fired if I said anything or acknowledged him."  
  
I look at Peter working on the report and turn back to Allison "Talia killed her mother, so I believed her. Calling him Peter is how I kept him safe from _**her**_. When alone, I called him father. I was careful. Now I can call him father in public, but the habit of referring to him as Peter stuck. I haven't been able to break it. I hope it doesn't upset him."  
  
  
  
He hugs me from behind and says "it doesn't bother me because I understand. I'm happy you're comfortable calling me father in public."  
  
Allison nods in understanding. "I get it. You must've despised Gerard. I know you don't blame us, but I feel guilty I'm related to him. Derek and Cora always call Talia mom when referring to her. They knew she was born human?"  
  
I nod and smile at her. "Yes. Derek and Laura hated Talia and refused to call her mother after she killed their mother. They called her mom as a private snub. Like you and Chris refer to Gerard as Gerard instead of dad or granddad. Gerard was always in the background working through Deaton. He's the one I hated. Deaton killed my mother. He sent hunters after me when I was 5. He sent hunters after Peter when he was comatose. I nearly died in that one. I would have if it weren't for Melissa and Eliot."  
  
She says "I never thought of that. Wow. Talia had a lot in common with Gerard. Good thing the two of them never got together."  
  
Peter says "That's a disturbing thought. Could you imagine? It'd be like Hitler and Mary Queen of Scots or Mary Antoinette mating."  
  
  
  
I make a disgusted look. "Thanks for the mental image, father. I'd love to stay and finish watching them play, but I need to make supper. Allison, if you ever want to talk, I always have time."  
  
I want to verify what I suspect. I look around and see Matt on the other side of the field with his telephoto lens, and his camera's still aimed at Allison. The wind blows, and I inhale deeply to catch his scent. I hide the flash of red as I turn away and head to the jeep. No one noticed. Thank God.  
  
 


	81. Full Moon Investigations

**Friday, February 18th, the full moon**  
 **AFTER SUPPER**  
  
I bite Boyd and Isaac.   
  
An hour later, we're in the grand hall where I explain "with mated pairs the full moon can change bloodlust and wanting to tear apart to lust and the need to mate with your mate. Claiming your mate can happen instinctively during the full moon. There have been many a wolf pairs that only mated because of the power of the full moon's draw. A mating bond isn't easily broken once made. It generally is only broken when of the pair dies."  
  
Erica asks "do we have mating instincts since we aren't born wolves like Cora and you?"  
  
I give her a small smile. "All wolves have wolf instincts during the full moon when the moon makes those instincts stronger than your human ones. We born wolves are like that at all times and have embraced our inner wolf."  
  
Peter helpfully adds "coupling during the full moon increases chances of pregnancy. Unless you plan on mating and chancing having a baby now, instead of when you're ready for one, I suggest not having intimate physical contact this full moon."  
  
I laugh at Scott and Isaac's reaction of the thought of a baby.  
  
  
  
I nod and add "the dominant wolf bites near the collarbone and the submissive bites on the dominant's shoulder so that they both have a visible mark to show other wolves that they have a mate and not to touch. Those bites won't heal while the mate lives. You don't _**have**_ to claim your mate."  
  
Peter joins in with "Talia never claimed her spouse. When she killed his mate, his mating bite healed, showing his mate was dead. The claiming mark's not necessary for couples just as marriage isn't necessary for a lot of couples in California these days."   
  
I say "if you're possessive, then it's a good idea. It _**is**_ forbidden to get intimate with another wolf's claimed mate. Most packs punish the offending wolf with anything from becoming Omega to death, depending on the severity of how forced the contact was."  
  
Peter says "rape is equal to death. Forcing a kiss or forcibly fondling is banishment and Omegaship. Many packs won't accept this omega into their packs, and the wolf is pretty much doomed to wander alone. Makes you wonder why they thought it was worth it in the first place."  
  
Isaac asks "what do they do to the wolf that got forced?"  
  
I say "being forced is _**being**_ forced. That means it wasn't their choice. We help them get help, support, therapy, occasionally an abortion or outside adoption if a child is involved and not wanted. If they keep the child, our laws say that child isn't to be ostracized in any way, and it's forbidden to speak of the parentage of that child."  
  
Peter looks at the gathered teens. "Boyd, Isaac ... do you want Cora and Erica to stay with you or do you want another wolf to stay with you. Or do you want to be alone?"   
  
Scott says "my mom was with me the first time."  
  
Boyd says "I'd like Erica to stay and talk with me ... I can keep myself from touching her."  
  
  
  
Isaac's eyes glow amber as he says "I'd like Cora to stay and talk with me ... I can't guarantee that. I need to hold her hand."  
  
  
  
Cora and Erica say they'll stay and talk with the boys. Glad the boys have the weekend to learn control before school on Monday.  
  
 

  
Peter and I go furniture shopping. After nearly four hours, he finally finds a two-person desk that we agree on together. They'll deliver it tomorrow, around lunchtime.   
  
Then we go home and go over the reports together and schedule the upgrades to the hospital.  
  
  
  
   
  
 **Saturday, February 19th**  
  
Peter wants to track down the first painting Stiles sold, to give it to him as his wedding gift. He knows it can take a long time to _ **find**_ it and _**negotiate**_ with the owner to _ **repurchase**_ it.   
  
He calls John from his soundproofed bedroom. "John?"   
  
John replies "yes Peter? How can I help you?"  
  
Peter asks "can you recommend a good private investigator?"  
  
John thinks a minute, and he shuffles around in his desk to find the name and number. "Ah. Here it is. The only one Stiles hires is named Dominick Fury. His number is 555-PEYE."  
  
Peter says "thank you, John."   
  
He looks him up in the phone book and online to see how good he is. He has odd hours. He primarily only works nights and prefers to work through referrals. He thinks he's got a good enough referral, so he makes the call.  
  
When he hears someone finally answer the phone, Peter calmly asks "Mr. Fury?"  
  
Peter hears a smooth voice say "Yes, call me Nick. Can I help you? I take it since you called me that one of my clients referred you to me. This _**is**_ an odd time of the _**day**_ to call me though."  
  
Peter says "I'm looking for a private investigator to track down a painting. I heard you're the only private investigator Stiles hires. You must be good."  
  
He hears the smile in Nick's voice as his demeanor instantly becomes 100 degrees nicer. "You know Stiles? He hires me because we're _**old**_ friends. He once dated my best friend, briefly. If you're a friend, I'll do my best to find your art. When would you like to meet and go over the details?"  
  
Peter wants it found right away. He doesn't like to procrastinate, especially when it involves Stiles. "How about 11 am today, at our den ... the old Opera House on Grande Avenue."  
  
Nick immediately sounds wary. He hesitates for a moment "I only work nights, but I can make an exception for one of Stiles' pack. I'll be there."  
  
Now Peter is surprised. "You know about us? I'll be expecting you, to buzz you in."  
  
Nick chuckles. "Don't worry your head over those details. I have the code ... will you be in the grand hall or the library when I arrive?"  
  
Peter is even more surprised. Stiles doesn't like to give out the code. "You have the code? He must trust you. I'll be in his studio."  
  
Nick responds "I'll meet you there."  
  
  
 **10:55**   
Nick comes into the studio, and Peter shows him a picture of the painting in the scrapbook.   
  
  
  
Peter then give him a black and white copy of the pages for the one he wants Nick to find. 

Dominick says "That's his first painting. It killed him to _**have**_ to sell it."  
  
Peter sagely nods. "That's one of the reasons I want to find it. I want to give it to Stiles as a gift. I need this kept quiet. He sold this painting to pay my medical bills."   
  
Nick puts the pictures in his briefcase.   
  
Peter notices that Nick has a salty smell. It almost seems to radiate from his skin. He asks Nick "By any chance, do you have high blood pressure?"  
  
He smirks as he replies "No."  
  
Peter cocks a brow in confusion. "You may want to get that checked."   
  
Nick laughs at his suggestion. 

As they walk into the grand hall together, Stiles walks in and looks rather funny at the private investigator. "Dom. I'm surprised to see one of your kind at this time of the _**day**_."

 


	82. Vampires

**Saturday, February 19th**  
**Stiles P.O.V.**  
  
I'm going over my hospital notes to see what resources we need or might have overlooked when I smell ... a vampire ... in the den.

Why is one of them here? I haven't invited any over. They won't come here without being invited. Not with my truce/alliance I have with their king.

I follow the scent to the grand hall. It's my good friend Dom talking to Peter.

   
  
 "Dom? I'm surprised to see one of your _ **kind**_ out and about in _**daylight**_. It must be a big case."  
  
He gives me his big and friendly smile. "Wilkksiezycawyc. I'd brave the sunlight for you and your pack, old friend." He hugs me while Peter looks confused.  
  
Peter asks "one of your kind? He goes by Stiles. Is there something I should know, Little One?"  
  
I try to hide a smirk. "Father, did you notice he smells salty?"  
  
Peter says "Yes. I thought it was from high blood pressure."  
  
Dom laughs. "That's why you asked me that."  
  
I shake my head. "That's because his diet consists mainly of blood bags. If he has a coppery scent to him, it means he feeds on humans. Dom's a vampire and his best friend's their King."  
  
Dom notices the ring on my finger. "Is that an engagement ring?"  
  
I hold up my hand so he can see it. "Actually, yes. I'm getting married next year, on my new birthday, in March. Where _**are**_ my manners? Would you like a drink?"  
  
He nods as he smiles and claps me on the back in congratulations. "Yes, if you don't mind. I'll get it. Wouldn't want to upset anyone that's squeamish."  
  
Peter chuckles, and I smirk. "Trust me. My father's _**not**_ squeamish, and he _**likes**_ the sight of blood. Not as much as _**you**_ do, but he has been known to be a little bloodthirsty."  
  
Dom walks to a trick panel and opens it revealing a small fridge, a blood bag, a clear mug, and a small microwave. He pours some blood into the cup and heats it in the microwave. He comes back over as he sips it.  
  
  
  
Dom nods to Peter. "I'm sorry that I didn't mention I'm a vampire. I thought werewolves knew from our scent. I didn't realize you were _ **the**_ Peter. I'm pleased to meet the famous father of Stiles, finally. He always said he isn't half as smart, strong, or intuitive as you. I've always wanted to meet you."  
  
Peter accepts his apology with a nod. "Stiles always understates everything. I didn't recognize you as _ **that**_ Dom. I've never been around a vampire, so I didn't know the scent. Now I know what vampires smell like, it won't surprise me again."  
  
I say "Sorry, I interrupted you. I was just curious why I smelled a vampire in the den."  
  
Dom looks at me curiously. "Since you're engaged, that means your answer to my King is still no. Shall I tell him you're engaged? If he hasn't already found out."  
  
I nod. "The answer _**is**_ still no. Go ahead. Tell Vlad, and Dom, we both know he only wants to marry me because he knows I'm royalty."  
  
Dom nods and chuckles as he sips his blood. "That's very true. Well, I better be going. See you later Stiles. Peter, I'll contact you later."  
  
Derek walks in and asks "Who's trying to marry you? Besides me?"  
  
I think "Crap!" I stall and try to smooth things over a little. "Uh ... Derek, this is Dominick. He's a good friend of mine and the Vampire King's best friend. Dom, this is Derek, my mate, and fiancee."  
  
They shake hands. "Well, my king will be glad to know you turned him down for your mate. I'm sure he'll send his congratulations ... right after he throws the messenger out the window."  
  
He tries to laugh. "That's a joke."

From the way, his heart skipped we know he lied.

Derek's jealous and acting possessive, so he comes over, and kisses me. He possessively keeps an arm around my waist.  
  
Derek nods at Dom and says "sorry if I missed anything. I was overseeing the construction crew recycling materials and hauling the rest away from the old house. They also laid the foundation for the new house. It should be ready to start construction in two days."  
  
I nod and start to walk towards the kitchens. "I need to start an early dinner for the pack. Dom, would you like any black pudding or blood sausage? I can make some if you like."  
  
Dom says "No, this is fine. Thanks for the O-. I know it's harder to find. I need to go home and sleep. Finish out the day, indoors, in the dark. Wilkksiezycawyc, I'm happy you decided to give your mate a chance, and I hope you're ecstatic."  
  
I smile and nod. "Thank you, old friend. I am. Give my regards to your human girlfriend, Rebecka."  
  
He half turns back to respond "Thank you. You were right. Rebecka didn't have a problem with my not being human. I may ask her to marry me, the human way." He leaves.  
  
Derek scents me, and Peter also does. "So that's a vampire."  
  
I nod. "Yes. Why don't you give me a hand in the kitchen? I see you're both being possessive. I don't think your wolves will let me out of your eyesight for a while. Derek can wash and cut the vegetables. Father, you can make the sauce."  
  
I count off on my fingers "I'm making Chicken, Bacon, and Spinach Spaghetti. Spinach Cranberry Salad. Homemade Blue Cheese Dressing. Garlic bread, and Ricotta Pie for dessert."  
  
  


  
  
Peter rubs his tummy in anticipation.  
  
I say "Danny, and I'll eat more of the vegetables and the meat since we're dancing tonight. We like to have a high protein meal with lower carbs when we perform."  
  
Derek arches his brow as he crosses his arms with a small pout. "That's tonight? You're not leaving my sight for the rest of the day, or night."


	83. Dancing

**Saturday, February 19th**  
 **Stiles POV**  
  
 **AFTER DINNER**  
Danny's driving the four of us to the club in my new Jeep.   
  
  
  
Danny and I are dressed in casual street clothes so as not to attract a lot of attention. The last thing we need is someone to arrest us because they think we're hookers. We'll change into our stage clothes when we get there. The perks of having a changing room of our own.   
  
Derek and Peter dressed in V necks, slacks, leather jackets, and their boots. They look like GQ models that escaped from their photo shoot.   
  
  
  
Danny gets that evil smirk on his face. _**UH OH!**_ He looks at Derek in the rear-view mirror. "Derek? Ever think of stripping? The three of us could have a pretty good show."  
  
He looks surprised and says "No. Can't say I have."  
  
"You've got a great body for it, and if you're on stage with us, you can ensure we're the only ones touching Stiles."  
  
I glare at Danny. "Danny, it's hard to dance when you have a woody. The whole point of us dancing together is we're like brothers, so it isn't arousing. In case you hadn't noticed, I _**do**_ find Derek ... stimulating. The logistics of that would be rather hard. Literally."   
  
Derek smirks, and I swear it looks like he's thinking about it.  
  
Danny says "The three of us are born wolves; we're packing more than most guys ... we make more tips if they notice we're well endowed."  
  
I say "How about we think about it later. Like, not tonight. I like dancing. How many times did our dance team win the championships? 5? 6 times?"  
  
He smirks as he snorts. "Eight. We won the championships eight times. We even won the state six times. We're the best dancers in the entire troupe."  
  
I chuckle as I look at him. "You're so modest, Danny."  
  
Derek asks "When do you practice? Where do you practice?"  
  
Danny says "We don't practice, per se. We sync to the music. We've got nine routines ready for us to choose. We have different choreography for various props. When Stiles says, it's time to change our dances; we change them up. We practice it for a week straight before we use it. There's a dance studio on the top level. In one of the hidden rooms scattered through the den. The building's so colossal no one realizes how many places they don't see until we open the secret doors."  
  
I say "Danny, and I dance three routines when we perform, and if Danny's really into it that night, he'll do a few lap dances. That's not something I do. I'd rather not have them touch my skin."  
  
Derek puts his hand on my shoulder and says "I don't want them to touch you either." I lace my fingers with his.  
  
I look at Danny. "So, Danny. What routines are we doing tonight?"  
  
Peter leans forward "You haven't decided what routines you're going to do? In advance? How are you ready?"  
  
I shrug. "Danny picks the routines. We've got all the routines down pat so we can do them at a second's notice."  
  
Danny says "the club's doing a theme tonight. It's Dom night. I thought we'd start with the pole, change costumes, chains, change costumes, and dark ballet."  
  
I glare at him. "You planned this so you can do the [chain routine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zjD8FZmKX0) ... that's a little more hardcore than we normally perform."  
  
He smiles sweetly and says "we don't _**have**_ to do it if you don't _ **want**_ to." I glare at him because I'll do it.  
  
I sigh and say "It fits the theme. It's okay, just glad you didn't pick the one with the heels."  
  
Derek leans forward and asks "is there something wrong with that routine or is it something I should be worried about?"  
  
I say "Not really ... it's just a more physically challenging dance. We perform the entire thing suspended from cloth ropes, so it's more of a stamina routine. Danny likes the way I perform it ... you'll see." I pout "I'm always on the bottom."  
  
  
  
At a red light, next to Baskin Robins, I see Allison, Erica, Laurel, and Serena getting ice cream. 

I then notice Harris' car down the street with Matt at the wheel, with his camera. Why is he driving Harris' car? He's stalking Allison. I need to get Chris involved in that on Monday, at school.  
  
  
  
We go to the club.   
  
Peter and Derek get a drink and position themselves near the stage as Danny, and I go to the dressing rooms to change.  
  
We do our routines. As we loosen up and blow off our stress, I'm shocked to realize how stressed out I was and hadn't noticed.   
  
I needed to dance, more than I thought. I feel so much better and relaxed. After the last set, we head for the showers with Peter and Derek in tow.   
  
They talk to us as we shower and change. Both of the Hales liked the show and can't believe how flexible we are.   
  
Derek's antsy and I can see he's trying not to touch or grab me, so I catch him and kiss him.   
  
  
  
Of course, he has to back me up against the wall while he's kissing me breathless.  
  
Peter separates us and says "that's enough boys. We need to get going. "

Derek says "I was only kissing him, you don't have to be so strict about PDA! (public display of affection)

Peter crosses his arms and glares at Derek "actually, yes I do."


	84. Jackson

  
**SUNDAY, February 20th**  
Peter and I are in our office going over paperwork. I like the sound of _**our**_ office. 

I check my emails and see one from Jackson, in London. 

I arch my eyebrow in surprise. Why would he email me? London's a long way away, and he was moving on with his life.  
  
  
  
I open the email and read it with an open mouth. 

It appears that a feral wolf attacked Jackson on the full moon, a few days ago. His dad led a hunting party for it, and they killed it last night. 

That means that he's alone. He's completed the change into a werewolf and isn't attracting attention. He doesn't like not knowing what's happening to him or how to control it. He's figured out that I must be a wolf and was the leader, so he came to me, for help.  
  
I pull out my phone and text him that I have the ability to teleport from place to place. If he wants me to come to see him, he needs to send me a high-quality photo of where he wants me to meet him.   
  
It needs to be somewhere we won't be disturbed. Jackson says he'll go into the forest, behind his house, to the stream, and send me a photo from there. It'll take him half an hour to hike there.   
  
He says he's having issues with his hearing and anger, and he's asking me what to do.   
  
I explain everything I did to help Scott. Use his heartbeat to control the shift. Find an anchor. Something he can focus on to keep control. What means the most to him? 

He says what means most to him is his friendship with me. That'll be his anchor. 

I sit back in my chair as I reply "Does your dad know about werewolves since he killed it?"  
  
He replies "no. The locals killed it and burned it before anyone realized it wasn't a deformed bear. Its size made them go with a bear. The Alpha form doesn't look much like a wolf, so I didn't correct them."  
  
I ask "How did they kill it? Wolfsbane?"  
  
He texts back "A villager shot it with some poisonous plant on his bullet. His grandfather told him it makes his shots deadlier."  
  
I nod as I guess at what it was. "It must be monk's hood ... aconite is deadly to everyone."  
  
I look over at Peter. "Are you busy right now? Or will you be free in like, half an hour?"  
  
He looks up, arches his brow in curiosity, and says "No ... I'm not overly busy. I'm finalizing the blueprints for the new house. Derek's acting as overseer and helping with the construction, I've more free time than I thought. Why do you ask, Little One?"  
  
I nod in satisfaction at his answer. "In half an hour I'm jumping to London. A feral wolf bit Jackson on the full moon. The locals killed it. He's asking for help learning control. He's currently hiking to an isolated stream behind his house so I can jump there. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
He nods, smiles warmly, and says "Only you can have a young werewolf, in another country, ask to be part of your pack. Yes. Of course, I'll come. I don't want you that far away from me, unprotected."  
  
I shake my head. "He hasn't asked to be part of our pack."  
  
Peter smirks and says "he will, or he's waiting for you to offer it to him. He's a proud teen. Is the offer on the table? Will you take him in as part of your pack?"  
  
I look down as I think about it. I look up at him as I reply "I need to ask the others first."  
  
He closes his file and says "I'll call them together. Give me 10 minutes, Little One."  
  
I nod and smile. "Okay. I'll finish checking these emails and meet you in the grand hall in about 10 minutes."  
  
  
  
 **Ten minutes later**

  
I join the gathering pack and ask "what do you think about Jackson joining the pack as a werewolf? Or what do you think about him visiting on weekends to keep strong pack bonds, learning control and, how to be a werewolf without attracting attention?"  
  
They say it's okay with them. The pack miss Jax. He was a douche until he learned we accept him for who he is, and he doesn't have to prove himself. He became everybody's protective big brother.   
  
Danny wants to come with us to London. He misses his friends.  
  
  
  
Peter, Danny and I wait on the roof for his photo text. I get it 3 minutes later, and I jump us there. Once there I focus on making that spot a jump lock while Danny hugs the hell out of Jackson.  
  
  
  
Danny's says to Jax "only you can go to another country and _ **still**_ become a werewolf."  
  
We show him how to focus, anchor, and how to use his heartbeat and pain to stop the shift.  
  
We head to town for Danny and Jackson to get a beer. Peter and I look for a safe place to make a jump lock. We decide on the roof of the pub he goes to a lot.  
  
  
  
We check the area to ensure the feral wolf was alone while Danny and Jax catch up over a few beers.   
  
I pick up the feral's scent near where they killed it. We track it to its cave and find the decomposing bodies of several missing hikers. I tell Danny what I discovered with my medallion.   
  
He's bringing Jackson here so he can show his dad what _**'HE'**_ found. Jackson was lucky. He could've been another body in the pile.  
  
Jackson asks "how are you talking to each other? There's no way you can hear them."  
  
Danny explains "each member of our pack has a medallion that allows us to talk with each other and hide our wolf from outsiders. It makes us seem human to everyone. Extra protection."  
  
Jackson asks to join our pack.   
  
  
  
I accept him. I give him his medallion and explain how it works, pack positions, responsibilities and such. "To keep strong pack bonds, you need to visit us at least once a week."  
  
He agrees to see us every Sunday.   
  
I'll collect him, but he has to stay in the den. Everyone knows he's out of the country.   
  
He hugs me and says "I miss you and the others. I don't like being alone and not having any friends. Everyone here expects me to be the way they want me to be. You always accepted me as I am."  
  
I jump us to the den. 

Danny and Jackson make the rounds and visit everyone. 

We have a movie night. He's okay with Erica finding her mate. He asks me if he'll ever have a mate.   
  
I look down and reply "give me a minute to look." I look into his future and see him with a Kitsune's daughter. "Yes. A Kitsune. Her mother's like 900 years old. She's only 17 and doesn't know what she is. She won't arrive in Beacon Hills until next year. Your dad's moving back so you can finish your last year here. Not a problem."  
  
He looks amazed. "You can look in the future?"  
  
I reply "Yes. I normally don't. I need to make dinner."  
  
He asks "Do you ever go anywhere without Peter?"  
  
"No. Not really. Peter's my left-hand, advisor and, self-appointed bodyguard." I then head to the kitchen, followed by Peter. 


	85. Dinner Discussions

**SUNDAY, February 20th**  
  
**At dinner**

It's the entire pack here, plus Jax. The only pack or extended pack I'm missing is my sister and Braeden. I miss having them here with us.

After Peter and Chris talk shop, I casually say "Chris. If you don't mind, I need you to go with me somewhere tomorrow."  
  
Chris asks "is there anything wrong?"  
  
I nervously say "it's a security issue that I feel has been overlooked and I need to discuss it tomorrow morning. After Breakfast, closer to noon, with a possible field trip."

  
  
Peter looks at me oddly but doesn't say anything.

Chris nods his head in confused agreement.  
  
Jackson speaks up and tells us how much he misses the pack _**and**_ my cooking.  
  
  
  
Scott laughs. "that's the critical part of mealtime. Our pack study group's are helping my grades. I went from failing three classes and having a C in two others to a high B or a low A in _**all**_ my classes." He smiles at Allison with his puppy face.  
  
Melissa and dad say they're proud of him and to keep up the excellent work.  
  
Erica mentions "all pack teens improved their grades with the group homework sessions and studying together. I love my AP Chemistry classes since they fired Harris."  
  
  
  
Derek clears his throat in nervousness. "I'm about to go back to school to be an English teacher."  
  
I hug him."That's great! Any chance you'll go to Harvard for your degree?"  
  
He says "the opportunity's there ... I've been corresponding with the school ... I took the tests for the prerequisites when we were there the other day. I have two classes left. I'm not sure I can begin the term when you do, but I'm trying."  
  
Peter and Cora tell him they're proud of him for going for it, and they're behind him.  
  
Jackson notices my engagement ring. "That ring means you're sleeping with Derek, so why does Peter keep chaperoning you? He keeps separating you before you do more than deep kissing?"  
  
Derek shakes his head. "The ring means we're engaged not that we're having sex."  
  
  
  
Peter puts his hand on my shoulder and says "you don't have to answer that. You can give your usual underage answer."

  
I look at him intently. "We need to stop keeping secrets. It's gotten more than one Delta killed." I sigh and take a deep breath.  
  
Derek cuts in before I can answer. "There's a Delta reason why you need to wait till you're 18? Is it more than moral issues? Killed? I don't understand."  
  
"Yes." I look at Jackson. "Do you know the _ **four**_ different ranks of werewolves?"  
  
He looks surprised. "Four? I knew Beta and Alpha. You said you're a Delta, but Stiles, you look like an Alpha."  
  
I gravely nod. "Underage Deltas pose as Alphas, so we don't attract Alpha's before we choose a mate. When you become a werewolf, you're a beta. Betas can rise to Alpha or drop lower."  
  
  
  
Erica asks "Lower? There's something below a beta?"  
  
Peter nods. "Yes. The Omega. Omega has two meanings. They can either be without a pack _**or**_ the weakest of the pack. The pack abuses them."  
  
I add "I don't believe it's acceptable in any pack. I don't like slavery."  
  
I look back at the group and try to avoid Derek's steady gaze. "There's the Alpha or the leader. Their eyes are red like mine. Most were once betas. Hopefully, they remember what it's like and don't mistreat _**their**_ betas. Most Alphas, because they're dominant, don't coexist with other Alphas in the same pack. They either fight about pack politics or pack members. Families do better, but they still force out other Alphas or take their Alpha power away."  
  
 Scott asks "You can do that? You can take someone's Alpha power?"  
  
Peter says "Yes. The head Alpha can take it for themselves or give it to another in the pack."  
  
I swallow and look down. "Then there are Deltas. We can't rise or fall in position. Our power can't be taken. We're born Deltas because we're directly descended from _**Lykaon,**_ and there're no humans in our family tree. We can't mate with humans because the species gap's too large. We mate with born wolves. We can try with bitten wolves, but the chance of reproducing is around 25%."  
  
I look at Peter. "History hasn't been kind to us. Over a thousand years ago, hunters hunted werewolves close to extinction. Alphas realized we're different and tried to enslave _**us**_ as breeders."  
  
Jackson balks in confusion and shock. "Breeders?! But you're male. I don't understand."  
  
I shake my head. "I'm outwardly human male, but internally wolf female, not human female. We're designed to have babies. Born Alphas, and one Delta to carry on the bloodline. We're stronger than Alphas."  
  
I look briefly at Derek and then Erica before facing Jackson again. "We bypassed our Beta and Alpha forms and shifted straight into our Delta forms. No Alpha can match us then. We killed all Alphas that attempted to enslave us." I sigh.  
  
Peter says "They decimated our numbers. Records say there were three bloodlines left. Ito, Hale, and Fenris. Deltas turned humans to replace the Alphas killed. They selected only the strongest that _ **they**_ thought would be good leaders and upgraded them into Alphas."  
  
Isaac asks "You can make anyone an Alpha?"  
  
Eliot speaks up. "He upgraded me into Alpha because he needs an Alpha bodyguard when he goes into heat."  
  
Jackson asks "Heat? Like a cat or wolf goes into heat?"  
  
  
  
I nod gravely. "Yes. That's the price we pay for this much power. Lycaon's a sadistic bastard, and he likes pain. I think the bastard feeds on it."  
  
I notice that Peter and dad exchange a meaningful glance with each other. "There are _**other**_ genetic differences between you and _**us,**_ Deltas. I have to stay a virgin. Our bodies don't finish physically maturing to allow us to give birth, until we're 18. The birthing canal itself takes longer to form and mature. That means I _**can**_ get pregnant, but _ **it'll**_ kill me if I'm not 18. More than a few Deltas died that way, and it's a horrid way to die."  
  
I purposely avoid Derek's shocked gaze and look at Jax. "Alphas know we do things they can't, and we have powerful babies. When they figure out we're Deltas, they either try to force us to give them power or kids. It's required that we hide what we are from all but our pack and our allies. We play Alpha until we're 18 and look for a mate. We don't want those near us hurt. In some cases, they've tried to rape us." Peter holds my hand while Derek turns pale.  
  
Peter says "that's why Deltas are adamant about waiting till they're 18 to lose their virginity. Their lives aren't worth it. They don't want to leave an orphaned baby _ **if**_ it survives. Deltas are more dominant than Alphas, but they're also more nurturing. His nurturing spirit is what keeps our pack bonds firm while his dominance allows more than one Alpha in his pack. He takes care of his pack. Physically and emotionally. He mothers everyone in the pack. He's the pack mom."  
  
Lydia asks "What is a Delta shift like?"  
  
I huff. "Like a walking wolf with human hands but larger and more muscular. I mean, Delta's are born in a full-wolf shift. We don't assume human form until an hour after birth. We're wolves that walk as a human while other werewolves are humans that walk as wolves. The lunar eclipse takes the powers of all werewolves, _**except**_ Deltas. Our power comes from the blood we share with _**Lykaon,**_ not the phase of the moon."  
  
Dad states "So your mom had you at home, at six months, because she planned it. Gestation's half a year for wolves, and being in wolf form when you're born ... You weren't premature; you were right on time."  
  
I nod. "Yes."  
  
Derek's squirming in his seat. "When's your next heat? Peter did tell me you have three heats a year which, I assume, is unusual. So you're very fertile. I never asked when you have your mating heats."  
  
I huff. "90 percent of Deltas have one heat a year, 10 percent have two and, less than 1 percent have three. Lucky me." I don't mention that there are less than a hundred of us, meaning that I'm the only one that has it three times a year. Lykaon's sadistic.  
  
They can tell I'm sarcastic. "The first of January, April, and August, but due to the stress of Gerard, I expect it a week early. March 25th. Satomi will be here, as usual. She's teaching Peter how to take care of me when I go through it. El always guards me and keeps other wolves away. Can we not talk about heats? I hate them. _**A lot!"**_ Is that another meaningful glance between Peter and dad?  
  
Peter ushers them out to watch movies while Derek hugs me. He nuzzles my neck as he asks if there's anything he can do to help. "I honestly don't know. Every heat's worse than the last. Satomi will teach Peter to help. He's asked if he can bring you in if needed. I'm worried about your wolf instinct to mate and ... you've never been near a wolf in heat."  
  
He frowns. "I can control my instincts. My instinct to protect you will outweigh my wolf's need to mate. I need to be near a wolf in heat at least once, since my mate has them on a regular basis."  
  
I nod. "Peter saw my mother go through it, but it's different with mated wolves. He says he can ensure your instincts don't take over. My mother said it's easier for us with physical contact with our mate. I'm nervous about you seeing me like that. Hell, I'm worried about Peter seeing me, and he's my father. I don't know what to do." I run my hand through my hair in agitation.  
  
"Calm down ... you're rambling." He strokes my hair as I sigh, snuggling closer to his chest, and relax a little.  
  
I sigh and feel his calming heartbeat. "Okay, I trust you, and I do want you near me. You have to agree to listen to Satomi and Peter."  
  
He nods earnestly. "I agree. I'll follow Satomi's and Peter's instructions. I need to be with you."  



	86. Matt Feels Wrong

**AT 11 PM**   
**SUNDAY, February 20th** **  
Stiles POV**

  
 As we finish picking up the popcorn from our movie night Jackson checks his watch. His heartbeat skyrockets.

All the supernaturals with good hearing turn and stare at Jackson. I ask "what's the matter Jax?"

  
He blushes and says "sorry guys. I lost track of time. My watch is showing that it's 7 am back home. I have to be at school, _**this**_ morning. Like in _ **one hour!**_ Stiles? Can you jump me back to the pub, now?"  
  


I nod, and Peter says "it's too early for anyone to notice us appearing on top of the pub."

  
Jackson, Peter, and I jump to the British bar just as the sun begins to rise over the surrounding buildings. If anyone is around, the ensuing sunrise makes it difficult to distinguish anything odd.

We watch the sunrise for a few minutes before Jackson gets into his car and drives away.   
  
Before we can walk back to the spot I marked as my jumplock, Peter grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. He lifts my chin, so I'm looking into his eyes. "What did I miss with Chris? What's important that I didn't catch? Where do you want to take him? I don't like that I missed whatever it is that you found."  
  
I run my hand through my hair. "I'm not sure how serious it is yet." 

He says "why don't you tell me what you noticed or found and let me decide how serious it is?"

I nod. "Okay. Well ..." I wring my hans in nervousness as I recount what I saw and smelled. "At lacrosse practice Friday, I saw a guy pretending to take pictures of the team. He felt off. I found it odd that he was using a telephoto lens when he was close to the team. The angle of the calera was a little too high to be filming them. I'm good at angles and math. I believe his camera was always pointing at Allison."

I shuffle my feet a little as I try to relay what's wrong about Matt. "He felt like a predator. He feels evil. It's hard to explain what he felt like which is why I can't be sure how much of a threat he is. Matt felt out of place. When the wind blew his scent towards us ... I thought I picked up Gerard's scent coming from the camera bag he carries. It was strong enough of a smell that my eyes flashed. I mean it's probably not strong enough to notice for the others, unless they were actively looking for it."

I can't stop the sudden flash of Gerard holding a gun to my head. My eyes slide up to Peter to ensure he didn't notice my awkward flashback.

I quickly push that back down and move on with what is bothering me. I look down as I nervously add what else I noticed that's odd about the guy. "Saturday, on the way to the club. Remember when my attention was caught by something outside of the car at the red-light by Baskin Robins? I saw Allison and Erica getting ice cream in Baskin robbins. When I was turning back to look at you, I saw Harris' car parked halfway down the street, parked in shadows with someone sitting in it."

Peter asks "how do you know it belonged to Harris?"

I reply "It's a blue car with a unique bumper sticker with a quote about imagination by Einstein. When I focused my senses on it, because that's not the area of town Harris would frequent, I spotted Matt in the car with his telephoto lens. He was talking to himself and crying as he was taking pictures of Allison. That would mean he's unhinged." 

Peter asks "talking to himself?"

I look at him with an unfocused stare as I try to remember what he was saying. "It wasn't complete sentences. I heard the words _**me**_ and _**mine**_ a lot."

I focus on Peter as I cock my head to the side questioningly. "Is he stalking her? I want Chris to leave his gun at home, so he doesn't shoot the kid. I want Chris to confront the guy, peacefully. He has more reason to do it and I'm not sure how dangerous he is. I have suspicions, but no facts or proof."  
  
Peter gives a curt nod as he puts all of those facts and mostly feelings together to make a game plan or to let me know I'm doing the right thing by passing it on to Chris. His eyes focus with a hard gleam as looks in my eyes. "Okay. I need to one-up you here and bring John with us to confront this kid at school. I also plan on giving John a little background as to why your feelings about someone outweigh what others think they know."

I'm not sure what he means by that. Is there something about me that I don't know about or that was kept in the dark about me, from me?  
  
He must realize I'm not sure what he's talkling about becuase Peter one arm hugs me. "I remember both Satomi and Talia had you tell them if someone felt wrong before they'd do business with them. Does he feel off because of your empathy?"  
  
I nearly give myself whiplash as I turn to him in surprise. I thought I had hidden that. " _ **How**_ ... no, it's not empathy. It's my Bruja genetics. Bruja sense when someone has killed or that they're inherently evil."  
  
He smiles at me and says "Your notebook of the Darach vision. You wrote you didn't want the empath's empathy to amplify your _**own**_."  
  
I give a half smile that he paid attention to that. "You have an incredible memory to remember one tiny little line in a full notebook from several weeks ago."  
  
He shrugs and says "It was about you. Anything about you captures my full attention. You're the most important thing to me. You're my son and my anchor."

He looks into the distance as he thinks. "You said Gerard's scent? Do you think he was working for Gerard?"  
  
I nervously rock back on my heels like dad does as I think about it. "I think that's the only way he could afford the fancy telephoto lens. They cost over 500 dollars!"

  
  
Peter gets a grim look on his face. "Change of plan. We bring John into our office at 9 and we ... I tell him everything you suspect and feel about this kid and anything that we find on him when he research him tonight. He may be an even greater threat than you realize, especially if he _**was**_ working for Gerard."  
  
I nod submissively. "Okay. Father, you always know best." He smiles and kisses my forehead.  
  
We jump back to the den, and we go to my office where we research Matt. His previous school, when he moved, where his parents are and why they haven't been seen in a while. I find that odd, especially when I find there are several missing girls that have similar names to Ally that he stalked and disappeared. 

Peter points out that usually the first victim escapes before the predator becomes violent. We track down a possible first victim. Peter will call them tomorrow morning.

I then crawl into bed, dreading our talk with dad tomorrow.


	87. Dad Introduces Chris to Matt

**MONDAY, February 21st**  
  
 **After breakfast**  
As everyone's getting up to leave, Peter grabs dad's wrist. "Stiles and I need to talk to you, this morning. Now, would be perfect. It _**is**_ rather important." Chris gives us a puzzled look.  
  
I say "before we talk to Chris."  
  
Dad nods and follows us into our office, and I close the door. Dad sits in one of the chairs, and I sit on one of the couches.   
  
  
  
Peter sits on the edge of his desk. "John, you know Stiles wants to take Chris somewhere about a security matter. The two of us discussed it, and I believe we need to involve the police in this."

   
  
Dad arches his brow and leans back with a stiff back, like he knows he's not going to like what we have to say. "What's going on?"  
  
Peter says "At lacrosse practice, Stiles noticed a kid named Matt. He was sneaking around and taking pictures of Allison with a telephoto lens. He acted like he was taking pictures of the team, but had a telephoto lens. That doesn't make sense when you're on the sidelines, right next to the team you're supposedly shooting. Stiles caught Gerard's scent from his bag."   
  
He looks at me as he continues "late Saturday night, at the red-light by Baskin Robins, he saw Allison and Erica getting ice cream. This same young man was parked inside Harris' car, halfway down the block, with his telephoto lens, taking pictures of Allison."  
  
Dad crosses his arms in irritation. He's irritated that I didn't say anything earlier. "This sounds like stalking. Why's he driving Harris' car? If I thought the worst of people, I'd say he was trying to throw suspicion onto Harris."  
  
Peter crosses he hands in his lap. "I'm not sure you're aware of this or not. In the past, when Talia or Satomi wanted to do business with someone, they had Stiles meet them to see if they felt okay or if they felt off. Stiles says Matt feels like a predator even though he's human. I personally think he may have killed the last person that rejected him."   
  
He looks at me consideringly. "Stiles wants Chris to confront him at the school where the principal can call in his parents. I feel it's better if you're there to confront him. _**You**_ can get a warrant to find evidence he means Allison harm or he has indeed killed before."  
  
   
  
Dad leans forward. "I'll start the paperwork on a restraining order now, so I can serve it when we confront him. I'll get Chris to look at the pictures on the camera since I can't, not without a warrant. If the pictures prove he's stalking Allison, I can then get a warrant for his computer and his home. Any idea who his last victim could be?"  
  
I nervously fidget. "I looked into the school he transferred from before he enrolled here. Amanda Ashford disappeared a week before he came here and the kids mentioned he followed her around with his camera. He didn't have a telephoto lens then. I think Gerard gave him that so he'd keep tabs on Allison. They never found Amanda's body."  
  
Dad asks "When did you plan on leaving for the school?"  
  
I say "Eleven, so we get there during lunch period."  
  
Dad stands and tucks his fingers in his belt as he plans out his actions. He says "Okay. I'll tell Chris there's a change of plans. I'll drive him to the school, and you'll meet us there. I'll explain on the way that we suspect Matt's stalking Allison, and he may have done something to the last girl he possibly stalked, who is now missing. I need to look at his camera for evidence, but I can't without a warrant. And we suspect Gerard had him trailing Allison since you picked up his scent."  
  
I nod and say "Okay dad. You both know best."  
  
He leaves my office with a purposeful gate. Peter hugs me and tells me "it's okay, your pack will be kept safe. It's okay to tell others your suspicions of someone and let actual adults do the dirty work. You have people you can depend on now."  
  


 

As we leave for the school, dad grabs Chris, tells him to get in his cruiser, and we'll meet them there.   
  
  
  
**AT SCHOOL**  
When we arrive at the school, I observe a furious Chris gets out of dad's cruiser. He storms up to me and asks "where is this guy at?"  
  
I sniff to find where everyone is. "Allison's eating outside, in the quad, with Scott and Matt's lurking nearby."   
  
We head to the lunch area. "There's Allison" I point to her and then nod towards Matt, "and he's behind that tree, covertly taking pictures."  
  
Dad, Chris, the principal, Peter, and I surround Matt so he can't run as we confront him. Allison sees something's up and comes over. I keep between her and her stalker. "Matt? What's going on?"  
  
  
  
Chris takes Matt's camera and looks at the photos. "You're stalking my daughter... Why do you have pictures taken through her bedroom window, late at night, and who's this girl? Sheriff, this picture looks like he killed the last girl he stalked."  
  
Allison gasps and covers her mouth as Matt starts ranting why he's right and that Allison belongs to him. "Gerard said if I keep tabs on her ... I can have her ... he gave me permission ... he told me she's mine ... give me my camera back! Amanda refused me and said I was crazy. She said that I made up our relationship ... if I couldn't have her ... no one could. Allison's mine. Gerard told me she's mine ..."  
  
Allison grabs Chris in tears as dad arrests Matt for suspicion of murder and stalking. He calls in a deputy to go through Matt's locker. I hear her crying that Gerard's still trying to hurt them and he's dead.   
  
Chris tells her they're lucky I noticed Matt was stalking her and picked up Gerard's scent on his bag.   
  
The principal says she can take the rest of the week off to calm down.  
  
The deputy arrives, and they go through his locker. They find Allison's missing necklace and scarf. They also find pictures he Photoshopped himself into and photos of 3 other girls. Dad feels they are missing persons that refused Matt's advances. They take him to jail and get a warrant for his house.  
  
Allison grabs me in a bear hug that doesn't stop. I hold her and stroke her hair. I take her emotional pain as I card my fingers through her hair.  
  
Peter notices. "I guess Deltas can take emotional pain as well as physical. I've never seen any other wolf do that."  
  
I nod. "Yes, Deltas can take the emotional pain as well as the physical. It's part of our nurturing."   
  
Allison stops crying and holds onto me.   
  
  
  
I squeeze her as I say "it's not your fault. Gerard got to him months ago; only we didn't notice. He was already disturbed. You're part of our pack, and we protect our pack. You're safe now. Your dad will protect you, always. Pack means we have many eyes to watch our backs and have a lot of backs to lean on. We're like the Wall of China to keep the invaders out. You're safe. We will protect you. You're fierce and resilient."  
  
She goes back to her dad and hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. "Take me home dad? Please? I need the day to recuperate."  
  
We get in my jeep and head home. I turn to Peter and say "I was hoping I was paranoid, and I misread his actions. He felt evil, like a predator. I'm glad we followed your advice. I'm glad you turned it over to dad."  
  
Dad says "You don't always have to be the adult Stiles ... you're 16. I'm happy you now have adults to turn to for help ... it kills me that, for so long, you _**had**_ to be the adult because we weren't paying attention."  
  
Allison and Chris both say thanks for protecting her and keeping her safe. I respond "protecting my pack's my privilege and honor."  
  
  
  
 **Several hours later**   
Peter gets a call from dad. He says they found the bodies of three girls and his parents in the basement. They've already contacted the girl's parents and Matt's in Eichen House.   
  
I ask "why was he driving Harris' car?"  
  
Dad says "it seems Harris is seeing a teenage girl from his class. He arranged for the mom to have a night job as the janitor at the school, and he always parks outside overnight. Matt made a copy of his car keys. He knows it'll be there until morning, so he helps himself to it. I'll talk with Harris and the teen's mother as I arrest him for statutory rape. Now I have a reason to put the bastard in jail, and there's nothing he can do about it. He got away with his lies about Kate, but he can't get away with this."  
 


	88. Peter and Dominick

**MONDAY, February 21st**  
**Peter's POV**  
  
I get a call from Dominick. I'm not sure if I should call him Nick or Dom.  
  
  
  
He says "Peter? I need to meet with you. Something has popped up in your case. If you want to keep it quiet, I'd suggest we meet outside of the den."  
  
I think about my options. "Leaving the den suddenly would attract more attention than if you suddenly came here. Stiles knows that I never leave him. I'm always nearby. Our office and all the bedrooms _**are**_ soundproof. He already _**knows**_ that I've hired you after he noticed your last visit. He merely in the dark as to what. Stiles dismissed your presence when I said you're working for me."

Dom says "He's giving you your privacy and doesn't want to know if it's personal or as your position of the left hand of the pack. I'll be there in an hour." I hear him grumbling "I hate sunlight" in the background as he hangs up.

 

  
  
**An hour later**

  
Dom arrives. Stiles gives him a drink and says "I'm going to make a couple of pies and several types of cookies. I won't need access to our office for a while, father. I'm sure the two of you want some privacy."  
  
We walk into our office, and I gesture to the various chairs and couches. "Dom, find a seat" as I close the door.  
  
  
He takes the chair across from the desk, and he manages to look entirely at ease and comfortable. I love his attitude and confidence. I think I wouldn't mind being friends with the man.

I ask "So what did you uncover? I have to say this is rather fast and I'm surprised that you came to see me during the day."  
  
He nods as he drinks his drink. "I tracked down the guy that bought the painting. He's a high school teacher, or was. They recently fired him when he got arrested for statutory rape of one of his minor students. When the property changed hands, I got notified by one of my contacts."  
  
I do a double take. Fired! Arrested! Statutory Rape! "Not Harris?!" I run my hand over my chin. How does that man's fate keep affecting us? Kate, the fire, Allison, and now Stiles painting. That would put his first interactions with us as Stiles' art.  
  
  
  
Dom arches his brow in surprise. "Yes, that's him. Do you know him?"

I nod and say "unfortunately, I know the bastard more than I want."

Dom stiffens a little and cocks his head to the side. "Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with his arrest?"  
  
I smile at the realization that I did have something to do with his arrest. It was his car that Matt was using which revealed his pedophilia. Maybe that's how he met Kate. They were both pedophiles.

I look up at him. "I guess you could say that. In a roundabout way, I was. A kid was stalking a girl in our pack and knew about Harris. He was borrowing Harris' car while Harris was in bed with a teenager near his house. That drew attention to Harris. That was a happy side effect. What's the word? Oh yeah, serendipity."

Dom nods. "So the case."

I nod. I got sidetracked with Harris. "So where's the painting now? If Harris is in jail, wouldn't that make it unapproachable?"

  
Dom smiles as he says "That's the good part. Harris had an office at the school, it was small, but it was his. It came with his tenure, and he used it to brag about his status. That means his most expensive and megalomanic items are there so he can gloat about them."

I smile. "He was fired after John arrested him. Does that mean my Holy Grail is at the high school?"

Dominic gives me a poker face as he builds it up. "He had a few paintings there. Everything left in there he signed over to the school as he no longer wanted them. It appears the school and Beacon Hills gave him a bad feeling and he wants to be done with it. He's being shipped off to Boston where he's being charged with ten counts of statutory rape and registered as a pedophile there."

I ask "so where does that leave us on recovering the painting? I want to get that back for Stiles, and when I say money is no object, I mean it."

Dominick nods as he continues to build it up, aggravating me a little more. I want to know already. Damn it! I sigh. "Can we get to the punchline here?"

Dom nods. "The principal is deciding if he wants to sell everything at auction, burn everything to keep the school out of the papers, or donate everything to charity and give his school a better reputation."  
  
I give him my thoughtful look as I sort this out. "Harris bought the painting years ago and has kept it at the school in his office. He got arrested and signed over ownership to the principal. That means we need to talk to the principal to recover that painting. How likely is he to let us purchase it from him?"  
  
Dom smiles like the cat that ate the canary. "It just so happens that he owes Stiles and me a rather large favor. We cleared his father of murder and got him out of a life sentence in jail. He had already served 12 years. I already told the man that you'd call him, or come to see him personally, about acquiring the painting and Stiles is directly connected to you."  
  
I smile contentedly. "So all we have to do is go to the school and talk to the principal?"  
  
Dom smiles and nods. "In a nutshell, yes."  
  
We call the school and make an appointment to talk to the principal tomorrow morning.  
  
I shake Dominick's hand enthusiastically. "Thank you so much! How much do I owe you? I didn't think I would even get to see that painting again. Now it looks like I can get it back for Stiles within the week."  
  
Dom says "You don't owe me any money, _ **but,**_ can you talk Stiles into giving me some of his gingerbread cookies for my girlfriend? I'd greatly appreciate it!"  
  
I smirk, out of habit, getting the better deal. "Done! You want to watch TV in the grand hall while he cooks them?"

  
He nods as he finishes his drink. "That sounds like a plan."  
  
I stand up and open the door. "I'll go arrange the cookie." I'm sure Stiles heard that, but I still need to check.

 

  
  
I go to the kitchen where Stiles is making gingerbread wolves instead of gingerbread men.  
  
   
  
I smile fondly. Only ** _my_** Stiles could come up with that. "Baby, can I persuade you to let me give some of these fantastic gingerbread cookies to Dom, for his girlfriend?"  
  
He smiles and says "Of course, that's why I made them first. Rebecka is rather addicted to them, and Dominick always asks for some if I'm baking when he stops by."  
  
I hug him and kiss his forehead. "Thanks, baby."  
  
Stiles looks up from his baking and asks "They'll be cool enough to take in about half an hour. Is Derek working at the site?"  
  
I shake my head. "No, he's taking a placement test at the local college for Harvard." I look at my watch. "Right about now."  
  
He smiles and says "Cool. It'll be nice to go to college with both you and Derek."  
  
  
  
He seems a little off. A little wired. He doesn't seem distressed or panicked or anything. He doesn't smell of pain or worry. He looks a little jittery. It's hard to tell when he's moving around and baking like that though.  
  
I shrug, but keep an eye on him to see if anything _**is**_ wrong.  
  
I get a drink and tell Dom the cookies will be ready to take with him in 30 minutes.  
  
Dominic is watching the news. They are reporting that five or sex other young adults have come forward and admitted that they had sex with Harris so they could pass chemistry. He's been selecting a different girl from each class to keep him happy for years. How has noone ever caught him on it before?


	89. The Matt Aftermath

**MONDAY, February 21st**  
 **Stiles POV**  
 **2 pm**   
Allison is curled up under a blanket in one of the recliners watching TV and flipping channels. Every time she hits a news channel, she quickly flips to something else.

Chris walks in and views her critically but doesn't say anything before walking over to us. "Thank God those news hounds jumped on the fact that Harris was arrested and glossed over the stalker issue."

Peter says "I know the owner of Media enterprises and he happens to own all of the local news stations. He uses dummy corporations, of course. But we went to college together. We were in the same fraternity. I asked him to do me a small little favor. The names Matt and Allison mysteriously disappeared from the reports and if it pops up from anything else, he'll squash it."

Chris nods. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Peter says "you're pack. Pack protect each other. You don't owe me anything."

Ally looks over at her dad and sighs. "The news picked up the cops arrested Harris for statutory rape with teenagers in his classes. His transgressions have been going on for at least a decade, and it's all over the news. The good news is everyone's focusing on that and not me or my teenage stalker and serial killer that the cops arrested or that it was his arrest that led to Harris' arrest. Nothing about using the car to stalk his victims while Harris was in bed with his students. I'm avoiding the news just in case someone does pick it up. I can't see my name on TV again. Not after mom and Kate."

He hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Okay, baby. If you need or want anything, you let me know. I'll get it for you."

She nods. "Okay, dad."

 

 

  
When school lets out, all the teens rush home so they can mass hug Allison.   
  
I bring out a heaping tray of cookies and Peter carries a stack of saucers for everyone. I set down the treats on the coffee table in the center of the room.   
  
  
  
Peter sets his stack saucers next to it.   
  
Danny runs to the kitchen and gets a gallon of milk and a bunch of glasses.

I giggle at him trying to juggle all of the glasses as he dumps them next to the saucers.

I look around at the expectant faces. "I may have been stress baking. The rules for the cookies _**are,**_ we aren't going to fight, _**nor**_ is anyone taking the entire plate, again, _**Danny!**_ " 

I look at a sheepish Danny that gives me an ashamed nod and mumbles sorry.  
  
I look back at the group. "When it's your turn to get cookies, you get _**3**_. You don't get more until _ **everyone**_ has finished that round of 3. You can get another round, in _**turns**_."   
  
I look at each pack member as I tell them the order they go in. Girls, girl weres, boys, boy weres, adults, and dad doesn't need that many cookies so he can go last. "Order for turns is Allison, Laurel, Serena, Lydia, Cora, Erica, Danny, Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Morrell, Melissa, Chris, Derek, Peter, Eliot, and dad."   
  
I look primarily at Danny and Eliot. "If there are _**any**_ problems following the rules, you can sit at the kitchen table, and I'll hand out cookies where I can watch you. I don't want to have to babysit."  
  
Danny and Eliot say "we'll be good." Eliot adds "no more holes in the walls, boss."  
  
Erica tastes her selections of cookies and moans _ **"OH MY GOD!**_ These have to be from heaven! Nothing should ever taste this good! I can see why people have tried to take off with the whole tray."  
  
 I smile at her compliments and walk out of the room to make supper, but I call over my shoulder "save room for supper guys."

  
  
 **AN HOUR LATER**  
It sort of sounds like some scuffling is going on and I hear a few 'you have to follow the rules!'   
  
I yell out "do I need to go in there and check on you guys?"  
  
I get a chorus of "No Stiles ... we're following the rules. We're behaving."

  
  
 **AN HOUR LATER**  
I carry out another tray of cookies, and I see a couple of overturned lamps and chairs and more than a few messed up pack members. Everyone gives me an innocent smile, especially Peter.   
  
Allison says "These cookies are the best!"  
  
I look at my pack and ask "can I trust you to follow the same rules for this tray?"  
  
They all nod their heads emphatically, and Allison is smiling now, so I take them at their word and go back in the kitchen and work on the pies for supper.  
  
I happily return to my kitchen and bake a lemon meringue, blueberry, strawberry rhubarb, apple strudel and pumpkin pie. I decide I need some cake as well. I make a Red Velvet, German Chocolate, and a Carrot Cake. 

  
   
  
  
 **AT SUPPER**  
Everyone hugs Allison on the way to their chairs. Afterward, I ask Peter, Derek, Morrell, Danny, Eliot, Serena, and Melissa to help me carry the pies to the table for dessert. I add as an afterthought "and the cakes. We'll put them on the table over here."  
  
Dad says "Stiles!" I give him a sheepish shrug. He shakes his head.  
  
Peter looks at me oddly. "How many pies and cakes did you bake?"  
  
I scratch my head and count off on my fingers. "I made 5 different types of pie, times 2, so ... 10 pies all totaled. Um, cakes. Three different cakes, times 2, so ... 6 cakes."  
  
  
  
  
  
 **LATER**  
I look at the empty plates and full bellies all around the table. I'm in shock. "No leftovers? Not even the pies? Where do you put it all?"  
  
They all lean back and rub their tummies, contentedly.  
  
Scott licks his fingers as he asks "any chance you'll stress bake tomorrow? You haven't stress backed like that in a long time."  
  
I scratch my head. "I don't know yet. I'm going to the farmers market this weekend ... anyone want to come?"  
  
Melissa, Morrell, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Peter and Danny volunteer, and Melissa _ **voluntells**_ Scott he's also coming.

I hide my smile at his puppy dog eyes as he pouts.  
  
  
  
 **AFTER CLEANUP**  
Peter grabs me, brings me to our office, and closes the door. "The stress baking is because you took Allison's emotional pain, isn't it?"  
  
I nod. "Yes. I get the feedback of Allison's jitters and unease. I get rid of that by baking. It's the price for it. Unfortunately, everything has its price. Some are easier to deal with than others." I think about the price for saving Peter in the fire with a small shudder.  
  
I sit down at the desk. "No one complains about my stress baking, and it's not hurting anyone." I quickly add "or myself."   
  
Peter hugs me tight, and I allow myself to sink into it and lean my head on his chest.   
  
I didn't realize I was that tense and needed a hug.  
  
He cards his fingers through my hair and says "next time, let me know you're stressed and uneasy. I knew you were a little off, but I didn't know what it was. I have an errand to run tomorrow morning, but I'll be back pretty quick. I added the requirements you asked for on the cameras and feeds for the hospital ... I don't understand what they do, but I know you have a reason so I did it without question. Upgrades will be finished by noon tomorrow."


	90. Recocvering the Painting

  
**Tuesday, February 22nd**  
 **PETER'S POV**  
  
I meet Dom in front of the school at 10 am. I look at him and say "I've just got to ask. I always read vampires can't go out in sunlight, or they go up in flames. You're covering yourself up more than the average guy, but you're still in direct sunlight, and I don't see any smoke _**or**_ flames. How _**does**_ that work?"

  
  
He laughs and briefly shows me his vampire's eyes. "Sunlight only weakens us. Now, having said that." 

He looks around to ensure no one is eavesdropping. "If one of us _**hasn't**_ fed in a while, _**and**_ is trapped outside in _**direct**_ sunlight with _**no**_ protection, we'd go into a feeding frenzy, to save ourselves, or we'd die. It would look like we died of cancer with no evidence of smoke or fire. Carbon test would show us at the age we died... like I was 32 not that I'm nearly 100."  
  
I look at him in amazement. I need to ask Stiles about vampires. Wait. Stiles' journals and keeps a grimoire and bestiary. 

I haven't seen any journals around. I wonder where he would hide them. 

I lost my train of thought. I look at Dom and ask "I take it a feeding frenzy is _**exactly**_ what it sounds like?"  
  
He grimly nods, and we walk into the school together. 

He breathes a sigh of relief when we get inside the dark interior of the school. he leads us to the office with an air of familiarity. He knows the school's layout by heart.  
  
The secretary shows us into the principal's office and closes the doors after us.    
  
Dom takes the point and shakes hands with Principal Thomas. "It was kind of you to meet us on such short notice."  
  
Thomas gestures to the chairs and says "I owe a great deal to you and Stiles. You gave me my father back. How can I help you?"  
  
Dom nods towards me and says "Speaking of fathers. This is Stiles' father. He recently awoke from a coma."  
  
  
  
I say "it pains me to know that my son sold the first painting he ever painted to pay for my medical bills while I was in a coma. It was to be a gift for his mother before she died. Stiles recently got engaged and is getting married next year, when he turns 18. I'm trying to recover that painting so I can give it to him as a wedding gift." I look intently at him. "I'm told you can help me with my quest."  
  
Thomas arches his brow in skepticism "how can I help you with this endeavor?"  
  
Dom says "I've traced the painting here, to Harris' office. I know from my research that _**everything**_ in that office was signed over to _**you**_ and the school. _**We'd**_ like to acquire that painting from you." He pulls out the snapshot of it and hands it to Thomas.  
  
He looks at it, and we watch as his face lights up with recognition. "Ah. That painting is beautiful. I love it."  
  
  
  
I nod as I prepare to negotiate a price for the painting. Harris bought it for a $1,000. 

I straighten my back and cautiously say "Stiles talked me into purchasing stock in both Apple and Google, ten years ago. I have enough money to purchase this from you. Name your price."  
  
He smiles and smells happy.   
  
I brace myself for the possible multi-million dollar price tag.   
  
He straightens his tie and calmly states "As I said, Stiles gave me my father back. I can _**give**_ it to you, _**for**_ Stiles. I ask _**two**_ things in return. 1, put my name on the card with yours and 2, I'd appreciate a new painting from Stiles to replace it. I like the lake theme, but anything by him is sufficient."  
  
I smile contentedly as I warmly say "thank you. Done and done."  
  
Thomas smiles and offers me his hand. "We're agreed then. Follow me, and I'll give it to you now."  
  
I smile and rub my hands together before following the man to Harris' office. I see the painting of three wolves. Two with red eyes and one with blue eyes. Me, Claudia, and him as a pup, at the overlook. Wait. I never noticed that there's a silhouette of a black wolf in the shadow of the rock, and you can barely see gold flecks ... Derek? I study it closer and see a grey coyote puppy with blue eyes near the base of the rock behind Stiles. It blends in so that she's easy to miss. I thought the blue was rocks or something. Is that Malia?  
  
Thomas says "I don't know what I would have done if Stiles hadn't helped me. I couldn't afford a lawyer. No lawyer would touch the case because it was an open and shut case. Three years ago. I've had my dad back for three years because Stiles noticed what no one else did."  
  
I look at him. "What did he find?"  
  
Dom says "he noticed there was an ATM across the street from the scene. He checked the video from it, and it proved that another man in a rental car that looked like Thomas' father's car was the killer. He had me track down the rental car and identify the man."  
  
  
  
Thomas says "I never said thank you."  
  
I hug him and take the painting. "Thank you, and I'll add your name on the card. I'll see what painting I can get for you as well."  
  
Outside of the school I shake Dom's hand and thank him profusely. I'm so happy to have that painting back, and so quickly.   
  
I make a quick stop at the store and get some Febreze to get rid of Harris' scent on the painting. I pour some of it in a small bowl and then dab a cotton ball in it. I then dab the cotton ball over the painting in small circles and replace the puffs as they get soiled. I don't want to damage it as I remove that man's scent from the painting."  
  
I then take the painting to the UPS store and have them package it for me, so it's safe. Then I drive home and put it in the back of my closet for safe keeping.  
  
  
  
 


	91. Dad Finds out How Packs Protect Their Town

**FRIDAY, February 25th**  
**Stiles P.O.V.**  
  
We're eating dinner when my phone goes off with [Dragnet ringtone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nx5GwULPU90). I drop my head on the table and say _**"CRAP!"**_ I sigh and answer the phone, knowing who it is and what it's about already. "Deputy Parevertan? What life-shattering emergency can I help you with?"  
  
"There's been a murder in your territory ... maybe it was a witch. I've got the crime scene locked down, and no humans have been near it. What do you want me to do?"  
  
I stand up and say "I'm on my way. Text me the address."  
  
Peter gets up and says "Let's go."  
  
Dad asks me "what's going on and why is one of my deputies calling you to see him? Did he say murder? Why? What?" He scratches his head in confusion.  
  
I look over my shoulder at him as I put on my leather jacket. "Hate to break this to you, dad. You and Tara are the only humans in the police department."  
  


  
I continue " _ **all**_ nonhumans have direct orders that if there's a supernatural murder to call the Alpha that owns that territory. Currently, that's Satomi or me. This side of town and the preserve is my territory, so I have to take care of it. By the time you normally get the call, anything showing it involves a supernatural is removed or altered to make it look human."  
  
His mouth drops open, and I see Chris hide a smirk. Dad says "Wait! What?!"  
  
I take a step towards the door, followed by Peter. "I need to go right now! Time's important when dealing with supernatural murders."  
  
Dad says "I'm coming! I want to see how your pack cleans up."  
  
  
  
I stop and look at him. "I never said it was my pack. Jonathan Parevertan is an omega werewolf from Russia. Parevertan translated is the closest equivalent to the Ukrainian перевертень or pereverten for a werewolf. My uncle's the closest thing to an Alpha he'll follow."  
  
He looks determined, so I sigh and say "Beautiful! You can come with us but, do _**not**_ interfere! Supernaturals expect everyone to follow Alpha rules when it comes to a supernatural kill. Don't make it look like I'm ineffective or a weak Alpha."  
  
When he looks at Chris, Chris holds up his hands in surrender and says "No way! I know better than to interfere in inter-pack alliances and protocols."  
  
  
  
Peter, dad, and I go to the crime scene. The corpse is a mummified human. Nude. I look around and check scents.  
  
  
  
Peter says "looks like a succubus got him."  
  
A ghost of a smile crosses my face that he got that close with just a glance at the body. "Close, father. Incubus. Human males are easier to hunt. It's not going to leave peacefully and it's not going to stop feeding on humans. This amount of mummification and the saturation of the scent, it must be over 150 years old. Parevertan?"  
  
He snaps to attention, military style. "Yes, sir?"  
  
I nod acknowledgment of his show of respect for me. "Do you happen to have a wooden stake in your trunk?"  
  
He nods curtly. "Yes, sir! I do!" He gets it and gives it to me.  
  
I say "Okay that ancient of an incubus feeds only once a month, but they need three different victims in one night ... this is the only odd corpse reported tonight ... we need to track and destroy it before it kills again."  
  
They follow me as I track its scent down the alley at a fast walk. Thirty minutes later the smell gets stronger.  
  
I stop and look around to verify no traps are in the area. I then speed up as I whisper "It's close. There's a gay bar across the street. We need to check the alley. Dad if you see him, it'll look like a very handsome man, and it'll smell sickly sweet. Don't look in its eye and hold your breath if it gets close. That sweet smell will cause partial paralysis in humans. Shoot it in the head. You can't kill it without removing its heart. The stake's to paralyze it until we can take its heart."  
  
  
  
We sneak down to the alley. There it is. He has a human victim that he's trying to seduce. His seduction isn't working that well so it's trying to stay close enough to the human for the smell to paralyze him.  
  
Luckily dad was still in uniform. He boldly walks into the light of nearby, flickering light and says "you know, public indecency and sex in a public place are both against the law, do I have to arrest you?"  
  
  
  
The victim takes the chance to run. The incubus roars and drops its glamour.  
  
Dad shakes his head. This posturing doesn't impress him. "Boy, if you aren't one ugly fugly!"  
  
  
  
It advances on dad who shoots it in the head, stunning it. I stake it's shoulder with the stake, paralyzing it, and Peter rips its heart out. It quickly dissolves into a pile of ashes.  
  
Dad pants and toes at the pile of ashes as he asks "How often do you get one of these calls?"  
  
I shrug. "Once or twice a year. Supernaturals know there are two powerful packs, or Alphas in Beacon Hills that protect humans in their territory. It's rare for them to prey on people here. Other towns, with weaker or no alphas, they can get 3 - 6 a week."  
  
Dad asks "What about the body of its victim?"  
  
I look at dad. "You want to know what our procedures are? Fine!" I sigh.  
  
Peter says "the supernaturals that find the victims block off and hide the body. They then call the Alpha that owns the land where they found the corpse. They wait for orders on what to do with the body. The Alpha then investigates and kills, punishes, or bans the killer. All evidence of anything supernatural is buried. The Alpha decides how to give closure to victims and their families."  
  
I say "Parevertan will bring the victim's body to my guy in the morgue to identify. We then tell the family he died of natural causes or an accidental pharmacy mix-up or an accident."  
  
Peter adds "it depends on what the body looks like."  
  
I continue "It depends on what they find in the body during the autopsy. The body gets accidentally harvested for organ donations, buried early, or incinerated. We want the family to have closure, not have nightmares about the supernatural."  
  
He looks back and forth between Peter and I. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
Peter answers noncommittally "over 200 years, give or take a decade. Ever since the Hales, and Stiles' grandfather's bloodline, divided Beacon Hills between them. Hunters only look at a werewolf in the area. They don't look at how territorial Alphas are and won't allow other predators in their territory. Having a pack in a town actually, makes that city safer. We have two large groups here."  
  
Dad's brow arches in confusion. "I thought the werewolf came in from his grandmother, and the Polish ancestry arrived in the last 20 years."  
  
Peter shakes his head. "The division was between Bruja and Hale werewolves."  
  
Dad shakes his head. "Learn something new every day. If I hadn't stopped drinking, I would get one. I need coffee."


	92. Solidifying Our Present

**Saturday, February 26th**  
  
  
  
Melissa, Morrell, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Peter, Danny, Scott and I are at the Farmer's Market. Everyone's pretty much wandered off, exploring.  
  
Peter and Melissa stay with me.

Melissa looks relaxed, walking stall to stall, enjoying the day. She plans to bring dad next time we come and already stated she's coming back with us next time we come.

Peter doesn't ever seem to get out of bodyguard mode. To the average eye, he looks relaxed, but I see him continually scanning our vicinity for threats.  
  
I buy fresh Oranges, strawberries, sweet potatoes, asparagus, broccoli, cauliflower, collard greens, onions, spinach, turnips, rutabaga, lemons, limes, tangerines, avocados, and carrots.  
  
  
  
I love buying fresh seasonal produce from local farmers. It has none of the nasty preservatives and chemical aftertaste of the fertilizers and bug sprays.  
  
We drop our bags off at the jeep, so we can continue wandering around and checking out the stalls. The farmer's market is part of my way of relaxing when I don't dance.  
  
I practice Spanish at Ricardo's stall as we try his fondue crepes. I use Italian with Elisabetta and try her fresh red velvet cupcakes.  
  
  
  
Peter and I speak Russian with Misha. We talk about his brother, Mexahnk. We laugh about his kid hot wiring his truck for a date.  
  
Melissa asks me how many languages I speak. I laugh. "I quit counting at 30. Think of a language, and I probably speak it. Peter's learning his 8th and, I must say, I'm impressed with his progress." He smiles happily.  
  
She asks "So it's a Hale family trait to be good with languages?"  
  
I shake my head with a laugh. "No. When Derek and I took French, I struggled with it. I either switched words with Italian or killed the accent and pronunciation. It sounds like you half swallow your tongue when you speak. Now Derek took to it like a fish to water. I'd say, it's a Hale family trait to learn something new. Do you want help with languages?"

  
She nods and says "Yes. If you don't mind? You both speak Russian. I've got a new Russian nurse. Her English is barely passable. I'd like to talk to her better. She's brilliant and knowledgeable."  
  
I smile as I realize who she means. "You mean the grandmotherly nurse that looks like nurses did during WWII ...Tpaba medsestrá?"  
  
She looks at me speculatively. "You know her?"  
  
I nod. "Yes. Tpaba's my uncle's tyoscha or late wife's mother. She's a werewolf. Her family's healer and she _**knows**_ herbs. There are over 100 dialects spoken in Russia. Hers, Tofalar, is nearly extinct. You want to learn Tofalar or official Russian?"  
  
She asks "Do you know Tofalar?"  
  
I nod as I think 'you have to ask?'  
  
She asks "Can you teach me?"

  
  
I smile at the thought of teaching someone, especially Melissa, a foreign language. "Yes. When would you like to start?"  
  
She thinks for a minute. "Tomorrow? We can work on it for say, two hours on my days off, and at least half an hour, if not a full hour on days I work?"  
  
I smile as I say "I can do that ... Having a set schedule makes it easier for me."  
  
Melissa happily skips off to try fresh blueberries.  
  
Peter claps a hand on my shoulder and whispers "So when's your uncle moving here?"  
  
I turn and look at him in surprise. "Wait! What?"  
  
Peter arches his brow as if to say 'really?' 

Peter then smirks with a cocked brow. "Deputy Parevertan's Russian and knows your Uncle. Melissa's nurse is his Russian mother in law, the bodyguard of the Russian mafia boss is a werewolf with orders, from your Uncle, to keep an eye on you. You said when he kills the hunters that slaughtered his family he'll come here, and there's only three left. I believe you counted Gerard in the three at the time."  
  
I'm impressed, as always. "Have I mentioned how incredibly observant and Sherlockian you are, with an incredible memory for details?"  
  
He preens. "Why yes, I believe you have, Little Wolf."  
  
I laugh as he ruffles my hair. "There's one hunter left, dying of old age. Killing an old man, on his deathbed, is kindness, not punishment. Alexi's liquidating his assets so that he won't have ties to Poland or Russia. Maybe six months. You never know. I've never met him, only talked with him on the phone, and that's with 'I'll see you next month' since I was six. Guess what? I still never met the guy."  
  
Peter deduces things in his head and says "Okay, Little One. Since your uncle's friends and family are coming here, I'd say it's sooner than later. The question is, his pack or yours? Or even Satomi's."  
  
I look around as I think about it. "Uncle Alexi will regroup the Russian wolves. They're waiting for him. There's enough room here for three packs. Satomi's to the east, us to the south, and I believe he'll be to the west."  
  


**LATER**  
Jax texts me. He already told his dad he's staying in town and he's on his way to the pub. I can get him in an hour. He'll remain with us the entire weekend.    
  
I tell Peter to meet me on the roof. We're going to England.

 

  
Peter and I go to London and collect Jackson. We bring him to the den.  
  
Everyone tells Jackson about our week. He hugs Allison and tells her "sorry I wasn't here to kick Matt's ass for you. I'm working on getting dad to move back for next school year. He wasn't thrilled to see the hikers' bodies in the werewolf's cave or realize how close he came to losing me."

_**Dinner** _

Scott tells Jax "you missed out on Stiles' stress baking on Monday! It was awesome! There was a big fight over the last of the cookies and everything!"  
  
I look up and slyly say "There was?"  
  
Everyone looks down nervously as Scott pales and stammers "Uh ... no Stiles, we took turns, just like you said. No fighting whatsoever."  
  
I smirk. "You realize I can hear when someone lies?"

He eeps, and scrunches back in his chair.

I chuckle. "I'm not mad there was a fight ... my cookies tend to start quarrels. Don't they, _**DANNY?!"**_ I look at Danny intently.

Danny laughs nervously. "Something like that."  
  
I look back at a nervous Scott. "I only get upset when someone gets hurt, or our den gets damaged. Who won?"  
  
A very relieved Scott says "Allison and Peter ganged up and got five cookies while our dad and Chris teamed up and got 6."

Peter, dad, and Chris look a little embarrassed while Allison smiles like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
I laugh as I picture that in my head. "The power of teamwork. I'm glad we didn't wind up with more Danny shaped holes in the walls this time."  
  
Eliot and Danny sheepishly duck their heads and turn red.  
  
Peter says "next Saturday's March 5th, Stiles _**new**_ birthday. I'm taking the entire pack to the Greek restaurant to celebrate. Stiles? If you can have any dish at all, what would you want?"  
  


  
  
I ponder it a moment. "Shrimp Saganaki or Moussaka with Béchamel sauce. I doubt they make it. By the way, guys. Don't anyone get any ideas about gifts? I don't want any ... If you want to make me happy, help clean the den. Everyone helping with sweeping, mopping, and dusting would make me ecstatic."  
  
Jax says "this is the best tasting mashed potatoes I have ever had."

  
  
I laugh. "That's not mashed potatoes ... it's fresh mashed cauliflower with fresh lemon pepper, basil, rosemary and real butter."  
  
He looks at me in surprise. "This is cauliflower? But I don't eat cauliflower ... this is fantastic."  
  
  
  
I smile. "I'm glad you like my cooking. I make everything from scratch because my body can't handle the preservatives in prepackaged foods. Wait till summer, when I make my hand-made Ice cream."  
  
He shakes his head. "I'm not much of a fan of vanilla ice cream."  
  
Danny says "He makes it from vanilla beans, not imitation vanilla flavoring, and he makes other flavors as well. When he makes strawberry, it's all mine! That, I'm not sharing! Not even with you!"  
  
I purse my lips. "Come on Danny ... remember $5 and a bowl, and any dish is all yours. Strawberries are in season late April through August."

I look around the table as I get a sudden thought. "Derek, how's construction on the new house coming?"  
  
He replies "We built the panic room in the basement first. The tunnels were rebuilt and reinforced with added ventilation. The first floor walls are going up. We reinforced them and made them flame resistant."  
  
Dad says "Sounds like it'll be ready for the zombie apocalypse."  
  
Chris says "there's no such thing as zombies."  
  
I answer "actually, there is, only, they aren't like Hollywood shows them. I know a hybrid zombie."  
  
  
  
Dad asks "how do you get a hybrid zombie?"  
  
I shrug. "She didn't die when she was attacked and infected. Now she's a human with the zombie hunger. Fight or flight reaction triggers a physical change in her. Danny killed the necromancer that summoned it. Don't worry. Olivia transferred to the morgue. No one notices a little brain matter disappearing."  
  
They look shocked.  
  
I smile. "I'll introduce you to her sometime."

 

  
**After dinner**

Peter and I take Chris to our office to go over his report for the apartment building and recheck the completed hospital upgrades. They're curious about additional security items that I added. Chris asks "why did you add thermal imaging to the cameras? That's an added expense that serves no purpose."  
  
I snort. "Everything I do is for a reason. 

Vampire core body temp is 70 degrees. Reptiles, like Gorgons, are 50 degrees. Some creatures, like werewolves, run hotter. A Phoenix runs at 120. With thermal filters, we can narrow down race by thermal signature."  
  
Chris says "I didn't think of that ... I was thinking about werewolves ... I forget there are other races out there. I never thought about using thermal filters to identify werewolves either."  
  
I ask "Peter, How long till the apartment building's up to code?"  
  
He looks at his notes. "Maybe six months to safely do everything suggested and a couple of weeks to paint, lay tile and carpet. You want a week for warding it as well, magically. Say, end of October, so we aren't rushed. Then Lydia and I can decorate and furnish it."  
  
I lean back. "So it may be ready for people as early as January?"  
  
He nods. "Looks like it."  
  
I smile. "We can use it as a place to have a joint pack Christmas party with Satomi's pack, as well as the Omegas in the area."  
  
Chris smiles. "That's a good idea. I'd like to meet the other supernaturals in town."  
  


I nod. "I need to introduce you to the cleaners sometimes, as well."


	93. A Supernatural Killer in Town

**Sunday, February 27th**  
  
I talk to Lydia about her magick lessons and tell her she's doing well. I ask "are you ready to look at some of the grimoires in my horde cave? I have a book you're going to want."  
  
She's all for it. I think she'd rather see my cave than the books.

  
I take her to the sub-basement and scan her DNA into the lock as I did Peter's so she can open the door. I light the torch and let her look around.  
  
She walks around in amazement. "Wow! This place is fantastic. Is that a tide pool?" When I nod she says "ooh. A starfish! That _**does**_ connects to the ocean?"  
  
  
  
I nod. "That's how my ancestors got in here, for thousands of years. They magically warded the water tunnel so that only water dragons and mermaids can enter through there. This grimoire ..." I pick up an ancient book "contains a spell to _**create**_ and connect two _**jumplocks**_ , so _**you**_ have a portal between 2 places."  
  
  
  
She looks at me as she figures out what I'm saying. She's bouncing on her heels as she asks "I can use this spell and jump between my room and the apartment, as you do?"  
  
I nod. "Except _**you**_ can't have more than two jumplocks at a time. You won't have to wait for me to go back and forth. You can read this in here or in your room. It's in ancient Latin, so only you and I can read it, and maybe Peter."  
  
She accepts the book and nods her head. "Thank you. I'll start studying this, so I'll have this side set and only have to worry about setting the apartment site when we go back."  
  
I smile. "We already have the keys so we can come and go from the apartment as we like. Let me know whenever you want to go. "  
  


  
  
**Wednesday, March 2nd**  
  
**At dinner**

My[ TJ Hooker ringtone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjldsGc56HU) goes off. O freeze in place and mutter "Crap!" 

I hide my annoyance as I answer my phone. "Yes, Deputy Clarke. I take it you found a body and need me to take care of the problem."  
  
Clarke says "Yeah Stiles ... this is a real mess! The scent of the killer's weird. I've never encountered it before. It's in yours _**and**_ Satomi's territory. I called her also. I'm at a convenience store about two blocks from the hospital. There's blood everywhere, but some of it's missing."  
  
"On my way." I hang up and head to my jeep with Peter and dad on my heels. I turn to dad and try to persuade him to stay here. "Dad you don't have to come. I've been dealing with this for over ten years. Stay here and let supernaturals deal with supernaturals?"  
  
Dad gets in his 'all business pose' and says "I'm the Sheriff! Protecting Beacon Hills is _**my**_ job!"  
  
I shake my head. "Your job is protecting Beacon Hills from humans, _**not**_ supernaturals."

  
He crosses his arms and gives me a stern look.  
  
I sigh. Damn! He's putting his foot down on this one. "Fine."  
  
We get there, and Satomi arrives as we do. I hug her. "Grandmother."  
  
She says "Wilkksiezycawyc ... Stiles! I'm surprised the Sheriff is with you."  
  
I look at dad as he's observing that they cordon off a supernatural kill differently than a natural one. "He found out we deal with supernatural threats, and he believes he has to help."  
  
She shakes her head. "Humans."  
  
We walk into the 7-eleven, and it ** _is_** a mess!  
  
Peter  scents the air and says "it smells like anger and hunger."  
  
I add "and frustration. The killer's frustrated and confused."  
  
The clerk's body's in a pile of torn open Sandwich rappers, ripped chip bags, crackers, and the like. I squat down and examine them. A couple of bites of the food was chewed and then spit out in anger and frustration. 

I look up at Peter keeping alert for threats and dad watching me. "The killer, a male, couldn't eat food." 

  
Dad asks "male? How do you know it's not a female?"  
  
Peter says "there's no smell of estrogen or perfume."  
  
I scent the air and my eyes go red from the scent. "Bloody hell! I smell copper and decay."

  
  
I turn the body over so I can examine it and we see his throat was ripped out with teeth. Blunt human teeth. He's got a hole in his aorta and at least a quarter of the blood's missing. "This is a vampire kill. A freshly turned and feral one. They can't feed once the victim is dead."  
  
Dad asks "How do you know it's freshly turned?"  
  
I point at the open bags of chips and bitten sandwiches that are spit out in disgust. "The killer's pissed that food has no taste, and he smells of decay. He just revived from the dead and is probably confused. The copper scent's from drinking blood, and that acidic tang to it indicates that he killed while feeding."  
  
I look up at them "that releases pheromones to keep other vampires away from their kill. It's an instinct, and not something they can control."  
  
I point out the ragged edges of the throat wound. "The killer didn't use fangs, so he probably hasn't figured out how to extend them or even that he's a vampire. He'll figure out soon that the smell of blood attracts him while the human smell disgusts him."  
  
I stand up and step back as I pull out my phone and dial a number from memory. As soon as Dominick answers my call, I order him to get his ass here, yesterday. "Dom! I have a feral vampire kill near the hospital at 2433 West Highgate in the 7-Eleven on the corner. Get here! _**Now!"**_  
  
Three minutes later Dom walks in. He stops when he smells the blood and the acidic smell of the kill, it makes his fangs show and his eyes glow lighter than his human eyes for a second.  
  
  
  
I say "Dom, take a look at this. Do you see what I see?"  
  
He nods. "No one's notified me of a rogue, and we both know there's only one way vampires become feral."  
  
Dad asks "how? I don't know how vampires or supernaturals work, I'm afraid."  
  
Dom replies "Getting infected and dying without knowing about vampires. Not learning what you are or how to feed. The hunger makes them kill. They work on instinct not thought."  
  
I add "they can't think about the consequences of their actions. All they focus on is that they're hungry, and they can't understand what their food source is or how to get it. They don't care if they kill to get it. They can't think that they shouldn't kill to feed."  
  
I see a few dark threads snagged on a nail and pull them loose. I stop and scent the air. "The smell of decay without the scent of the earth ... he woke up in the last 24 hours, and he wasn't buried. Dom, call Selaris and ask if anyone sent her to a false alarm in the last 24 hours."  
  
As he calls her, Peter asks "what's Selaris and what are you checking."  
  
I look at him from under my bangs. "Selaris is the cleaners that vamps, reptiles, and witches use. They call her in to clean up accidental deaths. She's a Gorgon, if it matters."


	94. Tracking a Supernatural Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Mariye is such a pretty lady that I had to post her picture in here.

  
**Sunday, February 27th**  
  
Dom hangs up and turns back to us. Peter and I overheard his entire conversation, but dad didn't. "A professor at the night school called her to the corner of Sycamore and Grant last night. When she got there, there was _**no**_ corpse, _**and**_ no blood spatter, so she left, _**assuming**_ it was a false alarm or a prank."  
  
  
  
I say "Then he either broke the guys neck or crushed his windpipe. That means it was an accident. Let's talk to the professor. I think he accidentally infected the guy first. He

left the scene, not realizing the man would turn."  
  
Satomi says "I'll leave this to you since you know vampires better than anyone. Text me when _**it's**_ , sorry, _**he's**_ dead."   
  
She majestically walks out the door and goes home.

  
  
   
  
We quickly go to the school. The professor didn't want to talk to me, but he _**can't**_ refuse to talk to Dom. He's the vampire Prince of the city. Their King's liaison to this city's vampire population.  
  
It seems the Professor got hit by a car, hard enough to stop his heart temporarily.   
  
  
  
He says that when he came to, a guy was giving him CPR. He was disoriented and lashed out. He broke the guy's neck and killed him by instinct. It was an accident.  
  
I snort. "Remind me never to be a good samaritan to you. I think you coughed blood into his mouth when he was giving you CPR, expelling blood from your lungs, which he ingested. After you killed him, he turned. That means your accident is now a Wreaper. He left the scene in confusion before the cleaners got there."  
  
The professor pales and looks scared and confused. I know what happens to the sire of a Wreaper. He has reason to be afraid. 

Dom asks "you've never turned anyone before, have you?" He shakes his head and looks down.  
  
I sigh. "Great. At least you didn't purposely leave a wreaper wandering around. Maybe that fact could make a difference in your defense."

He scoffs. "Our king's not like you. He doesn't give us a defense. We fucked up, he kills us. Plain and simple. It doesn't matter if I'm 400 years old and never turned anyone before. I better arrange my affairs and have a plausible reason for my disappearance."

Dad looks at me and I nod. He then asks "a wreaper? What's that mean."  
  
Dom nods "This guy's never successfully turned anyone so he never even considered that the guy could wake from the dead. He's old enough that it only takes a few drops of blood and instant death. A Wreaper is what we call our ferals."  
  
I look around as I'm thinking. "Dad, call the station and see if they towed any cars from that corner?"  
  
Dad nods as he pulls out his phone. Even as he's doing what I asked, he has to know why. "What? Why? What does this accomplish?"  
  
I'm still thinking over the killer's pattern as I reply without focusing on dad, Dom, or Peter. "He probably parked near there, and since he wandered off in a daze, he could have forgotten about it. It would get towed while he was dead or after he wandered off."  
  
He calls the police station "Tara? Can you tell me if any cars were towed from the corner of Sycamore and Grant today?"

  
  
"Sure Sheriff ..." we hear the keys clicking as she types in the search on her computer. "And ... yes ... We towed Dr. Sebastian Grey's car this morning. We haven't been able to contact him about his abandoned car. The hospital doesn't know where he is either."  
  
Dad nods decisively. "Can you give me an address for him, please?"  
  
"Yes ... I'll text it to you." She texts it, and we drive to his house in my new jeep.  
  
  
 **At the doctor's house**  
Dom stops dead in his tracks, a foot from the door. "I smell blood ... too much blood. He must have figured out he needs blood, but not how to get it. He's making a mess feeding. Stiles? Can you open the door without attracting attention?"

  
  
"Child's play."  
  
I use telekinesis to open it. We find a woman, dead on the floor, with her throat ripped out.  
  
We look around and find some pictures of her and our quarry. I notice the matching rings.   
  
  
  
I look at Peter. "They have matching wedding rings in these pictures. It's his wife. He killed his wife."  
  
I look around the room at the awards and pictures of the hospital. My eyes light up when I figure out where Dr. Grey's going. "He's a doctor and looking for blood, let's go to the hospital."   
  
Dom says "That's where he'd feel most comfortable. He'll either go after a patient or the blood bank there."  
  


  
  
Peter gets in the driver's seat to get us to the hospital.   
  
Dad asks me if I'm going to stake the wreaper.  
  
I snort. I forget how little he knows. "That only works in movies ... you have to decapitate them or rip out their heart. Stakes only paralyze a few supernatural species. Older vamps like Dom can work the stakeout or ancients like the King can ignore it all together."  
  
Dom nods "yeah, but it still weakens us considerably, and we have to feed as soon as possible afterward. I still owe you a big thanks for that one, Stiles."

  
 I smile. "Don't worry about it. Friends help each other. Besides, that helped other people as well. I don't want to think of you going on a feeding frenzy or FF."  
  


 

 

We get to the hospital and pick up his scent by the ER loading dock.

Dad says "he could be anywhere and there are a lot of potential victims in there that we need to protect from this guy."  
  
I look around before I look at Peter with a smirk. "I have a way to find him. My new security protocols. Quick, to the monitor room ... I have thermal filters on the cameras. We'll find him in seconds."  
  


  
In the monitor room, we check the monitor to check all the feeds we have on all of the floors. I activate the thermal filters, and we look for blue people.  
  
Dom points to a dark blue blob of a cold person in the ER with a human kid.  
  
I shake my head. "That's Deputy Valerie Clarke ... she's a reptile; she's colder than vampires. We need a lighter blue color. Keep looking." 

  
Peter points to a monitor. "There, on the third floor."   
  
I nod. "That's him. The elevator's too slow. We can jump to the roof. Dad, stay in here and track his movements on the monitors. Keep in contact with us and direct us to his location."


	95. Stiles, Peter, and Dom Stop the Killer

**Sunday, February 27th**  
  
Peter, Dom and I run outside, jump to the roof, and go in through the roof access. "So glad we added thermal imaging to the cameras. Dad where did he go?"

 

  
  
"Near room 325."  
  
We run that direction and confront him in the hallway. He tries to get Dom to join him, feeding on patients. We surround him. He attempts to push past Peter.  
  
Peter shoves him into the wall and rips his heart out with his claws. "What do we do with the body?"  
  
A voice behind us says "I'll take it."  
  
  
  
I say with great disdain, "Straia." She picks up the feral as she folds her wings back. She goes to the roof and flies away. "Figures Selaris helps clean up _**after**_ we take him out. I don't like Nephilim. Thanks for the help, Dom."

When we get back to where dad is waiting for us, I text Satomi it is dead, and the body is where no one will find it.  
  
Dom shakes his head. "I didn't help much. Only confirmed your theories and got you in to talk with the professor." He makes a couple of texts. "I was on a date with my girlfriend ... need to make sure she got home alright."  
  
"Jeez, I'm sorry. I'll make Rebecka some gingerbread cookies tomorrow to try and make it up to her. Better yet, bring her over for dinner tomorrow. I'll make steak tartare for you."

  
  
Dom smiles and licks his lips but looks unsure. "That sounds great. I love the way you make it vamp friendly without it being obvious. You don't have to. It's my job to deal with vampires that break the rules. By the way, King Vlad knows you're going to Harvard. That's closer to NYC than it is here. He'll stop by and say hi to you, and your mate, in May."  
  
He leaves, and the three of us head back to the den. Peter's driving. Dad asks "You said Deputy Clarke is a reptile, what is she?"  
  
I look at him as I ponder why it matters. "Dad, you've worked with her for years ... does it matter what she is? She's still your friend."  
  
He shakes his head. "Not really, but I think I should know what she is."  
  
I sigh. "Lamia. She's a Lamia. Similar to Gorgons but they don't turn people to stone. They're both half snake. That's why she always volunteers for sewer duty, not to mention caves and night shifts, she likes the dark."  
  
Dad then asks "Why would the vampire King go from NYC to Boston just to say hi to you?"  
  
I sigh deeply. "I dated Vlad. He tried to propose. That's why I know so much about vampires and why Beacon Hills head vampire comes running when I call."  
  
Peter volunteers "he's been trying to convince Stiles to marry him. I think he wants to give Derek the 'you better not hurt him' speech."  
  
Dad asks "He's trying to marry you? Do you have any other boyfriends or non-human boyfriends out there."  
  
I look at dad as I push back in my seat in irritation. "I'm not discussing Vlad. Only one of the guys I dated was human, so yeah, there's a few out there. I already discussed it with Peter."  
  
Dad arches his brow. "Werewolves?"  
  
I shake my head with a grimace. "No. I always knew Derek was my true mate. I avoided werewolves. Werewolves like to stake their claim when they think you're more than friends."  
  
Peter's quietly smirking as he drives us home. I glare at him, and he gives me a smug half-smile.  
  
Dad persistently asks "what are the others? If they aren't a werewolf or human?"  
  
I look at dad and seriously think about if I'm going to answer this or not. "Vampire, Gorgon, Demon and Titan." Dad gives me a funny look.  
  
Dad ponders my age. "When did you date them? Your only 16. They dated an underage kid?"  
  
"I'm almost Seventeen. I never dated anyone over four months. I didn't want attachments. I dated the human first when I was 12. They thought I was 16 ... of course, and no one asked how old I was. Werewolves mature faster."  
  
Dad can't believe I dated at 12. He's disappointed ... wait till he finds out I started stripping before I started dating. God, I always seem to disappoint him. My heart drops into my feet as I smell his disappointment.  
  
Peter smells my depression and despair. I see his knuckles turning white where he's gripping the steering wheel.  
  
  
  
When we get back, Dad goes up the elevator, and I take the stairs. Peter follows me. On the landing, he grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug.  
  
He wraps his hand around the back of my neck and pulls me tight to his chest, "he's not judging you ... he's surprised no one realized how young you were. You've been protecting Beacon Hills for over ten years. It dawned on him, you've done adult duties since you were 6. He feels inadequate."  
  
I sigh deeply and snuggle closer. "It feels like dad's disappointed. When he finds out, I met the vamp king while stripping ... he'll never be able to look at me again."  
  
Peter shakes his head. "He's _**not**_ judging you and accepts you as you are. He accepted you're gay. Don't let what you think he feels upset you."  
  
I look up at him. "He felt upset. I disappointed him again."  
  
Peter squeezes me tightly. "He's disappointed in himself, not you. I have to remember you've been an acting adult for a long time. You're the best Alpha I've ever met. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure he is too. Okay, baby."  
  
I hug him tight and nuzzle into his chest, listening to his heartbeat for a while. "Still not convinced. Thanks, father, for being here for me."  
  
"Anytime, baby. Anytime. I need to protect you from yourself, little wolf."  
  
"Sometimes, I get tired of it all. I want someone to hold me and remind me that there are people that will protect me. Tell me I'm doing a good job, and let me lean on them. I don't want to be me, not Alpha, not Delta, just plain old Wilkksiezycawyc."  
  
"Baby, you _**are**_ doing a good job, and you _**can**_ lean on me ... you'll always be my little wolf, Malywilk. Your middle name's Hale because your mine to protect, you're my son, and I'm _**very**_ proud of you." He kisses the top of my head.  
  
I sniff as I let a single tear escape.  
  
"Derek and your entire pack are proud of you and look up to you. You keep everyone safe and protected."  
  
I tighten my grip on him as I bury my head deeper into his chest as the tears slide down my cheek. "You're the one that kept Allison safe ... I'd have screwed up if it wasn't for you."  
  
Peter shakes his head as he cards his fingers through my hair. "I missed the stalker ... I missed Gerard's scent ... I expanded the plan you made. If you hadn't noticed Matt, Allison might be body number 4, well 6, counting his parents, in his basement instead of safe with Scott. Don't sell yourself short."  
  
Derek comes down the stairs. "Are you okay, Stiles ... Peter says you need me, with his medallion."  
  
I shake my head sadly. "No. I'm not okay. Can we have, like, a mini sleepover? The three of us will fit in one of our king beds."  
  
Peter says "Yes, baby. I don't want you alone tonight. We'll sleep in my bed. Derek, snuggle your fiancee. He needs snuggles. He feels like he doesn't meet his dad's expectations and that his dad's disappointed in him. That's not how it is, just what he thinks."  
  
Derek grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug as Peter hugs me from the back. I believe we snuggle there for over half an hour before we go to Peter's room. We take turns showering and climb into bed with me nestled between them.  


 

 


	96. An Intruder Comes to Town

**THURSDAY, March 3rd**  
  
  
  
I'm helping Isaac with his chemistry homework in the grand hall when the Nemeton shows me an omega entering our territory. She doesn't look like a threat, but I still have to follow protocol. I double check that she's alone. Why is she in my territory alone? Females are rarely left alone, because they are so rare."  
  
I look around the hall at the others doing homework. "Erica, an omega has entered my territory. She doesn't seem like a threat, but protocol says at least three pack members confront any intruder to find out their intentions and inform them of any rules the Alpha expects followed."  
  
Peter adds "and that's if the ruling Alpha doesn't drive the intruder away."  
  
The other look at Peter.  
  
He notices and cocks his eyebrow disdainfully. "What? Most Alpha's don't want new lone pack members or intruders that they don't know."  
  
I look back at Erica. "I was inquiring if you want to join Peter and me..." I look at Peter questioningly. "That is if he wants to go. I wouldn't want to assume he always wants to go with me all the time."  
  
She smiles and bounces happily. "Yes ... I want to learn _**all**_ werewolf protocols."  
  
Peter snorts "of course I'm going wherever you go, and _**yes**_ , you _**can**_ assume I'll _**always**_ go with you. _**I'm**_ the left hand that guards _**my**_ Alpha, and I take the privilege of protecting _**my**_ son seriously."  
  
  
  
Boyd says "I want to go with my mate, as a backup, and to observe werewolf protocols as well."  
  
I nod, and we all walk to my jump lock on the roof. We jump from my office to 5 feet behind the Omega in my territory in the nature preserve.  
  
The female's clearly startled. The Omega lowers her head, indicating that she's not a threat to us, but she doesn't bare her throat in submission as protocol would suggest, interesting. "I'm not a threat. I lost everything in a fire. Did you ever hear of the Texas fires, back on Feb 27th? I'm trying to find a safe place to start my life over."  
  
  
  
Hmm. I nod as though I'm sympathetic to her plight even though I'm sus[icioous of her. "I'm sorry for your loss. There are two wolf packs here in Beacon Hills. This preserve is _**my**_  territory. Do you _**seek**_  a pack to join **or**  do you plan on _**remaining**_  an omega?"  
  
She looks around and says "I'd rather stay an Omega, for now. I seek protection of this city's pack Alphas. I'm Romana."  
  
"I'm this pack's Alpha. My name's Wilkksiezycawyc or Stiles." I point out my pack members as I introduce them. "My father and left-hand, Peter Hale. My betas, Erica and Boyd. What job do you seek? Do you have a place to stay? Do you have family here or in the local area?"

   
  
She looks thoughtful. "I've heard of the Hales. Talia was evil; the others are noble and brave."

I think "was?"  
  
She shakes her head. "No. I've no family here. I'm all alone. I don't have any job skills ... my mate and two sons did the work. I've never been here before. Every town I've been to, so far, forced me to leave."  
  
I nod. Unfortunately, that's the way most Alphas view outsiders, as possible problems to their pack's stability. "I've got a large pack in a vast den. I'll hire you to help me clean and run errands. I've got a lot of spare beds. You can stay till you find a place to live and a job if you choose. You can stay as long as you need, whether that's two days or 2 years. If that's acceptable to you, if not, I can bring you to the other pack. Her territory's on the eastern side of town, and you can see what her offer is, if she has one."  
  
She shakes her head fervently. Maybe a little too eager. My spidey sense is going off.  
  
She says "I gladly accept your offer of a temporary job and bed. It's the best offer I've gotten."  
  
I nod and give Peter the "watch her. She feels off" look.  
  
He gives me a barely perceptible nod.  
  
I look back at her. "You can remain Omega, but the rules in this town are, if you see anything supernatural, let me AND Satomi know. DON'T try to confront anything, for your safety. Is that backpack all you have?"  
  
She nods and clutches the straps protectively. "Yes, this is everything I own."  
  
I give some money to Erica. "You and Boyd take her clothes shopping. I'll have Derek pick you up from the mall in my jeep while I make dinner. I'm expecting a human and a vampire tonight. Making vamp friendly dishes is a bitch."  
  
She nervously asks "You have vampire allies?"  
  
I look at her as I hide my disbelief. I nod. "I have allies from many different races."  
  
She pulls her head back a little in disbelief and shock. "The rumors are true? You deal with anyone that's not a threat to your pack?"  
  
I think "rumors?" I nod to her and say "Yes. I have allies among many different supernatural races."  
  
   
  
Erica, Boyd and, Romana walk to the store as Peter and I jump back. Peter asks "She set you off? What makes her feel shady to you?"


	97. New Information

**THURSDAY, March 3rd**  
  
Peter asks "She set you off? What makes her feel shady to you?"  
  
I look at him. "I'll start from the beginning. She was wandering through the preserve, moving in a circular pattern. She wanted to be found or find us."  
  
  
  
I lean against the wall by the roof door. "She knows of the Hales and says Talia was evil, but the others were brave and noble. Most werewolves that hear of a pack assume that the family of the ruling Alpha is the same as the Alpha. I mean when you were her Left hand, and unless they research, they assumed you were like her because you did what she told you to do."  
  
Peter says "that's true. She knows more about us than she's letting on. What else? She also made a point of not saying her last name but acted as if she's forthcoming by telling us her first name without being asked."  
  
I sigh. "She purposely was vague and used misdirection. Romana said her family died in a fire and then asked if I heard of the Texas fire. She didn't say they died in that fire. She wants me to assume they did."  
  
Peter says "she didn't lie, but she didn't state the truth either. That is duplicitous. Anything else, Little One?"  
  
I nod. "She asked if the rumors were true and I deal with other supernatural races besides werewolves. It's not common knowledge that I'm the Alpha here, let alone that I have alliances with other supernatural races. I let other packs assume our Alpha is Danny or El unless I need to follow Alpha protocol. It's not common knowledge that I deal with other races. It is to other races, but not lycans."  
  
I look intently at him. "She lowered her head to protect her throat as she showed submission. That's an act of defiance. She wants to be an Omega and yet she wants to stay in our den. That doesn't add up."

I sigh as I look at Peter. "Someone sent her here, and she's easier to watch while she's under my roof, where I have cameras in the hallways. She feels off. Like she's not as sweet as she pretends. She almost feels like a predator after prey. I don't know how to explain it. That backpack is an Osprey Skarab hydration system and costs $60-80. It looks new, and yet she implied that she was on her own for a while. That doesn't add up."  
  
He nods. "I understand, Little One. She feels like a spy or a hunter to you, and you can feel that she's lying about everything. I can look into her families death and keep tabs on her. Is it going to cause you financial hardship to pay her?"  
  
I shake my head. "Eliot and I go to the auction house tomorrow to sell a few paintings. You saw how much I made at the club the other night."  
  
He nods "It looked like you and Danny got over $6,000 each in tips alone."  
  
   
  
He opens the door to enter our den, and we both stop dead in our tracks. We both catch the scent of outsiders at the same time. We follow it to the grand hall where a courier, our lawyers, and several big werewolf bodyguards are waiting, surrounded by our pack.  
  
Peter asks "Can I help you?"  
  
Their leader asks "Wilkksiezycawyc Hale Stilinski?"  
  
Being human, he mangled my name.  
  
I pronounce it for him as I nod to his bodyguards ... "You're Polish?" They bow.  
  
Peter asks "you work for Tomasz Wysokikról?"  
  
They nod and grunt.  
  
The courier steps forward and says in broken English "this..." He lifts a briefcase "...for you, from you Uncle. He instruct, you read letter, then open."  
  
   
  
I take the letter and read it. "My uncle sold the family castle in Poland? Why split the money, we never actually met."  
  
He says "Polish law requires sale money of royal land divided between bloodline that own it. You and your uncle, you last of royal line. This your half." He opens the case. Everyone gasps. It's full of hundred dollar bills.

I stutter. _ **"OH MY GOD!!!**_ How much _**is**_ that?" 

Dad asks "Royal ... you're royalty?"  
  
Peter tells them my mother, being the eldest, was a princess.  
  
  
  
The courier shrugs and says in his broken English "67.4 billion, US dollars."  
  
I stare at the case in shock. _ **"BILLION?**_ With a _**B?**_ I won't have to worry about the money for college now."  
  
The man says "one thing more, sir" he pulls out a smaller case and opens it "this birthday/engagement gift from uncle." It's a beautiful hand-painted water dragon on one of my grandfather's scales.  
  
  
  
"I love it." I pick it up, and it gets a little darker. I feel the warmth of it reacting to my Bruja DNA. I'll keep it in our office and ward it seven ways from Sunday so that it won't get damaged.  
  
I look at the courier. "Tell my Uncle, thank you."  
  
They bow and leave.  
  
I look at Peter. "I guess I need to make a trip to your vault. I'll put enough in the human bank for daily stuff. I'll also need to go to the IRS and see if I need to make an estimated tax payment on this."  
  
Peter shakes his head "Our vault, Little One. You're a Hale by blood."  
  
I nod. "I better make dinner. We have three guests tonight."


	98. Introductions and Eavesdropping

  
**Thursday, March 3rd**  
 **Diner**   
I introduce my pack to all our guests. "Romana is an Omega werewolf I've hired to help clean the den and run errands. She'll be staying for an undisclosed amount of time. She doesn't want to join any packs right now."  
  
She says "I'm an Omega. My pack _**was**_ my husband and two grown sons. I'm not ready to join another right now." She looks around at my pack as if she's looking for something. "I don't see a little table in the corner for your Omega. Where's the omega of your pack?"  
  
Peter tries to hide his disdain as I shield my disappointment. He says "we _**don't**_ have an Omega. We don't believe in treating anyone that way."  
  


  
I change the subject and introduce Becka. "For anyone who hasn't met my two friends, here. Meet Rebecka, a journalist and a reporter for the local paper. She's the human girlfriend of my friend Dominick here. Dom's the head vampire of Beacon Hills and a damn good detective."  
  
Peter says "I'll vouch for that. He settled my case in about a week. I'm delighted with how it turned out."  
  
Everyone in my pack introduces themselves.  
  
I then say "I have an announcement. The owner of the bowling alley's showing loyalty to Satomi and me with free bowling for our packs. We get tomorrow night while Satomi goes on Saturday. There's no time limit. Dad, if you want to take Momma McCall, they're opened till 2 am."  
  
Erica looks at Boyd with the fluttering eyelids. "You'll take me bowling, won't you Boyd?"

  
  
He smiles like a lovesick puppy and happily nods as Erica leans against him in contentment.  
  
Cora wants to take Isaac on a double date with Allison and Scott.  
  
Melissa wouldn't mind going with dad, around midnight. Both are working late that night.

  
  
Derek wants to take me. I smile at him. It's not a real date, but I'll take it.

  
  
Eliot challenges Peter and Morrell to a bowling showdown. There goes that competitive Alpha streak.  
  
Danny challenges Lydia.  
  
Laurel and Serena challenge Chris.  
  
I tell Romana she's invited to go with us as well as Dom and Rebecka. All three turn it down.  
  
Everyone loves my cooking. I bring out my chocolate cheesecake, dipped, stuffed strawberries and two types of cookies. Shortbread and Gingerbread.  
  
   
  
Romana says "I'm going to gain tons of weight with if all the meals are like this. Do you take turns cooking? Do I need to sign up on the list?"   
  
Everyone shakes their heads vehemently and says "nope, _**only**_ Stiles cooks. It's his kitchen and domain. A born-wolf's body doesn't like preservatives. It makes us born-wolves happy to have a chef that understands that. He makes _**everything**_ from scratch."

 

  
  
 **FRIDAY, March 4th**  
  
I'm cooking lunch when Romana walks into my kitchen and offers to help.   
  
Peter tells her to cut the vegetables without looking at her.  
  
Romana cuts the vegetables as she asks "Peter, I take it you're _**his**_ Left Hand?"

  
  
He nods with a smile.   
  
I take the opportunity to ask more about her. "You said you lost your pack in the fires. Which Texas fire did you lose them in or which town were you in at the time? There were a lot of towns and fires grouped into the Texas Fire."  
  
She doesn't look up as she offhandedly says "I was in the fire that hit Barnhart."  
  
Wait. What? That never burned. "Barnhart?"  
  
She must know I figured something out from my tone. "You know Barnhart?"  
  
I'm glad I'm wearing my amulet that hides any shifts in heartbeat or smell. I try to downplay what I do know. "I've heard the name, somewhere. It must have been on the TV during the fire."  
  
I notice with my peripheral vision that she covers my potholders with a towel and then drops them. She then covertly hides the potholders under her shirt.   
  
The oven timer goes off about five minutes later, and I move to get the cake. I look around. "Where did my potholders go?"  
  
She shakes her head as she looks around. "I haven't seen them." We know that was a lie.  
  
I sigh. "Damn! I have to get the cake out, or it'll burn." 

I open the oven door, cover my palms with magickal water from inside my body (unseen by anyone) and pull out the rack, with my bare hand.   
  
Steam comes off my hands as I pick up the pan. I place the cake on the stove to cool and put my hands under running cold water in the sink to wash off the water I used and replace the water inside my body with fresh water from the tap. I also make it look like I use the running water to help heal my hands.  
  
She asks in a concerned voice "are you okay? Didn't that hurt?"  
  
I show her my perfect hands. "I'm okay. No, it didn't hurt. I burned my hands badly years ago, the nerves that feel pain were permanently damaged."  
  
She looks at me in speculation.  
  
I look at the clock and then to Peter. "Can you give me a hand with something in our office?"  
  
We go to the office. I say "close the door." I turn on my monitor and bring up the hidden cameras in the kitchen and activate the sound. Peter closes the door.  
  
She dials her phone as soon as the door clicks shut. Peter asks "what's going on? I didn't know you have cameras in the kitchen."  
  
I keep my eyes and ears on the monitor as I reply "kitchen, grand hall, library ... everywhere but the bedrooms, my Horde Cave, and the first aid room. I keep the video records for a week before recording over them. It's not an invasion of privacy; it's security. That's why I never check them. It's a just in case."  
  
He shakes his head as he wraps his arms around me. He tucks his chin on the back of my head before saying "I didn't mean that I think you're spying on us, baby. I never noticed the cameras. I'm impressed that I didn't notice them. Warded, to be invisible?"  
  
I nod. "Yes. Romana lied about Barnhart. They evacuated the city from the fire, but it was never on fire. She hid my potholders with the towel she dropped. She wanted to see if it would hurt me."  
  
Her phone call goes through, and we hear someone say hello. "This is Romana ... I need to talk to John Grey... Mr. Grey, I'm in _**his**_ den."  
  
Peter looks incredulous. "John Grey? The New York Alpha that sent you pornographic photos of Derek so he'd have a better shot with you?"  
  
I say "That's my guess. I don't trust Grey, never have. I told him as much." 

I smirk as I recall something funny. "It pissed him off when he tried to impress me with the size of his dick. I said you're bigger at half-mast then he is with a full hard on."  
  
Peter laughs at that. "Sending pictures of Derek's fantastic body would not get you to want Gray's mundane and slightly out of shape one. He didn't think that through very well. How _**did**_ he stack up to Derek?"  
  
I shrug. "I'm in a born wolf family. Nudity happens on a regular basis and seeing a man's _ **Johnson**_ isn't provocative. I _**prefer**_ to look at a man's _**abs**_. That's the part of a man's anatomy that draws my attention first. As you prefer to peer at a _**woman's eyes**_. Their color and the fact they look you in the eye is what attracts you to them."  
  
He chuckles as he slowly tilts his head side to side in a 'I never thought about that aspect.' He looks at me with shiny eyes and a smile "that's all very true. If I looked at men, I would say Derek has a fine set."  
  
Her phone call continues, "he's not been claimed, but he's got an engagement ring. I tested him, a 300-degree pan out of the oven didn't hurt his hands. The report he severely burned his hands putting out the fire on Peter must be accurate. He said the nerves that feel pain in his hands were permanently damaged."  
  
Peter asks "She knows you burned your hands saving me?"   
  
It sounds like he already knows a lot more about that than what I told him. I look intently at him. That's it! I have to know what he knows or suspects. To hell with secrets!


	99. A spy in our Midst

  
**FRIDAY, March 4th**  
Peter asks "She knows you burned your hands saving me?"  
  
It sounds like he already knows a lot more about that than I told him. I look intently at him. That's it. I have to know what he knows or suspects. To hell with secrets.  
  
   
  
"Father, what's going on? I told you I burned my hands. I told you how badly I burned my hands. That tone of voice means you're investigating that or something about it."  
  
He looks at me and nods. "You didn't tell me everything."  
  
I sigh. "You're more important than my fingers. I couldn't lose you. What else do you want to know?"  
  
Peter steps forward. "Did you die? Gerard wouldn't leave you barely alive. He would watch you die before he left. It would explain about Talia and Boyd."  
  
I sigh and half turn in agitation before turning back and leaning on the desk. "Yes. I died."  
  
He steps forward and wraps his fingers around my bicep. "Who did you get to bring you back and what's the price you paid?"  
  
I look at him. "Price? That tells me you already suspect that Lycan brought me back. Does it matter what the price is?" I look down in apprehension.  
  
He lifts my chin up and says "it does to me. I suspect it was your hands."  
  
I scoff. "That's not nearly enough pain for that bastard. Remember when I said 1% of the Deltas have their heat more than twice a year? There's only 100 of us. I got to have my first one a year to the day and then have it three times a year until after I have my first litter. When you see what I go through when I have it, you'll understand."  
  
He stands there with an open mouth before raking his hand through his hair. "The bastard." I knew I got that habit from him.  
  
We turn back to the monitor to hear what she's doing.  
  
She's still talking on the phone "I'd assume he'll wait till his birthday, next year, to allow the claim. He says he's an Alpha. He looks like one. He has a big pack, but I can't smell their wolves. At least 15 of them, mostly teens."  
  
Peter nods as he looks at me. "Our medallions keep her from knowing what we are. She assumes everyone's a beta."  
  
She continues "Peter's _**always**_ with him. He's _**never**_ alone or unprotected. He fortified his den too well. I don't think you can abduct him from here. I think you'd better change your plans."  
  
Peter says "sounds like John wants you, no matter what. I'll deal with the female while everyone's bowling. I'll excuse myself to run an errand for you. When you come back to the den, you'll find she packed her stuff and left town for a family friend to the northeast. Of course, she'll leave a note saying thank you for your hospitality."  
  
I give a half smile at how fast he moved to plan her death. "Does it make it easier to kill someone if you don't think of them as a person, just male or female, father?"  
  
He nods as he gives me a half smile. "Actually, yes it does. It's easier to deal with an _ **it**_ than a _**she**_ or _**he**_."  
  
I notice she's looking around. "I better head back to the kitchen and ice the cake."  
  
She hears us open the soundproof door and puts away her phone. She finishes making the salad as we walk in.  
  
I smile at her. "Thanks for making the salad Romana."  
  
She smiles. "No problem. I'm going to dust the grand hall and library."  
  
I shake my head. "You won't be able to touch the shelves in the library. I warded them so that only my pack can use them."  
  
She looks at me strangely. " _ **Oh!**_ Okay, then. The grand hall's huge that'll take me a while to dust and clean." She heads off to dust.  
  
Peter watches her leave with undisguised hostility and anger. He looks at me and says "I'll give her some chores to keep her busy and away from our books."  
  
He follows her into the hallway. "Romana! If you want some jobs to do besides dusting the grand hall, I have a few for you. We need the stairs swept and mopped, the banisters dusted in the stairwells, the extra linens need to be aired out, we need some herbs picked up from the herbalist in town, and then check the post office box at the mail center."  
  
She asks "should I get any groceries while I'm out?"  
  
Peter laughs and says "no. Stiles and I get most of our produce from the farmer's market every other weekend, and we have a large spice garden on the roof and a mushroom at the base of the hill over there. Anything we don't get that way, Stiles trades with Satomi and a few local witches. When we say that my son makes everything from Scratch, we mean _**everything**_."  
  
She stammers. " _ **Son?!**_ Stiles is your son? I didn't know that?"  
  
He smiles. "Sorry. I forgot to mention that. All of our allies are aware that he's my son and that's why I'm more vicious about protecting my Alpha, seeing as he's my only son."  
  
She stammers "but Derek is your nephew. How are they engaged? Doesn't that make them cousins? First cousins?"  
  
He laughs "Derek and Laura were _**adopted**_. Cora is Derek's half-sister because they had the same father. Like Talia and I had _**different**_ fathers, but the same mother. My mother had an affair with her human father. Talia married their widowed father. Derek and Stiles aren't blood relatives. Derek happens to have the last name of Hale while my son happens to have the Hale blood. Once they marry, my son will have the _**rightful**_ surname that my sister denied him."  
  
She timidly asks "that's why you didn't get along with Talia, but you still protected her as the Left Hand? She took your son away from you?"  
  
I hear the danger in his voice as he smoothly asks "ah, you've researched my family? I take it you wanted to know about the pack you're living with?" I'm sure she thinks he's smooth and sweet, but that's not his sweet voice. That's his 'say one more wrong thing, and I'll rip your heart out where you stand' voice.

  
  
She offhandedly says "everyone's heard about Talia's brother that _**had**_ to be her Left Hand because of the family bloodline and birthright. Something about the female's always the Alpha. It must annoy you that the evil Talia dies and you still aren't the Alpha. I'm surprised Derek isn't the Alpha or even you. How did Stiles get the Alpha power?"  
  
I rush in and grab Peter's hand before he can rip her throat out in the den. "When Talia died, the power went to Laura. Due to hunter issues, that power had no more females when Laura was killed and cut in half. That left Peter or me, and he likes to work from the background."  
  
Peter cleans his fingernails as he says "it must have something to do with all my years as the Left Hand."  
  
I look at Peter and then Romana. "I hate to cut your conversation short, but we need those errands run. I need that herb from the apothecary for tonight."  
  
When Romana is safely out of the den on her errands, Peter growls "she deserves what's coming to her, the little c.."  
  
I stop him before he can say that word. I hate that word. "Father ... do whatever you have to do, just not here. I think that in this case, it's what you're dying to do. If you'll excuse me, I have a cake to frost."  
  
I walk back to the kitchen, followed closely by a very annoyed and overprotective Peter.


	100. Bowling Night

**FRIDAY, March 4th**  
**After School.**  
  
I have Romana help me set out several different types of bread, cuts of meat and, cheeses, so we can make subs before she heads out to look for a job. Everyone makes sandwiches except Danny, Peter, Derek, Cora and, I. "Aren't you guys going to eat before we go bowling?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I shake my head as I fold another slice of meat. "Not tonight. Us born wolves will go hunting later this evening. I need to see my sister."  
  
Erica bounces as she asks "can we hunt with you?"  
  
I shake my head "in two months, when my sister's not in coyote form. Then, anyone who _**doesn't**_ have a problem eating Bambi can come. We shift to full wolf to hunt, for my sister's benefit. You wouldn't be able to communicate with us or keep up. Full wolf is faster than beta forms."  
  
Chris arches his brow as he asks "I thought you said six months?"  
  
I shrug "Braeden made a breakthrough, and she hopes to deal with the Desert Wolf within eight weeks."  
  
I look at him with a mischievous smile. "You didn't _**mention**_ you dated Braeden. Any chance you might rekindle an old flame with her?"  
  
His lip tries to tug into a smile but doesn't quite make it. "You never know ... she _**would**_ be worth it. She'll probably punch me in the face first, though. I _**do**_ deserve it."  
  
Ally leans on him to kiss his cheek as she playfully says "wow, dad had a girlfriend before mom."  
  
Allison _**can**_ be sarcastic.  
  
He coldly says "I had a fiancée, before your mother. Gerard insisted on the arranged marriage between Victoria and me to forge an alliance with the Calaveras. I didn't know his sister had already done that in the last generation."  
  
She looks shocked as she exclaims "Wait! You were _**engaged**_ to Braeden?"  
  
Peter sardonically says "how did no one know this?"  
  
Chris shrugs his shoulders. "Braeden isn't from a Hunting family, and segregation was still around in some place, like with Gerard. We kept our relationship quiet. I should have known that if I had to hide we were dating that I would never be allowed to marry her."

 

  
  
We load up several cars and head to the Bowling Alley.  
  
  
  
  
  
After Peter beat the socks off of Eliot and me, he excuses himself to run some errands. He'll see us later in the den.  
  
  
  
Everyone's having a ball, pun not intended. It looks like Morrell is a champion bowler.  
  
After three games the best players get in a friendly competition to see who's the best bowler. It's between Allison, Lydia, Morrell, and Danny. It's a close game; Morrell finally wins by one pin. "We'll have to get you a trophy. You're incredible."  
  
She says "you and Peter probably would've beaten us all."  
  
I shake my head because I suck at bowling. "I doubt it. Bowling is not in my skill set. Chess, pool, and basketball are our games. Peter was Captain of the Basketball team and the chess club. He used to bowl with one of his informants."  
  
Chris says "I've meant to ask you, Stiles. Peter mentioned that you both play chess, but I never see you with a game board. He hinted you both play a lot."  
  
I chuckle. "We don't use a board. Have you ever heard us say P F4 to E5 or B A1 to D4? That's us playing chess. The horizontal rows are A through H, and the vertical rows are 1 through 8. P is the pawn, K is the knight, B is the bishop, and so forth."  
  
Chris asks "What? You both play chess, _**in your** **head**_?! Shit! I never had a chance, did I? Wait? Is that why he says you're the only one that can keep up with him in chess?"  
  
I nod and rub the back of my neck in nervousness. "Yes."

  
  
We go to Baskin Robbins so the rest of the pack can get ice cream.  
  
Once we get home, all of us born wolves wait about an hour for Peter to get back from his errands so we can hunt with my sister.  
  
When he finally gets back, he seems a little rushed and on edge. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting ... I needed to have a word with Satomi."  
  
Derek and Eliot worriedly ask "is anything wrong?"  
  
Peter says "I found evidence Grey planned to abduct Stiles before you claim him. I needed to talk to an allied Alpha that can speak for us without revealing Stiles is a Delta." **  
**


	101. Peter Makes his Move

  
**FRIDAY, March 4th**  
  
Derek says "he's in New York. How do we check on him that far away without drawing attention?"  
  
I hold up a finger. "I can get someone in New York to monitor him ... The problem is, he may kill Grey if he sees him as a threat to me."

Grey  
  
  
Peter shakes his head "that doesn't sound like a problem to me. Who's that?"  
  
I sigh "remember taking out the feral vampire on Wednesday?"

  
  
He sees I'm reluctant and hiding my emotions from everyone. He leans toward me. "Yes. Why? What are you hiding, Little Wolf."  
  
I hate when he calls me Little Wolf. That's when he's being my father and implying I need to answer him or do what he says.  
  
I lean against the wall as I organize my thoughts. "Vampire protocol's when a vamp goes feral; the king must discipline or kill their sire within 14 days of discovery. Vlad will be here any day now. When he finds out that I tracked him, and we killed him ... He'll need to reward me, unfortunately. We can turn his reward into keeping an eye on Gray in New York, since they're in the same city."  
  
Peter crosses his arms. "I don't like him doing anything that would put us in his debt. Especially since he's wanted you for a while."  
  
I shake my head. "It won't. This _**could** _ get Vlad out of mine, so he'll have _ **no**_ reason to keep in touch."  
  
He reluctantly nods. "Fine. Will you know when Vlad arrives here?"  
  
I avoid everyone's eyes. "Yes."  
  
Derek crosses his arms and looks annoyed. "Were you going to mention my rival's coming here?"  
  
I shake my head. "Not really ... I was hoping to persuade Dominick into taking credit so my name wouldn't come up ... as long as Vlad didn't talk to the cleaners, it wouldn't. I didn't want to take the chance of you two getting in a fight."  
  
Derek glares. "I'm not that aggressive or violent when I meet a rival."

  
  
I huff. "You haven't met Vlad yet, though."  
  
I look at Peter. "Did I ever tell you his real name ... well, the name he's been using the last 400 years that _**everyone**_ knows."  
  
Peter says "He's egotistical, entitled, arrogant, self-centered, and cruel. You said Vlad, and he's used that name for 400 years ... wouldn't be Dracula would it?"  
  
I smile. "Only you would figure all of that out without meeting the man. On Wall Street he uses Alucard. Same thing, though."  
  
 

 

**That night**

  
Peter and I go to the cave to collect my sister, Malia, while the others wait at the overlook.  
  
I tell her "Braeden got a break tracking your mother. Within eight weeks she'll be dead. Join my pack and move in with me. You'll make the 20th member of our pack. That makes us strong. Please move in with me? We'll keep you safe."

  
  
Peter says "I'd like a chance to know my daughter. We won't let anyone hurt you. After the hunt, tonight, come with us, please? Tomorrow night we celebrate your brother's 17th birthday at the Greek restaurant. I'd like you there with us."  
  
She shifts to human and says "I'll move in and celebrate his birthday. I don't feel comfortable going to a restaurant. I'll move in tomorrow night after you get home."  
  
I grab her into a huge bear hug. "I miss having my sister with me. Let's go hunting."  
  
Peter and I remove our clothes and shift into a full wolf. The three of us scent mark each other and run to meet the others.  
  
We feed on our kill, and I leave a deer hock with Malia.  
  
We clean the antlers and pelt so we can sell it to tanners at the farmer's market. We dress the rest of the deer and put the meat in one of the den's meat lockers. That's over a weeks worth of meat for the pack.  
  
We go into the grand hall where a few teens are watching a movie. "Could someone check if Romana's back from her job hunting so I can turn on the alarm for the night?"  
  
Cora goes to check on her and comes back 10 minutes later. She hands me a letter. "She packed her backpack with her stuff. She left everything we bought her. She went to see family in the NE."

  
  
I look over the letter. I'm impressed that Peter made her write this before he killed her. "I hope her family takes care of her then. I'll clean her room out tomorrow and if anyone wants the things she left you can have them. My sister says she'll move in with us after the restaurant tomorrow." I turn on the alarm.  
  
Peter says "living as a coyote for the last few years has made her uncomfortable around humans, not to mention eating in public. She may need help getting caught up to her grade level. We'd appreciate it if everyone's patient with her and can help her acclimate."  
  
I add "I don't think she remembers how to eat at a table, at least not with silverware."  
  
I go to bed.  
  
With my Delta hearing that's 10x higher than an Alphas, I hear Peter quietly talking to the pack. He tells them "I learned the reason Stiles always has whoever helps him in the kitchen chop for him. When he put out the fire on me, he severely burned his hands."  
  
Erica asks "what does severely mean?"  
  
Peter says "Fifth-degree burns. In comparison, I only had fourth-degree burns."  
  
Dad days "he told me that was from a grease fire."  
  
I hear the regret in his voice as he says "I should have known. He went to Satomi, and she did what she could for him. I knew there was a chance of nerve damage, but he never said there was any. I assumed there wasn't. I'm sorry."  
  
Peter says "He said something about you couldn't put out a gasoline fire with water."

  
  
Lydia says "No, you can't! The gas floats on top of the water, so it spreads and makes the fire worse. You have to suffocate it. Gasoline is a relatively new technology. Bruja wouldn't know that much about gasoline."  
  
Dad says "Stiles told me you smelled of gasoline. It never clicked when he said it was hard to put out the fire on you."  
  
Peter "Well, the nerves in his hands were permanently damaged. Satomi says they burned away.  He can't feel anything with his fingers. I think he hides it with his telekinesis. Don't tell him I said anything. Most of the time someone volunteers to help him cook. I'm just asking if we can volunteer more and automatically do the slicing for him, without asking."  
  
They all say "we can do that. Not a problem. Besides, Stiles lets his helpers taste whatever he's cooking to ensure it's okay. Plenty of incentive right there."  
  
I think ... thanks, father. Helping me and sparing my feelings at the same time. I roll over and go to sleep.


	102. Scientific Talks

**SATURDAY, March 5th**  
  
Peter and I collect Jax from London. He says, "we'll move back when the school year ends, at the end of May."

That means it's about two months of jumping every weekend. I can handle that.

  
  
  
 _ **In the Grand Hall**_  
I look around at some of the teens lounging, reading, and watching videos on their phones and laptops. "Lydia? Let's collect saliva and blood samples to test our theory on why only Alphas and Deltas can turn people. Not to mention why the different rank's bite kills vamps at different speeds."

  
  
She says "Sounds good, but let's include humans in this as well. Sort of a baseline for us. Also, there are several mentions in my research that female werewolves are stronger than males. Let's divide the samples between male and female."  
  
I say "Good idea. Mom, Dad, Chris, and Morrell? Care to give a sample?"  
  
They all nod their head in agreement.  
  


  
 **In the First Aid Station/Lab**  
As we look at the display on the monitor, I say "I've loaded the male samples on the right and female on the left. I don't see any difference in humans except, males have testosterone."  
  
The humans wander off as we get the werewolf samples except for Erica who's helping us. Of course, Derek and Peter are lurking nearby, in continuous bodyguard mode.

  
  
   
  
I look at all the nonhumans gathered around. "Now the Betas. I started with Jax since he's the newest and each sample in line is the next oldest turned rate."  
  
Lydia and Erica nod.  
  
As we look at the samples on the monitor Lydia says "that's interesting. That cell there isn't as defined in Jax as it is in the others, but it's more concentrated in Erica's. I think the concentration level could be because she's female. There is very little testosterone."

Jax says "duh. Females don't have testosterone."

Lydia and Erica look at him smugly as Lyds says "as a matter of fact, they do. All females have a little testosterone in their bodies. It's a myth that females only have estrogen."

Jax blushes as he mutters "chemistry wasn't my best subject. The only reason I passed is dad was paying off Harris."

  
Erica looks at us inquisitively. "Isaac, Boyd, and Jax turned the same night. Only a feral Alpha bit Jax and not a Delta. That _**could**_ explain _**why**_ his cells are different."  
  
I nod as I think it over. "Possibly. When a Delta bites someone the full change takes about an hour, while an Alpha's bite can take over 12 hours."  
  
Lydia says "So the change happens differently by what rank bites you. As in an Alpha or a Delta."  
  
Erica says "Cora's is even more concentrated. The concentration must be higher because she was born a wolf and there's very little testosterone. That's typical of females in general. I wonder if testosterone weakens lycanthropy. Lycanthropic cells are more concentrated in females. I wonder if that's the only difference?"  
  
I say "That's possible. There's so much we don't know about the science of our species. Let's check born wolves that are Alphas. Then Eliot, my upgraded Alpha."  
  
As we look at the results, Erica says "all these Alphas are born lycans, and the concentration is far higher than the betas. The testosterone looks different than the humans as well. Bring up Eliot's."

I bring up Eliot and put it next to the other Alphas. I did not expect to see that.  
  
Lydia says "Whoa, look at that! The concentration is higher than the other Alphas, and this cell has more definition than theirs. Stiles? Let's check yours."

Erica takes a sample, and Lydia loads it in the machine. I bring it up and put it next to Elliot's.  
  
Erica says _**Shit!**_ Total saturation and that weird cell is fully defined. All spines and hooks. All females have a little bit of testosterone in their body. You have _**none**_ what-so-ever! That shouldn't be possible! Female humans and werewolves have some testosterone in their systems. Not much, but it still registers."  
  
I shrug. "I'm a Delta. Deltas are internally wolf-female and have babies. We don't need testosterone because our mates have more than enough testosterone for both of us, especially when the females go into heat. Elliot's lycan cell looks like a puffer fish with spines. Mine has spines on two sides and hooks on two sides."  
  
Lydia says "So the only difference between werewolf Betas and Alphas is the lycan concentration levels ..."  
  
Erica says "the females have an even more concentrated level."  
  
I say, "the females have it, but they aren't Alphas. They are just as strong or stronger than the males."   
  
Lydia says "maybe if a Beta's body started over-producing the cells, they'd become an Alpha without killing an Alpha or getting upgraded by a Delta. It's more likely to happen with females than males because their body already _**is**_ at higher saturation levels."

Erica says "so a beta kills an Alpha and gets the Alpha power. Maybe what happens is the dying Alpha's power puts out radiation that activates the cell and forces it to move to the next stage of maturity."  
  
I look at the monitor thoughtfully. "This implies that Alphas and Betas are at different rates of maturity. This cell must have a long incubation rate, or it's affected by outside factors. So, theoretically, if wolves stress and panic enough to lower testosterone, for an extended period, and this cell increases its concentration or ages to higher maturity, to the point they become an Alpha. It sounds like puberty. That's how Deaton planned to turn Scott into a true Alpha? It's the suppression of testosterone and not overcoming challenges that trigger it. "   
  
Erica muses out loud "Betas are the children and Alphas are the adult?"  
  
Peter jumps in with "Deaton and Deucalion's must suspect that's how we change."

Derek says "or they are following superstition and stories. There's a higher chance of it succeeding with Erica than it ever would have with Scott."  
  
I look at Erica and shake my head. "She _**is**_ a female, but she's also very bold. She won't cow to Deucalion. Scott _**would**_ be terrified of Deucalion and has more people to use against him as leverage."  
  
Lydia's still staring at the monitor, deep in thought. "I'd say Betas are Babies, Alphas are the teens, and Deltas are the adult, figuratively speaking."  
  
I say "But you can't become a Delta ... you're either born one or your not. Wait a minute! A Delta's children. The first one is _**always**_ a Delta, and the others are _**born**_ as an Alpha, red-eyes, and everything. It's the concentration levels that affect Betas and Alphas."  
  
Lydia says "Somewhere along the line the different stages stopped developing into the final product, Deltas. The story of _**Lykaon**_ says Zeus killed the 50 sons of _**Lykaon**_. Maybe they weren't killed. Maybe the levels of growth were permanently separated. Each wolf stayed at the level they were. How many lines of Deltas are there? What were you told about that dinner."  
  
I look off into space as I concentrate on recalling that story so I can recount it. "Nine different bloodlines. I learned 9 Deltas, 25 Betas, and 16 Alphas survived. The poison The Ancient put in the food killed everyone else."  
  
Erica says "Maybe the poison wasn't poison. It was something to stop the progression. I'm surprised it killed _**Lykaon**_."  
  
Peter looks at me as he gets a speculative look on his face. "he's not dead, is he? I mean we were taught he's on the other side and can affect things on this side. It makes more sense that he's on this side and can affect his descendants because he is alive."  
  
I shake my head. "No, he didn't die."  
  
Derek says "Wait. What?"  
  
I say "He's in a room that time doesn't affect. He can't leave, but we can enter as long as we have an empty uterus and we can't leave until we are carrying an unborn child. He can also astral project to one of us if we use our blood to call him up for a deal."  
  
I take a deep breath. "Protection of our species. If werewolves are wiped out, they want the first one on hand to replace our race. Like the story of Ragnarok, the first human man and woman are asleep, so when the human race kills itself off, they can be awakened and replace their race."  
  
Peter says "Deltas should get weaker with each generation after _**Lykaon**_ , but they're not. He's periodically mating with the Deltas to keep the bloodlines pure and strong."  
  
Erica asks "how many generations does he allow to pass before mating with the bloodlines?"  
  
I sigh. "Five."  
  
Peter asks "how far back is he in your generation line?"  
  
  
I sigh. "My great grandfather mated with him. So ... 3. Deltas are expected to find a mate. If we don't, we have to continue the line. Without a mate, the only option's to go back to the source. There's always the chance we don't take a partner at all and see how long going through our heat, unmated, kill us or we kill ourselves to make it stop."  
  
Derek pales as he asks "your heats could kill you?"  
  
I say "Yes. That's why Satomi's needs to teach Peter how to take care of me when I go through it." Time to change the subject. "Back to that cell. That must be why werewolves heal faster with pack near them. The bigger the pack, the stronger the pack. That's why Peter recovered faster as my pack grew."  
  
Lydia says "Werewolves are always touching each other, scenting each other ... it must be physical contact and your breathing. I mean it must be in your saliva. We know it's in the claws, it must be in the skin of the hands as well."  
  
Erica says "So scenting not only calms wolves; it makes them stronger ... again more wolves in the pack the more powerful the pack."  
  
I rock on my heels nervously, well aware that Derek is staring intently at me. "This has been rather enlightening. I need to make lunch now."  
  
 

 

  
  
Cora volunteers to help with chopping the veggies and fruit. "Thanks, I hate chopping things." Was that a sly look between Cora and the others?  
  


  
  
I see Allison grab a carrot stick as she puts on her jacket to go out. "Allison, if I give you some money, can you get some everyday clothes for a girl about your size? She's maybe an inch taller than you. My sister agreed to move in tonight, sometime after we come back from the restaurant. She won't have any clothes _**at all.**_ "  
  
She bobs excitedly. "Sure, no problem. Laurel, want to go with me?" They head out together with Chris driving.  
  
Jax, Danny, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd head to the basement to practice Lacrosse.   
  
Derek heads out to check on the house construction.   
  
Serena studies her Spanish.   
  
Melissa and dad go to work.   
  
Lydia's working on the spell I gave her.   
  
Erica's running more experiments on saliva samples.   
  
Peter's going over things to finish his degree.   
  
Morrell's gone to her office at the hospital.   
  
Eliot's working on a job.  
  
It's just Cora and me. I mutter "I hope I didn't just scare Derek off from me."  
  
Cora says "Nah! It may take a very blunt reminder that _ **you**_ are the one that _**always**_ had to go through things alone. You have reason to fear telling anyone what you went through. Not telling him isn't not trusting him. It's protecting yourself."  
  
I look at her in surprise, and she merely smiles. Damn! I didn't think he might take it that way. I'm trying to protect myself and them. I trust everyone. I hit my head on the table as I mutter "crap!" I sadly look at the door he walked out of with the very realization he may never talk to me again. Or worse, stay with me out of obligation. I'd kill myself before I have someone because of debt. I want him to love me.


	103. The Restaurant

  
**SATURDAY, March 5th**   
  
**Around 6 pm**   
_**Peter's P.O.V** _   
**at the restaurant**

****

  
The hostess looks at us nervously when she sees we're all together. 

I smile as I walk up to her.  
  
"Hello there, gorgeous. My name's Peter Hale, and I called last week." I look at her name tag and say "Vivian, I believed I talked to you on the phone when I reserved a table large enough to seat the 19 of us for my son's birthday."  
  
She swallows nervously and then escorts us to the special occasion room to the side of the main room. 

It's decorated with Fire Lilies, Tulips, Roses, Hyacinths and common daisies (the pink ones) as I instructed. 

Stiles loves the flowers, especially the Fire Lilies. I contentedly smile when he smells one of them with a slight smile. 

  
  
We find our seats, almost the same order as what we sit in at the den. John and I flank Stiles and Derek sits across from him. 

I frown when Stiles drops his smile and clinches his teeth in anger. I covertly watch my son as he hides his emotions until his rage becomes too powerful to contain. 

All the wolves can now smell his anger and look to see what is angering him. We see him watching the two burly waiters from the corner of his eye.

They are walking around the table, talking in Greek, as they fill our water glasses. It's odd that the waitress walking around and taking our orders doesn't attract his attention, but those two guys are the target of his anger.   
  
I worriedly look at Stiles who is now smelling like a hurricane over the salty sea. 

He's intensely focusing on the waiters as they talk. I can feel his anger, which is very unusual. How incredibly angry he must be to let some of his emotions slip out for the rest of the pack and me to sense. 

I place my hand on his and worriedly ask "My Little One, are you okay? You smell like wind and rain. I can feel your rage."  
  
His glass starts to shake. His telekinesis? 

He grabs it with his left hand and takes my phone out of my chest pocket. 

He looks at me and simply states "I'm beyond angry, father." 

He puts his finger to his lips as he sets my phone to the voice recorder and turns it on before covering it with his hand as the waiters approach us.  
  
The waiters continue to walk around us talking in Greek, and he's furious now. 

Whatever the waiter just said seriously enraged him enough to flash his eyes. He crushes his glass in his hand, sending water all over the table as the glass digs into his hand. 

The waiters get a startled look and look around in nervousness. The act as if we caught them at something. Maybe they were because that broke in big pieces and too easy to be lead crystal.

I grab his hand and pull the glass pieces out of it. I dab at the now-closed wounds and wrap a napkin around his palm as the Maitre D' walks up.  
  
He asks "are you okay? Is anything wrong?" 

Stiles says "I've _**never**_ been so insulted in my entire life! What these men said about me is equal to sexual assault. It's disgusting and revolting. I've lost my appetite, and I don't intend to come back."  
  
The waiters hold up their hands denying everything as I quietly growl and tighten my jaw in anger. "We don't know what the kid's saying. We said nothing to him. We're talking to ourselves about my last date. I wouldn't know what he's talking about."  
  
Stiles says something in very clipped and angry Greek to the men. They both turn pale and take a step back as they raise their hands higher in protest. 

He then picks up my phone and plays the recording for our great Host.   
  
The Maitre D' chokes on his tongue and turns white as a sheet. "My God! I'm so incredibly sorry! No one should ever say such things about anyone."

He turns to the waiters. "You're both fired! If you _**ever**_ step foot in _ **my**_ restaurant again; I'll have you arrested!"  
  
He turns to a big burly guy carrying a bin of dishes as he busses the tables. "Mathias! Escort these twisted bastards out of my restaurant!"

  
Roberto smiles evilly and drops the bin and advances on the two frightened waiters. I get the feeling he doesn't like them very much.  
  
The Maitre D' turns back to Stiles. "Sir? Can you send me that recording so I can prosecute the miscreants."  
  
I'm furious ... I push it down with the knowledge they _**will**_ get their just rewards ... _ **later,**_ from _**me!**_ I will bury _**them!**_ In pieces!  
  
Stiles looks at him oddly but nod. "No problem. What's your email?"  
  
I take my phone from Stiles and email it to the man and my computer.  
  
He says "all of your meals are on the house tab ... is there anything special you'd like that might not be on the menu? Any Greek meal that your heart desires?"  
  
Stiles smiles softly. "What I love to eat is seldom found outside of Greece, proper."  
  
Lydia boldly speaks up with a smirk "before we came here, Stiles said he'd love to get some Shrimp Saganaki or Moussaka with Béchamel. I know I didn't pronounce that right."  
  
The man smiles happily. "My wife happens to make both meals excellently."   
  
A beautiful pale woman with flowing long hair walks up and wraps her hands around his bicep.   
  
He pats her hand as he smiles at her. "Meet my wife, Crinaeae."  
  
She gets flustered when she looks at Stiles. She then walks over to Selena. "If I make his meal, sister, shall I present it to mas prínkipas or must I have you give it to him?"  
  
Serena leans her head to the side in thought. "I'll offer it, once it's ready."   
  
As Crinaeae moves to leave, Stiles grabs her hand and says "thank you little Nera."  
  
The Maitre D' looks a little shocked and touches Stiles hand with salt and water. You briefly see a blue scale before it disappears.  
  
Stiles looks at him in annoyance. "You could have asked."  
  
He stutters. "Bruja, I'm sorry. I didn't believe such things still exist. I suspected from my wife deferring to your sea creature, and the fact that she called you a prince in Greek."  
  
Stiles glares and leans back as he distinctly says "Serena belongs to herself. I don't anyone owns anyone else. She has every right that the rest of us have."  
  
Stiles turns to the woman and says something in a beautiful and alien sounding language.   
  
She replies and kisses her husbands cheek with a smile.  
  
Stiles gives her a curt nod and turns back the man. "Crinaeae wasn't deferring to Selena. She was showing that she respects Serena's in my pod. Centuries past, only someone in my pod was allowed to provide me food. That's Bruja culture. I'm not only a Bruja though. Father, a little help here, please."  
  
I nod and wrap my arm around Stiles' shoulders. "Stiles is Bruja and werewolf ... on land, he follows werewolf culture. In the water, he follows Bruja. Serena's the one that takes care of him if he's wounded. We're all pack, and we came to celebrate my son's 17th birthday. I missed a few of them, and I wanted to do something special for him."  
  
He looks shocked. "What?" He looks at Stiles. "You are only 17? I thought the great ones were ancient."  
  
Stiles laughs. "Our memories are ancient, but we have babies and grow old. You never know if one of us is 15 or 15,000. Don't assume we're immortal. Immortality sucks, and it's very lonely. We gave up immortality to be Bruja."  
  
  
 **A short time later**  
Everyone's meals arrive, and Crinaeae pushes several dishes out on an ornamental cart. 

Serena gets up and hands them to Stiles who tells both girls thank you.  
  
He offers me a bite from both dishes. "Oh, My God! That's the most delicious meal, next to your cooking; I've ever had."  
  
He smiles and says "It's okay. It's always better when made by a little Nera. They cook seafood way better than I ever could."  
  
I cock my head and curiously ask "what's a little Nera?"  
  
Stiles shrugs and says "that's short for Nereid, sea nymphs, or mermaids ... it's a pet name Bruja gave mermaids."  
  
He greatly enjoys his meal, as does everyone else. The leftovers Stiles offers to me, Derek, and Serena. It was fantastic. I smirk that he offered it to his father, mate, and mermaid.  
  
Stiles hugs me and says "Thanks, father. Aside from the first set of waiters, I enjoyed being here, and the food was divine."   
  
I hug him back and fondly ruffle his hair as I proudly smile that I made him happy.


	104. Corrine the Desert Wolf

**SATURDAY, March 5th**  
  
 **Stiles POV**  
  
The meal was delicious. Aside from the foul-mouthed waiters' walking commentary on my body and the cruel things they want to do to me, I thoroughly enjoy the restaurant and dinner.   
  
I was surprised to see a Mermaid. Crineaea is the owner's wife, and he knows about mermaids and sea dragons.   
  
When I ask if she has a choice to be with him, she says she _ **was**_ with him because he stole her tiara and couldn't escape while he had it hidden away. _**After**_ she fell in love with him, he _**gave**_ it back to her.

  
  
 **On the Road home around 8:30 pm**  
My little caravan is heading back to the den. I'm excited because we can collect my sister from her cave tonight. I can't wait to have her living with me as a humanoid.  
  
I'm startled when my phone rings with the ringtone of ['Metallica - I Disappear.'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49tpIMDy9BE) I know that ringtone and I'm not expecting a call from _**her.**_ That's important!   
  
I'm driving, so I immediately pull over and answer it. I need to stop, so I'm stationary, in case I have to rush off in a different direction for whatever problem _**she's**_ calling to tell me. "Braeden? What's wrong?!"

Peter, Eliot, and Danny look at me intently because I know they can sense my worry because I'm too worried to hide it from them.

Braeden immediately rushes her answer, which further agitates me. "The Desert Wolf figured out that she can't find your sister because Malia's a coyote. Corrine's reasoned that she's near the site of the car crash and going after Malia! I'm sorry! I lost track of her a couple of hours ago in Oregon. I can't get there in time! I'm so sorry that I lost her!! I'm sorry I failed you!"  
  
I quickly climb out of the jeep as the pack gathers around me. "Got it! You warned me. I can protect my sister. That's all you can do right now! Head back here! I'm taking whatever pack-members wants to go with me to my sister's cave." 

 

The fact that a seasoned warrior is emotional over failing me and losing Corrine keep me aware that she did the best that she can human accomplish. I hang up and look around to get my bearings for a cross-country run.  
  
Erica hurriedly asks "Stiles? What's going on?"  
  
I look around at all of my pack around me. "The Desert Wolf's going after my sister. She plans to finish the job she started when she caused the wreck that killed Malia's adopted family."   
  
I hand my keys to dad and turn back to the rest of the pack. "All the werewolves that want to ... follow me! Everyone else, go back to the den!"  
  
I don't wait for an answer and start running towards her cave, with Peter at my side. I have to protect my sister!  
  
I curse that her cave is outside of the Nemeton's reach, but she wanted to be near where her favorite adopted sister died. She blames herself for those deaths, hence the blue eyes.   
  
I hear Jax say "I'm going to help."

I feel the others follow me. I reach out with my senses, touching and identifying those that trail us. Derek, Jax, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, and of course Eliot.  
  
I get close to the cave and stop. 

When the others reach me, I solemnly look around at their grim faces. "The cave's a quarter mile ahead. Fan out and creep forward. I don't want to scare my sister if we happen to beat Corrine here. I also don't want her to hurt Malia if we startle her."  
  
We move forward as quietly as possible.  That's amazingly quiet for werewolves on the prowl.  
  
My senses gear up when I hear fighting ahead. Malia! She better not have hurt my sister!

  
Malia screams, and I quietly snarl as I move forward with a deadly purpose.   
  
We break free from the tree cover and see Corrine, with red Alpha eyes standing over my sister.   
  
I feel Malia's pain. That pain forced her to shift back into her human form.   
  
Corrine has the claws of her left hand buried deep in Malia's shoulder, and her other hand's poised to tear out my sister's throat.   
  
The bitch has five large, male were-coyotes standing around her, laughing.   
  
I shift to full delta and dive into her hip. My attack spins her, knocking her off Malia.

  
Peter grabs Malia, pulls her back, and shields her with his body as he roars in anger.  
  
That's when the royal rumble starts. 

My pack fights her Betas as I confront her. Peter continues to shield Malia.

  
Eliot battles their martial-arts expert. It figures they'd have one!   
  
Scott, Isaac, and Boyd are struggling with the guy that looks like a refrigerator. 

Danny and Jax are fighting the other guy. 

Derek took out one of them and is now fighting an Alpha, must be her Alpha mate.  
  
In a few minutes, Danny and Eliot messily dispatch her betas.   
  
Corine and the Alpha both shift into their Alpha forms.   
  
Derek changes to full Alpha and fights Corrine's mate.  
  
I heal faster than any Alpha could ever imagine. 

I do more lasting damage to Corrine than she can do to me.  
  
Derek finally kills Corrine's mate by ripping out his heart.  
  
I dislocate Corrine's shoulder, break her spine, and toss her into a tree near Peter and Malia. The pain makes her shift back to human.  
  
Peter tells Malia she needs to be the one to kill her mother, to know Corrine's dead and she's finally safe. She needs to take her mother's Alpha power.  
  
Malia walks over and rips out Corrine's throat. Her eyes bleed from electric blue into a beautiful ruby red. She's an Alpha coyote now. 

I shift back into human and hug my sister tightly. "I almost lost my sister."   
  
The Alpha power speeds up her healing and her injuries heal as I hug her and she snuffles at my neck to comfort her canine. Malia silently cries against my shoulder.  
  
I look around at my pack. "Is everyone okay?"  
  


  
Erica says "I broke a nail, and we have a few scratches but, we're okay. I have to say that you have a fantastic body hiding under those oversized clothes. Born wolves _**are**_ genetically different. You two have the most enormous, strangely shaped dicks I've ever seen."  
  
I smirk. "Study wolf physiology, and you'll understand why. Derek and I shifted without removing our clothes ... we've ruined them. Guess we three have to walk back to the den naked. I know no one will ogle my sister."   
  
My phone was in those clothes. I need to call dad. I look around the area for my phone. _**"SHIT!**_ My phone. Can someone call me, so I can find it? Please?"  
  
 


	105. Malia Joins the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little chapter

**SATURDAY, March 5th**

  
  
I look around for my phone. _**"SHIT!**_ My phone! Can someone call me so I can find it please?"  
  
Peter says "I will! I'm dying to see what you have as a ringtone for me."  
  
My phone plays '[The Midnight Hour - Everyone's Dying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rKknEUXtkE).' He laughs. "Thanks, father."  
  
I retrieve my phone and dial Braeden. "Braeden ... Corrine and five of her pack, including her mate, are dead."  
  
Braden says " _ **that**_ was her _ **entire**_ pack. What are you going to do with the bodies?"  
  
Peter says "the Nemeton is closer than the den. We'll give it the bodies."  
  
I nod. "We'll let the Nemeton deal with them."  
  
Braeden says "I'm over an hour away from the den. I'll meet you there. And Boss? Happy Birthday!"

  
  
Malia gets her adopted little sister's doll from her cave, and we bring the bodies to the Nemeton.  
  
It quickly snags them with its roots and pulls them under the tree. Its rings glow for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
When we get to the den, Mom sees that Malia is naked and runs for a blanket to cover her.  
  
Dad sees Derek and me naked and drops his jaw in shock. "Damn, son! Talk about packing a piece. How is that legal? Now I understand why you said condoms don't work on born wolves. Do all born wolves have _**that?"**_ We all nod yes as Peter hides a laugh and Derek smirks.

  
Melissa is hurriedly wrapping the blanket around Malia. "Mom can you take Malia in your room and show her how to use a shower or better yet ... a bubble bath? She was living as a coyote for eight years. Her mother was a cold, heartless bitch that was going to kill her and never showed her love. She needs a vulnerable, mom-like figure; that's soft and can't hurt her. Your human and mom. It works, please?"  
  
Melissa smiles motherly at Malia as she squeezes her shoulders in a slight hug. "Of course. Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up. Stiles had one of the girls pick up some clothes for you earlier. He didn't want you naked when we can take you shopping tomorrow."  
  
I call after them "are you hungry, sis? I can make you something to eat."  
  
Malia says "No. Dirty, stinky, and sore."  
  
I say "Go with mom, sis. She'll get you clean."  
  
I notice Chris Argent is nursing a broken nose. "Chris? What happened to your nose?"  
  
Braden huffs in annoyance. "I punched him. He ditched me to marry some ice princess that Gerard told him to marry instead of me. The ass didn't even tell me _**goodbye**_ before he left me naked in our hotel room. I hold a grudge for years!"  
  
I say "Don't I know it!. I'm going to shower and get some clothes on. In some ways, this has been this best day and some ways it has been the worst."  
  
Peter says "I wanted you to have the best birthday. I mean I missed so many of them. How in the hell has it been the best day? To _**me,**_ it looks like it's in the top 3 for worst days ever."  
  
I look around. "My sister's safe in our den, with us. I had my two favorite meals, cooked by a little nera. Braeden's back in the den again, where she belongs. She's like my favorite aunt. She looked out for my sister and me when you couldn't. I watched my pack work as a team and fight together to stop another group that was full of walking refrigerators and more experienced at fighting together."  
  
I look at my pack. "You did very well against the were-coyotes. I couldn't ask for a better pack."  
  
They blush and shuffle their feet.  
  
Peter says "we need to clean up. Naked people need to put clothes on, Derek."  
  
He looks at Derek sternly.  Parts of him, mainly his southern region, look a little interested in the view he's getting of me naked.  
  
Peter turns to me as he dismisses Derek. "Stiles? Malia's older than you. I know she's a year older but thanks to my sister I don't not the specifics of her birth. When's her birthday?"  
  
Coyote's gestation is 60 days, and were-coyote's is 90 days. They always give birth between March and May. "March 15th. She was born in 1993 while I was born in 1994."  
  
Morrell looks at me in surprise. "she's older than you?"  
  
I nod. "I know. Malia seems younger because she's innocent after all those years living as a coyote."  
  
Peter nods in understanding. "Her birthday is coming up, then."  
  
I smile as I see the wheels turning in his head. "Yes, father. Whatever you have cooking in your head, remember she hasn't been around more than a few other wolves, including myself, in years. She's not comfortable around humans."  
  
He smiles fondly "not yet, anyway."

Everyone says their goodnights, heads off for showers and bed.


	106. Peter Takes Steps

**SATURDAY, March 5th**   
**Peter's POV**

  
I'm disappointed with how the night went. I desperately wanted it to be the best birthday possible for my son. I needed to make up for the last six years that I missed with him. I mean I was catatonic for his sweet 16.   
  
I refrain from stomping my foot like a petulant child that the evening I had planned for my son didn't go according to plan.   
  
I return to pacing my room like a caged tiger.  
   
The good thing is Corrine is finally dead, and my daughter is not only safe now, but she's living with us. That's something I didn't accomplish the first time around.   
  
  
  
Stiles has been the best possible brother to her, even though my performance as a parent was sorely lacking. He always looked out for and protected her, and he still does, religiously.   
  
  
  
I've always assuaged my conscience with the fact Talia took both Malia and any memory of her that I had away from me, even though I got those memories back, thanks to my mate.  
  
I could've seen her secretly as Stiles did, but I didn't. I need to do better this time around. Stiles is still my son and only child that I had with my mate and the most important to me.   
  
I frown as I think about it. Malia is and should be more important than she has been to me in the past. I distract myself with Stiles reaction at dinner.  
  
The memories of dinner and how furious my son was at whatever the waiters were saying still nags at the edges of my mind. How dare they ruin his special birthday meal!  
  
  
  
I can't sleep because I should be doing something, anything, to defend and protect him and his honor. What did those bastards say to upset him and the Maitre' D?  
  
It had to be in Greek. I mean it was a Greek restaurant, and I recognize a few words that they said like honey and brown and delicious, but I don't understand the rest of what was said.   
  
I stare at my computer across the room that. Maybe Google has something to tell me what they said. According to Stiles, it's the best thing, next to sliced bread, that was ever invented.  
  
I go to my laptop and start searching the internet.  
  
Hmmm. Google has a Google Translate app for written translations, and it does work on Greek. Too bad it's not written out for me.   
  
Maybe there is an app or something for voice translations. I search the net until I find one. It's hard to see if it covers Greek until I download it.   
  
This web search could take a while because I'm not sure what to ask or where to look. I wish these little blurbs describing the programs told you what languages they translate. This is so very frustrating.  
  
I work through several apps, downloading, checking, and uninstalling before I finally find one.  
  
I then go to my iPhone and download the app from[ http://itranslatevoice.com/](http://itranslatevoice.com/) to translate what the waiters said about my son.   
  
I sit back and impatiently wait as it translates the recording.   
  
I play the translation, and I'm instantly furious. No wonder Stiles was angry. The bastards like hurting people! Sexually! Permanently! It sounds like they take their cues from Prince Dracul and Blue Beard.  
  
It would be a crying shame if someone, like, I don't know, say me, does those very things to those sick bastards. I have to track them down and punish them. I want to make a bigger mess with them than I did with the Darak. 

  
I stop my silent diatribe and realize that I must be crazy yet if merely talking about hurting my Stiles makes me furiously plan on utterly destroying them.   
  
I can't or shouldn't go around doing what I did to Julia merely because they threatened my son, even though it was very therapeutic for me. Extremely therapeutic.  
  
Stiles would be happier with me if I dealt with them like a typical father and not a bloodthirsty maniac. How can I deal with them without killing? 

Wait! 

They speak as if they've done something like this before. Possibly even many times before. 

I need to ask Stiles if they felt off and then check unsolved homicides to see if any match this MO. I'll take the high road and let human justice and John deal with them.  
  
Stiles is awake and going to check on his sister. Did I stay up all night doing this?   
  
I follow him and hug him "she's okay. She's safe, and we're taking care of her. Melissa will mother the hell out of her."  
  
We talk about Malia, and then I quietly ask "Stiles? Did those waiters feel off to you?"

  
  
He looks at me cautiously. He knows I want to kill them and may be planning it out. "One did. The dark haired one felt very off and the other only a little bit."  
  
I nod, but smoothly ask, before he can continue on his way to Malia, "would you say they felt like they had killed before?"  
  
He thinks it over. "The dark haired one could have. What are you thinking, father? Do I even want to know?"  
  
I sigh. That confirms my theory in my head, now to check police reports.   
  
I look intently at Stiles. "I translated what they said about you. They talked as if they already did those things to other people. They feel off to you, so I'm asking John to check unsolved homicide cases to see if they killed anyone like that. If no unsolved deaths are matching that MO, I'll deal with them myself!"  
  
His eyes go wide. "I hadn't thought of that. Do what you feel you need to do. I trust your judgment."   
  
I think how ironic that he used the word judgment.  
  
He continues "I'm going to check on Malia. I'm putting a spare mattress on either the floor of my room or moms. So she can stay wherever she feels most comfortable. She may surprise me and be ready for a room of her own, but I don't think she wants to be alone."  
  
He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair to calm himself down. I know that gesture well. He continues cautiously. "She also needs not to touch anyone until she feels comfortable. Has mom or dad mentioned when they plan on getting married?"  
  
I respond "as soon as the house is livable. They'll have the wedding there. Have you seen John this morning?"  
  
Stiles scratches his head. "I think he's in the living room nursing a beer." He then goes down to Melissa's room, and I go to the living room.   
  
I check with the others and discover they called John into work on a homicide. I'll have to catch him later. I'm chomping at the bit because I wanted to deal with those sadistic bastards as soon as possible.   
  
I sigh, take a deep breath and realize that life outside of our den goes on and I have to wait. Nothing different is going to happen that wouldn't happen if I didn't know about these guys merely because I have to wait.  
  
I sigh. Damn! Now I understand why Stiles doesn't want to know the future.


End file.
